Você é meu verdadeiro amor!
by DriSidleFoxGSR
Summary: Há dois anos ele perdeu sua esposa aquela que dizia ser o amor da sua vida, mas o destino vai pôr em seu caminho uma nova mulher que vai ser seu Verdadeiro amor.
1. Um nome!

Capítulo 1: Um nome!

Já fazia dois anos que ele estava assim, tinha perdido sua alegria e virado um homem frio e serio. Sua vida agora era o trabalho e nada mais, seus amigos tentavam de as formas tira-lo do buraco em que ele havia se enfiado, só que ele parecia não querer sair de lá. Grissom ficara assim desde que perdera sua amada esposa em um acidente de trabalho. Era difícil pra ele superar essa perda, vire e mexe a lembrança do dia da morte dela vinha lhe atormenta a mente.

**Grissom e ela estavam analisando uma cena de crime, em determinado momento ele saiu um instante do local em que estavam para ir com Jim colher os depoimentos de algumas testemunhas e a deixou analisando o resto da cena. Enquanto ela fazia isso suspeito entrou bem devagar sem que ninguém percebesse e a pegou, ele tinha voltado porque havia esquecido seu celular no local. Ela ainda tentou sair dos braços dele só que não conseguiu. Os dois começaram uma luta corpórea, mas em um descuido dela ele conseguiu pegar a arma dela e lhe deu um tiro bem no peito, como o colete a prova de balas dela estava aberto o projétil lhe acertou em cheio, o suspeito assim que fez o disparo fugiu dali por onde havia entrado. Grissom, Jim e alguns policias que estavam do lado de fora da casa assim que ouviram o disparo correram para saber o que tinha acontecido, quando chegaram lá a encontraram caída e perdendo muito sangue. Os paramédicos foram imediatamente chamados, mas quando chegaram não poderão fazer mais nada porque ela já estava morta o que deixou Grissom desesperado, o supervisor ficou sem chão com a morte da mulher que era sua vida. Um mês depois o assassino foi preso, julgado e condenado a pena de morte. Sem sua mulher Grissom não queria mais saber de nada, ficou durante dias trancado em casa bebendo e chorando sua perda, com o passar do tempo e o apoio dos amigos ele conseguiu voltar ao trabalho e aos poucos ia tentando seguir sua vida, mas já não era o mesmo.**

Grissom é tirado de sua lembrança daquele dia fatídico pela entrada tempestuosa de Ecklei em sua sala.

CE: Grissom já perdi as contas de quantas vezes já vim aqui para te cobrar à mesma coisa, se já arranjou alguém para recompor sua equipe?

GG: Não sabe mais bater antes de entrar Conrad? (diz sem ao menos o olhá-lo e ignorando a pergunta que lhe foi feita)

CE: Não! Preciso de um nome Grissom, há quase dois anos que você vem enrolando para contratar alguém pra ficar na vaga deixada pela sua finada esposa. (ele tinha um tom de ironia na voz)

GG: Olha com você fala dela! (se irritou ele)

CE: O Xerife esta me pressionando para isso. Sua equipe tem feito das tripas coração para resolver os casos, mas não estão dando conta. Você tem que ver que precisam de mais um para ajudar.

GG: Eu sei que eles têm feito o possível, mas não é fácil pra mim colocar outra pessoa no lugar dela.

CE: Olha... Entenda que isso é preciso... E tem mais quem vier vem para trabalhar, preencher uma vaga e não pra ocupar o lugar da sua adorável esposa (Grissom não gostou do jeito como ele falou e lhe deu um olhar mortal) Então você tem cinco dias pra me entregar um nome, senão eu mesmo contrato alguém de minha confiança e coloco em sua equipe você querendo ou não. (foi curto e grosso)

GG: (se levanta de sua cadeira) Você só pode ta de brincadeira comigo! Cinco dias? Onde vou achar alguém bom nesse tempo? (diz claramente exaltado)

CE: Dê um jeito! Sei que consegue, quero um nome ate sexta feira Grissom. (dito isso ele sai da sala do supervisor)

Grissom não consegue conter sua raiva e da um soco em sua mesa e depois se senta em sua cadeira visivelmente nervoso, falar com Ecklei sempre lhe deixava assim parece que o outro o homem tinha o prazer de deixá-lo assim. Nickque passa pela porta no momento da discussão resolve entrar e falar com chefe.

NS: Grissom!

GG: Nick! Algum problema? (tentava se acalmar)

NS: Desculpa cara, mas não pude deixar de ouvi sua discussão com o Ecklei (diz com certo receio de levar uma resposta atravessada) E acho que ele tem um pouco de razão (Grissom o olha incrédulo) Precisamos de mais um na equipe, estamos sobrecarregados demais. Você mal vai a campo e sem um a menos desde a morte dela só sobra eu, Catherine, Warrick e Greg e mesmo que façamos todo o possível ainda não dá, as vezes deixamos passar alguma coisa porque estamos tão atolados de trabalho que ficamos confusos e perdidos.

GG: (ele baixa sua cabeça) Eu tenho sido um péssimo chefe pra vocês, os sobrecarregando desse jeito!

NS: Ninguém ta dizendo isso. Nós sabemos o quanto esta sendo difícil pra você superar a perda dela pra nós também foi difícil todos gostávamos dela, ela era muito querida aqui, mas conseguimos seguir enfrente e é isso que você tem fazer. Ninguém está dizendo pra você esquecê-la, não! Mas você tem que continuar sua vida, já se passou dois anos cara. Tenho certeza absoluta que onde ela estiver não deve está contente por te ver assim.

GG: Sei disso, mas é tão difícil seguir minha vida sem ela. (se lamentou o supervisor)

NS: Você tem que conseguir. Sabe que pode contar conosco, com sua equipe mais que seus subordinados somos seus amigos e vamos esta sempre ao seu lado te apoiando como temos feito todo esse tempo.

GG: Obrigado Nick, pela paciência que todos vocês tem tido comigo durante esse tempo, não sei o que eu faria se não fosse vocês comigo. Vai ser estranho ter outra pessoa na equipe que não seja ela.

NS: Vai ser no inicio, mas depois a gente se acostuma. A essa pessoa que vem não vai tomar o lugar dela vai apenas nos ajudar só isso.

GG: (dá um longo suspiro) Você está certo! Vou contratar mais um pra recompor nossa equipe, só que não tenho idéia de onde encontrar alguém bom o suficiente pra vaga. Ecklei me deu apenas cinco dias pra fazer isso.

NS: Se quiser posso te ajudar.

GG: Como?

NS: Tenho uma amiga que é perita e é excelente, ela trabalhava no laboratório de Chicago, ficou lá por seis anos, mas por coincidência há uns dias atrás ela me ligou dizendo que tinha deixado o emprego lá e estava voltando pra Nevada atrás de outro, então quem sabe ela não podia vir trabalhar aqui, posso te garantir que ela será de grande ajuda pra nós.

GG: Tem certeza que ela é uma boa opção? (diz com certo receio)

NS: Claro que sim, eu não a indicaria senão tivesse certeza disso. Grissom ela é excepcional trabalhando só é um pouco geniosa, mas é uma ótima profissional. (enchia a boa pra falar isso de sua amiga)

GG: Tudo bem! Vou confiar em você, ate porque não estou com a menor paciência de ficar procurando alguém pra vaga. Amanhã mesmo falo com o Ecklei sobre ela.

NS: Valeu chefe! Vai ver como não se arrependerá de tê-la na nossa equipe. (ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto)

GG: É o que espero Nick.

NS: (se levanta da cadeira que estava pra sair) Ah só uma coisa! Se por acaso o Ecklei a aceitá-la você deixa que eu mesmo dê a noticia a ela?

GG: Como quiser, não vejo problema algum nisso.

NS: Então ate amanhã chefe!

Nick já estava chegando à porta quando Grissom se lembra de um detalhe importante que foi esquecido de ser mencionado por seu subordinado e assim o chama de novo.

GG: Nick!

NS: Oi! (se vira para o chefe)

GG: O nome?

NS: Que nome? (ele fez uma cara de confuso pela pergunta de Grissom)

GG: O nome da sua amiga, você não me disse isso. Como vou falar com Ecklei sem o nome dela.

NS: É mesmo, foi mal! Eu esqueci completamente desse detalhe. (sorri sem graça)

GG: Tudo bem!

NS: O nome dela é **Sara... Sara Sidle!**


	2. Contando aos outros sobre a nova csi

Capítulo 2: Contando aos outros sobre a nova csi

Sabe aquela sensação esquisita que você sente quando ouvi um nome ou vai a algum lugar desconhecido e não explicar bem o porquê de sentir aquilo, só sabe que senti? Pois é! Foi isso o que o Grissom sentiu ao ouvir o nome da amiga de Nick. Depois que seu subordinado saiu de sua sala ele ficou encarando o papel onde havia escrito o nome daquela que possivelmente faria parte de sua equipe. Sara Sidle ele leu e de novo aquela sensação tomou conta dele, era como se aquele nome quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que era. Por que de sentir aquilo? Será que trazê-la não era uma boa idéia, por isso aquela sensação? Balançou a cabeça como que espantando aqueles pensamentos nunca foi dado a ter e acreditar nessas coisas de sensações e pressentimentos era um cientista cético demais pra isso, mas por que disso agora? Talvez fosse cisma sua ou quem sabe estivesse só querendo encontrar um pretexto ou algo de errado para não ter que colocá-la na vaga que era de sua esposa. Ele olhou para o porta-retrato que tinha dela e que ficava em cima de sua mesa e disse:

GG: Susan... Espero está fazendo a coisa certa em aceitar essa moça em sua vaga. (passou a mão pela foto dela) Querida sinto tanto sua falta! (deu um beijo na foto, colocou o porta-retrato no lugar, apanhou suas coisas e saiu)

Susan: Querido vera o quão bom será pra você tê-la aqui, mesmo que a principio não simpatize com ela, mas depois com o tempo agradecerá por tê-la conhecido. (diz o espírito da mulher que o observava ir embora)

X

No turno seguinte Grissom foi falar com Ecklei para entregar-lhe o nome da nova perita.

GG: Conrad já tenho o nome que você tanto queria.

CE: Tão rápido assim? (diz espantado)

GG: Você não estava com pressa? Então... Já consegui! O nome dela é Sara Sidle, ela trabalhou durante seis anos no Laboratório de Chicago e tem as melhores referencias para fazer parte da equipe. Se quiser confirmar o que digo aqui esta o numero do lab que ela trabalhou ligue e só ouvira elogios quanto ao trabalho dela. (estende o papel pra ele)

Aquilo que Grissom dissera era a mais pura verdade, porque ele mesmo ligou antes de ir falar com Ecklei, devido à sensação que teve e ficou impressionado com o que disserão da perita, o antigo chefe dela se derramou em elogios ao trabalho dela e disse ter fica triste quando ela pedira demissão porque voltaria pra Vegas e ainda garantiu que ele não se arrependeria em tê-la em sua equipe, pois ela era uma profissional de primeira com isso Grissom pensou estar fazendo a coisa certa.

CE: (pega o papel e o põe na mesa) Não será preciso eu acredito nisso. Tenho que reconhecer que você sabe escolher bem seus subordinados e só traz os melhores para sua equipe

GG: (diz com cara de espanto) Você esta reconhecendo que minha equipe é a melhor? Esta se sentindo bem?

CE: Eu estou ótimo e quer saber sua equipe já foi bem melhor antes, porem espero que agora que vai voltar a ficar completa vocês voltem a ser pelo menos a metade do que eram antes.

GG: Vou te mostrar que vamos ser tão melhores quanto antes!

CE: É o que espero! E a propósito como chegou a essa moça?

GG: Um conhecido me falou sobre ela, me disse que ela tinha deixado Chicago e estava voltando a Nevada atrás de um novo emprego.

Grissom achou melhor não dizer que tinha sido um de seus subordinados quem tinha lhe sugerido o nome dela, porque era bem capaz de Ecklei implicar com a moça e nem aceita-la e fazer com que Grissom tenha que procurar por outro nome, sendo que ele não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer isso.

CE: Certo! Então vou preparar toda a papelada para a contratação dela. Entre em contato com ela e diga que ela tem uma semana pra está aqui pra resolvermos tudo e se possível ela começa a trabalhar no mesmo dia.

GG: Ok! Mais alguma coisa? (pergunta sem animo algum)

CE: Não é só.

Grissom sai da sala de Ecklei e vai em direção a onde seus subordinados estão para dar-lhes a noticia sobre a vinda de uma nova csi para integrar a equipe. Só ele sabia o quanto aceitar aquilo estava sendo difícil, mas se o fez foi só porque tinha sido obrigado e também depois da conversa que teve com Nick ele viu o quanto sua equipe estava se desgastando com tanto trabalho e achou que era o certo a se fazer. Grissom chega à sala.

CW: Está atrasado Grissom! (diz assim que o vê adentrar a sala)

GG: Boa noite pessoal! (ignora o comentário de Catherine) Desculpem o meu atrasado, mas estava tratando de um assunto com o Ecklei.

NS: E ai chefe ele aceitou o nome dela? (diz sem conter a curiosidade)

GG: Sim Nick!

NS: Então posso ligar pra Sara e dá a noticia?

GG: Pode e avise-a de que ela tem que esta aqui em uma semana pra assinar os papeis.

Os outros olhavam os dois falarem sem entender bulhufas de nada daquela conversa.

CW: Hei! (chamou a atenção deles) Vocês poderiam nos dizer de que exatamente estão falando?

GS: É mesmo! E quem é Sara? Por que eu to boiando aqui.

WB: Cara então somos dois. Dá pra explicar pra gente Grissom

GG: Certo! Estamos falando da nova perita que vira trabalhar conosco e que se chama Sara, Sara Sidle.

Catherine, Greg e Warrick na mesma hora fizeram uma cara de surpresa quando ouviram ele dizer isso.

CW: Grissom você ta falando serio?

GG: Sim eu não brinco com essas coisas.

GS: Enfim decidiu contratar alguém chefe?

GG: Sim Greg, mas só porque fui obrigado pelo Ecklei. Ele me deu cinco dias pra fazer isso e se eu não fizesse ele iria colocar alguém da confiança dele aqui, então pra não ter nenhum puxa-saco dele eu decidi levar um nome pra ele.

WB; E de onde conhece essa moça que vai trabalhar conosco?

GG: Eu não a conheço Warrick. Nick foi quem me falou e me sugeriu o nome dela, por isso que estava falando com ele e, a propósito Nick, fiquei impressionado com as coisas que ouvi sobre o trabalho dela o chefe dela falou só maravilhas dela.

NS: Eu te falei que ela era excelente.

CW: E de onde a conhece Nick?

NS: Da faculdade, tínhamos uma amiga em comum que acabou nos apresentando um ao outro e desde então somos amigos.

GS: E ela é bonita Nick? (perguntou curioso)

NS: (ele deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do amigo) É, mas não é para o teu bico.

WB: Ih! Acho que o Nick ficou com ciúmes da amiga! (começa a zoar o amigo)

NS: Claro que não cara, ela é só minha amiga mesmo. Mas vou te dá um aviso Greg, toma cuidado porque o que ela tem de bonita tem de geniosa. Sara não é igual às outras mulheres que caem facilmente nas suas cantadas baratas ouviu.

GS: Cara duvido! Nenhuma mulher ate hoje resistiu ao charme do Sanders aqui. (diz puxando a gola de sua camisa fazendo todos rirem dele)

WB: Tá se achando não é oh piralho!

GS: Warrick isso é só pra quem pode e não pra quem quer!

NS: Então caro Greg esteja certo que a Sara será a primeira a não cair na sua pode ter certeza.

GS: Essa eu quero ver.

CW: Greg segura os seus hormônios garoto. A moça ainda nem chegou e você já esta pensando em conquistá-la. (Nick e Warrick riem do jeito como a loira falou parecia ate uma mãe brigando com um filho) Grissom quando ela começa a trabalhar conosco? (o supervisor que ate então só escutava toda aquela conversa falou)

GG: Em uma semana.

GS: Uma semana pra eu conhecer a Sara Sidle. Olha como esse nome sai doce da minha boca. (os outros rirem dele e ate Grissom não consegue evitar de da um sorriso discreto, era impossível ficar serio perto de Greg)

GG: Greg já chega de papo e vamos ao trabalho pessoal porque já estamos mais que atrasados. Hoje temos dois casos Nick, Warrick e Greg vocês ficam com um duplo na Strip e Cath nós temos um corpo que foi achado em um esgoto.

CW: Vai a campo hoje?

GG: Sim! Não tenho relatórios pra revisar então vou fazer isso.

CW: Que bom que vai sair da toca hoje. (ele a olhou com uma cara seria) Foi mal, não esta mais aqui quem falou!

GG: Bom trabalho a todos pessoal. (e assim todos se levantam e saem pra mais um turno de trabalho)


	3. Falando com um amigo

Capítulo 3: Falando com um amigo

Já fazia alguns dias que Sara havia voltado a Las Vegas depois de quinze anos morando longe ela estava ali de novo, não sabia o por que de ter decidido voltar pra aquela cidade se podia muito bem ter ido pra São Francisco onde teria a sua amiga dos tempos da faculdade por perto, mas por um motivo que nem ela sabia dizer bem escolheu ficar em Vegas, algo ali naquela cidade a chamava e dizia que eu lugar era ali e que ela não se arrependeria de sua escolha.

A casa ela já tinha ali era herança que seus pais havia lhe deixando, então onde morar ela não precisava mais se importar, agora tinha que procurar um emprego pra pagar as despesas e sustentar a casa e ainda tinha que procurar uma escola pra sua pequena companheira que era sua vida, o seu bem mais precioso, sua filha Lívia de seis anos. A menina era fruto de um casamento que deu certo durante um bom tempo, mas que depois terminou de uma forma nada boa com uma traição. Sara pegou seu marido aos beijos com outra, quando descobriu a traição dele ela sofreu um pouco porque não esperava isso da parte dele, mas depois superou isso e com o tempo percebeu que já não o amava mais tanto quanto pensava e conforme o tempo foi passando ela ate o perdoou pela a traição, porem não quis mais voltar com ele, já ele desde que percebeu a burrada que tinha feito a traindo vive tentando de todas as formas reconquistá-la.

Sara estava na sala de sua casa com seu laptop enviando alguns currículos quando escuta seu celular tocar, ela da uma olhada no visor e com um sorriso atende a chamada.

SS: Oi Nick ! Tudo bem?

NS: Oi Sara, tudo sim e com vocês?

SS: Também...

NS: E a Lívia ta por aí?

Nick tinha um carinho muito especial pela filha de Sara, gostava da menina como se ela fosse sua sobrinha de verdade. A menina era a mesma coisa com ele e desde que aprendeu a falar o chama de tio quando se falam por telefone.

SS: Não ela saiu pra passear com a Any.

Any é a baba que Sara e seu ex-marido contrataram pra cuidar da filha deles enquanto trabalhavam. A moça tem cerca de trinta anos é loira e de olhos verdes, ela cuida da menina desde que ela tinha seis meses que foi o tempo que Sara voltou a trabalhar e continua até hoje A garota é muito apega a sua baba assim como a moça também é a ela. Quando Sara resolveu deixar Chicago perguntou se ela aceitaria vir junto na mesma hora a moça aceitou, pois não tinha nenhum parente em Chicago pra ficar ali.

NS: Hum ... E ela ta gostando da cidade?

SS: Sim, mas ela sente um pouco de falta do Dylan.

NS: É normal Sara, ela tava acostumada a ter o pai por perto mesmo que vocês não morassem mais juntos, ela sempre o via, agora aqui vai ficar difícil de isso acontecer...

SS: É verdade...

NS: E ele ainda tenta te reconquistar?

Nick sabia das varias tentativas do ex de Sara porque ela sempre lhe contava quando ele ligava pra ela.

SS: Sim, foi mais por isso que eu resolvi deixar Chicago, eu me sentia sufocada o Dylan vivia insistindo e às vezes agia como se ainda fossemos casados.

NS: Ele não aceitou o fim do casamento de vocês.

SS: Mas devia, pois foi ele mesmo quem o causou, mas vamos mudar de assunto porque tenho certeza que você não me ligou pra falar dele não é? Então me diz a que devo essa sua ligação?

NS: Bom, primeiro preciso que me diga se já arranjou um emprego?

SS: Ainda não, agora mesmo estava enviando uns currículos para... (ele a interrompeu)

NS: Então pode parar de fazer isso, porque seu amigo conseguiu um pra você e já está tudo certo. Você só tem que ir lá e assinar o contrato. (ela fica muda por uns instantes) Sara ? Você ainda está aí ?

SS: Sim ! Mas como assim Nick ? Onde fica esse emprego e como já está tudo certo?

Sara não estava entendendo nada, quando ligou pra seu amigo há uns dias atrás não foi com a intenção de que ele lhe arranjasse um emprego e sim para lhe dizer que estava voltando.

NS: O emprego fica no laboratório onde trabalho e o melhor é que vamos trabalhar juntos no mesmo turno.

SS: Sério Nick ? (a ficha dela ainda não tinha caído)

NS: Seríssimo Sara! Esse turno ta com essa vaga em aberto desde que perdemos uma companheira que morreu numa cena de crime há dois anos.

SS: Puxa sinto muito Nick, deve ter sido difícil pra vocês lidarem com essa perda.

NS: É foi mesmo e principalmente para o meu chefe que era marido dela. Sabe que ate hoje ele não consegue superar a morte dela. Depois que ela morreu ele não quis contratar mais ninguém pra ficar na vaga dela, mas ontem ele foi obrigado pelo superior dele a fazer isso e como ele não tinha idéia de quem contratar eu sugeri o seu nome e ele aceitou assim como o chefe dele também... Por tanto, agora, você é minha mais nova colega de trabalho, gostou?

SS: Eu adorei ! Sabe que quando trabalhava em Chicago sempre ouvia falar muito bem desse laboratório. Vai ser muito bom trabalhar lá, ainda mais com você por perto. Obrigada por isso Nick.

NS: Não precisa me agradecer aposto que se fosse eu quem estivesse precisando de um emprego você também faria o mesmo.

SS: Com certeza. Agora me diz quando começo a trabalhar? (pergunta empolgada)

NS: Em uma semana você tem que está no lab pra assinar os papeis da contratação e na mesma noite você já começa.

SS: E que horas tenho que está lá?

NS: O turno começa as sete e meia então chega um pouco antes desse horário.

SS: Certo...

NS: Sara agora eu vou ter que desligar, pois acabei de chegar do lab e ainda nem descansei quis ligar primeiro te ligar pra te dá a noticia.

SS: Tudo bem Nick depois a gente conversa mais.

NS: Olha queria que me passasse o seu endereço é que essa semana vou ter uma folga, então posso ir aí pra ver vocês e pra gente falar mais.

Sara lhe passou o endereço eles trocaram mais algumas palavras e depois se despediram. Assim que desligou Sara respirou aliviada agora já tinha um emprego, não deixou de ficar contente, pois ia trabalhar em um ótimo lugar e is ter seu amigo como companheiro de trabalho sendo assim não se sentiria tão deslocada no lugar. Sara estava acabando de guardar seu laptop quando viu a porta da sala se abri e alguém vir correndo em sua direção a chamando a plenos pulmões.

Lívia Sidle: Mãeeee! (ela se joga nos braços da mãe)

SS: O que foi meu amor? (nota o sorriso no rosto da menina)

LS: Eu e a Any vimos uma escolinha bem legal, tem brinquedos, um jardim bem grandão e um montão de crianças pra brincar comigo (pra ma menina com seus recém seis anos adquiridos ela falava bem demais) Você podia me colocar lá Né Any? Diz pra mamãe como é lá. (ela olha pra sua baba que ria do entusiasmo da pequena)

Any Carter: É verdade Sara (quando Any começou a trabalhar Sara disse que ela não precisava ser tão formal a chamando de dona ou senhora, que era pra ela chamá-la pelo nome esmo que ela preferia e assim a moça fazia) Eu conversei com uma mãe enquanto ela esperava a filha dela sair e ela me disse que a pedagogia que eles usam lá é excelente e alem disso fica bem perto daqui .

SS: Hum ... Você gostou mesmo de lá (perguntou a menina que respondeu balançando a cabeça que sim) Ok, então amanha mesmo vamos lá e matriculamos você ta bom?

LS: Tá !

SS: Agora tenho que contar uma coisa pra vocês (Sara sempre dividia com sua filha e com Any as novidades) Eu já tenho um emprego. Vou trabalhar no lab daqui.

AC: Puxa Sara que legal! (disse contente por sua patroa. Any assim como tinha um carinho especial por Lívia também tinha por Sara. Ela com o tempo conquistou a amizade e confiança de sua patroa, tanto que quando Sara precisava conversar e dividir seus problemas com alguém não hesitava em falar com Any)

LS: Agora você vai ganhar dinheiro de novo mamãe?

SS: Sim filha. (diz abraçando a filha) Bom agora que já contei a novidade você vai com a Any que ela vai te dá banho, porque você está toda suada do passeio e depois nos vamos comer algo certo?

LS: Certo! (diz se levantando do colo da mãe )

AC: Vem Liv. (chamou ela)

As duas saíram deixando Sara na sala acabando de guardar seu laptop.


	4. Dois encontros e dois acidentes

Capítulo 4: Dois encontros e dois acidentes

"Às vezes em nosso caminho cruzamos com a pessoa certa de uma forma errada."

Alguns dias depois...

Andando pelos corredores do supermercado que por sinal estava bem movimentado, Sara ia escolhendo as coisas que levaria para fazer um jantar especial já que seu amigo Nick iria a sua casa hoje lhe visitar. Com a lista na mão ela ia pegando os produtos das prateleiras e os colocando no carrinho, enquanto estava na fila para pesar algumas frutas que levaria a sua filha ela escuta seu celular tocar dentro da bolsa, assim que pegou o aparelho e viu quem era que estava ligando revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e atendeu.

SS: Alô !

##: Sara sou eu o Dylan !

Como se ela não soubesse que era ele, Dylan Felton é o ex-marido de Sara. Eles ficaram casados durante sete anos, se conheceram quando ela estava começando a trabalhar no Lab de São Francisco como assistente do legista e ele veio de Chicago ajudar em uma investigação já que na época era um agente da policia, atualmente ele é um agente do FBI. Dylan ficou durante um mês ajudando e logo de cara eles se deram bem ficando logo amigos. Depois que ele voltou pra Chicago eles passaram a conversar bastante por telefone e internet, dois meses depois enquanto conversavam ele lhe diz que tinha conseguido com o chefe do lab Chicago uma vaga pra ela como perita, ela a principio não quis aceitar, mas acabou aceitando pois ele que disse era uma ótima oportunidade pra ela crescer profissionalmente já que esse lab era um dos cinco melhores do pais e assim ela foi pra lá. Com o tempo eles acabaram se tornando mais íntimos, se apaixonaram e consequentemente se casaram. O casamento era bom nos primeiros anos, porem com o tempo e com a vida corrida que levavam ele deu uma esfriada, mas mesmo assim eles continuavam juntos pois se davam bem só que um deslize dele pôs fim de vez no casamento deles e ate hoje ele não consegue aceitar o fim que ele mesmo causou.

SS: Eu sei que é você ... A Liv não está comigo ela tá na escola. (a menina tinha começado a estudar há três dias)

DF: Certo! E como ela está?

SS: Bem, se adaptando ao novo colégio e a nova cidade.

DF: Hum... E você como está ? Já conseguiu um emprego? (pergunta meio receoso)

SS: (suspira) Dylan... Eu estou bem tá, não se preocupe comigo, preocupe-se com a Liv que é sua filha.

DF: Eu me preocupo com vocês duas Sara. Sei que nosso casamento já acabou e por minha culpa... (ela o interrompe)

SS: Ainda bem que sabe disso! (ela pega alguns pacotes de biscoitos da prateleira e joga no carrinho)

DF: Você não sabe como me arrependo hoje de ter feito o que fiz com você.

SS: Pois é agora é meio tarde pra arrependimentos.

DF: Já se passou um ano Sara será que não pode me perdoar pelo que fiz? ... Eu ainda te amo

Sara não queria ter ouvido aquelas ultimas palavras, pois sabia que dentro de si esse sentimento já não era mais o mesmo por ele, embora com o tempo tenha o perdoado seu amor não era mais o mesmo. Ela só o perdoou por dois motivos um por descobri que não o amava mais e outro era por causa da filha deles, não queria de forma alguma um mal estar entre eles quando estivesse com ela, pois ela não merecia isso ver o pai e a mãe nesse clima estranho.

SS: Mesmo que não pareça eu já te perdoei e já falei isso pra você varias vezes.

DF: Então porque não me da uma segunda chance?

Ela não queria ter que dizer isso com todas as letras e ser grossa com ele, mas pelo jeito era a única saída pra ver se ele a deixava em paz e desistia de vez dela.

SS: Porque eu não te amo mais como antes, agora só te vejo como o pai da minha filha.

DF: Eu não acredito nisso!

SS: Acredite... Olha, se eu ainda te amasse pode ter certeza que seria bem difícil eu perdoar sua traição.

DF: Então me deixa te reconquistar de novo, sei que posso fazer você me amar como antes é só você me dá outra chance.

SS: Dylan não insista, por favor! (ela começa a se irritar com isso)

No mesmo supermercado só que há uns corredores de distancia da morena Grissom vinha com uma mão segurando uma cesta com suas compras e com a outra trazia o celular ao ouvido estava falando, ou melhor, discutindo com Ecklei.

GG: Conrad eu já falei que entrego essas avaliações hoje sem falta. (ela já estava perdendo a paciência com o homem que estava no outro lado da linha)

CE: Você também me disse isso ontem ... Grissom essas avaliações eram pra estar em minha mesa anteontem, o pessoal do departamento já esta me cobrando esses papeis.

GG: Eu sei, mas só que não deu pra entregar logo. Minha equipe e eu estávamos trabalhando nessas ultimas 48 horas quase que direto no caso do milionário que foi achado morto, o xerife queria prioridade nesse caso. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que largasse o caso e fosse me sentar em minha sala só pra fazer essas malditas avaliações pra você, era isso? (diz já nervoso)

CE: Você anda muito nervoso ultimamente Grissom. Vou te dar um conselho, tire umas férias quem sabe assim você não volte mais calmo. (fala certo deboche)

GG: Conrad... Você pega esse seu conselho e ... O dá pra outra pessoa porque eu não preciso dele e quanto aos papeis já disse que te entrego hoje. (depois de dizer isso ele desliga o celular visivelmente nervoso)

Grissom assim que desligou seu aparelho olhou em seu relógio que marca seus batimentos cardíacos e viu que eles beiravam a cem e pra completar sua enxaqueca começa a dar sinais de vida, se mais alguma coisa lhe acontece era capaz dele perder o resto de controle que ainda lhe tinha. Agora há corredor de distancia dele vinha Sara ainda falando com seu ex, mas assim como Grissom ela também já estava perdendo a paciência com quem falava.

DF: Sara, por favor! (ele continuava no mesmo assunto e ela cansada dessa conversa resolve dar um fim na ligação)

SS: Dylan eu já cansei desse papo vou ter que desligar agora, liga mais tarde pra falar com a Liv tenha um bom dia e tchau! (desligou na cara dele) Mais que droga! Eu já disse que não quero, que não o amo mais e ele insiste! (falava sozinha)

Passado três minutos que ela desligou o celular e já vinha empurrando seu carrinho com um pouco de pressa em direção ao caixa, eis que ela escuta de novo o aparelho tocar em sua bolsa e pensando ser seu ex novamente, ela esbraveja.

SS: Ah não! Se for você de novo Dylan, juro que te mando ir para o inferno dessa vez.

Sara procurava o celular na bolsa e ao mesmo tempo continuava a empurrar o carrinho (pergunto a vocês qual é chance disso dá certo? Nenhuma !). Como vinha de cabeça baixa não percebeu que em sua direção vinha um homem que também estava de cabeça baixa, ele insistentemente olhava para seu relógio pra ver se seus batimentos baixavam, mas estava difícil disso acontecer. Inevitavelmente ela acaba batendo com o carrinho nele causando assim um pequeno acidente.

SS: Meu Deus! (exclamou quando percebeu o que havia acontecido)

Sara imediatamente largou seu carrinho e foi socorrer o homem que com o choque acabou deixando sua cesta cair espalhando todas suas compras pelo chão. Ele estava curvado apoiando uma das mãos no joelho enquanto a outra a passava em seu estomago que foi onde o carrinho lhe bateu, Sara se aproximou dele.

SS: Me desculpe, você se machucou? (pergunta preocupada)

GG: (ele levanta seu rosto para olha-la) Claro você é cega por a caso? (diz rudemente)

SS: (ela franze sua testa pela resposta grossa dele) Hei ! Também não precisa ser grosso, eu não te vi.

GG: Então você é cega mesmo! (o supervisor tinha uma cara de dor pela pancada que levou)

Um rapaz veio ajudar a recolher as compras de Grissom que estavam no chão.

SS: Se você disser mais uma vez que sou cega vai se arrepender amargamente de ter dito isso. (o repreendeu)

GG: Não me diga! (diz com ironia) O que vai fazer, me atropelar de novo?

Algumas pessoas que passavam paravam pra ver os dois discutindo.

SS: Você não sabe com quem está falando.

GG: E você por a caso sabe com quem tá falando? (replicou ele)

SS: Sim! Com um homem grosso e mau educado.

GG: E eu com uma maluca que não sabe guiar um carrinho de supermercado.

Isso pra Sara foi à gota d'agua, quem aquele homem pensa que é pra chama-la de maluca?

SS: Maluca é a sua avó, que por sinal não deve ser nem mais viva. (as pessoas que estavam ali não deixaram de sorri com o que a morena disse) Escuta aqui, a culpa não foi só minha... Quem manda você não prestar atenção pra frente também. Se tivesse feito isso teria evitado esse acidente todo.

GG: Obrigado! (ele agradecia ao garoto que recolheu suas compras)

##: Não foi nada!

Grissom voltou sua atenção à morena enfurecida que estava a sua frente.

GG: Você que está com um carrinho então se supõe que é você quem tem que prestar atenção pra não atropelar os outros a sua frente.

SS: Ah é? Mas os outros também têm que prestarem atenção pra não serem atropelados. E quer saber de uma coisa, eu já te pedi desculpas se quiser aceitar ótimo, se não pouco me importa! (ela pegou seu carrinho e foi embora deixando Grissom pra trás)

GG: Maluca! (resmungou a vendo ir embora)

A noite na casa de Sara aconteceu o jantar que foi bem animado, Nick levou um presente pra Liv e não largava da menina e também não largava dele. Nick estava encantado com o quanto ela já havia crescido, a ultima vez que a viu ela tinha pouco mais de três anos, depois disso só falava com ela por telefone. Durante o tempo que ficou na casa da amiga eles conversaram sobre varias coisas, Nick contou pra ela um pouco de como eram as coisas no lab, sobre o pessoal da equipe e mais outras coisas, ficaram por horas falando e depois Nick foi pra casa.

X

Dois dias depois...

É possível um raio cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar ou uma coisa acontecer com as mesmas pessoas duas vezes? Talvez!

Hoje é o primeiro dia de trabalho de Sara e pra variar ela estava atrasada, tudo porque sua filha resolveu fazer manha e não queria deixa-la ir trabalhar. Depois de muita conversa ela enfim conseguiu sair de casa e agora estava dirigindo rumo ao laboratório.

Grissom dirigia rumo ao trabalho e também estava atrasado, havia dormido a tarde depois de organizar alguns papeis só que como o cansaço era grande acabou dormindo demais e quando se espantou já era hora de estar a caminho do lab e pra completar seu cachorro ainda acha de fazer uma enorme bagunça na lavanderia o atrasando ainda mais.

Sara vinha bem dirigindo quando se meteu em um pequeno acidente, a coisa aconteceu rápido, ela foi ligar o radio pra ouvir uma musica enquanto procurava por uma boa estação não reparou que o sinal que estava próximo ficou vermelho e que o carro que estava mais a sua frente havia parado, quando ela levantou os olhos pra olhar pra frente já era tarde demais pra frear, pois seu carro estava bem perto do outro e a batida foi inevitável.

SS: Ótimo ! Maravilha Sara Sidle! (diz a si mesma quando bateu no carro) Além de atrasada você ainda se mete em um acidente. Será que ainda pode acontecer algo pior com você? (esbraveja ela)

Mas o pior que pode sim! O pior vinha agora quando ela visse de quem é o carro que bateu. Sara desceu do carro pra ir falar com o motorista do veiculo que bateu porem assim que o viu descer do carro e se lembrou de quem era ele só faltou ter um troço. Aquilo só podia ser sacanagem ou muita falta de sorte, tinha que ser justo aquele homem o dono do carro. É! Parece que o destino estava querendo brincar com a cara dela.

SS: Eu não acredito nisso! (cruzou os braços e ficou vendo o homem se aproximar com uma cara nada boa)

GG: Vai dizer que eu também tinha que prestar atenção agora? (pergunta sério)


	5. Grissom X Sara

Capítulo 5: Grissom X Sara

Sara ficou vendo Grissom se aproximar e parar bem a sua frente, a morena depois olhou para o carro dele sabia que a culpa do acidente era sua e que o certo era lhe pedir desculpas, mas ela não queria ter que fazer isso já que da outra vez que se envolveram em um acidente e ela tentou se desculpar, Grissom foi extremante grosso com ela, porem por educação ela tentaria de novo fazer isso só que se ele agisse da mesma forma ela perderia a paciência. Sara respirou fundo e com um sarcasmo assombro na voz disse:

SS: Me desculpe... (as palavras saíram quase cuspidas da boca dela)

Grissom percebeu o tom de deboche no pedido dela.

GG: Desculpas não resolvem! **(primeiro ponto Grissom 1 X Sara 0) **Você viu como deixou o meu carro? Com um enorme amassado (na verdade nem era tão grande assim) E pode ter certeza que você vai pagar o conserto.

SS: Deixa de ser exagerado! Isso é só um amassado de nada, você ta fazendo uma tempestade num copo de água. ( se irritar com ele)

**Não foi uma boa resposta, mas valeu um pontinho pra ela. Então jogo empatado Grissom 1 X Sara 1.**

O guarda de transito que estava mais a frente e viu o acidente e os dois discutindo resolveu se aproximar deles. Ele chegou e foi logo perguntando.

Guarda: O que houve?

GG: Essa maluca bateu no meu carro!

SS: Maluca é a sua avó eu já falei!

**Bela resposta! Grissom 1 X Sara 2.**

G: Os dois se acalmem! (pediu o guarda)

GG: Era de se esperar que não soubesse dirigir direito, pois nem um carrinho de supermercado você sabe guiar o que dirá um carro de verdade. Como conseguiu sua carteira, você a comprou por a caso?

**UUUOOOUUU! Pegou pesado mais um ponto pra ele. Grissom 2 X Sara 2.**

Sara quando ouviu Grissom dizer isso foi pra cima dele pra tentar lhe dá uma tapa pela ofensa dele, mas quando ia chegar perto dele o guarda intervém se pondo entre os dois.

G: Calma Senhorita!

SS: Calma? Esse grosso, mal educado e estúpido precisa de uma lição pelo que disse. É a segunda vez que agi desse jeito comigo. (enquanto ela falava o guarda ia afastando ela de Grissom)

GG: Talvez porque você mereça.

SS: Como é?

G: Senhor se controle também. (chamou a atenção do supervisor)

SS: Você não precisa agir assim eu já te pedi desculpas pelo acidente meio a contra gosto, mas pedi. Só que quer saber? Eu retiro o meu pedido não precisa mais me desculpar.

GG: Saiba que eu não tinha intenção alguma de fazer isso **(outro ponto, Grissom 3 X Sara 2) **Só o que me interessa é acertar o conserto desse amassado que você causou.

SS: Só pelo seu abuso e pelo jeito como me tratou... Eu não vou pagar conserto nenhum. (disse de pirraça)

**A disputa ta acirrada. Grissom 3 X Sara 3.**

GG: Você vai pagar sim!

**E ele abre vantagem de novo. Grissom 4 X Sara 3.**

SS: Não vou não! (teimou)

GG: Ah vai sim!

SS: Não vou!

GG: Vai!

O guarda cansado daquela discussão toda de vai e não vai chamou a atenção dos dois.

G: Os dois calem-se agora! (ordenou e assim eles fizeram)

**Enquanto isso no Lab...**

Os CSI'S esperavam por Grissom que não chegava e Nick esperava por Sara que estava atrasada.

GS: Hei Nick, sua amiga já não devia está aqui?

NS: Já Greg. Acho que deve ter acontecido alguma coisa porque a Sara não costuma se atrasar a um compromisso.

WB: Liga pra ela cara. Vai ver ela se perdeu pelas ruas de Vegas.

NS: Não acredito nisso o carro dela tem GPS, mas mesmo assim vou ligar pra saber se não aconteceu algo pelo meio do caminho ou na casa dela.

Nick ligou e o celular de Sara toca até cair na caixa postal, tentou de novo e foi à mesma coisa então desistiu. O celular da morena estava dentro da bolsa que estava no banco do carro e como ela estava fora dele e um pouco longe não escutou o aparelho tocar.

GS: E então?

NS: Chama, chama e dá na caixa postal.

CW: Bom ... Pra sorte dela o Grissom também ainda não chegou senão ela estaria ferrada.

Nessa hora Ecklei entra na sala pegando a todos de surpresa.

CE: Alguém viu o Grissom?

CW: Ainda não chegou.

CE: Era só o que me faltava! E a nova csi já chegou?

NS: Também não!

CE: Ótimo jeito de começar no primeiro dia de trabalho chegando atrasada. Assim que ela resolver aparecer a mandem ir a minha sala. (assim que acabou de dizer isso saiu da sala)

WB: Grissom pode não ter chegado, mas Ecklei sim e pelo jeito não está de bom humor.

GS: É mesmo! Coitada da sua amiga Nick, no primeiro dia dela aqui já vai pegar o Ecklei atacado.

NS: É ninguém merece!

De volta ao acidente:

G: Senhorita você foi à causadora do acidente então tem que arcar com os prejuízos dele.

SS: Eu não vou arcar com nada. Pelo amor de Deus! Esse amassado não dá nem pra vê.

GG: Claro que dá, e aposto que se fosse no seu carro isso (apontou o amassado do carro) Com certeza você faria questão que eu pagasse o conserto.

SS: Evidente que sim!

GG: E então por que se recusa a pagar o conserto do meu?

SS: Porque sim oras! Eu não quero fazer isso! Alem do mais eu não fui com a sua cara!

**Ui essa doeu! Grissom 4 X Sara 4.**

GG: Olha que coincidência, eu também não fui com a sua **(Grissom 5 X Sara 4) **Mas você querendo ou não vai pagar o conserto.

SS: Eu já disse que não vou pagar nada e quero ver quem vai me obrigar? (desafiou)

**Eita que coragem! Grissom 5 X Sara 5. Que disputa!**

O guarda perdeu de vez a paciência com os dois.

G: Agora chega! Se vocês não querem se resolver numa boa então eu vou levá-los ate uma delegacia e lá vocês se entendem. (os dois se olham apreensivos)

GG: Tudo bem! Quer saber? Não precisa que ela pague mais nada. (diz ao guarda)

**Será o fim do jogo? Ainda não!**

SS; Que bom! Porque eu não iria pagar nada mesmo. (diz com um sorriso vitorioso)

G: O senhor tem certeza que não quer isso?

GG: Absoluta! Não precisa nos levar a uma delegacia. Eu já perdi tempo demais aqui já era pra estar em meu trabalho há muito tempo.

SS: Pois é eu também.

GG: Mas é só porque estou atrasado, pois se não fosse por isso eu faria questão de ir a delegacia.

G: Se é assim então os dois podem ir.

Sara passou feito um furacão por Grissom que só a olhava, nunca em sua vida ele pensou que fosse encontrar uma mulher tão irritante e sarcástica quanto aquela e como não podia ser pior ele ainda a encontra duas vezes, esperava nunca mais cruzar com ela de novo em seu caminho. Sara entrou no carro e ficou olhando pra Grissom enquanto colocava seu cinto de segurança e como o supervisor ela também tinha o mesmo pensamento esperava nunca mais cruzar com aquele homem mal educado.

**Agora o desempate!**

Quando ligou o carro Sara notou que perto de onde Grissom estava havia uma poça de água suja, um sorriso maléfico surgiu em seus lábios agora ele ia pagar pelas coisas que disse a ela. Sara deu ré e ficou a uma certa distancia. Grissom não percebeu o que ela pretendia fazer porque estava falando com o guarda. Ela olhou uma ultima vez pra ele e deu partida no carro e de propósito passou bem em cima da poça dando assim um banho no supervisor, deixando-o com a roupa toda ensopada e suja.

**E-S-P-E-T-A-C-U-L-A-R-! Isso valeu vários e vários pontos e com isso é fim de jogo pra Grissom e a vencedora é Sara Sidle com uma margem incalculável de pontos!**

A morena olhou pelo retrovisor com um belo sorriso estampando no rosto a situação do homem que ficou parado lá todo molhado. Grissom ficou observando o carro dela dobrar a esquina e não conseguia acreditar que ela tivesse feito isso, virou-se para o guarda que tentava se segurar pra não ri dele e disse com cara de poucos amigos:

GG: Se eu encontrar essa maluca mais uma vez na minha frente, não sei nem o que sou capaz de fazer com ela. (entrou no carro e foi embora)


	6. Você de novo!

Capítulo 6: Você de novo!

Sara chegou ao lab quase meia hora atrasada assim que entrou lá viu Nick na recepção, ele quando a viu foi logo em sua direção.

NS: Sara pelo amor de Deus, o que houve? Eu já estava preocupado, aconteceu alguma coisa?

SS: Ai Nick me desculpe por isso. É que eu me meti em um acidente (ele arregalou os olhos pra ela) Mas não precisa se preocupar porque não foi nada sério só bati de leve no carro de um sujeito, aí a gente ficou discutindo daí me atrasei toda.

NS: Tudo bem! Agora vem que vou te levar pra sala do Ecklei, ele já perguntou por você e pra sua sorte o Grissom ainda não chegou.

SS: Grissom? Que nome mais estranho, mas quem é esse tal de Grissom? (perguntou enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do lab)

NS: Meu supervisor e futuramente o seu, por algum motivo hoje ele está atrasado.

SS: Que bom pra mim! (diz sorrindo)

NS: Também acho! Bem chegamos essa é a sala.

SS: Ok

NS: Ah Sara! (sabia que talvez o que fosse pedir a ela entrasse em um ouvido e saísse pelo outro, mas resolveu arriscar) Vou te pedir uma coisa. Sei que é difícil pra você isso, mas, por favor, controle seu gênio e não responda com suas ironias ao Ecklei mesmo que ele seja irônico com você.

SS: Nick você tá falando como se eu fosse uma criança que acaba de aprontar uma travessura na escola e vai falar com o diretor malvado.

Ele não deixou de rir da comparação que ela havia feito, pois em tese era quase isso mesmo.

NS: É sério Sara! Controle-se, Ecklei hoje está pior do que normalmente é, e com certeza vai falar com certa grosseira e te provocar por você ter chegado atrasada. Então não caia na provocação dele se não você vai perder o emprego antes mesmo de começar nele, certo?

Ela o encarava com a testa franzida e os braços cruzados, por que ele sempre fazia questão de repreendê-la como se fosse seu pai? Era incrível como às vezes ele a tratava como se ela fosse uma criança igual a sua filha.

SS: Certo papai Nick! O que mais a sua filinha Sara não deve fazer? (fala em tom de brincadeira)

NS: (ele riu dela) Às vezes você tem umas atitudes pior que a sua filha, sabia? (agora foi à vez dela de ri) Agora entra logo nessa sala e boa sorte porque vai precisar.

SS: Obrigada papai.

Sara bateu na porta e depois entrou assim que ela fechou a porta Nick ainda ficou ali parado rezando pra que ela fizesse o que ele havia lhe pedido. Depois o moreno veio embora em direção à sala de descanso, quando já estava no meio do caminho deu de cara com seu chefe que acabava de chegar todo ensopado e bufando de raiva.

NS: Chefe o que houve?

GG: Um acidente Nick, um acidente causado por uma maluca. Vou até o vestiário tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Avise aos outros que em quinze minutos estou indo pra dividir os casos da noite.

NS: Pode deixar que aviso sim.

Grissom já estava no meio do corredor quando se lembrou de algo e perguntou a Nick.

GG: Sua amiga já chegou?

NS: Sim está com o Ecklei acertando as coisas.

GG: Ótimo.

O supervisor saiu e Nick ficou só vendo seu chefe sumir pelos corredores, depois foi para a sala onde se encontravam os outros para lhes dar o aviso.

NS: Gente o chefe acabou de chegar e...

Catherine nem deixou Nick completar o que ia falar.

CW: Graças a Deus! Não aguentava mais esperar, juro que se eu ficasse mais um pouco sentada aqui esperando por ele era capaz da minha bunda ficar quadrada. (Warrick e Greg começaram a rir do que ela falou)

NS: Cath querida sinto em lhe informar, mas ele vai demorar mais quinze minutos pra vir.

CW: Por quê?

NS: Porque ele foi tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

CW: Qual é? Na casa dele não tem agua não?

NS: O problema é que ele chegou todo ensopado e disse que tinha sido um acidente e pela cara dele esse acidente o deixou de péssimo humor porque ele tava bufando de raiva.

WB: Era só o que nos faltava Grissom de mal humor.

GS: Sabe eu sinto que esse turno vai ser sufocante. Mas Nick e a sua amiga já chegou, porque se o Grissom souber que ela ainda não está aqui é capaz dele ter um ataque.

NS: Ela já chegou Greg está na sala do Ecklei.

WB: Coitada vai ouvir pouco dele pelo atraso.

NS: Warrick coitado é dele se a Sara resolver não segurar o gênio dela.

CW: Por que diz isso Nick?

NS: Porque a Sara não é de aguentar muito desaforo Cath e se ele pegar pesado, ela vai falar poucas e boas pra ele.

CW: Sabe antes mesmo de conhecê-la eu já gosto dela.

Na sala de Ecklei as coisas foram resolvidas rapidamente e sem muito rodeio já que era só pra Sara assinar alguns papeis e pegar o material que iria precisar usar para trabalhar. A perita ouvia atentamente e achando todo aquele blah blah blah do homem uma chatice já que de cara não foi com a cara dele (novidade) e pra piorar como Nick havia lhe falado o homem reclamou de seu atraso com certa ironia e grosseria, ela quase caiu na tentação de lhe responder no mesmo tom, mas se lembrou do pedido do amigo e ouviu calada, porem lá dentro de si mandava aquele ser ir para o inferno com tudo aquilo que falava. Assim que acabaram de acertar tudo ele a levou até a sala onde os outros estavam pra apresenta-la. Chegando lá ele notou a ausência de Grissom e perguntou.

CE: O Grissom ainda não chegou?

CW: Já ele só foi checar umas coisas na sala dele, mas já está vindo. (inventou)

CE: Certo! Quero que conheçam a nova perita que irá trabalhar com vocês Sara Sidle. Sidle esses são seus companheiros de equipe.

Quando Ecklei ia começar a falar o nome dos presentas a recepcionista chegou à sala e o interrompeu dizendo que o xerife estava ao telefone querendo falar com ele. Ecklei diz a ela que já vai atender porem antes de sair ele entrega os casos a Catherine pra que ela os entregue a Grissom e diz a todos que façam as devidas apresentações a novata. O homem já ia saindo, mas quando chega na porta para e chama Sara pra lhe dar um aviso.

CE: Sidle! (ela o olhou assim como os outros) Espero que no próximo turno você chegue no horário, nada de atrasos isso é péssimo. (depois de dizer isso ele enfim sai da sala)

Sara ficou o vendo ir embora e depois voltou sua atenção aos presentes naquela sala mais precisamente ao seu amigo Nick.

SS: Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui ouvir você e não disse umas boas verdades a esse careca dos infernos. Nick, só você pra me fazer ouvir tanto desaforo calada. (reclamou com raiva)

O amigo foi até ela sorrindo e lhe deu um abraço.

NS: Ainda bem que fez o que eu pedi se não era capaz de você não está nem aqui. (desfez o abraço)

SS: Mas foi só dessa vez, juro que da próxima vez não vou te dar ouvidos, nem que me peça de joelhos.

NS: Tudo bem!

Os dois se viraram para os outros que os olhavam e Nick tratou logo de fazer as devidas apresentações.

NS: Sara deixa eu te apresentar o pessoal. Essa é a Catherine.

SS: Oi Catherine, é um prazer conhece-la. Nick já tinha me falado um pouco de você assim como dos outros. Espero que nós duas possamos nos dar bem já que somos as únicas mulheres da equipe. (as duas se cumprimentam com um abraço)

CW: Pode ter certeza que nos daremos e pode me chamar de Cath.

SS: Ok.

NS: Sara esse é o Warrick (o moreno foi até ela e também lhe cumprimentou com um abraço)

WB: Muito prazer Sara e seja muito bem-vinda a nossa equipe. (diz sendo simpático)

SS: Obrigada Warrick. (Sara não deixou de notar os belos olhos do moreno a sua frente) Nossa!.. Você tem os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi. Olha mesmo eu tendo uma certa quedinha pelos os azuis, já que são a cor dos da minha filha e também porque realmente eu gosto dessa cor. Tenho que admitir que os seus são fascinantes.

WB: Puxa obrigado (diz sem jeito pelo elogio) Mas você disse que tem uma filha?

SS: Tenho ela tem seis anos e se chama Lívia, mas a chamo mais de Liv.

NS: Ah Sara a Cath também tem uma filha a Lindsay.

SS: Que bom e qual é a idade sua filha?

CW: Também tem seis, mas em alguns meses fará sete.

WB: Pelo jeito a filha de vocês tem tudo pra serem amigas.

CW/ SS: É!

Enquanto eles falavam alguém que ainda não havia se apresentado já estava ficando impaciente com toda aquela conversa. Greg já não aguentava mais esperar para se apresentar, então resolve chamar a atenção pra ele.

GS: Hei, vocês podem deixar o papo pra depois porque se ainda não perceberam falta eu me apresentar.

NS: É mesmo cara, eu tinha até me esquecido de você desculpa. (diz fazendo graça do amigo porque era logico que sabia que ainda faltava ele)

GS: Muito engraçado Nick, muito engraçado. Mas não precisa me apresentar porque eu mesmo faço isso. (aproximou-se de Sara) Sara... Eu sou Greg Sanders e é um enorme prazer em conhecê-la. (dá um abraço nela)

Sara já tinha uma noção de quem era Greg porque Nick já tinha lhe dito quando foi a sua casa que seu amigo não se aguentava de ansiedade para conhecê-la.

SS: Pra mim também é um prazer te conhecer Greg.

GS: Sabe que você é mais bonita do que eu imaginei.

Ela também já sabia que ele poderia vir a dar em cima dela, pois Nick lhe avisou isso.

SS: É impressão minha ou você tá me cantando?

GS: Uau! Você é direta, gosto disso. Mas não, só estou sendo sincero e sabe não sei por que, mas acho que nós dois vamos nos dar muito bem.

SS: Eu espero me dar bem com todos não só com você. (Cath e Warrick se seguraram pra não rir do amigo)

Nick chega perto dele e fala só pra Greg ouvir.

NS: Cara eu te disse que ela não caia fácil.

GS: Percebi só que eu não desisto fácil.

NS: Você vai quebrar a cara tô te avisando.

CW: Nick esses quinze minutos do Grissom tão demorando muito. (reclamou a loira)

Mal ela acabou de dizer isso o supervisor entrou na sala de cabeça baixa lendo algo. Sara como estava de costas pra porta não viu o chegar.

GG: Pessoal me desculpe o atraso. (diz ainda lendo o papel que tinha nas mãos)

Sara ficou estática assim que ouviu aquela voz. Virou-se e com espanto constatou que era o mesmo homem em quem havia dado um banho e discutido há minutos atrás, o mesmo homem que queria nunca mais encontrar no seu caminho, aquele sujeito que foi grosso com ela nas duas vezes que se encontraram acidentalmente.

SS: Não pode ser!

Grissom levantou os olhos do papel quando ela disse isso e com indignação falou.

GG: Você de novo!


	7. Eu só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz

Capítulo 7: Eu só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz

SS: O que você faz aqui?

GG: Eu quem te pergunto isso. Já não foi demais o que me fez não? Agora vai ficar me perseguindo é?

SS: Eu? Te perseguindo? Você ta é louco! De um sujeito como você eu só quero distancia e bota distancia nisso.

GG: Você tem sorte de eu não cometer crimes só os solucionar, se não pode ter certeza que acabava com você nesse exato momento pela palhaçada que você me fez.

SS: Você mereceu aquilo!

GG: E você merece uma lição também.

SS: Então vem. (desafiou ele) Duvido que tenha coragem de fazer alguma coisa.

GG: Não me provoca se não eu vou perder o fio de juízo que me resta e vou acabar fazendo uma besteira.

SS: Eu to morrendo de medo de você. O problema será seu se fizer algo pra mim o que não falta aqui é testemunha, então você vai se dar mau.

O supervisor olhou para seus subordinados que tinham uma expressão totalmente de espanto e desentendimento pela forma que ele estava agindo com a novata.

GG: Catherine pode me explicar o que essa mulher faz aqui?

SS: Essa mulher não! Eu tenho nome é...

GG: Seu nome pouco me importa! (não deixou ela dizer o resto) Anda Catherine pode me responder?

Ele estava visivelmente nervoso e Catherine estava até assustada pelo estado do amigo.

GG: Grissom calma! Ela é a Sara a nova perita que vai trabalhar conosco. (falou tudo de uma só vez)

GG: Como é? (o papel que ele segurava foi ao chão) Peraí que... Eu acho que não entendi... Dá pra você repetir?

SS: Além de grosso você é surdo também?

GG: Estou falando com ela não com você, então não se meta. (Sara se segurou pra não pular nele com essa resposta recebida) Vamos Cath me responda.

Seus ouvidos não podiam ter escutado aquilo mesmo só podia ser um pesadelo daqueles bem escabrosos o que estava acontecendo com ele. Grissom olhou para a morena que estava ao lado de seu subordinado Nick e depois voltou seus olhos a sua amiga de tantos anos esperando que ela lhe dissesse o contrario do que havia dito.

GG: Catherine?

CW: Ok é isso que acabei de dizer, ela é a nova perita Grissom.

GG: Eu não mereço isso! (lamentou balançando a cabeça)

Grissom? Sara se atinou para o nome pronunciado e lembrou-se que Nick havia lhe dito quando se encaminhavam para a sala do careca dos infernos que o nome do supervisor dele se chamava Grissom. Aquilo era desgraça demais pra uma pessoa só. Ela virou-se para seu amigo e perguntou a ele com esperanças de que talvez tivesse entendido errado o nome e que ele não fosse quem ela pensava que fosse que tudo ali não passasse de um terrível engano.

SS: Nick... Por favor, diga que esse sujeito não é o mesmo Grissom que você disse que era seu supervisor e que vai ser o meu.

NS: É ele mesmo Sara... Gil Grissom nosso supervisor.

SS: Não!

A cara de decepção que ela fez foi visível a todos, ela mal podia acreditar que aquele homem seria seu chefe, que teria que vê-lo todos os dias e pior teria que receber ordens dele. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Grissom e ela queria morrer ou matá-lo ali mesmo. Era muita falta de sorte mesmo. Os dois se encaravam como se estivessem travando uma batalha só com aquele olhar e perdia quem desviasse primeiro o olhar do outro. Catherine resolve por fim aquela "batalha silenciosa".

CW: Afinal o que aconteceu entre vocês para se estranharem desse jeito?

GG: O que houve foi que eu vinha dirigindo quando essa... Essa... (ele não encontrava a palavra certa pra chamá-la)

SS: Vê bem do que você vai me chamar.

GG: Quando ela (apontou para Sara) Bateu no meu carro e não satisfeita ela ainda passou em cima de uma poça e me deu um banho de água suja. (os peritos olharam pra Sara surpresos pelo que ela havia feito)

NS: Então foi por causa da Sara que você se atrasou e chegou daquele jeito?

GG: Exatamente!

NS: Sara por que fez isso?

SS: Já disse ele mereceu foi mal educado e estúpido comigo, me disse coisas desagradáveis.

GG: Você também não me disse coisas tão agradáveis assim.

Ecklei que passava perto da sala ouvi as vozes um pouco alteradas, entra na sala pra saber o que estava acontecendo.

CE: O que esta havendo aqui? Por que ainda não dividiu os casos Grissom? Vocês estão mais que atrasados.

GG: Conrad... Quero falar com você agora mesmo.

O supervisor sai puxando o outro homem pelo braço para fora da sala que estavam sob os olhares atentos de seus subordinados.

CE: Ei! O que há com você hein? (puxa seu braço)

GG: Eu não quero mais aquela mulher na minha equipe.

CE: Como é?

GG: É isso que você acabou de ouvir. Eu me arrependi de ter dado o nome dela. Fui precipitado de mais ao fazer isso, quero que a demita pra que eu possa encontrar outra pessoa para a vaga.

CE: Você ficou louco Grissom? Eu não vou fazer isso! O problema é seu se foi precipitado no que fez, agora é tarde demais pra arrependimentos. Ela vai ficar na sua equipe e pronto!

GG: Conrad ela é maluca não será bom tê-la aqui.

CE: Mais que diabos te deu Grissom? Você mesmo me deu o nome Del e agora não a quer mais na equipe?

GG: Não, não a quero. Tire-a da minha equipe!

CE: Já disse que não vou fazer isso e agora divida logo os casos porque o Jim já ligou perguntando sobre os csis na cena que ele está. (sai deixando Grissom ali parado xingando-o de todos os nomes possíveis)

Grissom voltou rumo à sala com um ódio mortal de Ecklei por não fazer o que ele pediu e agora ele teria que agüentar aquela mulher na equipe, o pior é que não havia nada o que fazer a não ser aceita-la, mas ele não se daria por vencido e iria tentar tira-la dali, ah se ia. Ele entrou na sala e todos o encaravam e Catherine aproximou-se dele.

CW: Grissom os casos. (entregou os papeis ao supervisor que os pegou)

SS: Eu só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz pra merecer um chefe como ele. (murmurou para seu amigo Nick que estava ao seu lado, mas Grissom percebera que ela dissera algo e a questionou)

GG: Disse alguma coisa? (olhou com cara de poucos amigos, pois sua paciência já tinha ido para os infernos com tudo que havia acontecido)

SS; É eu disse

NS: Sara fica calada. (chamou a atenção dela)

SS: Não Nick, ele não quer ouvir. Então vou dizer não tenho medo dele... Eu disse (olha pra ele e os outros olham pra ela) Que eu só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz pra merecer um chefe como você!

GG: Acho que eu também devo ter feito isso pra merecer uma subordinada assim. Você podia ir lá com o Ecklei e pedir demissão, seria ótimo pra nós dois.

SS: Eu não vou fazer isso porque você não manda em mim.

GG: Olha só como são as coisas... Agora eu mando sou seu chefe.

Catherine percebeu que os outros não faziam nada pra parar os dois então ela resolveu por ela mesma ordem na casa e dá fim naquela discussão toda.

CW: Já chega Grissom dessa discussão! (todos olham pra ela) Vocês vão ter que aceitar que trabalharão junto e pronto! Agora por favor, dá pra você dividir esses casos logo antes que aquela coisa do Ecklei venha aqui de novo.

O supervisor bufou de insatisfação e sem muito que fazer deu inicio a divisão dos casos.

GG: Greg e Warrick assassinato num cassino na Henderson, Nick ... Você e o seu amigo ai (Sara já ia dizer algo a Grissom por isso quando Nick lhe lançou um olhar a mandando ficar calada e assim ela fez) te um roubo em uma joalheria e Cath nos ficamos com uma dançarina morta em um motel. Um bom trabalho a todos menos pra você. (diz a Sara)

SS: Quanta gentileza sua. Eu também espero que faça um péssimo trabalho.

NS: Vem Sara! (saiu puxando sua amiga pra fora da sala)

X

A caminho da cena de crime Greg e Warrick comentavam sobre a discussão do chefe com a novata.

GS: Cara eu pensei que aqueles dois fossem às tapas ali na nossa frente. (falava enquanto diria)

WB: Também achei isso. E fiquei impressionado com o Grissom nunca o vi agir daquele jeito.

GS: É mesmo... Sabe o que mais me impressionou foi que ela não se fez de rogada e o enfrentou sem medo, mesmo sabendo que ele é o chefe.

WB: Pois é, pelo visto o Grissom vai ter muito trabalho pra conviver com ela.

X

No carro de Nick ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia ele falava com a amiga a cerca do que tinha acontecido mais cedo entre ela e seu chefe.

NS: Sara dá pra me explicar o porquê de toda aquela hostilidade com o Grissom?

Ela ainda visivelmente irritada por não conseguir a acreditar que teria que trabalhar e se reportar a ele responde sem medir as palavras.

SS: Porque aquele sujeito é um grosso, estúpido, arrogante, filho da...

NS: SARA SIDLE! (falou bem alto a interrompendo e a fazendo se calar na hora) O que há com você hein? Nunca te vi tratar alguém assim, nem o Dylan que te traiu você não foi tão hostil quanto agora.

SS: É esse cara que me tira do serio Nick. Você ouviu as coisas que ele me disse e como me tratou.

NS: Vi e ouvi tudo só que você também não foi nada gentil com ele. Sara você não pode falar e agir daquele jeito com ele, o Grissom é seu chefe.

SS: Meu chefe! (repetiu bufando) Olha que chefe você foi me arranjar Nick, que horror! Não tinha um pior não? Sabe que eu ate preferia mil vezes aquele careca dos infernos do que esse tal de Grissom.

NS: Você não sabe o que ta dizendo o Grissom é um chefe muito melhor que o Ecklei e com o tempo você vai comprovar o que eu digo.

SS: Eu não quero comprovar nada. Não vou com a cara dele e acho difícil isso mudar.

NS; Meu Deus! Tô vendo que aquele lab vai virar um campo de guerra entre vocês.

SS: Se ela me tratar daquele jeito pior que vai.

X

Em outro carro Catherine questionava Grissom a respeito de seu comportamento co a nova csis. Aloira estava intrigada com o jeito tão hostil que Grissom tinha agido, nunca em sua vida havia visto seu amigo ser assim com alguém, principalmente com uma mulher.

CW: Grissom o que te deu pra agir daquele jeito com a Sara?

GG: Aquela mulher me irrita e tira a paciência, parece que ela faz isso de propósito... Olha Catherine (dá um longo suspiro) Se arrependimento matasse com certeza agora eu estaria morte e estirado, e você estaria analisando o meu cadáver.

CW: Credo Grissom! Pára de dizer besteiras.

GG: É verdade, maldita hora que eu fui aceitar a sugestão do Nick. (a loira riu do jeito emburrado que ele falou)

X

Nick e Sara chegaram a sua cena e foram recebidos por um Jim já impaciente pelo atraso.

JB: Até que enfim, por que a demora Nick?

NS: Desculpa Jim é que tivemos um pequeno problema no lab (olhou de relance pra Sara) Por isso nos atrasamos. Deixa eu te apresentar a nova perita, Jim essa é a Sara Sidle. Sara esse é o capitão Jim Brass. (os dois se cumprimentam com um aperto de mão)

Sara não sabia por que, mas o nome daquele home pra ela lhe soava conhecido, ela já tinha ouvido falar dele em algum lugar só que não se lembrava agora onde, achou melhor ficar calada quando se lembrasse falaria com ele sobre o fato, mas ela ficou intrigada com aquele nome.

JB: Bom vocês tem uma cena pra analisarem então ao trabalho.

E assim eles foram cuidar do caso enquanto isso os outros também faziam a mesma coisa em seus casos. O caso de Greg E Warrck foi resolvido sem muito problema, assim como o de Catherine e Grissom, já o de Sara e Nick que aparentemente parecia fácil deu uma enrolada, mas eles conseguiram solucionar. O turno chegava ao fim e Sara não via à hora de chegar em casa e dormir ainda tinha que se acostumar com o horário já que em Chicago ela trabalhava no diurno e em Vegas no noturno, seu relógio mental precisaria de mais uns dias pra se adaptar ao novo horário, assim que foram dispensados por Grissom cada um foi pra sua casa.


	8. Juntos no mesmo caso

Capítulo 8: Juntos no mesmo caso

Já fazia duas semanas que Sara trabalhava no lab durante esse tempo Grissom tentou de todas as formas convencer Ecklei a demiti-la só que ele não fez isso e quando soube que ela irritava o supervisor ai mesmo que ele resolveu deixá-la na equipe só para provoca-lo, sem ter mais o que fazer Grissom se deu por vencido e não pediu mais nada a Ecklei, aceitando assim a presença de Sara em sua equipe. As coisas entre chefe e subordinada não eram as melhores, eles não se entendiam de jeito algum, divergiam em tudo, eram completamente avessos um ao outro. Vire e mexe um dava uma resposta atravessada ou provocava o outro.

Nessas duas semanas no lab Sara sequer trabalhou em um mesmo caso com Grissom o supervisor fazia questão de não fazer dupla com ela. Sara tinha trabalhado com todos só não com seu chefe e dava graças a Deus disso ainda não ter acontecido ambos sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse dia ia chegar só que o supervisor adiava ao Maximo isso, porem hoje no decorrer no turno por obra do destino, ou seja, lá o que for isso aconteceria sem que eles imaginassem pra infelicidade de ambos.

Grissom chega à sala onde todos se encontravam já o esperando os cumprimenta e começa a divisão dos casos.

GG: Greg, Nick e Warrick uma família inteira morta. (Greg e Warrick assobiaram em surpresa ao caso que pegaram)

NS: Pelo jeito vamos ter muito trabalho hein chefe?

GG: Vão mesmo são quatro corpos o do casal e dois filhos. Aqui está o endereço. (entregou o papel para Warrick que estava ao seu lado) Pra vocês duas (se dirigiu a Catherine e Sara) Duas garotas que foram encontradas mortas na casa que dividia. Um aviso Catherine cuidado o bairro onde aconteceu esse crime é perigoso.

CW: Ok, mas e você não vai a campo? (perguntou pegando o papel com o endereço da mão dele)

GG: Não, amanhã a tarde tenho tribunal então vou ficar pra dar mais uma revisada nos papeis do caso pra estar bem preparado já que é um caso bastante complicado. Agora todos ao trabalho.

X

Os rapazes quando chegaram ao local onde havia ocorrido o crime ficaram impressionados, pois era sangue por toda parte, a casa estava uma desordem total e os corpos estavam um em cada cômodo da casa. Os três peritos assim que constataram a real situação do lugar chegaram à conclusão de que pelo jeito passariam a madrugada toda ali só analisando a casa. Vendo que o trabalho era grande eles trataram logo de se dividirem nas tarefas e deram inicio ao serviço.

Enquanto isso... Catherine e Sara estavam quase chegando ao local do crime que trabalhariam durante o percurso Sara nota a expressão preocupada da amiga e a questiona sobre isso.

SS: Cath é impressão minha ou tem alguma coisa te preocupando? (perguntou enquanto dirigia)

CW: Tem mesmo Sara. É minha filha quando sai hoje pra trabalhar ela estava meio febril e não paro de pensar um só instante em como ela possa estar agora.

SS: Comigo também acontece isso quando a Liv fica doente.

CW: Eu disse pra minha mãe que se a febre da Lindsay aumentasse muito era pra me ligar que na mesma hora eu iria pra casa e a levaria a um hospital.

As duas chegaram ao local. A casa era de dois andares e o estado que ela apresentava por fora era de abandono, pois estava toda pichada, na verdade a maioria das casas daquele bairro apresentava o mesmo estado da que elas estavam. O bairro estava um deserto total àquela hora da noite, as poucas pessoas que estavam pela rua não exprimiam muita confiança. Quando adentraram na casa notaram a bagunça, os moveis estavam revirados haviam coisas quebradas pelo chão e pingos de sangue em algumas partes do mesmo. O detetive que estava no caso veio falar com elas.

Detetive Vegas: Oi meninas!

CW e SS: Oi

DV: Bom duas jovens uma de vinte chamada de Allison Slater e outra de vinte e dois chamada Erica Lane, ambas pelas informações dadas por alguns poucos vizinhos que se atreveram a falar não possuíam parentes em Vegas, eram dançarinas em uma boate, moravam aqui a cerca de seis meses e de vez enquanto recebiam umas visitinhas nada inocentes.

SS: Tipo?

DV: Traficantes, mas aqui ninguém ousa dizer nomes então fica difícil. Isso foi tudo que consegui.

CW: Não ajuda muito, mas já é um começo.

DV: O legista já está esperando por vocês. Os corpos estão no andar de cima um em cada quarto já checamos a casa toda então podem subir sem problemas. Agora vou ter que ir a pouco recebi outro chamado e só estava esperando vocês pra passar as informações e ir embora. Vou deixa-las com quatro policias dois aqui dentro da casa e dois lá fora porque esse bairro é perigoso então cuidado e qualquer problema chamem.

CW: Tudo bem pode ir não se preocupe.

Ele se foi e as duas subiram ate onde estavam os corpos. O legista disse que ambas as moças foram estupradas e torturadas pra depois serem mortas com dois tiros um na cabeça e outro no peito. Depois das informações dadas os corpos foram removidos e cada uma ficou responsável em analisar o cômodo onde cada corpo se encontrava. Ela já estavam ali há cerca de meia hora e o trabalho era grande, pois havia muitas evidencias pra serem coletadas e os outros cômodos pra analisarem. Sara estava recolhendo o lençol da cama pra leva-lo pra analise, quando Catherine aparece pálida onde a morena se encontrava.

SS: Cath o que foi? (notou o estado da amiga)

CW: Sara minha mãe ligou a Lindsay piorou e vou ter que ir pra casa.

SS: Vai que eu seguro as pontas aqui e ... Toma! (lhe entregou a chave de seu carro pra amiga) Vai no meu carro já que você tá sem o seu e veio comigo.

CW: E como você vai depois pro lab? (perguntou enquanto pegava a chave da mão de Sara)

SS: Eu peço a um dos policias pra me levarem na viatura. Agora vai Catherine!

CW: Tá, no caminho ligo pro Grissom e peço pra ele mandar um dos meninos outra pessoa pra te ajudar.

SS: Tá bom, mas depois me liga pra dizer como sua filha está.

CW: Tá tchau

SS: Tchau

Sara voltou a fazer o que fazia. Catherine fez o que disse que faria, enquanto ia pra casa ligou pra Grissom. O supervisor encontrava-se em sua sala concentrado em sua leitura tanto que demora a perceber seu celular tocando assim que percebe o atende em seguida.

GG: Grissom

CW: Gil preciso que mande um dos meninos pra cena que mandou com a Sara.

GG: Por quê? (estranhou o pedido)

CW: Porque estou saindo do caso e ela vai precisar de ajuda pra processar a cena toda.

GG: Catherine você não pode sair assim e abandonar um caso no meio da investigação.

CW: Sinto muito Gil, mas minha filha não está bem então estou indo pra casa.

GG: Olha nenhum deles vai poder ir ajuda-la. Acabei de falar com Warrick e as coisas no caso deles estão complicadas, eles estão muito enrolados em analisar toda a casa, por isso não tem como tirar um deles de lá.

CW: Manda alguém daí do lab.

GG: Não tem ninguém aqui a não ser eu.

CW: Então vem você.

O supervisor fez uma cara nada boa quando sua amiga disse isso. Não queria de forma alguma trabalhar com Sara tinha quase certeza de que aquilo não daria certo. Ela e ele juntos não ia prestar isso. Era capaz deles mais brigarem do que tentarem resolver o caso.

GG: Catherine eu não quero trabalhar com ela, já faço muito em aguenta-la aqui no lab agora ter que dividir um caso com ela já é demais. Você sabe que nós não nos damos bem.

CW: Grissom pelo amor de Deus! É um caso de extrema necessidade, para com essa implicância com ela. Vocês dois parecem ate duas crianças mimadas com essas picuinhas. Acho que a Lindsay faz menos birra que vocês. (brigou com ele)

GG: Eu queria ver se fosse você no meu lugar que não gostasse dela e fosse obrigado a trabalhar com ela se você diria isso. (reclamou)

CW: Olha acho bom você sair logo dai... Sei que não gosta dela, mas também sei que não vai querer que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu... (ele nem deixou ela continuar falando)

GG: Ok! Não precisa dizer mais nada eu já estou indo, só que você vai esperar eu chegar aí pra ir embora.

CW: Sinto muito Gil, mas já estou quase chegando em casa.

GG: O que? Eu ano acredito que você deixou aquela maluca sozinha?

CW: Ela não está sozinha tem quatro policias com ela lá.

GG: Não devia ter feito isso! (falou aborrecido) Aquele bairro é perigoso eu não falei? Além disso, você sabe que não gosto que vocês fiquem sem um parceiro em um caso Catherine. Como você faz isso? (ele já saia às presas de sua sala)

Depois que sua esposa morreu Grissom dificilmente deixava seus subordinados trabalharem e ficarem sem parceiros. Ele tinha medo que acontecesse o mesmo que aconteceu quando deixou Susan sozinha, o supervisor se culpava pela morte dela por isso ele geralmente mandava seus subordinados em duplas e dizia que não era pra eles deixarem seus parceiros sozinhos no local. Grissom preferia mil vezes eles ir a campo sozinho do que mandar um membro de sua equipe, mesmo ele não gostando nada, nada de Sara ela fazia parte de sua equipe e querendo ou não teria que ir lá ajuda-la e não deixa-la sozinha.

CW: Desculpa Gil, mas fiquei nervosa com a ligação que nem me lembrei disso na hora.

GG: Tudo bem Catherine! (já estava dentro do carro) Eu já estou indo pra lá ... Depois me dê noticias da Lindsay. Tchau.

CW: Pode deixar. Tchau!

Em vinte minutos Grissom chegou a casa perguntou ao policial onde Sara se encontrava e assim que ele lhe disse foi direto pra lá. O supervisor a encontrou agachada embaixo de uma mesa coletando algo.

GG: Onde estava o outro corpo? (falou já dentro do quarto onde ela estava)

Sara se assustou quando ouviu a voz dele, pois estava muito concentrada em seu trabalho que nem o viu entrar. Com o susto ela acabou batendo a cabeça na mesa.

SS: Aiiii Droga! ... Inferno! (praguejou e saiu de baixo da mesa com a mão na cabeça) Você ficou louco? Como chega assim?

GG: Se assustou foi?

SS: Claro! Eu tava concentrada no meu trabalho aí você aparece do nada e ainda me faz bater a cabeça. (passava à mão onde havia batido)

GG: Coitadinha dela ... Tá doendo é? (fazia graça da cara dela)

Sara resolveu ignorar aquela ironia dele.

SS: O que faz aqui?

GG: Infelizmente vim te ajudar com o caso.

SS: (ela fez uma cara de decepção ao ouvir isso) Não tinha outra pessoa pra vir?

GG: Se tivesse era evidente que eu não estaria aqui, não é?

SS: (bufou) O outro corpo estava no quarto ao lado acho que é pra lá que você deve ir pra continuar o serviço da Catherine.

GG: Você não tem que me dizer o que devo fazer porque eu sei.

Ela suspira pesadamente ela achava incrível como aquele homem tinha o dom de tira-la do sério.

SS: Sendo assim faz o que te der na telha Grissom.

Sara voltou a fazer seu trabalho e ignorou a presença de Grissom. O supervisor foi cuidar do seu serviço. Uma hora depois Sara terminava de coletar tudo que era possível de evidencia. Incrivelmente aquela noite Vegas estava extremamente quente e em determinado momento a perita abriu seu colete porque estava suando demais com ele fechado. Ela acaba de guardar suas coisas e vai encontrar Grissom no cômodo que ele estava. Sara o encontra de costas pra ela fotografando alguns respingos de sangue no chão.

SS: Já acabei! (diz sem vontade alguma de falar com ele)

Grissom se virou pra ela e antes que dissesse algo seus olhos bateram de imediato no colete dela aberto. Isso era uma coisa que ele também pegou trauma, Grissom fazia questão que todos usassem o colete fechado independente de qualquer coisa era pra manter aquilo fechado.

GG: Por que está com esse colete aberto?

SS: Porque eu quero... (foi curta e grossa)

GG: Dá pra fechar isso?

Teimosa como ela só Sara não faz o que ele diz.

SS: Não estou com calor.

GG: Que se dane o calor estou dizendo pra você fechar isso!

SS: Já disse que não Grissom . Mais que coisa! (ela se irrita)

Grissom se irritou com a teimosia dela e perdeu o controle.

GG: FECHA ESSA DROGA DE UMA VEZ! (falou alto)

Sara não gostou do tom autoritário que ele falou com ela e respondeu da mesma forma que ele.

SS: NÃO LEVANTA A VOZ PRA MIM... SÓ PORQUE SOU SUA SUBORDINADA ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO! ... (tenta se acalmar) Qual é o problema em eu ficar com isso aberto? (apontou pro colete) Se não percebeu o clima está quente e essa coisa esquenta então me dá um motivo pra eu fechar isso com todo esse calor absurdo.

GG: Vou te dar um motivo. (chegou perto dela) Foi por culpa de uma porcaria de um colete aberto que perdi um membro da minha equipe e não quero que isso se repita... ENTÃO FECHA ESSE MALDITO COLETE SARA! (ele a olhava sério)

Sara ficou sem saber o que falar a perita viu os olhos azuis claro do homem a sua frente se tornarem um azul escuro e sombrio assim que ele dizia aquelas coisas, viu através deles dor, medo, culpa, amargura e tristeza enquanto ele a olhava. Grissom se afastou dela pra tentar se recompor, pois estava visivelmente alterado e nervoso lembrar-se do que havia acontecido o deixava assim. O supervisor foi à janela que havia ali e de sem olhar pra Sara disse em um tom mais baixo que o usado anteriormente.

GG: Uma tragédia pode ser evitada se isso estiver fechado. Se ... você não quer fazer porque estou dizendo faça pela sua filha, pense que se algo te acontecer ela vai sofrer.

Um instante de silencio se instaurou ali entre ambos. Sara só o encarava e depois resolve dizer algo.

SS: Vou te dar só um aviso ... Nunca mais fale daquele jeito comigo. (ele continuava de costas pra ela)Você não é meu pai e não me conhece, se isso vir a se repetir vou falar com seu superior e acusa-lo de autoritarismo. (ameaçou) E saiba que se vou fechar isso é pelo que disse da minha filha. (resolveu fechar o colete) Satisfeito agora?

Ele se vira pra ela e vê o colete fechado.

GG: Vou só acabar de fotografar esses respingos e podemos ir. (ele mal olhava pra dela sabia que tinha exagerado mais não pedir desculpas pra ela)

Ele voltou a fazer o que fazia e Sara ficou só o observando. O silencio ali era enorme e só era quebrado pelo barulho do flash da câmera de Grissom quando era acionada. Sara não deixou de ficar pensando no membro da equipe que ele havia mencionado. Ela se lembrou de que Nick dissera que seu chefe ainda não havia superado essa perda e pelo que pode perceber o ocorrido ainda era uma ferida muito dolorosa pra ele. Sara quis saber mais dele sobre o que havia ocorrido então começa a puxar assunto com ele.

SS: Nick me disse mais ou menos o que aconteceu com o membro da equipe de vocês... Ela era sua esposa não era?

Ele parou o que fazia a olhou e foi curto e grosso em sua resposta, não queria de forma alguma entrar em detalhes do ocorrido muito menos com ela.

GG: Você é a ultima pessoa com quem quero falar sobre isso. (voltou a fotografar)

SS: (ela revirou os olhos com ele não tinha jeito de ter algum dialogo) Você já esgotou meu estoque de paciência, vou esperar lá fora. (saiu do quarto o deixando sozinho)

Depois que ele acabou eles foram para o lab analisar tudo o que haviam coletado. Sara não quis ir com Grissom então pediu a um dos policias que a levassem pro lab na viatura, Grissom pouco se importou com a atitude dela achou ate melhor não irem juntos no mesmo carro. Durante o processo do caso como não podia deixar de ser eles não se entendiam. Grissom achava que o suspeito era um e Sara achava que era outro e com isso a discussão entre eles era a toda hora. Só que ao fim do caso eles acabaram descobrindo que era Sara mesmo quem estava certa pra infelicidade de Grissom que teve que ficar ouvindo ela se gabar por estar certa. E assim mais um turno se encerrava com ambos dando graças a Deus pro se verem livres um do outro por um tempo porque a noite logo se veriam de novo.


	9. Limão Azedo e Maluca Irritante

Capítulo 9: "Limão Azedo" e "Maluca Irritante"

No turno seguinte ele dirigia rumo ao único caso daquela noite, Catherine ia ao banco de trás e pra sua infelicidade Sara ia ao banco ao lado do seu. Mais uma vez e em seguida ele trabalhava com ela tudo porque os garotos ainda estavam meio enrolados com o caso que pegaram ontem. Grissom ia mandar só as duas porem o xerife pediu como um favor pessoal que ele fizesse parte das investigações, pois disse que a vitima era uma conhecida sua e ele só confiava em Grissom pra liderar o caso então La estava ele tendo que dividir mais um caso com ela só que ainda bem que não estava sozinho dessa vez.

Dentro do carro o silencio imperava absoluto Grissom ia calado desde que saíram do lab, pois estava com dor de cabeça, Catherine estava concentrada lendo os relatórios preliminares do caso então também estava quieta e Sara ia calada só olhando pela janela o nada, só que aquele silêncio todo já estava cansando a morena. Ela detestava essa calmaria quando não estava trabalhando, então já cheia daquele silencio perturbador ela se virou para a amiga e lhe perguntou.

SS: Cath! Você se importa se eu ligar o rádio? É que esse silêncio está me dando nos nervos.

CW: (olhou pra ela) Não pode ligar por mim não tem problema nenhum. (voltou a ler os papeis)

SS: Valeu!

A morena já ia ligar o rádio quando Grissom a impediu afastando sua mão do aparelho.

GG: Eu me importo então não liga isso. (diz sem olhá-la)

Sara o encarou séria às vezes ela queria entender porque ele a provocava tanto. Catherine levantou seus olhos do papel e ficou olhando para os dois já prevendo que logo viria uma discussão dali.

SS: Vem cá, eu te perguntei alguma coisa?

GG: Não, mas estou dizendo pra não ligar esse rádio porque estou com dor de cabeça.

SS: E eu com isso? O problema é seu se está assim, eu não estou então não sou obrigada a ficar no silêncio. (ligou o rádio e logo em seguida Grissom o desligou pra insatisfação dela) Liga isso Grissom!

GG: Não deixa desligado.

CW: Hei! Vocês já vão começar a discutir? (chamou a atenção deles)

SS: Catherine (virou-se pra ela) É ele quem começa.

GG: Eu não é você. Eu disse pra não ligar, mas como sempre você faz o contrario do que digo. Cheguei à conclusão de que você só faz isso pra me provocar e irritar.

SS: É você que faz isso comigo. Agora para de ser chato e deixa isso ligado. (ligou o rádio de novo)

GG: Já disse pra deixar desligado. (desligou o aparelho)

Ela se irritou de vez com ele.

SS: Mas que inferno Grissom! Você é insuportável e mais azedo que um limão.

GG: não enche Sara.

SS: Não sou balão pra encher.

GG: (bufou pela resposta dela) Você é irritante.

SS: E você rabugento.

CW: E vocês são dois malas sem alça e nem rodinha que ficam discutindo feito duas criancinhas mimadas. (falou com ironia e voltando sua atenção aos relatórios, se eles queriam ficar naquilo que ficassem)

Eles se calaram por uns instantes com aquilo que ela dissera, mas logo em seguida Sara falou de novo provocando Grissom.

SS: A partir de agora vou passar a te chamar de Limão Azedo porque você parece um.

Grissom respirou fundo, pois sua vontade naquele momento era de jogá-la pela janela do carro por causa dessas provocações que ela fazia, mas se conteve.

GG: Devia me respeitar sou seu chefe.

SS: Você também não me respeita então não exija isso de mim ... Limão azedo.

GG: Vai ficar me chamando disso mesmo?

SS: Vou, ate porque é bem melhor que Grissom que mais parece nome de cachorro. (Catherine deu um sorriso discreto e balançou a cabeça ao ouvir isso)

Ele a olha quase lhe fuzilando com o olhar e não deixaria aquilo barato se ela queria chamá-lo assim ele também inventaria um nome pra chamá-la.

GG: Se é assim então vou te chamar de (ele para pra pensar em um nome e depois diz) De Maluca Irritante, gostou?

SS: Não, pode parar com esse nome.

GG: Você vai parar de me chamar de limão azedo?

SS: Não

GG: Então agüenta esse nome porque eu não vou parar com ele... Maluca irritante. (diz com a cara cínica)

SS: Limão azedo

GG: Maluca irritante

Enquanto falava e revidava as provocações de Sara, Grissom ora olhava pra ela e ora olhava pra estrada só que em um instante de distração em que ele olhou pra Sara não viu que um carro com o farol desligado atravessou a contramão e vinha em direção ao carro deles. Catherine que levantou a cabeça pra os mandar pararem com aquela discussão infantil viu o carro se aproximando e deu um grito chamando a atenção deles. O supervisor olhou imediatamente pra frente e consegui desviar a tempo para o acostamento antes que acontecesse um acidente, depois do susto ele parou o carro no acostamento mesmo.

CW: Pelo amor de Deus! (dizia com a mão no peito e mais branca que um papel) Olha o que vocês iam causando com essa discussão... A nossa morte! (estava nervosa)

GG: Calma Catherine! (virou-se pra olhá-la)

CW: Calma? Grissom se vocês querem se matar ok se matem! Só que não me levem junto, eu tenho uma filha pequena e ainda quero vê-la entrar na faculdade! (tentava se acalmar) Será possível que vocês não podem passar um instante sequer sem brigar?

GG: A culpa é dela Catherine. Ela fica me infernizando o tempo todo. Viu o que você ia causando? (olhou pra Sara)

SS: Eu? Era você quem estava dirigindo. (ela tentava se recuperar do susto)

GG: Mas você desviou minha atenção com suas provocações.

SS: É fácil colocar a culpa em mim, porque você não diz que é um péssimo motorista que eu acredito.

Catherine perdeu a ultima gota da sua paciência com aqueles dois.

CW: Chega! Vocês vão me deixar louca. (os dois olharam pra ela) Sara desce! (a morena olhou sem entender pra amiga)

SS: Por quê?

CW: Porque você vai sentar aqui atrás e eu vou aí à frente com o Grissom, pois se vocês continuarem lado a lado vão discutir de novo e talvez a gente não tenha tanta sorte de sair vivos da próxima vez e como eu ainda não quero fazer companhia para os anjos, então desce daí!

Sara desceu a contra gosto e trocou de lugar com Catherine. Depois disso eles seguiram o restante do caminho em total silêncio, de vez enquanto Sara e Grissom se fuzilavam pelo retrovisor do carro, mas não ousavam dizer nada um ao outro. Dez minutos depois eles chegavam ao local. Jim já os aguardava lá o capitão não deixou de notar a cara amarrada de Grissom e Sara e a cara ainda nervosa e pálida de Cath. Grissom delegou as funções de cada uma e foi cuidar da sua parte assim que Grissom e Sara saíram pra fazer seus serviços, Jim segurou Catherine pra saber o que ela tinha.

JB: Cath que cara é essa?

CW: Cara de quem morreu e voltou no mesmo instante para o corpo Jim.

JB: O que? (não entendeu o que ela dissera)

CW: Depois te explico direito, me deixa ir agora cuidar do meu serviço. (saiu e deixou o capitão cheio de duvidas)

O caso se tratava de estupro seguido de morte, os três fizeram tudo o que era pra ser feito, coletaram todas as evidencias possíveis, falaram com algumas testemunhas e depois de quase três horas ali acabaram o serviço, agora o resto seria feito no lab. Grissom estava perto de seu carro com Jim esperando Catherine e Sara virem pra irem para o lab. As duas chegam onde os dois se encontravam e antes que o supervisor dissesse algo a loira falou para Jim.

CW: Jim eu vou com você n seu carro.

JB: Por que você não veio com o Grissom e a Sara? (estranhou a atitude dela)

CW: Vim, mas não voltou com esses dois nem a pau.

Sara quase riu da cara de pavor que a loira fazia.

JB: O que houve pra você não querer ir com eles?

CW: Eles (apontou para Sara e Grissom) Quase nos mataram no meio do caminho.

JB: Como assim? (se espantou com que ouviu)

GG: Brass ela está exagerando um pouco.

CW: Não tô não.

JB: Sara dá pra você me explicar o que de fato aconteceu?

A morena olhou pra Cath e depois para Grissom e começou.

SS: O problema Jim ... Foi que o barbeiro do Grissom aqui (apontou com o polegar para o lado do supervisor) Não viu um carro que vinha na nossa direção e isso quase causou um acidente na pista, aí a pobre da Cath ficou com medo porque quase íamos morrendo, por isso ela não quer voltar com ele. (dizia isso tudo com a maior naturalidade)

Cínica! Era disso que Grissom a chamava em seus pensamentos o supervisor olhava incrédulo pra ela por conta do que ela dissera. Como ela podia ser tão cara de pau de jogar toda a culpa só nele? Era o que ele se perguntava.

CW: Sara você também foi à causadora da nossa "quase morte". (acusou a loira)

SS: Eu não Catherine.

GG: Você sim! Você ficou me provocando o caminho inteiro e tirou a minha atenção da estrada.

SS: E você não me provocou também?

Já iam começar de novo só que Brass tratou logo de acabar com aquilo.

JB: Hei! Hei! Hei! Tá bom, vamos parar vocês dois. Ainda temos um caso pra resolver... Olha a Cath vem comigo já que ela não quer voltar com vocês e vocês dois voltam sozinhos e ... Por favor, tentem não se matar pelo meio do caminho pode ser?

CW: Pois é, não quero ter que analisar o cadáver de um de vocês ou dos dois.

GG: Não se preocupem ainda não virei criminoso pra matá-la.

SS: E eu tampouco, então fiquem calmos porque não vou amassar o limão azedo aqui. (Jim riu do nome que ela se referiu a Grissom)

X

No lab os três analisaram tudo e descobriram quem era o culpado e o caso foi fechado com sucesso, tudo bem que foi meio aos trancos e barrancos devidos as divergências entra Grissom e Sara que certas horas tirava Catherine do serio, mas fora isso a resolução foi bem sucedida.

Catherina chegou à sala de descanso e encontrou os rapazes, eles estavam visivelmente esgotados, mas por fim conseguiram solucionar o caso deles. Assim que a viram chegando deixaram de comentar com ela o que havia acontecido entre ela, Sara e Grissom.

GS: Hei loira soubemos que você passou um sufoco com os dois brigões.

CW: Nem me lembre Greg, nem me lembre (senta-se ao lado dele) Aqueles dois são impossíveis de agüentar, mas como soubera disso?

WB: Jim nos contou. Disse que você tava em pânico e não quis vir com eles.

CW: Não quis mesmo Warr, só vou entra num mesmo carro com eles quando ambos deixarem de brigar tanto.

GS: Cath minha loira, sabe quando isso que você quer vai acontecer? No dia que as vacas voarem, ou seja, NUNCA! (os csis não agüentaram e começaram a rir) É verdade gente, aqueles dois pelo jeito não vão deixar de brigar nunca.

NS: Às vezes queria entender porque eles brigam tanto assim.

WB: Vai saber cara... E onde eles estão Cath?

CW: Grissom falando com o xerife e Sara no banheiro.

Mal ela acabou de falar e a morena entrava na sala.

SS: E aí gente? (senta-se ao lado de Nick) O limão azedo ainda não veio nos dispensar?

GS: Limão azedo? (estranhou o nome assim como Nick e Warrick)

CW: É o nome que ela pôs no Grissom e ele pôs nela o de maluca irritante. (os meninos riram dos nomes e Sara fuzilou Catherine com os olhos por ter dito aquilo)

GS: Limão azedo e maluca irritante bela dupla. (todos menos Sara riram da brincadeira dele)

Passado uns minutos Grissom chegou a sala.

GG: Pessoal antes de dispensá-los tenho uma noticia pra vocês.

NS: É boa ou ruim Grissom?

GG: Boa Nick (diz com a cara normal sem expressar muita animação)

SS: Boa? Com essa cara de velório que você ta fazendo? Fico imaginando quando for uma ruim que cara você vai fazer.

GG: Você vai me deixar dar a noticia sim ou não? (diz serio)

SS: Vai em frente ... Limão azedo (diz com um sorriso cínico e os outros se segurando pra não rirem ali na frente do chefe)

Grissom contou mentalmente ate dez pra não responder a provocação e depois deu a noticia.

GG: Como Cath, eu e a maluca irritante aí (Sara só o olha) Conseguimos resolver o caso da conhecida do xerife ele resolveu nos dar dois dias de folga.

GS: Pra todos ou só pra vocês três?

GG: Bom era só pra nós três, mas o convenci a estender a todos da equipe. Então depois de amanha estamos todos dois dias de folga.

GS: Oh maravilha! Dois dias de pernas para o ar.

WB: Beleza!

SS: Isso é ótimo dois dias sem ver a cara do limão aí. (provocou)

GG: Dois dias sem as suas provocações, bem que podia ser bem mais.

CW: Gente tive uma idéia (chamou a atenção de todos) Já que estaremos todos de folga vamos marcar um almoço pra depois de amanha só entre nós. Pode ser na minha casa, cada um leve o que quiser de comida e bebida.

GS: Boa Cath tô dentro.

WB: Eu também.

NS: Almoço com os amigos é claro que eu topo.

CW: E vocês dois? (falou pra Grissom e Sara)

SS: Se ele for eu não vou. (refere-se a Grissom)

GG: E se ela for eu é que não vou.

Catherine olhou bem para os dois.

CW: Podem parar com isso, quero os dois lá sem falta. Sara vai ser uma ótima oportunidade pra gente conhecer a sua filha por isso você vai e Grissom sair de casa de vez enquando é bom então você pode tratar de ir também. E se vocês não forem vou na casa de cada um para buscá-los.

GS: Acho bom vocês irem porque a loira aqui vai mesmo.

SS: Tudo bem eu vou, mas Cath posso levar mais alguém comigo alem da minha filha?

CW: Claro Sara! E quanto a você Grissom, vai não é? (o olhou ameaçadoramente)

GG: Se eu disser que não vai adiantar?

CW: Sabe que não.

GG: (bufou) Então estarei lá. Agora todos estão dispensados.


	10. Almoço parte 1 - Grissom e outra Sidle

Capítulo 10: Almoço parte 1 – Grissom e uma outra Sidle

Todos exceto Grissom já estavam na casa de Catherine para o tal almoço. Sara que havia levado sua filha e Any já as tinha apresentado aos amigos, os outros peritos ficaram encantados com a filha de Sara que se mostrou um encanto de criança e não deixaram de notar a semelhança entre ambas. O pessoal conversava animadamente quando Cath olha em seu relógio e percebe que já era onze e meia e nada do Grissom aparecer, a loira comenta com os outros a demora do amigo.

CW: Será que o Grissom não vem?

WB: Do jeito que você o intimou duvido que ele não venha. (sorri pra ela)

GS: Relaxa Cath, vai ver aconteceu algo por isso ele deve está demorando.

SS: Toma que ele não venha.

CW: Pode parar Sara, você querendo ou não se ele não aparecer em meia hora eu vou buscá-lo e pronto.

SS: Ah não Cath! Deixa-o pra lá, está tão bom aqui sem ele.

CW: Negativo, vocês precisam parar com essa implicância. Aposto que se abaixassem as armas e se conhecessem melhor se dariam muito bem.

NS: Eu também falei a mesma coisa pra ela, só que ela não me dá ouvidos.

SS: E nem vou dar mesmo.

CW: Sabia que vocês têm algumas coisas em comum?

SS: Não me diga. Só se for o branco do olho e o fato de sermos peritos, porque é só isso que vejo de comum entre a gente. (Warrick e Nick riram dela)

GS: Não adianta gente a sara nunca vai se entender com o Grissom.

(...)

Cath estava na cozinha fazendo um molho pra massa que havia feito, enquanto isso Any a ajudava lavando algumas louças, as meninas Lindsay e Lívia brincavam com Warrick no jardim, já Sara Nick e Greg tinham saído pra comprar mais cervejas e gelo. De repente a campainha toca e como Cath estava ocupada no fogão pediu a Any que já havia terminado de lavar as louças pra que ela fosse ver quem era. A moça quando abriu a porta se deparou com uma visão e tanto, um belo homem estava parado bem a sua frente. Ela o olhou encantada e pensou "Jesus que homem!". Ele era lindo e até parecia àqueles artistas da TV, inevitavelmente ela passeou com os olhos por todo aquele charmoso homem que usava óculos escuros já que estava um dia bem ensolarado, uma camisa pólo branca que era bem justa em seus braços um tanto fortes, uma calça jeans escura, sapatos pretos e quando uma brisa leve veio de encontro ao rosto da jovem ela pode sentir o perfume mais que agradável que ele usava. Assim que ele tirou seus óculos ela pode ver com exatidão seus belos olhos azuis e se encantou ainda mais por ele. Perguntava-se quem era aquele Deus Grego a sua frente? Ela só olhava e ele percebendo que ela não dizia nada resolveu dizer algo.

##: Oi!

AC: Oi! (responde saindo do transe em que estava)

Catherine apareceu na sala e assim que viu quem era foi logo dizendo.

CW: Até que enfim Grissom! Se não chegasse em dez minutos eu já ia a sua casa te buscar.

A jovem quase não acreditou que aquele fosse o Grissom o chefe de Sara, o homem que tanto sua patroa falava que era horrível e insuportável. Pelas coisas que escutava Sara falar sobre o chefe dela Any fazia uma visão um tanto errada de Grissom. Ela achava que ele fosse um velho gordo, talvez um pouco calvo por já ter 50 anos com Sara havia lhe dito, que usasse óculos fundo de garrafa e que vestisse roupas de velho, mas pra sua surpresa ele era totalmente o oposto do que pensava.

Grissom entrou e foi falar com Catherine, Any fechou a porta e ficou os observando.

GG: Desculpe o atraso, mas tive que levar o Hank ao veterinário ele não estava bem por isso que demorei,

CW: O que ele tem?

GG: Um principio de resfriado, mas já foi medicado e logo vai estar melhor.

CW: Que bom que não foi nada mais serio.

GG: É... (ele olhou pra Any e depois falou pra Catherine) Cath você não vai me apresentar a moça?

Só agora que a loira se tocou que não havia feito isso.

CW: Mais que indelicadeza minha, me desculpem. Grissom essa é a Any ela veio com a Sara. Any esse é o Grissom acho que a Sara já deve ter te falado dele.

AC: (ela sorri) Já sim. Oi Sr. Grissom! (ela estendeu a mão pra cumprimentá-lo e ele estendeu a dele)

GG: Oi Any e, por favor, me chame só de Grissom.

AC: Como quiser.

CW: Grissom fica só um instante com a Any que eu vou só ver a comida que deixei no fogo e já venho. (diz já saindo da sala)

O supervisor e a jovem ficam em silencio ate que Any decide puxar assunto com ele.

AC: Então você é o famoso Grissom?

GG: Famoso? (olhou-a sem entender)

AC: É... Sara vive falando de você em casa.

GG: (franziu a testa ao ouvir isso) Aposto que ela deve falar maravilhas de mim pra não dizer o contrario não é?

AC: (ela riu) Acertou!

GG: Ela é maluca e qualquer dia desses ainda vai me deixar maluco também.

AC: Sara é uma ótima pessoa e quando a conhecer melhor vai se dar conta disso.

GG: Duvido muito... E por falar nessa maluca onde ela está?

Any não deixou de rir do jeito como ele se referiu a sua patroa.

AC: Ela saiu com o Nick e o Greg pra comprar umas coisas.

Nesse momento Warrick e Catherine chegam ao mesmo tempo a sala.

WB: Grissom ate que enfim cara. (cumprimentou-o com um abraço pegando o supervisor de surpresa) Se você demorasse mais um pouco Cath já ia te buscar. (diz rindo)

GG: Ela me disse... Cath cadê a Lindsay que eu ainda não vi?

CW: Ah ela está lá no jardim, vai lá com ela e aproveita e diz pra ela vir aqui comigo tomar o remédio dela.

O supervisor foi lá e encontrou a loirinha junto com uma menina de cabelos castanhos, as duas estavam perto das plantas olhando algo que ele não sabia o que era. Ele aproximou-se sem que elas percebessem e quando chegou perto um pouco perto parou pra ouvir o que elas falavam.

Lindsay Willows: Ela é bonita, mas tenho medo de pega-la.

##: Não precisa ter medo ela não faz nada. Olha... (ela pegou com todo cuidado o que elas olhavam e pôs em sua mãozinha) Tá vendo ela não me fez nada.

Grissom então chamou Lindsay, amenina virou-se pra olhá-lo e depois veio correndo ate ele e lhe deu um abraço.

LW: Oi tio!

GG: Oi querida. (desfez o abraço) O que você e sua amiguinha tanto olham nas plantas?

LW: Ah é uma borboleta.

GG: Hum... Sua mãe disse pra você ir lá com ela.

LW: Tá bom.

A menina foi ate a amiguinha lhe disse algo e depois foi em direção a casa. Grissom resolveu aproximar-se da garotinha que continuou pertos das plantas. Quando chegou perto viu que ela tinha nas mãos uma linda borboleta e ela olhava encantada para o bichinho.

GG: Você gosta de borboletas? (agachou-se perto dela)

##: (olhou pra ele) Gosto.

GG: Sabe eu também gosto de borboletas (sentou-se ao lado dela) Na minha casa tenho alguns quadros delas.

##: Eu também tenho, mas são só três. (fez a quantidade com seus dedinhos miúdos)

Grissom olhou pra aquela menina e algo nela lhe parecia familiar só que ele não sabia o que era. O supervisor quis saber mais dela e começou a puxar papo com ela.

GG: Você tem alguma preferida? (apontou para o bichinho que continuava não mão dela)

##: Tenho, é a ... (ela pôs o dedinho indicador no canto da boca e tentava se lembrar o nome) Ah eu esqueci o nome agora, mas é uma laranjada que voa um tantão de distancia. Você sabe qual é?

Ele sorri, pois sabia muito bem qual era porque sua esposa também amava essa.

GG: Sei sim, é a Borboleta Monarca.

##: Essa mesmo (ela sorriu pra ele) E você tem uma preferida?

GG: Sim , mas acho que você não a conhece... É a borboleta de vidro.

##: (ela sorriu sapeca) Conheço sim é aquela com as asinhas transparentes.

Grissom estava abobalhado com amenina ela era tão pequena e já conhecia muito bem borboletas. O que ele não sabia é que desde que ele era menor já demonstrava interesse por borboletas, seu pai dizia que ela havia herdado da mãe o gosto por tal animal e sempre que encontrava algo relacionado a borboletas ele comprava pra garota.

GG: Estou impressionado você conhece mesmo borboletas.

##: É, a minha mãe também gosta delas sabia. E sabe qual é a preferida dela?

GG: Não, qual?

##: A mesma que a sua. (ela falou baixo como se aquilo fosse um segredo e isso fez Grissom ri do jeitinho dela)

Da janela da casa Catherine, Warrick e Any observavam os dois conversando.

WB: Será que ele faz idéia de quem a menina seja?

CW: Independente disso acho que a menina conquistou ele porque nunca o vi conversando tão animado com outra criança que não fosse a Linds.

AC: A Liv é um doce de criança é capaz de conquistar qualquer um, só tem um porem (os dois peritos olharam pra ela) Se ele falar mau da Sara pra ele, Liv vai perder toda a doçura e vai mostrar o gênio Sidle dela.

WB: Essa que queria ver o Grissom lidando com uma mini Sara. (as duas mulheres riram do que ele disse)

A borboleta que estava na mão de Liv vôo e foi parar em uma flor perto deles.

GG: Sabe que a gente está falando um tempo e eu nem sei o seu nome.

LS: É mesmo. O meu nome é Lívia. E o seu como é?

GG: O meu é Grissom.

A menina arregalou seus belos olinhos azuis em uma expressão de espanto, ela sabia muito bem quem era o homem a sua frente cansou de escutar sua mãe falar dele em casa.

LS: Você é o limão azedo que a mamãe tanto fala.

Limão azedo? Só havia uma pessoa em toda a Vegas que o chama assim e ele sabia muito bem quem era.

GG: Você é a filha da maluca da Sara. (diz sem medir suas palavras)

LS: Minha mãe não é maluca. (franziu a testa e fez um bico igual ao da mãe)

GG: Ah ela é sim.

LS: Não é não, você que é chato com ela.

O encantamento da menina por ele evaporou assim que ele chamou sua mãe de maluca.

GG: Sua mãe não lhe deu educação não? Sabia que é feio falar assim com um mais velho?

A garotinha levantou-se, ajeitou seu vestidinho florido e encarou Grissom, apesar de seus olhos não serem castanhos como o da mãe ela tinha o mesmo olhar desafiador de Sara e Grissom pode constatar isso assim que olhou bem pra menina.

LS: Minha mãe me deu sim educação. Só que com limão azedo ela não funciona. (ela se foi e o deixou lá sentando com cara de tacho)

Grissom ficou vendo aquele pingo de gente ir embora e constatou que ela não negava de quem era filha.

GG: Que ótimo ela tem o gênio da mãe! (balançou a cabeça) Conclui que Sidles e Grissom não foram feitos pra se entenderem mesmo. (suspirou) E eu tava ate gostando da garota.


	11. Almoço parte 2 - Provocações

Capítulo 11: Almoço parte 2 – Provocações e tentando conversar!

Linds e Liv já tinham almoçado e estavam brincando no quarto da loirinha. Na sala de estar os adultos estavam a mesa almoçando animadamente. Conversavam e riam das palhaçadas de Greg ate agora no almoço tudo estava indo bem sem nenhuma provocação entre Grissom e Sara, pois ambos sequer se falavam. Sara resolveu que hoje não provocaria seu chefe porque queria passar um dia agradável com seus amigos então achou melhor ignorar a presença dele ali. Já Grissom por enquanto se mantinha calado em relação a Sara. Os outros ali presente estavam achando meio estranho ate o momento aquele clima calmo entre os dois porque a coisa mais difícil de acontecer era um não provocar o outro nem que fosse uma única vez só que essa calmaria terminaria logo, logo.

Catherine percebeu que em nenhum momento sequer durante o almoço Sara tocou na carne, a morena só comia as outras coisas. A loira achou estranho e resolveu perguntar o motivo pra ela não comer a carne.

CW: Sara você não vai comer carne?

SS: Ah não Cath eu sou vegetariana, não cheguei a te falar isso?

CW: Não que eu me lembre.

SS: Então me desculpe por não dizer.

CW: Tudo bem eu só achei estranho e quis saber por que.

GS: Desde quando você é vegetariana Sara?

SS: Hum, desde a adolescência.

WB: E você não sente falta de comer carne?

SS: Não Warrick eu já me acostumei.

CW: Mas reparei que sua filha come não é?

SS: Sim porque ela ainda é pequena e precisa dos carboidratos da carne. Quando ela crescer ela decide se quer ou não ser vegetariana como eu.

Grissom que até então estava calado decide fazer um comentaria nada inocente a respeito de Sara ser vegetariana.

GG: Então é por isso que você é magra e pálida assim, não come carne só mato. (tomou seu suco e olhou para ela como se não tivesse dito nada de mais)

CW: Grissom! (chamou a atenção dele)

GG: O que é? Eu só disse a verdade Cath, basta olhar pra ela pra comprovar o que digo.

Sara olhou pra Grissom com um olhar assassino, respirou fundo e contou mentalmente ate dez pra não esgana-lo, ou melhor, ainda mata-lo ali mesmo na frente de todos, depois que fez isso disse a ele.

SS: Oh ignorante, eu sou vegetariana e não cavalo igual a você pra comer só mato!

Greg não se conteve e deu uma gargalhada pelo que Sara disse, mas parou assim que Grissom o olhou com uma cara nada boa.

GG: O que você disse?

SS: Você ouviu muito bem porque não é surdo.

GG: Me chamou de cavalo foi isso?

SS: Tá vendo como ouviu!

CW: Podem parar. Grissom isso é bem feito pra você quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer.

GG: Você está concordando com ela? Também me acha um cavalo é isso?

CW: Não distorça as coisas.

GG: Catherine eu só fiz um comentário e já ela me insultou.

SS: Comentário uma ova, você me insultou.

Enquanto os dois trocavam farpas Warrick comentou baixo com Greg que estava ao seu lado e ainda ria do que Sara havia dito a Grissom, mas sem deixar seu chefe ver que ele ria.

WB: Estava bom de mais pra ser verdade esses dois não brigarem.

GS: É verdade, mas se bem que assim tem mais graça de vê-los. (dizia rindo)

Nick que não estava gostando nada daquela briga, pois achava que de vez enquando os dois exageravam chamou a atenção deles.

NS: Ei vocês dois dá pra pararem com isso? (Sara e Grissom olharam para o moreno) Mesa não é lugar ficar discutindo e muito menos trocando provocações.

CW: Isso mesmo Nick!

SS: Vocês todos viram que foi ele quem começou. Eu estava quieta sem falar com ele.

CW: Grissom você devia pedir desculpas a Sara pelo que disse.

GG: Se ela também me pedir talvez eu peça.

Sara abriu a boca incrédula.

SS: Eu não vou fazer isso. Foi você quem começou com essa palhaçada toda.

NS: Desse jeito vocês vão acabar estragando o nosso almoço que estava tão bom.

GS: Ao contrario Nick, agora é que tá ficando bom. (disse rindo, mas parou de rir na mesma hora em que Cath, Nick, Sara e Grissom lhe lançaram um olhar mortal pelo que ele disse) Brincadeirinha!

Any que ate então estava só observando tudo aquilo deu uma sugestão pra acabar com aquela briga.

AC: Porque vocês não se ignoram como vinham fazendo antes e continuamos com o almoço alegre de minutos atrás?

NS: Boa Any!

SS: Vocês não têm que dizer isso a mim e sim ao limão aí que pelo visto hoje veio disposto a me provocar. Primeiro diz a minha filha que sou maluca e agora sai com essa dizendo que sou magra de mais porque como só mato.

GG: Eu só disse a verdade nas duas ocasiões.

CW: Tá bom Grissom, vamos continuar o nosso almoço já chega dessa discussão.

(...)

Sara estava na cozinha lavando as louças do almoço, Catherine arrumava a mesa onde eles haviam almoçado. As crianças estavam agora com Any no jardim e os homens na sala falando sobre esportes. Assim que a loira acabou seu serviço foi ate onde Sara estava.

CW: Sara eu vou lá em cima ao meu quarto rapidinho, mas já volto se importa de ficar sozinha só uns instantes?

SS: Claro que não vai lá.

CW: Não vou demorar.

Instantes depois que Catherine saiu Grissom apareceu na cozinha, o supervisor tinha ido pegar uma cerveja pra ele. Quando entrou viu que Sara estava ali sozinha lavando a louça de costas pra ele. Ele tinha que admitir que estava começando a gostar de provoca-la só não gostava quando ela fazia isso com ele.

GG: Pelo visto Catherine empurrou pra você a tarefa de lavar as louças não é?

Ele perguntava enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava uma garrafa de cerveja. Grissom e Catherine eram amigos de longa data então ele sentia-se bem à vontade na casa dela pra mexer nas coisas assim como ela também se sentia da mesma forma na casa dele, pois eram como irmãos. O supervisor esperou a resposta de Sara só que ela não veio então ele aproximou-se de onde a morena estava, escorou suas costas na pia e ficou encarando-a um tempo ate perguntar .

GG: O gato comeu sua língua? Não vai me responder não?

Ela olhou pra ele e sendo curta e grossa lhe disse.

SS: Não estou a fim de falar com você. (voltou a sua atenção ao prato que lavava)

Ele revirou seus olhos pela resposta atravessada dela. Grissom a vendo ali naquela pia e fazendo o que fazia do nada se lembrou de alguém que costumava fazer aquilo. Sem saber o porquê ele se sentiu a vontade pra compartilhar com ela sua lembrança.

GG: Minha esposa costumava fazer esse serviço quando vinhamos todos almoçar aqui. Lembro-me que sempre sobrava pra Susan lavar as louças porque Catherine detesta fazer isso.

Após dizer isso o supervisor ficou por segundos com um olhar distante e triste por conta da lembrança de sua esposa. Sara o olhou de canto de olho não entendendo qual era a intensão dele em lhe dizer aquilo.

Ainda doía e muito no supervisor a falta de sua esposa às vezes ele tinha a impressão de que ouvia a voz suave dela no silencio de sua casa ou sentia o perfume inebriante que ela passava após o banho. Ela era sua vida, seu coração que foi arrancado brutalmente dele. Logo que ela morreu as noites eram uma tortura pra ele, depois ele foi se acostumando com a solidão. Só que é muito difícil acordar e ter o outro lado da cama vazio. Ele aspirou e soltou o ar de seus pulmões pesadamente e depois tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

GG: Mas agora pelo jeito essa tarefa ela empurrou pra você.

Sara continuava calada só lavando a louça.

GG: Não vai falar comigo mesmo?

SS: O que te deu hoje hein? Geralmente sou eu quem te provoca, mas hoje você tirou o dia pra fazer isso comigo não é?

GG: Um dia da caça outro do caçador. Mas pra sua informação agora não estou te provocando estou tentando conversar com você e nem sei por quê.

SS: Então não tente porque eu não quero conversa com você. Por um triz você não acaba estragando o meu sábado com aquela sua provocação infeliz na mesa.

Sara detestava que fizessem piadas ou qualquer outro tipo de brincadeiras por ser vegetariana.

GG: já disse que foi só um comentário, além disso, você também quase estraga o meu me chamando de cavalo.

Ela fica um tempo em silencio pra depois dizer.

SS: Tenho que reconhecer que foi horrível o que eu disse.

Grissom a olhou espantado por ela ter dito aquilo.

GG: Que bom que... (ela o interrompeu)

SS: O pobrezinho do cavalo não merece tal comparação. Ele é bem melhor que você. (acabou de lavar as louças e olhou pra ele)

GG: O que você quer dizer com isso? (perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas)

SS: Descubra sozinho.

GG: Por a caso você está insinuando que sou um grosseiro é isso?

SS: Preciso mesmo responder?

GG: Se eu sou grosso você também é.

O que tinha dado nele pra de uma hora pra outra ter desatado a falar tanto com ela?

SS: Eu? Grossa?

Catherine chegou à cozinha e viu os dois se encarando.

CW: Vocês já estão brigando de novo?

SS: Ainda não, mas logo vamos começar a fazer isso porque ele está me chamando de grossa.

A loira olhou para seu amigo esperando que ele dissesse algo só que ele não fez isso. O supervisor tomou o restante de sua cerveja e se encaminhou a saída da cozinha com as duas mulheres o olhando atentamente, quando chegou à porta antes de sair ele virou-se e falou pra Sara.

GG: Sabe, descobri hoje que apesar de chata, grossa e maluca você é uma boa pessoa.

Sara estranhou aquele papo dele.

SS: Não me diga. E como chegou a essa conclusão limão?

GG: Conhecendo sua filha. Ela é uma garotinha muito encantadora, esperta e inteligente só tem um defeito nela... Herdou o péssimo gênio da mãe que no caso é você.

Dito isso ele saiu da cozinha, Sara olhou pra Catherine que tinha um meio sorriso pelo que tinha ouvido seu amigo dizer.

SS; Eu posso com isso? É brincadeira! Ele fala mal de mim e depois diz que sou uma boa pessoa. Dá pra acreditar?

CW: Pior que dá.

SS: Achou que ele está é bêbado isso sim.

CW: Não, Grissom está bem lucido. Isso foi o efeito da sua filha nele. Ele gostou dela e isso o fez mudar um por cento do que achava de você.

SS: Gostou dela? Sei!

A loira riu do jeito que a morena falou.

CW: É serio, acredite em mim. Os dois parecem ter se dado bem, pois ficaram um bom tempo conversando, enquanto você não chegava. Pode perguntar a Any depois.

SS: Conversou tanto com ela pra depois quando soube que ela era minha filha dizer que ela era filha da maluca da Sara. Liv me contou quando cheguei só não fui tirar satisfações com ele porque estou na sua casa senão ele ia ver só.

CW: Ok, vamos esquecer isso e voltarmos pra sala porque os outros estão lá conversando.

O restante da tarde foi divertido, conversaram animadamente é claro que de vez enquando Grissom e Sara trocavam provocações um com outro aquilo era impossível de não acontecer. Quando foi no fim da tarde cada um foi tomando o rumo de sua casa.


	12. O Grissom? Lindo?

Capítulo 12: O Grissom? Lindo? Você precisa de óculos urgente!

Sara e Any estavam na cozinha tomando café da manha Liv ainda dormia, pois ainda era cedo. Enquanto as duas se deliciavam com o que comiam também conversavam sobre o almoço do dia anterior.

AC: Sara seus amigos do trabalho são bem legais e divertidos como você me disse mesmo.

SS: Tirando o limão os outros são mesmo. Eu me divirto muito com eles principalmente com o Greg que é um palhaço.

AC: É mesmo.

SS: Mas me conta (tomou um gole de seu café) Agora que você já conheceu os meninos qual achou mais bonito?

Any corou na mesma hora que Sara fez essa pergunta.

AC: Ah Sara que pergunta, eu não vou responder. (disse meio sem jeito)

Sara percebendo que ela ficou meio sem jeito aí mesmo que insistiu mais na pergunta.

SS: Não acredito que você está com vergonha de me responder isso? (Any ficou calada) Olha prometo que isso só vai ficar entre nós duas eu não vou dizer pra ele que você o achou bonito. Anda Any conta!

A jovem riu do jeito com que Sara pediu a ela que falasse, mas não queria dizer sabia que sua patroa não ia gostar muito de sua resposta.

AC: Eu digo só se você disser primeiro quem acha mais bonito, porque você ainda não disse pra mim isso.

SS: Sua chantagista barata! (falou rindo e depois pegou o pano de enxugar louça e jogou em Any que só ria)

AC: É uma troca patroa.

Any a chamou assim só para provocá-la porque sabia bem que Sara não gostava nada, nada de ser chamada assim.

SS: Ai detesto quando me chama desse jeito. (fez um bico de criança emburrada)

AC: Eu nunca entendi isso por que não gosta de ser chamada assim?

SS: Porque não, e não tente mudar de assunto Any Carter, fala logo.

AC: Já disse só se você disser primeiro. (teimou)

SS: Se não tem jeito eu digo ta... Eu acho o Nick

AC: Aí não vale.

SS: Por quê?

AC: Porque o Nick você já conhece há um tempo e ele é seu amigo, então escolhe outro.

SS: Ok, então eu escolho... O Warrick e aqueles olhos verdes dele. Agora é a sua vez.

Any se vê sem saída e meio hesitante fala devagar o nome de quem acho mais bonito.

AC: Bom, eu... Achei o (fez uma pausa e depois disse de uma vez só) O seu chefe!

Quando Any disse isso Sara se engasgou com o suco que tomava e teve um acesso de tosse.

AC: Calma Sara, respira devagar. (pegou o pano que Sara havia lhe jogado e começou a abanar sua patroa)

Aos poucos a perita foi se recuperando e parando de tossir.

AC: Melhorou?

Sara não lhe respondeu isso e lhe fez outra pergunta.

SS: Você bateu a cabeça, foi abduzida ou o que? (dizia ainda tossindo um pouco)

AC: Do que você está falando? (não entendeu a pergunta dela)

SS: Da sua resposta a minha pergunta.

AC: Ah é isso!

SS: Sim que raios de resposta foi essa?

AC: Foi à verdade oras. De todos o que eu achei não bonito, mas simplesmente lindo foi seu chefe o Grissom.

Sara a olha com a boca aberta e as sobrancelhas erguidas.

SS: O Grissom? Lindo? Você precisa de óculos urgente!

AC: Claro que não.

SS: Precisa sim, vou ver se marco pra essa semana um consulta porque você ta ficando cega.

AC: Pára Sara, vai me dizer que você não o acha lindo?

SS: Obvio que não.

AC: Ele tem olhos azuis.

SS: E daí?

AC: E daí que uma vez eu me lembro bem que você me disse que era fascinada por homens que tinham os olhos dessa cor.

SS: Eu sei que disse isso tá. E é verdade tenho mesmo um fascínio ou sei lá o que por homens com essa cor de olhos, mas o Grissom é uma exceção.

AC: Conta outra Sara.

SS: É serio Any. Olha eu não o acho bonito o que dirá lindo, não sem chance.

AC: Sara esquece só por um instante essa sua implicância com ele e o veja como um homem comum e não como seu chefe. Agora me diga se pelo menos os olhos dele não são lindos? Dê sua opinião sincera.

Sara fez o que Any disse e teve que reconhecer mesmo não gostando do seu supervisor os olhos dele eram realmente lindos. Tinham um azul límpido pareciam ate duas pedras de topázio azul, lembrou-se que nem o de seu ex-marido era um azul tão lindo assim quanto o de Grissom.

AC: Sara? (chamou a atenção dela)

SS: O que?

AC: Não vai me responder? (insistiu)

SS: (bufou) Ok são. (disse tão rápido que Any quase nem entendeu direito o que ela disse)

AC: Não entendi o que disse.

SS: Você quer que eu diga com todas as letras não é? (a jovem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente) Tudo bem eu digo... Os olhos dele são lindos e é só isso porque de resto ele não tem nada de lindo.

AC: Me desculpe, mas discordo totalmente de você. Ele é lindo por inteiro.

A morena não tava acreditando no que ouvia de Any.

SS: Se apaixonou por ele foi?

AC: Também não é pra tanto, eu fiquei apenas encantada só isso. Nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito e charmoso assim. Ele parece ser um homem muito gentil e cavalheiro.

Sara começou a rir do que Any disse a jovem não entendeu o motivo da risada.

AC: O que foi falei algo engraçado?

SS: falou sim. (ria) Any para de tomar esse café acho que ele não está te fazendo bem hoje. Parece que a cafeína afetou sua cabeça. Onde já se viu o Grissom um homem gentil. Você não viu o que ele me disse na mesa ontem não?

AC: Vi mas mesmo assim Sara, sei lá pra mim esse jeito que ele usa com você é só pra te irritar ou uma reação ao jeito que você o trata. Já parou pra pensar que se talvez você o tratasse diferente quem sabe ele também não te trataria diferente? (Sara não diz nada) Sabe quando conversei com ele, ele me passou ser isso que te falei agora pouco. Não sei te explicar bem só sei que percebi isso nos poucos minutos que me parece ser um bom homem.

SS: Ah tá e eu acredito em papai Noel. (diz com ironia)

As duas ficaram em silencio ate que Any se lembrou de algo.

AC: Sabe o que eu acabei de me lembrar?

SS: Não faço idéia.

AC: Hum em Chicago há uns dois ou três anos atrás eu não sei bem, um cara assim do tipo exato do Grissom sem tirar nem pôr trabalhou com você em um caso e ele ficou encantado com você, o Dylan ficou morto de ciúmes lembra?

Ela lembrava bem do homem ele era bonito e charmoso só um pouco inconveniente e abusado. Elogiou-a ate dizer chega, dizia que ela era linda, uma excelente profissional a melhor com quem já tinha trabalhado e uma mulher extremamente encantadora. Jogou chame pra ela assim que a conheceu, mas Sara disse logo que era casada porem mesmo assim ele não parava com seus galanteios. Dylan seu marido quase foi tirar satisfações com o tal homem só não fez isso porque Sara disse que não precisava, pois ela sabia muito bem se virar e colocá-lo em seu devido lugar que era longe dela. Dylan aceitou o que ela disse a muito contragosto, pois sua vontade era de bater naquele homem. Quando terminaram o caso ele foi embora pra Nova York que era de onde tinha vindo pra ajudar e ela não soube mais nada dele.

SS: Lembro ele ate queria brigar com o homem só não fez isso porque pedi. Mas aonde você quer chegar com essa historia?

AC: Bom antes de toda aquela inconveniência dele você me disse que assim que o conheceu o achou lindo, um Deus Grego e fazendo uma comparação dele com o Grissom ele não era tão bem conservado quanto o seu chefe está. Sei disso porque você me mostrou o tal sujeito quando fui ao laboratório enquanto ele estava trabalhando com você. (Sara ouvia atentamente o que Any dizia e já fazia idéia de onde ela queria chegar com toda aquela conversa) Então eu quero que me esclareça porque você achou aquele outro homem lindo e o seu chefe não? Sendo que o Grissom é bem mais bonito que aquele sujeito. Qual a diferença entre os dois?

Sara imaginou os dois homens e olhando bem ambos não tinham muita diferença assim. Os dois tinham o mesmo tipo físico, a mesma idade e a mesma cor dos olhos a diferença talvez fosse ao fato de que Grissom tinha barba e outro não e o outro pintava os cabelos e seu supervisor não, mas isso não era uma diferença tão gritante assim. Então ela se pôs a pensar em uma resposta e chegou à seguinte conclusão que não agradou muito Any.

SS: A diferença é que o outro apesar de inconveniente e abusado não era grosso comigo ele era um cavalheiro coisa que o Grissom não é nem aqui e nem na China. Satisfeita?

AC: Não pra mim isso não é uma boa resposta. Sara estou falando de aparência e não de ser grosso ou não.

A morena bufou de raiva pelo que Any disse.

SS: O que você quer que eu diga?

AC: A verdade, porque não acha o Grissom bonito?

SS: Porque não gosto dele, não vou com a cara dele. Ele me irrita, me tira do serio por isso não tenho motivos pra achá-lo bonito. Agora chaga de falar dele. Vou acordar a Liv essa dorminhoca já dormiu demais.

Sara saiu e Any ficou processando o que ela lhe dissera, a jovem balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

AC: Ah Sara eu já vi um caso assim parecido com o seu e o do seu chefe antes. Duas pessoas que não se gostavam de jeito nenhum e viviam implicando um com outro e... Posso te garantir que essa implicância virou foi outra coisa, mas... Vou ficar quieta e não me meter pra ver aonde esse seu "não vou com a cara dele" vai dar. (fala pra si mesma)


	13. Tomando conta

Alguns dias se passaram...

O turno já havia começado a creca de uma hora e Catherine foi quem dividiu os casos da noite, pois Grissom ainda estava preso em um tribunal. Depois de longas horas enfim o julgamento havia acabado e o supervisor entrava a sua sala. O caso foi difícil, mas com as provas que ele mostrou e com sua explicação detalhada o réu foi condenado. Grissom sentasse em sua cadeira e afrouxa a gravata que já o incomodava.

GG: Detesto essas coisas. (tirou de vez a gravata) Não sei como tem homem que aguenta usar isso o dia todo, Deus do céu! (reclamava)

De repente o homem escuta baterem a porta de sua sala e manda que entre.

Judy (recepcionista do laboratório): Com licença Dr. Grissom tem uma moça muito nervosa querendo falar com a Srta Sidle. Eu disse a ela que a Srta não estava e que tinha saído pra resolver um caso e que talvez demorasse então ela perguntou se o senhor estava eu disse que sim e agora ela quer falar com o senhor.

GG: Comigo? (estranhou) Ela disse como se chama?

J: Sim Any o senhor vai falar com ela?

O supervisor achou aquilo muito estranho à única Any que conhecia e que veria aqui pra falar com Sara era a baba da filha dela. O que será que aquela moça queria ali e o que queria falar ele? Era o que Grissom se perguntava.

GG: Sim a traga a minha sala Judy, por favor.

Em questão de minutos Any já estava na sala dele.

GG: Any algum problema?

AC: Eu preciso muito falar com a Sara Grissom, tem como você saber onde ela está? Eu já liguei para o celular dela, mas só dá fora de área.

Ele notou o nervosismo dela e se perguntou mentalmente se não tinha acontecido algo com a filha de Sara já que a menina não estava com ela.

GG: Acalme-se eu não sei onde ela está porque cheguei agora a pouco, mas vou ligar pra Catherine ela sabe. Espere só um instante.

Grissom ligou para a amiga e descobriu que Sara estava com Greg em uma cidade vizinha que ficava há cerca de três horas de Vegas e que o lugar em que estavam o sinal de celular não pegava direito. Ele agradeceu a informação e desligou não dando chance pra que a loira o questionasse sobre o motivo de querer saber onde a morena se encontrava.

GG: Ela está em uma cidade vizinha um pouco distante de Vegas e o celular não pega direito pra lá então nem adianta eu ligar para o Greg que está com ela.

AC: Não pode ser e agora o que faço? (pôs as mãos no rosto)

O supervisor ficou preocupado pelo estado nervoso em que ela se encontrava.

GG: Você não quer me dizer o que aconteceu? Talvez eu possa ajudar... Foi algo com a filha dela? Eu notei que a menina não está com você.

AC: Não Liv está bem eu a deixei um instante com a recepcionista porem tem haver com ela.

GG: Como assim? (não entendeu)

AC: Há uma hora recebi um telefonema de um primo meu que mora em Phoenix dizendo que a mãe dele que é com uma mãe pra mim está no hospital muito mal e quer falar comigo. Eu tenho que ir lá vê-la só que não posso ir e deixar a Liv com um vizinho por isso tentei ligar pra Sara e como ela não atendia vim aqui pra avisa-la. Eu preciso ver minha tia Grissom como vou fazer? Não posso esperar a Sara voltar ela deve demorar, mas não posso ir e deixar a Liv com um estranho.

Sensibilizado pela angustia dela de querer ver sua tia Grissom sem pensar disse:

GG: Vá eu fico com a menina ate a mãe dela chegar. Pode ir tranquila que eu explico a ela que você não podia espera-la porque era um caso de estrema urgência.

AC: Tem certeza? Você deve está ocupado além do mais... (ele nem deixou ela continuar falando)

GG: Não se preocupe com isso poder ir e deixa-la comigo.

(...)

LS: Sua sala é esquisita. (falou a garotinha ao entrar no lugar)

GG: A maioria que vem aqui diz a mesma coisa.

LS: Porque você tem todos esses bichos nesses vidros?

GG: Porque gosto e também costumo usa-los como experimento.

LS: Eca aquilo ali é um porco naquele vidro? (fez uma careta e apontou para a estante onde se encontrava o vidro)

GG: Sim

LS: Que nojo você matou o pobrezinho pra colocar ali dentro?

GG: Claro que não!

LS: Ah sim.

Ela se sentou no sofá que havia ali e mudou drasticamente de assunto como toda criança de sua idade que não se prendia por muito tempo em um mesmo assunto.

LS: Eu não queria ter ficado com você. Você chama minha mãe de maluca e eu não gosto disso.

GG: Olha admito que isso que disse a você sobre sua mãe não foi legal.

LS: Não foi mesmo. (cruzou os braços e o olhou com os olhinhos bem espremidos)

GG: Mas você também não foi tão legal comigo depois me tratando daquele jeito.

LS: Você mereceu. (deu de ombros)

Era fato pra ele que aquela menina era a copia fiel e geniosa da mãe parecia ate que ele estava falando com a Sara.

GG: Você e sua mãe são sempre geniosas assim ou isso é só comigo?

LS: Que?

GG: Deixa pra lá, olha você vai ficar quietinha aí então eu preencho alguns papeis aqui certo? (ela não respondeu e só deu de ombros de novo)

O silencio na sala durou cerca de cinco minutos. Logo ele a viu suspirar alto e balançar suas pernas minúsculas que mal alcançavam o chão sentada no sofá.

GG: Algum problema?

LS: A mamãe tá demorando muito pra chegar.

GG: Bom ela ainda vai demorar um pouco mais.

LS: Eu quero ir pra casa.

GG: Você tem que esperar sua mãe chegar pra poder ir.

Outra vez ela suspirou como não era do seu feitio ficar muito tempo calada ela começou a falar com o supervisor já que era só eles dois que estavam ali.

LS: Porque você chama minha mãe de maluca?

Ele se espantou com a pergunta dela e demorou a responder, mas depois falou.

GG: Porque ela me chama de limão azedo.

LS: Mas olhando pra você, você bem que tem uma cara de limão azedo. Você é muito serio parece ate aqueles homens maus do filme.

O supervisor tirou os óculos e não soube nem o que dizer pra garota, ela o deixou literalmente sem palavras, era rápida nas respostas assim como a mãe.

LS: Você não gosta dela né?

Lívia desceu do sofá e foi ate a cadeira que tinha em frente à mesa de Grissom e ficou de joelhos nela, apoiou suas mãos na mesa e se pôs a olha-lo esperando sua resposta.

GG: Não ela também não gosta de mim por isso não nos damos bem.

LS: Naquele dia eu tava ate gostando de você, mas aí você chamou minha mãe de maluca então eu falei daquele jeito com você, porque não gosto que falem mal da mamãe.

GG: Percebi isso. Eu também tava gostando de você, mas você me tratou daquele jeito.

LS: A culpa foi sua!

Mesmo sem querer ambos já tinham se conquistado agora era uma questão apenas de se entenderem.

GG: Olha que tal esquecermos o que houve e começarmos a nos conhecer de novo o que acha?

Nem ele estava acreditando no que estava fazendo e dizendo, queria muito ficar amigo dela e não sabia o porquê disso. Queria apagar a má impressão que causou nela falando aquilo da mãe dela. O fato é que Grissom nunca foi muito bom com crianças exceto com Lindsay que era como uma sobrinha pra ele. Geralmente perto de outras crianças ele sentia-se incomodado e sem jeito, mas com Liv era o contrario era como se a conhecesse há muito tempo. Ele sentia uma vontade de conhecê-la mais, de saber coisas sobre ela, ganhar sua confiança era estranho aquilo pra ele. Gostou dela assim que começou a conversar com ela na casa de Catherine.

LS: Se você não chamar minha mãe de maluca e nem falar mal dela eu posso tentar.

GG: Vou tentar não chama-la de maluca na sua frente ok?

LS: Você acabou de chamar ela agora. (o encarou meio seria)

GG: (deu um leve sorriso pela falha) Desculpa saiu sem querer.

(...)

LS: Eu já vi essa.

GG: Onde?

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá um do lado do outro vendo um livro que Grissom tinha em sua estante, ambos falavam sobre o que mais gostavam as borboletas.

LS: No borboletário o papai me levou uma vez lá. Sabe aconteceu uma coisa engraçada nesse dia.

GG: O que?

LS: Uma borboleta veio e parou bem na ponta do nariz da mamãe, aí eu e o papai rimos da cara engraçada que ela fez. (ela dizia rindo e Grissom não resistiu e riu junto com ela)

Fazia muito tempo que ele não ria tanto quanto naquelas poucas horas que estava com Lívia. Estava se divertindo só de ouvi-la por instante ele se esqueceu de seus relatórios, das avaliações que tinha que fazer e principalmente de sua tristeza. A companhia da menina estava lhe fazendo muito bem.

LS: Seus filhos gostam de borboletas igual a você?

GG: Eu não tenho filhos.

LS: Hã e porque você não gosta de criança?

GG: Digamos que não levo muito jeito com crianças e também não tive porque minha esposa não podia ter filhos. Só que não quero falar disso então vamos continuar falando das borboletas que é bem melhor.

LS: Tá bom.

E assim eles continuaram vendo o livro e cada vez mais Grissom se impressionava com Liv a menina conhecia e sabia o nome de varias espécies que havia no livro. Aos poucos eles iam começando a se entender, mas de vez enquando sem querer ele falava algo sobre a Sara que Liv não gostava e na mesma hora a menina o olhava com uma cara de brava pelo que ele dizia o que fazia ele quase rir da carinha de brava que ela fazia, mas ele não ria e tratava de pedir desculpa pelo que havia dito.

Um tempo depois Grissom que havia se empolgado em falar das borboletas pra Liv nem percebeu que a menina havia adormecido ao seu lado só se deu conta disso quando a cabeça dela encostou-se no seu braço. Ele olhou pra ela e delicadamente a ajeitou no sofá de forma que ela ficasse confortável e bem devagar pra não acorda-la ele se levantou do sofá. O supervisor se agachou perto da menina e ficou olhando-a ali adormecida, um anjinho de gênio acido igual à mãe. Não deixou de pensar como eram as coisas não se dava nada bem com a mãe dela, mas havia se encantado pela garotinha mesmo com esse gênio que ela tinha e que aos poucos ele conseguia domar. Levantou-se e foi pra sua cadeira e dali ficou velando o sono dela enquanto voltava a fazer o que fazia algumas horas atrás antes de começa a mostrar o livro pra ela.


	14. É você mesmo ou te trocaram?

Enquanto Grissom velava o sono de Liv, Sara que não fazia ideia que a menina estivesse ali com seu supervisor chegava ao estacionamento do laboratório.

GS: Sara vi hoje no quadro de avisos que nossa folga cai no mesmo dia.

SS: É e o que tem haver isso? (tirava seu cinto de segurança)

GS: É que eu queria te convidar pra ir ao cinema comigo claro como amigos (apressou-se em dizer) Eu não tenho companhia e não tem graça ir sozinho. Você aceita?

Ela fica surpresa com o convite dele pensou em recusar, mas por fim resolver aceitar.

SS: Tudo bem Greg eu aceito faz tempo que não vou ao cinema mesmo. Despois do turno a gente combina o horário agora vamos voltar ao trabalho porque esse caso é meio complicado certo?

GS: Certo!

Ele respondeu animado por ela ter aceitado seu convite, há tempos queria convida-la só que não tinha coragem e também a folga deles não coincidia agora que aconteceu isso ele resolver aproveitar a chance.

Eles entraram no lab carregando as evidências do caso quando passam pela recepção são parados por Judy que chama Sara.

J: Senhorita Sidle

SS: Oi Judy (virou-se para a recepcionista)

J: O Dr. Grissom pediu pra lhe avisar que assim que chegasse fosse a sala dele, pois quer falar com a senhorita.

Sara franziu a testa estranhando esse aviso.

SS: Ele não adiantou o assunto?

Grissom pediu a Judy que não dissesse a Sara sobre a presença da filha dela ali.

J: Não senhorita.

SS: Ok depois passo na sala dele e... (a recepcionista a interrompeu)

J: Desculpe, mas acho melhor que vá agora porque é meio urgente.

Sara olha desconfiada pra Greg o que de urgente Grissom queria falar com ela?

SS: Tá bom Judy vou falar com ele agora. Obrigada por me avisar.

J: Não foi nada! (respondeu simpaticamente)

GS: O que será que ele quer com você? (perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores do lab)

SS: Sabe lá Deus, com certeza quer torrar a minha paciência só pode! (Greg riu dela)

GS: Vou adiantando as coisas do caso enquanto você vai falar com ele. Te espero na sala de evidencias.

SS: Tá bom.

Os dois se separam indo um pra cada lado do corredor. Sara chega a porta da sala de seu supervisor e como a mesma estava encostada a morena entrou sem bater e foi logo falando.

SS: Você pode me dizer o que...

Ela parou assim que viu sua filha ali dormindo no sofá da sala de Grissom, a perita olhou pra ele sem entender nada.

SS: O que a Liv faz aqui?

GG: Any precisou sair por conta de algo urgente que aconteceu então deixou a menina aqui comigo. (falou sem rodeios)

SS: Por que ela não me ligou avisando que tinha que sair?

Ela estava séria e sua expressão não era nada boa. Sara não gostava que Lívia ficasse com

Outras pessoas sem que ela fosse avisada e gostava menos ainda de vê-la com quem ela não gostava como no caso Grissom.

GG: Ela te ligou varias vezes só que por conta do lugar em que você estava seu celular só dava fora de área.

Ele explicou calmamente e em um tom baixo pra não acordar Lívia que dormia ali. Grissom percebeu que pela cara de Sara ela não havia gostado nada dele ter ficado com a menina e pelo que parecia ela estava prestes a explodir ali na frente dele. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e foi ate ela.

GG: Vamos conversar lá fora pra não acordar a sua filha. (segurou delicadamente no braço dela guiando-a pra fora da sala)

Quando estavam do lado de fora ela puxou seu braço que era seguro por Grissom e o questionou sem rodeios.

SS: Me explica o que de tão urgente fez a Any largar a minha filha com estranhos? (ela falou meio irritada)

GG: Primeiro ela não largou sua filha, ela a deixou aqui porque eu pedi e segundo não sou um estranho sou seu chefe.

SS: Não quero a Liv perto de você. (Ela estava visivelmente irritada com o fato de sua filha ter ficado com ele)

GG: Por quê? Eu não sou nenhum criminoso pra fazer mal a ela.

SS: Olha não quero discutir isso agora, apenas me diga o que fez Any sair e deixar a Liv aqui? Eu espero que seja algo muito serio pra ela ter feito o que fez. Porque ela sabe perfeitamente que não gosto que deixe minha filha com outra pessoa sem me avisar. (cruzou os braços seria)

Alguns técnicos olhavam discretamente para os dois, pois devido a sua raiva Sara estava falando um pouquinho alto. Grissom com toda calma que nem ele sabia de onde tinha tirado pediu a ela:

GG: Abaixe um pouco o seu tom de voz porque os outros estão olhando pra nós.

SS: Que se danem! Anda Grissom desembucha.

O supervisor contou sobre o telefonema que a jovem recebeu sobre a tia dela. Falou que antes de vir para o lab Any disse que tinha ligado muitas vezes pra ela, mas sem sucesso por isso ela resolver vir ao lab pra ver se conseguia encontra-la pra falar o que tinha ocorrido. Como não aconteceu isso Grissom se ofereceu pra ficar com a menina ate que ela chegasse pois notou o desespero de Any em querer ir ver sua tia. Sara o ouvia atentamente e a medida que ele ia explicando a morena ia se acalmando e entendo os motivos pelo qual Any havia feito o que fez, se pôs no lugar da moça e percebeu que também faria a mesma coisa se algo do tipo tivesse acontecido com ela.

SS: Coitada da Any.

GG: Você tinha que ver o desespero dela.

SS: Posso imaginar já que ela sempre me falava dessa tia. Any é muito apegada a essa senhora porque foi ela quem a criou depois que seus pais morreram em um acidente quando ela tinha sete anos.

GG: Então é mais que justificável o desespero e a atitude dela de querer ir vê-la.

SS: Com certeza.

Eles se falavam agora sem o clima pesado de minutos atrás.

GG: Olha Sara ela queria ter te avisado, mas não consegui u. Quem sugeriu que ela deixasse Lívia aqui fui eu não ela então brigue com ela.

SS: Não vou brigar com ela, eu entendi a urgência dela. Agora o que eu não entendo é por que você se ofereceu pra ficar com a Liv?

GG: Pra ajudar a Any, pois ela estava desesperada pra ir.

SS: Hum... (suspirou pesadamente) E agora o que vou fazer, estou no meio de um caso difícil com o Greg não... (ele a interrompe)

GG: Não se preocupe pode sair do caso (ela arregala os olhos em sinal de surpresa pelo o que ouviu dele) Eu assumo o seu lugar, leve sua filha pra casa aqui não é um bom lugar pra crianças.

Sara surpreendeu-se com a atitude dele parecia ate ser outro.

SS: É você mesmo ou te trocaram?

GG: Estou falando serio.

Ela o encara bem como que procurando algo de errado, mas nada.

SS: O que te deu hein? Você está calmo comigo e me tratando de forma ate educada demais pro meu gosto. (falava desconfiada)

Grissom passou a mão pelo queixo e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Como aquela mulher era complicada demais pra entender cada vez mais ela a entendia menos era uma complicação só.

GG: Eu não te entendo sabia? (Sara estreita seus olhos nele) Se eu te trato de um jeito você reclama e solta os cachorros em cima de mim, agora se te trato de outra forma você também reclama. Afinal como você quer que eu te trate dá pra me esclarecer?

Sara não gostou do jeito como ele havia falado agora com ela.

SS: Pelo visto já voltou a ser o limão azedo de sempre não é? Deixa eu pegar a Liv pra ir embora antes que você mude de ideia. (entrou na sala dele o deixando sozinho no corredor)

O supervisor passou a mão pelo rosto não entendendo a atitude dela, segundos depois ele entrou na sala e a encontrou olhando pra Lívia enquanto a menina continuava dormindo.

GG: Quem a ver assim não imagina que ela tenha um gênio acido igual ao seu. (diz baixo pra não acordar Liv)

SS: Dylan dizia a mesma coisa quando ficávamos vendo ela dormir.

A sala ficou em silencio por segundos enquanto eles olhavam pra menina, depois Grissom falou de novo.

GG: Olhando-a bem ela se parece muito com você. (afirmou ele)

SS: Isso é obvio ela é minha filha.

Ele fez um bico e sorriu ela não consegui ficar muito tempo sem lhe dar uma resposta atravessada era impressionante.

GG: Acho melhor leva-la logo senão ela ficará dolorida de dormir nesse sofá, ele não é muito confortável.

SS: Ok

Sara foi ate sua filha e com todo cuidado pra não acordar a pequena pegou-a no colo. Grissom só observava o cuidado dela com a menina.

SS: Pode abrir a porta pra mim? (ajeitou Liv melhor em seu colo)

GG: Não quer que (ele hesita um pouco em dizer, mas depois completa) Eu a leva ate seu carro?

SS: Não precisa abra só a porta da sua sala pra mim.

GG: Tudo bem

Grissom fez isso pra ela e antes de sair da sala Sara parou na frente dele, meio sem jeito ela tentou dizer algo a ele.

SS: Grissom... Hã... É... Hum eu (Parou de falar)

Dizer o que queria parecia difícil demais a palavra não saia. Ela se enrolava pra falar o que devia e Grissom não deixou de dá um sorriso discreto ao ver a dificuldade dela em dizer aquilo, então como ela não completava a frase ele deu sua resposta.

GG: Não tem de quê Sara. (deu de ombros)

Ela agradeceu mentalmente aos céus por ele ter entendido o que ela queria dizer.

SS: É isso... Então ate amanha

GG: Se a Any ainda não tiver voltado amanha e você não achar alguém pra ficar com a Lívia não precisa vir eu te libero.

Ela não tava acreditando no que ele dizia.

SS: O que você fez com o limão azedo que eu conheço?

GG: Tô morrendo de rir com isso que você disse. (ironizou)

SS: Eu não sabia que ria. (provocou)

GG: Vai logo pra sua casa vai!

SS: Tô indo não precisa me expulsar.

Sara se foi e Grissom ficou a olhando ate ela entrar no elevador, depois disso ele foi atrás de Greg pra ajuda-lo no caso o encontrou na sala de evidencias.

GG: Greg me ponha a par do caso.

O jovem não entendeu o porquê daquilo e Grissom vendo a confusão dele justiçou.

GG: Vou ficar no caso com você, pois Sara precisou sair dele.

GS: Por que ela saiu?

GG: Pra poder ir pra casa e cuidar da filha dela. Agora vamos ao caso, me diga o que já descobriu e se tem alguma teoria sobre o que achou?


	15. Oh mulher complicada!

Sara já havia acordado estava na cozinha preparando seu café e a vitamina de sua filha, como perdeu a hora por ter dormido na companhia de Liv a perita acordou tarde e Lívia não foi pra escola, enquanto ela cuidava do café pensava no que Grissom tinha feito ontem cuidando de Lívia e depois a liberando do trabalho pra que ela pudesse ficar com a menina, essas atitudes dele a surpreenderam não esperava que ele fosse capaz de fazer tudo o que fez ontem. De repente ela escuta aquela vozinha a chamando da porta da cozinha.

LS: Mamãe...

Na mesma hora ela virou-se pra olhar pra filha, a menina estava com o cabelo meio bagunçado, esfregava seus olhinhos e usava seu pijama preferido que o pai havia lhe dado a roupa era cheia de bichinhos de varias espécies. Sara foi ate a menina a pegou no colo e depois deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

SS: Bom dia meu amor. Já ia te chamar fiz sua vitamina, vamos toma-la?

LS: Hãham

Sara levou a menina nos braços ate a mesa, colocou-a na cadeira e lhe deu o copo com a vitamina, depois se sentou ao lado dela pra tomar seu café.

LS: Que horas a gente chegou aqui?

SS: Bem tarde. Quando cheguei ao laboratório você estava dormindo na sala do Grissom.

LS: A gente tava falando sobre borboletas aí eu acabei dormindo.

Sara estava se roendo de curiosidade pra saber como seu chefe havia se comportado com a menina então como uma boa csi começou a investigar com Liv se ele tivesse feito ou falado algo desagradável a filha dela ele ia se ver com ela.

SS: Filha! (a menina a olhou) O Grissom te tratou bem?

LS: Sim, o Gil feito bem legal comigo. (disse com um sorriso)

Ela tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo? Sua filha tinha dito aquilo e havia chamado seu chefe azedo com toda aquela intimidade?

SS: Gil? (perguntou estranhando)

LS: É ele disse que era pra eu chamar ele assim.

SS: Hum... E o que vocês fizeram lá?

LS: A gente conversou um montão, ele me mostrou um livro bem legal com varias borboletas. Tinha ate aquela que a senhora gosta. Sabia que ela é a preferida do Gil também mãe.(ela falava empolgada)

SS: Não

Sara não estava acreditando que sua filha falava de Grissom com toda aquela animação ate anteontem a menina nem queria saber do supervisor desde o dia do almoço na casa Catherine, agora bastou umas poucas horas pra ela falar dele como se o conhecesse há muito tempo, como se Grissom fosse seu melhor. O que ele tinha feio com sua filha pra ela ter mudado seu jeito com ele? Isso ela perguntaria a ele assim que tivesse uma oportunidade.

SS: Lívia ele não chamou a mamãe de maluca pra você?

LS: No começo sim, mas ele me prometeu que não faria mais isso e nós fizemos um acordo. Só que às vezes ele esquecia e chamava à senhora de maluca, mas depois me pedia desculpa. Aí com o tempo ele não chamou mais.

SS: Ele te pedia desculpas?

LS: É mãe!

Era uma surpresa atrás da outra quando ela ia imaginar que ele pediria desculpas a sua filha sendo que ele é incapaz de pedir isso a ela Sara.

LS: Mae quando a Any vem?

SS: Ela me ligou ainda agora antes de você acordar e disse que hoje antes de eu ir para o trabalho estaria aqui com você.

LS: Eu já tô com saudade dela.

Ela era apegada demais a Any tanto que às vezes Sara tinha um pouco de ciúmes desse apego todo.

SS: Lívia ela foi ontem a noite filha como você já está com saudades dela?

LS: Mas eu tô... Ah mamãe sabe o que o Gil disse?

Essa historia de Gil não estava ainda entrando direito na cabeça de Sara.

SS: Não filha o que foi?

LS: Que um dia ele vai pedir pra senhora deixar ele me levar no borboletário daqui. Você vai deixar não é mãe?

Aquilo era o cumulo ela não deixar ele sair com sua filha pra sabe lá Deus onde ah não!

SS: Negativo, você não vai sair com ele.

LS: Por que?

SS: Porque não quero você com ele.

LS: Mas eu gosto dele ele foi legal comigo.

SS: Ate ontem você não achava isso.

LS: Ah, mas agora ele é meu amigo.

SS: Seu amigo?

LS: Hãham , por favor mamãe deixa. (fez uma cara de pidona)

Sara se viu sem saída e pra piorar sua filha fazia aquela cara irresistível de pidona que balança ate o mais duro coração não lhe restou outra saída do que dizer.

SS: Eu vou pensar ok? Quando ele vier me pedir isso a gente conversa tá bom?

LS Tá! (diz sorrindo contente)

X

Todos estavam na sala de descanso inclusive Sara já que Any havia voltado pra ficar com Liv. Os csis so aguardavam a distribuição dos casos pra começarem a trabalhar, Grissom chega à sala e ao ver Sara ali não deixou de perguntar sobre Any.

GG: Any já voltou?

Sara estranhou o interesse quanto isso, ela olhou para os outros que também estranharam o porquê dele querer saber aquilo.

SS: Por que quer saber isso?

GG: Porque sim, pode me responder?

SS: Se estou aqui é logico que é porque ela já voltou.(os outros olhavam os dois se entender bem aquele papo)

Mas será possível que ela sempre responderia assim pra ele com quatro pedras na mão?

GG: Pelo visto hoje seu humor está uma maravilha não é? (diz com ironia)

SS: Meu humor está ótimo mesmo nem queira saber.

Ela estava possessa com o fato de sua filha ter passado o dia todo falando de Grissom e como ele era legal.

Warrick percebendo a tensão no ar chamou a atenção do chefe.

WB: Grissom acho melhor dividir os casos senão vamos nos atrasar.

O supervisor formou as duplas e dividiu os casos.

Em seu carro com Nick Grissom reclamava com o amigo sobre o comportamento de sara enquanto iam para cena do crime.

GG: Nick eu desisto de tentar ser educado com a "sua amiga" (frisou as ultimas duas palavras) Oh mulher complicada e com um humor instável.

NS: (riu do chefe) A Sara é a complicação em pessoa Grissom, ela muda de humor com a velocidade da luz.

GG: Percebi isso. Ontem uma hora ela estava brigando comigo depois estava falando calmamente. Agora pouco fiz uma pergunta por educação e ela me vem com aquela resposta atravessada. Não como trata-la.

NS: É impressão minha ou você agora está querendo ser amigo dela?

Grissom olhou rápido pra Nick com a sobrancelha erguida em uma expressão incrédula depois voltou à atenção a pista já que dirigia.

GG: Eu não quero ser amigo dela coisa alguma. Só quero que ela pare de me tratar com tanta hostilidade e deixe de me provocar tanto.

NS: Então você tem que parar de provoca-la de vez enquando também.

GG: Eu só revido as provocações dela.

NS: Sejamos honestos Grissom de vez enquando é você quem começa com tudo. Sara às vezes está no canto dela e você vai lá e a cutuca.

O supervisor ficou calado e não disse mais nada porque sabia que de certa forma aquilo que Nick disse era verdade.

X

Sara estava guardando suas coisas no armário já tinha encerrado seu caso e iria pra casa enquanto acabava de fazer isso Greg entra na sala de pertences também pra guarda algumas coisas.

SS: Soube que você e Catherine não conseguiram fechar o caso.

GS: Não trabalhamos pesado só que as provas não foram suficientes pra acusar o suspeito então tivemos que arquivar o caso.

SS: Detesto quando isso acontece se pudesse resolveria todos os casos.

GS: Eu também (ele fecha seu armário) Sara nossa saída ainda está de pé não é? Nossa folga é hoje então...

SS: (ela ri) Sim Greg está de pé. Que horas vamos? Não quero ir muito tarde.

Nessa hora Grissom entra onde eles estão pra pegar algo em seu armário.

GS: Você escolhe o horário que for melhor pra você.

SS: Que gentil, vai me deixar escolher o filme também? (brincou com ele)

GS: Se quiser eu deixou.

Grissom só ouvia calado a conversa dos dois.

SS: Então vamos as sete pode ser?

GS: Pode, assim pegamos a sessão das sete e meia.

SS: Está marcado então. Você lembra onde moro não é?

Ele havia a levado uma vez em casa devido ao carro dela está na oficina.

GS: É duas quadras do parque central numa casa roxa é isso?

SS: Exatamente! É a única casa dessa cor no quarteirão.

GS: Ok agora vou pra casa descansar pra noite está inteiro. Tchau Sarinha. (deu um beijo no rosto dela)

SS: Tchau Greg, bom descanso!

GS: Pra você também. Tchau chefe. (falou ao passar por Grissom)

GG: Tchau Greg.

Grissom fechou seu armário e já ia sair da sala, mas não fez isso voltou indo ate onde Sara estava pra falar algo com ela.

GG: Posso falar com você? (encostou-se no armário perto do dela)

Ela sem ao menos olha-lo e com a educação de sempre falou pra ele.

SS: Se não percebeu já está falando (ele já ia falar só que ela continuou) A proposito eu também quero falar com você. (fechou seu armário e se pôs na mesma posição que ele só que cruzou seus braços) Quero saber que raios de lavagem cerebral você fez na Liv que ela não para de falar em você? É Gil pra cá Gil pra lá, ela diz que você é amigo dela. O que você fez com a cabeça da minha filha?

Ela o olhava seria e ele não deixou de rir do que ela disse, gostou de saber que enfim tinha conseguido apagar a má impressão que Liv devia ter dele desde aquele almoço.

SS: Do que você tá rindo?

GG: Do que disse, foi engraçado , mas o que aconteceu foi que sua filha e eu só conversamos e conseguimos nos entender. Algum problema nisso? Será que não posso me dar bem com ela?

SS: Se você ficar falando mal de mim pra ela vai se ver comigo.

GG: Não vou fazer isso o que tiver que dizer digo a você não a ela. Agora mudando de assunto queria o numero do telefone de sua casa pode me dar?

Ela franziu a testa em desentendimento.

SS: Pode me explicar pra que quer isso?

GG: Pra jogar fora...

SS: Como é que é?

GG: É pra ligar pra lá pra que mais seria?

SS: E com quem você quer falar lá?

GG: Fique despreocupada que não é com você. Quero falar com a Any. (Sara não deixa de ficar surpresa)

SS: Por que quer falar com ela?

GG: Pra saber como foi lá com a tia dela.

SS: Por que quer saber isso?

GG: Porque fiquei preocupado.

SS: E por que toda essa preocupação?

Ela parecia uma metralhadora ambulante que atirava vários porquês na direção dele e ele estranha todas aquelas perguntas dela.

GG: Pra que quer saber tudo isso?

Ela fica sem saber o que dizer não sabia também porque raios fazia todas aquelas perguntas.

GG: Dá pra me responder? (questionou vendo que ela não falava nada)

SS: Hãm... Curiosidade. Você mal a conhece e já está todo preocupado com ela que achei estranho e quis saber só isso.

GG: Hum, então vai me dar o numero ou não? Eu posso ir à sua casa sei o endereço já que o Greg acabou de dizê-lo. O que prefere que eu ligue ou que apareça lá?

Ela resolve dar logo esse numero já que a ultima coisa que queria era ele enfiado em sua casa. Sara anota em um papel o numero e o entrega a Grissom.

GG: Obrigado! (disse assim que ela lhe deu o papel)

SS: Vê se não fica ligando toda hora pra minha casa.

Saiu da sala sem deixa ele falar nada.

GG: Que bicho mordeu ela? Vai saber! (falou pra si mesmo e depois saiu da sala pra ir pra casa)


	16. Telefonema e saindo

Sara chegou a sua casa cansada e ainda tentando entender o porquê de ter bombardeado Grissom com tantas perguntas como havia feito quando ele tinha pedido o numero de sua casa, decidiu deixar pra lá pra que procurar coisas onde não tem o que ele. A perita tira seu casaco e o joga no sofá junto com sua bolsa, a chave ela deixa em cima da mesinha de centro e vai ate a cozinha. Any que já havia deixado Liv na escola estava ali acabando de lava algumas louças, além de cuidar de Liv ela também fazia alguns serviços da casa e era bem paga pra fazer as duas coisas. Ela era o braço direito e esquerdo de Sara a perita sempre diz a Any que o dia que ela por algum motivo tiver que deixar de trabalhar na casa dela ela e principalmente Liv iriam sentir demais a falta dela.

Any era mais que uma babá e uma ajudante na casa ela era uma amiga pra Sara, uma pessoa em quem a perita confiava de olhos fechados tanto que deixava seu bem mais precioso aos cuidados dela e isso há praticamente seis anos. E pensar que quando a agencia de babas mandou Any pra casa de Sara ela ficou meio com um pé atrás e com certo ciúme da jovem já que ela era um pouco nova demais e bem bonita, ela tinha certo receio que Any se engraçasse com seu marido ou então ele por ela, confiava em Dylan, mas sabe como é homem é o homem e qualquer rabo de saia tá olhando. Só que mesmo assim ela resolveu fazer uma experiência com ela já que ela tinha ótima referencia, durante o tempo de experiência Sara foi vendo o carinho com que ela cuidava de Liv e o respeito que ela mantinha com Dylan e a contratou. Conforme o tempo passava ela tinha a certeza que contrata-la foi a melhor coisa que tinha feito já que ate hoje ela continuava ali em sua casa cuidando de Liv e porque não dizer às vezes ate de Sara quando essa precisava.

SS: Bom-dia Any!

Sara se sentava a cadeira a mesa ainda estava posta, Any só a tirava depois que Sara chegasse ou quando a perita ligava dizendo que não tomaria café em casa porque estava tomando com o pessoal do lab na lanchonete que eles sempre iam.

AC: Bom-dia Sara! (responde em um tom triste)

Ela estava assim devido ao falecimento de sua tia que havia sofrido um ataque cardíaco. A senhora tinha problemas de coração devido a sua idade avançada, o estado dela era grave e o medico disse que era difícil fazer algo por ela já que com os problemas que ela apresentava não podia ser operada. Assim que falou com o medico Any foi ver sua tia ficou um bom tempo conversando com ela, depois saiu um instante pra ligar pra Sara e assim que voltou o medico dava a noticia a seu primo do falecimento da senhora.

SS: Não gosto de te ver tristinha desse jeito. Pra mim você devia ter ficado um pouco lá com seus parentes ia te fazer bem.

AC: Não Sara vou ficar bem aqui, cuidar da Liv vai me fazer superar essa perda .

SS: Ok, mas se precisar de um tempo de folga ou qualquer outra coisa sabe que é só me falar não é?

AC: Sei sim Sara e obrigada.

SS: Não tem de que.

Sara se lembrou de que Grissom havia pedido seu telefone pra ligar pra Any e contou a ela sobre isso.

SS: Pra te animar um pouco ou não, sei lá, sabe quem pediu o numero daqui de casa pra te ligar?

Any olha desconfiada pra Sara.

AC: Não quem? (sentou-se ao lado de Sara)

SS: Seu Deus Grego. Você fez suco?

AC: Fiz está na geladeira, mas de quem você está falando hein?

Sara se levantou indo ate a geladeira pra pegar o suco.

SS: Do limão azedo do Grissom. (dizia de costas pra ela)

AC: Isso é brincadeira sua não é ?

A perita voltou à mesa sentando-se ao seu lugar de novo.

SS: Bem que eu queria que fosse, só que é verdade. Ele pediu me pediu o numero daqui de casa pra falar com você. Disse que ficou preocupado e que quer saber com foi lá.

AC: Que gentileza da parte dele e depois você diz que ele não é gentil.

SS: Comigo ele não é.

AC: Talvez porque você não seja com ele.

Sara já ia responder a Any quando o telefone da casa tocou impedindo que ela dissesse algo.

SS: Vai lá deve ser ele querendo falar com você. (tomou seu suco)

Any foi ate a sala atender ao telefone, Sara assim que a jovem saiu foi ate a porta da cozinha que dava pra sala e ficou só observando Any dali.

AC: Alô!

GG: Alô! Any é o Grissom como está?

A jovem não deixou de ficar surpresa ao ouvi-lo.

AC: Hãm, oi Grissom eu estou mais ou menos.

Ele percebeu o tom de voz meio triste dela.

GG: Liguei pra saber como foi lá com sua tia? Não quis perguntar pra sua patroa porque era capaz dela dizer que isso não era da minha conta.

AC: Era bem capaz de ela dizer isso mesmo. (ambos deram um meio sorriso) Mas sim consegui falar com ela, parecia que ela estava só esperando por mim Grissom, porque pouco depois que nos falamos ela teve uma parada cardíaca e faleceu.

GG: Sinto muito Any... Sei como é perder alguém importante. Há dois anos eu perdi minha esposa que era tudo pra mim.

AC: Lamento Grissom...

GG: Eu também lamento e você não sabe o quanto. Ela foi arrancada de mim Any, não tive nem tempo pra me despedir dela, ao menos você teve essa chance com sua tia coisa que eu não tive com a Susan.

Houve um instante de silencio na linha porem Grissom voltou a falar de novo só que resolveu mudar de assunto falar da perda de Susan não lhe fazia bem. Além disso, não queria jogar suas lamentações em cima da moça que tinha acabado de perder sua tia. Sara só observava a expressão de Any ao falar com Grissom que com o passar da conversa foi ficando ate mais alegre. Depois de um tempo ela voltou pra cozinha pra acabar de comer e ficou lá esperando aquele telefonema acabar. Passaram-se cinco, dez, quinze minutos e os dois continuavam a conversar e Sara lá esperando por Any. Mas o que eles tanto conversam? Que tanto assunto era esse? Pelo jeito o papo era animado já que às vezes ela ouvia Any sorrindo.

Como eram as coisas porque sua filha e agora Any pareciam se entender tão bem com Grissom e ela não? Ela ate que se esforçava pra tentar se dar bem com ele só que não conseguia. Não o achava legal como sua filha dizia que ele era pra Sara ele era chato, grosso e mal educado, mesmo Grissom tendo ficado com Liv ela não conseguia enxerga-lo com outros olhos, era agradecida ao que ele tinha feito ao ficar com Liv mesmo não tendo gostado muito disso. Ela tentava só que não dava não sabia o motivo pra ter essa implicância com ele só sabia que tinha quem sabe com um pouco mais de tempo ela possa mudar um pouquinho que seja o seu pensamento com relação a ele. Depois de vinte minutos Any enfim desligou o telefone e foi pra cozinha.

SS: Conversa demorada não? (falou quando ela se sentou perto dela)

AC: É que o papo estava agradável. Grissom estava me contando como foi ficar com a Liv. Ele disse que ficou encantado com ela, que conversaram muito e que ficaram amigos.

SS: Liv me disse isso.

AC: Só falta você ficar amiga dele. (Sara não disse nada) Sabe não sei como você pode não gostar dele. O Grissom é tão legal uma ótima pessoa.

SS: Ah não! Você também?

AC: Eu também o que?

SS: O que é que ele faz com vocês hein? Ele hipnotiza ou o que?

AC: Do que você está falando?

SS: Você e Liv acabam de falar com ele e já o acham legal e tudo mais.

AC: Mas é verdade Sara o Grissom é...

Sara nem deixou ela continuar falando.

SS: Ah não chega! Chega! Chega! Já basta ontem que ouvi a Liv falar bem dele o dia todo, agora você também, tô fora. Vou descansar que a noite vou sair com o Greg. (levantou-se da cadeira)

AC: Como é ? (espantou-se já que Sara há tempos não saia com alguém)

Sara parou na portada cozinha e virou-se pra Any não tinha gostado daquele "dona" detestava aquele tratamento e Any sabia.

SS: Falar com aqule limão te eixou bem engraçadinha não é? (Any se segurava pra não ri da cara amarrada que ela fazia) Mas é o que você ouviu, vou sair com o Greg ele me chamou pra ir ao cinema e eu aceitei.

AC: Fico contente que saia com alguém, dede que se separou do Dylan você não fazia isso. Quem sabe não rola nada entre vocês dois. (diz com malicia)

SS: Pode ir parando aí que não vai rolar nada ok. Greg é só um amigo pra mim.

AC: Você devia arranjar alguém Sara.

SS: Não obrigada eu estou muito bem assim solteira, além do mais que homem ia querer ficar com alguém que trabalha feito louca, tem um gênio maravilhoso e uma filha igualmente geniosa?

AC: Se você procurar bem encontra alguém que aceite tudo isso que disse.

SS: Não estou a fim de procurar ninguém agora. Vou descansar pra noite não dormir no cinema.

AC: Descansa bem para o seu encontro.

SS: Não é um encontro!

(...)

GS: Oi Any! (cumprimentou a jovem assim que ela abriu a porta)

AC: Oi Greg, entra a Sara está só acabando de se arrumar e já vem.

Ele entrou na casa e viu Liv deitada no sofá vendo tv com uma cara emburrada.

GS: E aí princesinha tudo bem?

LS: Tudo! (diz emburrada)

AC: Liv! (repreendeu a menina pelo jeito como ela havia falado com ele) Não liga Greg ela está assim porque a Sara vai sair.

LS: Por que você vai sair com a minha mãe e eu não posso ir? (disparou de uma vez sem rodeios)

AC: Liv sua mãe já lhe explicou isso.

LS: Mas porque a mamãe tem que ir sozinha com ele?

Era a primeira vez que ela via sua mãe sair com outro homem que não fosse seu pai e não gostou disso e gostou menos ainda quando soube ia só os dois. Greg pode perceber o quanto a filha de Sara era ciumenta com a mãe o que é raro já que geralmente filhas têm ciúmes do pai, só que Liv era o contrario por ser muito agarrada com a mãe então ela tinha mais ciúmes de Sara do que do pai.

AC: Porque aonde eles vão criança não entra.

LS: Eles não vão ver filme então eu posso ir.

Greg chegou perto da menina e tentou resolver aquela situação da melhor forma possível.

GS: Liv o filme que sua mãe e eu vamos ver não é bom pra criança, mas olha prometo que na

próxima vez que formos você vai junto tá bom?

LS: Você promete que me leva?

GS: (levantou a mão direita) Prometo!

SS: O que você está prometendo pra minha filha hein Greg? (diz chegando à sala)

Greg olhou pra Sara encantado ela estava bonita usava uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa rosa de botões e os cabelos soltos. Any percebeu a cara de bobo que ele tinha ao olhar pra Sara.

SS: Greg? (chamou vendo que ele não respondia)

GS: Hãm oi

SS: Não vai me responder?

GS: O que perguntou mesmo?

SS: (ela riu da desatenção dele) Deixa pra lá, vamos?

GS: Claro!

A perita se despediu da filha com um beijo e depois saiu com Greg.


	17. Cinema

Na fila pra comprar os ingressos eles decidiam o filme que assistiriam. Havia bons gêneros em cartaz, ação, drama, romance, terror, mas acabaram por optar por uma boa comedia. Após saírem da fila Greg foi comprar os refrigerantes e a pipoca o entusiasmo dele com tudo aquilo não passou despercebido por Sara. Ela também não deixava de estar, gostava de ir ao cinema e fazia tempo que não ia a um. Dylan e ela sempre iam juntos, os dois costumavam sair bastante juntos e de certa forma agora ela sentia falta de uma companhia masculina pra sair, mas que fosse agradável e animada e como Greg era animação em pessoa tinha certeza que se divertiria muito com ele. Eles entraram na sala, acomodaram-se nas poltronas confortáveis e cinco minutos depois o filme começava.

Enquanto o filme começava pra eles, no lab mais um turno iniciava para os outros csi's.

GG: Boa noite pessoal! Temos um único caso essa noite.

CW: Que milagre é esse? (espantou-se a loira já que há muito tempo não tinham só um caso)

GG: Milagres acontecem. (diz enigmático)

WB: Outro milagre foi o Greg ter saído com a Sara, acho que foi por isso que só temos um caso essa noite. Pra não interromper a noite do nosso garoto de cabelos arrepiados os bandidos deram uma trégua. (zombou o moreno)

CW: Coitado Warrick. (riu a loira)

NS: Cara eu queria ser um mosquitinho pra ver o fora que ele vai levar dela se tentar alguma coisa.

WB: Não sei não Nick, nessas ultimas semanas eles tem andando muito juntos. Ele ate a levou em casa semana passada se eu não me engano.

CW: Warrick tem razão Nick, além do mais o Greg é bonito só um pouco crianção, mas um ótimo rapaz pra Sara.

NS: Não estou dizendo que ele não seja Cath. Só que ele não faz o tipo dela, sei disso porque conheço muito bem minha amiga. Sara gosta de homens discretos e mais sérios e o Greg não é assim como você disse ele é um crianção.

CW: Sim só que talvez se ele ficasse com ela deixasse de ser tão crianção.

NS: Cath vai por mim ele não tem chance com ela.

WB: Será mesmo? (diz com certa duvida)

NS: Pode ter toda certeza.

CW: Se você que a conhece diz isso não vou ser eu que vou discordar. Só que eles formariam um casal...

Ela não teve tempo de completar porque Grissom que ate então estava calado deu sua opinião nada sutil, completando a frase da amiga.

GG: Perfeito... A maluca e o engraçado.

Todos o olham sem entender o porquê dele ter dito aquilo.

CW: Credo Grissom! Isso é jeito de falar deles?

GG: Olha chega de falar nesses dois, deixem eles se divertirem pra lá. Temos um caso pra resolver... Então vamos!

O supervisor saiu da sala sob o olhar curioso de seus subordinados.

NS: Cara que inseto mordeu ele? (olha pra Warrick que estava perto dele)

WB: O mesmo de anos... O mal humor. Vamos logo!

Os três se levantaram pra seguir o chefe e uma loira que não deixava passar nada ficou cismada com a atitude do amigo.

X

Quase uma hora e meia depois os dois saiam da sala de cinema aos risos por conta do filme que assistiram.

SS: Nem me lembro quando foi a ultima vez que ri tanto assim com um filme. (não escondia o sorriso)

GS: Nem eu, muito bom ele.

SS: Sem duvida!

GS: Bom... Como ainda é um pouco cedo (olhou em seu relógio) Podemos ir comer uma pizza e depois se você já quiser ir eu te levo pra casa. Topa? (ficou olhando pra ela esperando sua resposta)

Sara pensou em dizer não a ele, mas a companhia estava sendo tão agradável que não teve coragem pra recusar o pedido dele.

SS: Topo, vamos.

Eles foram a uma pizzaria que ficava perto do cinema, chegaram e Greg pediu uma pizza metade vegetariana e outra metade de queijo. Enquanto a pizza não vinha eles conversavam sobre algumas coisas ate que o assunto rumou pra vida dela em Chicago.

GS: Então como era viver em Chicago?

Greg não deixou de notar o sorriso que ela deu quando ele perguntou isso. Sara tinha ótimas lembranças de lá e sempre que falava naquela cidade o sorriso vinha fácil.

SS: Era bom. Chicago não é tão agitada como Vegas, mas eu gostava de lá... Liv senti falta de lá principalmente do pai que mora lá.

GS: Você também sente falta dele? (pergunta meio receoso)

SS: Um pouco... Convive com ele durante sete anos Greg... Ele é uma ótima pessoa, um pai maravilhoso e às vezes (frisou bem essas palavras) um bom ex-marido. O único problema do Dylan é insistir em um relacionamento que não tem mais volta, às vezes perco a paciência com ele por causa disso. Ele insisti em querer voltar comigo só que não quero, não o amo mais como antes, pra mim ele agora é só o pai da Liv. O que sinto por ele é apenas respeito e carinho pelos anos que passamos juntos e sinceramente nem isso era pra mim ter por ele dada as circunstâncias do fim do nosso casamento que não vem ao caso dizer agora, porem é só isso que sinto por ele e nada mais.

Greg achou melhor trocar de assunto e não falar mais no ex dela já que o que queria saber já sabia, ela não gosta mais do ex então talvez ele tivesse alguma chance com ela.

GS: Bem e de Chicago sente falta?

SS: Sim. Chicago é especial pra mim porque foi lá que ganhei meu maior presente a Liv e também foi lá que cresci profissionalmente, além do mais criei laços naquela cidade, fiz vários amigos que são especiais pra mim. (sorriu com a lembrança dos amigos e principalmente de seu antigo chefe que se tornou um pai pra ela)

GS: Você voltaria a morar lá?

Ela demora um pouco pra responder.

SS: Talvez sim... Talvez não... Eu não sei Greg. Não vou te dar uma resposta definitiva porque não sabemos o dia de amanha, vai que algo aconteça e eu tenha que voltar pra lá, nunca se sabe. Por isso não digo não com convicção, mas o que posso te dizer é que por agora... Meu lar é aqui em Vegas com vocês que já se tornaram minha família. (sorriu pra ele)

GS: Que bom que somos sua família e... Espero que não aconteça nada que faça você ir embora daqui. (pôs sua mão em cima da dela pegando-a de surpresa)

Sara fica meio sem jeito e delicadamente tira sua mão debaixo da dele assim que o garçom chega com a pizza. Passado o constrangimento ela muda o rumo da conversa.

SS: Então já falamos muito de mim, agora me fala de você. Há quanto tempo você aguenta o Grissom?

Ela pergunta depois que o garçom foi embora. Greg esboçou um sorriso pela pergunta dela.

GS: Há seis anos, porem a três o aguento mais constantemente.

SS: Como assim, não entendi?

GS: Te explico, é que há três anos que sou csi e entrei pra equipe dele.

SS: Você não era csi antes?

GS: Não.

Greg começou a contar a ela sua historia no lab. Contou que antes era só um técnico do lab e que ao longo do tempo ao ouvir as historias de casos que Nick e Warrick lhe contavam, foi surgindo nele à vontade de ir a campo, de coletar as evidencias e não só analisa-las. Contou também que sua maior aliada e que lhe deu toda força necessária pra que ele virasse um csi foi Susan a esposa de Grissom. Os dois criaram uma amizade muito forte, ela gostava dele e dizia que ele lembrava muito o irmão mais novo dela que sumiu e nunca mais apareceu, por isso criou com Greg um laço fraternal e sempre quando ele precisava ela o aconselhava e o apoiava.

Susan fez tudo que foi possível pra ajuda-lo, convenceu o marido a dar uma oportunidade ao jovem de ir a campo, disse que Greg tinha um grande potencial então Grissom resolveu dar uma chance a ele. Depois de alguns testes ele foi aprovado como csi e entrou pra equipe. Greg disse que é muito agradecido a Grissom pela chance que lhe deu e principalmente era agradecido a Susan que acreditou nele e o ajudou.

Os dois acabaram de comer e ficaram conversando mais um tempo sobre outras coisas. Depois de um tempo Greg a levou em casa.

GS: Chegamos! (estacionou em frente a casa dela)

SS: É... Greg obrigada pela noite agradável fazia tempos que não me divertia tanto assim.

GS: Fico contente que tenha gostado.

SS: Gostei mesmo!

GS: Podemos repetir a saída mais vezes?

SS: Com certeza, você é uma ótima companhia.

GS: Obrigado

Um silêncio, ela o encarando, eles próximos e Greg viu naquela circunstancia uma boa oportunidade pra tentar algo. Sem pensar duas vezes ele colou seus lábios no dela em um beijo, um toque de lábios. Depois esperou pela reação dela pra dar vida aquele beijo.

Sara foi pega de surpresa, não esperava que Greg fizesse aquilo e só segundos depois que reagiu porem a reação dela não era bem a que Greg esperava já que ela se afastou dele acabando com o beijo deles.

SS: Por que fez isso? (o olhava espantada)

GS: Porque gosto de você, sinto algo que não sei bem o que é... Talvez possamos tentar algo já que nos demos tão bem juntos.

Que situação! Como explica a ele sem magoa-lo que ela não sente o mesmo que ele? Dureza! Ela não sabia o que dizer, mas tinha que ser honesta com ele não queria criar falsas esperanças, ele não merecia. Sentia algo por ele, mas era só amizade e nada mais e tinha que dizer da melhor forma possível se é que tem uma.

SS: Greg... Talvez você fique magoado ou chateado comigo pelo que vou te dizer só que tenho que ser sincera... Gosto de você, mas não desse jeito que você gosta de mim.

GS: Você pode gostar se tentarmos, eu posso fazer...

Ela o interrompeu se sentia horrível pelo que estava fazendo se soubesse que isso criaria nele expectativas quanto a um possível romance entre eles não teria aceitado o convite e não estaria naquela situação.

SS: Não dá querido.

Desapontado com a resposta dela ele a questiona.

GS: Qual o problema? É por causa do meu jeito crianção como os outros dizem por que se for eu posso mudar.

SS: Claro que não é isso, adoro seu jeito e você não deve muda-lo.

GS: Então o que é?

SS: Gosto de você do mesmo jeito que gosto do Nick, só como um amigo querido, por isso não dá pra haver nada entre nós além de amizade. E também não estou com cabeça pra me envolver com alguém agora, sinto muito.

Uma decepção nada boa pra ele esperava que entre eles rolasse algo. Não sabia bem ao certo o que sentia por ela se era paixão ou uma simples atração só sabia que sentia algo. Ela era diferente de todas as mulheres que já havia conhecido e isso chamou sua atenção, além é claro de ser linda e divertida, queria muito ter algo com ela porem ela não queria e ele tinha que aceitar.

Um suspiro alto e ele tentou levar aquela situação que se formou ali como sempre levava quando algo assim acontecia na brincadeira e no bom humor.

GS: Esse foi o pior fora que alguém já me deu. (sorriu sem jeito)

SS: Desculpa Greg por ser tão direta só que sou assim não vou ficar com você só por ficar, esse não é o meu jeito. Você merece alguém só que esse alguém não sou eu e se você ficar chateado comigo por isso eu vou te entender.

Ele olhou pra ela com uma expressão indecifrável e depois sorriu daquele jeito de garoto dele.

GS: Claro que não estou chateado... Confesso que estou um pouquinho triste porque esse tocão que você me deu foi... Monstruoso (ambos sorriem) mas sobreviverei... Tenho o mais importante de você Sara a sua amizade e isso já é o bastante pra mim.

Sara sorriu e o abraçou ele sempre a surpreendia de alguma forma.

SS: Você é uma pessoa incrível sabia? (falou abraçada a ele)

GS: Sabia

SS: E bem convencido também (eles riram e desfizeram o abraço) Agora tenho que entrar. Boa noite Greg! (deu um beijo no rosto dele)

GS: Boa noite Sara! E ate amanha no lab.

SS: Ate querido. Tchau!

GS: Tchau!

Ela desceu do carro e entrou em sua casa sob o olhar atento de Greg.

GS: É Greg bem que o Nick te avisou que ela era dureza. (ligou o carro e foi pra casa)


	18. Conversas e Caso solo?

Sara tomava seu café quando Any entrou na cozinha, ela tinha acabado de deixar Liv na escola.

AC: Oi

SS: Oi

A jovem colocou a sacola que trazia em cima da pia e começou a tirar de dentro dela as frutas que havia comprado. Enquanto ela fazia isso Sara comentou com ela algo que tinha lhe chamado a atenção logo mais cedo em sua filha.

SS: Any, você reparou como a Liv estava estranha antes de você a levar pra escola. Ela estava meio emburrada e muito calada pro meu gosto. Nós duas sabemos bem que ficar calada não é o forte dela.

AC: É verdade. Liv fala pelas orelhas igual a você. (comentou sorrindo deixando Sara com uma cara de incrédula)

SS: Vou ignorar isso que disse – Any riu dela- Sério o que será que ela tinha? Você sabe?

AC: Jura que não sabe e nem faz ideia? – Sara faz que não com a cabeça- Ai Sara... Ela está assim desde ontem quando você saiu com o Greg, não passa de ciúmes de você.

SS: Eu não fazia ideia que fosse isso. Quando falei com ela que ia sair com ele, ela me pareceu entender bem.

AC: É, mas ela não entendeu. Até parece que não a conhece, ela morre de ciúmes de você. Conversa com ela porque ela me perguntou se você e o Greg estão namorando.

SS: Ela fez isso?

AC: Fez. Eu insisti em saber o que ela tinha e ela me perguntou isso. Fala com ela senão ela vai continuar assim.

SS: Antes de ir pro laboratório eu faço isso.

AC: Faz mesmo... Agora, mudando de assunto... Como foi ontem? – encarou Sara com uma expressão curiosa

Sara balançou a cabeça e sorriu de lado, Any sempre tão sutil em suas perguntas. Imediatamente a morena se lembrou de Catherine bem que ela e Any podiam ser irmãs. As duas são bem parecidas diretas e indiscretas quando querem saber algo.

SS: Foi boa.

AC: Só isso? Boa!

SS: É e também divertida.

AC: Isso também é? Bom, mas... Não rolou nada?

A perita ficou calada e voltou sua atenção ao bolo que comia. Any a olhava esperando por sua resposta que não veio.

AC: Não vai me contar como foi? Você não vai fazer isso comigo não é?

Sara estava quase rindo da cara de curiosidade que Any fazia, ela demora pra responder porem depois conta o que houve, pois Any não lhe daria sossego enquanto não disse algo.

SS:... Ele me beijou. Satisfeita?

AC: Uau! Ele é bem rápido. E aí vocês estão tendo alguma coisa?

SS: Não, foi só um beijo e nada mais. Eu disse a ele que entre nós só vai haver amizade só isso.

AC: Ai Sara depois do beijo você deu um fora nele assim direto e na cara?

SS:...É por aí.

AC: Coitado... Ele me parece tão legal além de bonito. Por que fez isso?

SS: Porque gosto dele só como meu amigo, não ia rolar nada. E tem mais eu não estou preparada pra ter um relacionamento amoroso, acabei de sair de um casamento de sete anos então não quero nada com alguém agora.

AC: Sara já faz um ano que você se separou do Dylan está mais do que na hora de ter alguém, a não ser que... Você ainda sinta algo pelo seu ex. – provocou

SS: Quanta gracinha sua né? Sabe perfeitamente que não sinto mais nada pelo Dylan.

AC: Então qual o problema em ter alguém?

SS: Nenhum só que eu não quero agora.

AC: Olha você é jovem, bonita, inteligente, uma ótima pessoa. Não tem que ficar sozinha.

SS: Agradeço os elogios só que agora quero um tempo pra mim entendeu? Não quero ninguém. Passei muito tempo pressa a uma pessoa agora quero ficar só um pouco, mas quando achar alguém que chame minha atenção eu prometo que penso em ter algo com a pessoa tá bom?

AC: Quero só ver. Agora me diz que tipo de cara que você quer?

SS: Hum... Alguém que me aceite com esse meu humor insuportável e instável, e que aceite e conquiste a Liv o que vai se tarefa difícil.

AC: Bota difícil nisso – As duas sorriram- Mas tenho certeza que vai achar alguém que se encaixe perfeitamente nisso. Vai ver só.

SS: Bom enquanto esse alguém não aparece eu vou ficar sozinha que está melhor. Agora vou tomar um banho e arrumar umas coisas no meu quarto, qualquer coisa me chama tá?

AC: Tá bom.

Sara saiu deixando Any na cozinha.

X

Lívia estava sentada em sua cama fazendo uns desenhos. O dia todo a menina ficou calada e quieta no canto dela. Sara da porta observava a filha sabia que se não esclarecesse as coisas com ela Liv continuaria assim e detestava vê-la desse jeito. A perita entrou no quarto e chamou a atenção da pequena.

SS: Ei! – Liv olhou pra ela

LS: Já vai trabalhar? – disse vendo que ela estava arrumada

SS; Ainda não – sentou-se ao lado da filha- Vim conversar com você pra esclarecer uma coisa. Podemos?

LS: Ãham... – parou de desenhar

Sara não tinha ideia de por onde começar então de maneira devagar ela começou a tocar no assunto.

SS: Filha... Any me disse que você perguntou pra ela se eu estou namorando o Greg é verdade? – A menina fez que sim com a cabeça- É por isso que está desse jeito tão calada? – de novo ela balançou a cabeça na mesma resposta.

LS: Não quero que namore com ele e nem com ninguém. –falou baixinho, mas que deu pra Sara ouvir.

SS: Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, a mamãe não está namorando com ele. O Greg é só um amigo igual ao tio Nick.

LS: Então porque ele olhava pra senhora igual como papai olhava?

Pra pouca idade ela percebia muita coisa. Cansava de ver seu pai olhar de um jeito diferente pra Sara quando ela se arrumava pra saírem e esse mesmo jeito ela percebeu em Greg quando ele viu Sara arrumada.

SS: Lívia você está vendo coisas amor – tentou contornar a situação- Somos amigos e nada mais.

LS: Se são amigos porque não me levaram e foram sozinhos?

Que dureza hein? Sara se sentia como se estivesse em um interrogatório. Aqueles olhos azuis a fitavam de um jeito que ela mais parecia ate uma suspeita de um crime. Tudo isso por causa de uma saída com um amigo, imagina quando for com um namorado de verdade. Nem queria pensar no que sua filha faria. Agradeceu ao fato de Liv ainda só ter seis anos, pois se tivesse mais que perguntas não lhe faria.

SS: Olha às vezes amigos saem sozinhos pra conversarem, se divertirem. Não são só namorados que fazem isso Liv, amigos também.

LS: Hum

SS: A mamãe não está namorando com o tio Greg e nem com ninguem, tá bom?

LS: Tá...

SS: Agora que estamos entendidas quero que me dê um sorriso lindo e um abraço bem apertado. – Liv fez o que a mãe pediu- Sua ciúmentinha!

Bom, depois dessa conversa de uma coisa Sara tinha certeza o dia que arranjar um namorado var ter um trabalho enorme pra fazer Liv aceitar seu namoro.

X

Sara adentrava no lab as pressas a conversa com Liv tinha durado mais do que esperava e de quebra ainda pegou um transito horrível pelo caminho resultado estava quase meia hora atrasada, com certeza Grissom já tinha dividido os casos. Quando ela chegou à sala de descanso só encontrou o supervisor lá.

GG: Está atrasada.

Ele estava de pé encostado na mesa segurando uma pasta e a olhava como se quisesse fuzila-la.

SS: Eu sei tá. Tivesse uns probleminhas, mas já estou aqui e... Pelo jeito sobrou pra mim trabalhar com o chefe. – Cruzou os braços e disse nada satisfeita.

Grissom foi ate ela ficando certa distancia dela só que bem de frente pra ela.

GG: Não precisa fazer essa cara de velório porque pra sua alegria não trabalhará comigo. Vai a um caso solo. –estendeu a pasta com os relatórios do caso pra Sara.

Sara pensou ter ouvido errado. Desde que começou a trabalhar ali ele nunca, jamais tinha deixado um deles ir sozinho em um caso, agora a mandava em um solo. Alguma coisa de errado tinha naquilo.

SS: O que foi que disse?

GG: Disse. Que. Vai. Em. Um. Solo. Ficou surda por a caso?

Tava demorando pra ser grosso!

SS: Não precisa ser estupido. – puxou a pasta da mão dele.

GG: Os outros estão em casos mais complicados e eu tenho que ir a uma reunião com o Xerife. Esse caso chegou a pouco ele é relativamente fácil e simples por isso vou te deixar ir sozinha. O lugar onde o corpo se encontra não é tão perigoso, mas mesmo assim quatro policiais vão te acompanhar. Sendo que dois não vão sair da sua cola entendeu?

SS: Está me tratando como se eu não soubesse me cuidar. Sei muito bem me defender sabia?

GG: Vou fingir que acredito.

SS: É impressão minha ou você tá preocupado comigo? – faz um bico e depois ri irônica

GG: Não estou nem um pouco preocupado. – diz fazendo pouco caso

SS: Pois não parece... Me diz pra que tudo isso de policiais se acabou de dizer que não é tão perigoso pra lá?

GG: Precaução só isso.

O supervisor se dirigiu a porta só que no meio do caminho parou pra dizer algo a morena.

GG: Ei!

SS: O que é? – olhou pra ele

GG: Primeiro leia bem os relatórios preliminares do caso e... Divirta-se!

Grissom ao dizer "divirta-se" deu um sorriso meio estranho que não passou despercebido por Sara. A morena ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha com aquilo. Depois de dizer o que queria o supervisor saiu da sala.

SS: Divirta-se? – repetiu pra si mesma- Porque eu não gostei muito desse tom que ele falou e muito menos do sorrisinho.

A morena abriu a pasta pra ler os relatórios e na primeira linha que leu ela entendeu o porquê daquele sorriso estranho e traiçoeiro do chefe e do "divirta-se" que ele lhe disse.

SS: Cretino!... Ele só pode está de brincadeira comigo... Decomposição – leu em voz alta- Grissom seu filho da mãe, você me paga infeliz! – diz possessa e saindo da sala.


	19. Caso difícil!

Há uma hora naquele lugar com os dois policias que não se desgrudavam dela Sara já se sentia mais fedida que um peixe podre. O corpo além de está em estado avançado de decomposição ainda estava em um lixão e pra piorar a situação dela metade dos membros inferiores e superiores foram cortados e jogados em diferentes partes daquele lixão, ela teria que revirar aquele lugar a procura das quatro partes, ainda bem que o lixão não era tão grande senão ela passaria a noite toda ali. Oh casinho filha da mãe esse!

Enquanto Sara procurava as partes que faltavam no corpo que por sinal já havia sido removido dali, a perita resmungava e xingava Grissom dos piores nomes possíveis e conhecidos por ele ter lhe dado um caso desses.

SS: É um caso simples e fácil... Divirta-se! (falava tentando imitar a voz do supervisor) Cínico! Ele fala na maior cara de pau. Como alguém pode ser assim? (falava consigo mesma)

Os policiais que a acompanhavam olhavam pra ela intrigados, talvez achando que ela não fosse normal já que desde que chegaram ali ela não parava de falar sozinha.

SS: E o cachorro ainda me manda sozinha pra um caso desses. Às vezes tenho vontade de acabar com aquele sujeito. (encontra a primeira parte dos membros agora só faltavam três)

De repente uma voz grossa se pronunciou atrás dela.

##: Com quem gostaria de acabar?

Como ela estava de costas e muito p da vida nem se atinou pra voz da pessoa só fez responder achando que fosse um dos policiais que tivessem lhe perguntado.

SS: Com aquele infeliz do Grissom que pra minha desgraça é meu supervisor.

##: Não devia falar assim dele se não ele pode te dar uma suspensão.

Sara se virou pra pessoa com intenção de lhe dizer que pouco lhe importava ser suspensa só que ao fazer isso olha a surpresa.

Por segundos ela ficou calada só encarando o sujeito a sua frente que a olhava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas surpreso pelas coisas que tinha ouvido. Depois que se recuperou da surpresinha nada agradável ela falou.

SS: Olha só... Se não é o próprio aqui na minha frente.

GG: Cínico... Cachorro... Infeliz... Não quero nem pensar nos outros belos nomes que me xingou antes de eu aparecer.

SS: O que quer aqui?

Grissom se dirigiu aos policiais primeiro antes de responder a pergunta de Sara.

GG: Policiais será que podem nos dar lhe licença é que preciso falar com a nervosinha da minha subordinada aqui.

Os dois oficiais saíram deixando os dois peritos sozinhos.

SS: Você não vale um dólar sabia? Me põe num caso desses sozinha e depois aparece aqui com a cara mais cínica do mundo. Eu devia jogar um saco de lixo desses bem no meio da cara isso sim.

GG: Além de maluca é violenta também?

SS: Não me provoca... Que eu saiba devia estar em uma reunião com o xerife não aqui. Foi isso que me disse quando me deu essa droga de caso solo.

GG: Ei! Caso é caso independente do que seja temos que os resolver. E quanto à reunião ela foi adiada por isso estou aqui... Vim ajudar no caso.

SS: Nossa como ele é bonzinho!... Quer dizer que vai me ajudar?

GG: É, a não ser que queira continuar fazendo as coisas sozinhas o que pra mim não é problema algum. Pois assim posso ficar sentadinho aqui só observando enquanto você acaba de analisar tudo o que tem pra analisar e depois vamos para o lab.

Grissom colocou sua maleta no chão, sentou-se sobre ela e ficou olhando de uma forma irritante e cínica pra Sara.

A perita não tava acreditando naquilo o que ele queria ali? Irrita-la? Porque se for isso já estava conseguindo.

SS: Desde quando aprendeu a ter humor negro assim?

GG: Hum... Acho que desde que você entrou pra minha equipe.

SS: Hahaha que engraçado! (ironiza) Se veio ajudar então vai pra lá (apontou pra esquerda) Ainda não fui lá.

GG: Você não manda em mim eu sou o chefe.

SS: Então chefe faz o seguinte... Vai pro inferno que é melhor.

O supervisor não deixou de dar um sorriso discreto com a resposta dela, era fácil faze-la se irritar. Sara virou-se pra ir cuidar de seu serviço, mas ainda ouviu uma ultima provocação da Grissom.

GG: Não quer me acompanhar até o inferno? É que não sei o caminho?

Ela nem se deu o trabalho de responder e seguiu seu caminho. Grissom se levantou meio sorrindo por ter conseguido tira-la do serio e foi pra onde Sara havia indicado que ele fosse.

X

SS: Esse cheiro não vai sair de mim tão cedo.

Ela resmungava enquanto eles se encaminhavam para os carros, enfim tinham encontrado as quatro partes dos membros e agora o resto seria feito no lab.

GG: Usa limão que sai. (disse o supervisor que vinha logo atrás dela acompanhado do policial)

Sara olhou para o policial que vinha a seu lado e perguntou.

SS: Percebeu que tem um inseto chato que não se cala? (o policial não disse nada só fez sorri do que ela falou)

GG: Agora sou um inseto. Que maravilha! (diz com certo tom de ironia) Já reparou que a cada instante me chama de algo diferente? A sua filha é menos infantil que você sabia?

Ela parou e virou-se pra ele.

SS: Já deu de gracinhas! (mais um pouco e ela explodiria com ele)

GG: Não sou palhaço pra ficar fazendo gracinhas. (passou por ela e chegou a seu carro)

SS: Qual é a sua hein? Acho que não veio aqui pra ajudar coisa alguma. Veio foi só pra atazanar a minha cabeça não é?

Eles estavam parados em frente ao carro dele. Grissom guardou as evidencias sob o olhar furioso de Sara que esperava sua resposta. Os policiais só observavam chefe e subordinada discutirem. Grissom vendo que os dois olhavam pra ele e pra Sara disse que eles podiam ir, pois ela e sua subordinada também já iriam. Depois que os dois se foram é que Grissom respondeu a Sara.

GG: Eu não vim te atazanar e sim ajudar.

SS: Mas não é o que parece.

GG: Só que é isso que vim fazer... Vou ser bem sincero, eu não viria só que minha consciência ficou me perturbando então eu vim.

SS: Sua consciência? Conta outra! (não acreditava em nada do que ele dizia)

GG: É serio, ela ficava "Grissom vai lá e ajude aquela pobre coitada, ela não vai dar conta desse caso sozinha." Aí eu vim meio a contragosto, mas vim.

Ele dizia tudo isso com a cara mais deslava possível e isso foi a gota d'agua pra Sara. Pra ela ele tinha extrapolado o limite da sua paciência com aquela de chama-la de pobre coitada.

SS: Agora você vai ver quem é a pobre coitada.

Sara foi na direção de Grissom e começou a dar tapas nele que se protegia colocando os braços na frente para que os golpes que ela lhe dava não pegassem em seu rosto.

SS: Cheguei ao meu limite seu palhaço. (ela batia nele)

GG: Ei para!... Ai!... Isso dói sabia? (se defendia dos golpes)

SS: É pra doer mesmo. Isso é pra você aprender e parar de me encher a paciência.

Ele por dentro não podia negar que estava se divertindo com aquele acesso de raiva dela. Sem motivo algum queria tira-la do serio e realmente conseguiu. Enquanto apanhava do nada ele começa a rir daquela situação e isso deu mais raiva em Sara que entendeu que ele estivesse fazendo graça da cara dela.

SS: E o cretino ainda ri. (batia com mais força nele)

GG: E você queria que eu chorasse? (provocou)

SS: Eu não sei como os outros te suportam.

GG: Eles são meus amigos... Au! A sua mão é pesada... Acho que ficou maluca de vez. (falava meio rindo dela)

SS: Você pode ate me demitir por isso, mas pelo menos fiz o que queria seu sem graça.

Em um gesto rápido Grissom conseguiu segurar nos pulsos de Sara fazendo com ela não conseguisse mais bater nele. Logo depois ele a prensou entre o carro e ele não deixando espaço pra que ela saísse.

SS: Me larga Grissom! (saiu quase como uma ordem)

GG: Não! E pra sua informação eu não vou te demitir por isso.

SS: Olha que chefe bom eu tenho. (diz seria e cheia de sarcasmo) Por que não fará isso? (Sara o encarou firme nos olhos)

GG: Por que...

Grissom parou e não conseguiu mais continuar falando, porque aqueles olhos castanhos o fitando firme e desafiadoramente o fizeram perdes as palavras. Algo no fundo daqueles olhos que ele não soube identificar o paralisaram e o estremeceram. Suas mãos que seguravam os braços de Sara pareceu receber uma descarga elétrica lhe dando um choque que na mesma hora o fez larga-la e afastar-se dela pra não tomar outro choque, meio desnorteado com tudo aquilo ele pediu desculpa.

GG: Me desculpe! (desviou seu olhar do dela)

Ele não sabia por que, mas tinha medo de encara-la nos olhos de novo.

GG: Machuquei seu braço?

SS: Não, mas se tivesse feito isso não estaria vivo pra perguntar.

GG: Ótimo! Então acho melhor irmos... Temos um caso ainda em aberto.

Sara notou a mudança drástica de humor dele. Nem de longe agora ele parecia o mesmo que fazia gracinhas e a provocava como há um minuto. Ele tinha voltado ao seu habitual jeito serio e de semblante fechado exatamente como quando o conheceu no supermercado.

SS: Você é bipolar?

GG: Não (diz seco) Agora chega dessas discussões e provocações já fomos longe demais. Temos trabalho e é melhor voltarmos a ele.

O supervisor se encaminhou pra porta de seu carro para entrar nele só que antes disso Sara o segurou impedindo que entrasse.

SS: Antes de ir vai me responder por que não vai me demitir? Eu te faltei com o respeito, fui insubordinada e te agredi fisicamente. É motivo de sobra pra que faça isso, então porque não vai fazer?

Ele demora pra responder pensando em uma possível resposta ate que acha uma.

GG: Não quero minha equipe desfalcada... Além disso, vai dar muito trabalho achar alguém pra vaga é por isso que não ter demito satisfeita? Agora vamos para o lab. (entrou em seu carro)

X

Durante a investigação não houve uma provocação ou qualquer outra coisa entre eles. Sara ate estranhou o jeito dele parecia incomodado com algo e sequer a olhava, ela ate achou melhor assim já que ele não lhe perturbava e isso evitava brigas.

O caso foi meio enrolado porem eles o resolveram. Conseguiram identificar o corpo que era de um empresário que estava sumido há dias. Com o avanço da investigação eles descobriram que o tal empresário uns dias antes de desaparecer havia vendido metade das ações de sua empresa por 30 milhões de dólares a um grupo financeiro. Descobriram também que ele não tinha parentes vivos e que a única pessoa próxima a ele era sua esposa, ou seja, ela era sua única herdeira. Só que algo chamou a atenção na historia, com um pouco mais de investigação acabaram descobrindo que o casamento deles passava por uma crise e que a esposa tinha um amante só que o marido não sabia disso. Daí não foi tão difícil, juntaram um mais um e chegaram ao resultado. A esposa em um acordo acabou confessando que ela tinha matado o marido com a ajuda do amante, fizeram isso para que ela pudesse ficar com todo o patrimônio do esposo.

Sara chegou a sala de descanso e encontrou os outros por lá.

GS: Olha só se não é a morena mais linda desse lab. (falou com um enorme sorriso)

Ela retribuiu o sorriso só que não foi muito animado.

NS: O que foi Sara? (nota a expressão seria no rosto dela)

SS: Cansaço Nick só isso. (sentou-se ao lado dele e encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo)

CW: Pensei que nem tivesse vindo hoje.

SS: É que me atrasei por isso não me viram.

WB: Pela sua cara o caso foi bem difícil.

SS: Bota difícil nisso, decomposição.

Todos fizeram uma careta quando ela disse do que se tratava seu caso.

GS: Ninguém merece, mas você... (chegou perto dela pra cheira-la) Não está com cheiro do morto. (brincou)

SS: Eu usei limão seu engraçadinho por isso o morto não está em mim. (o pessoal riu dela)

Grissom entrou na sala dispensou todos de forma rápida e saiu logo em seguida.

GS: O que deu nele?

SS: Não sei e nem quero saber. Já o aturei bastante no caso, por isso não faço questão alguma de saber o que ele tem. Vou pra casa. Tchau pra vocês! (levantou-se e saiu da sala)

WB: Pelo visto eles se estranharam de novo.

NS: Isso já não é novidade nenhuma.

GS: O dia que esse dois não brigarem vai chover dinheiro. (brincou)

NS: Quando isso acontecer eu quero estar na rua pra pegar essa grana. (disse rindo e fazendo os outros rirem também)

CW: Sabe... Pra mim eles ainda vão se entender qualquer dia.

WB: Tenho minhas duvidas, mas como dizem por aí a esperança é ultima que morre então acredite nisso Cath. Bem gente vamos embora também que o chefe já nos dispensou.


	20. Grissom nem sempre foi assim Sara

Dias depois era fim de mais um turno para os outros menos pra Sara, a morena estava na sala de descanso sozinha. Os amigos já tinham ido e só ela continuava ali e tudo por quê? Por causa de um relatório que tinha que refazer, pois seu chefe disse que ele não estava coerente. Ela estava cansada, com sono, mas tinha que fazer aquele maldito relatório de novo porque Grissom precisava entrega-lo a Ecklei naquela manha mesmo.

SS: É só comigo isso. Nunca vi ele dizer que o relatório dos outros não estivesse coerente e os mandasse ficar pra refaze-los. Que nada é só com a Sara aqui! (aponta pra si mesma) Esse sujeito tem alguma coisa contra mim. É claro que ele tem Sara! Você o provoca o tempo todo o que queria? Só que ele também me provoca. (ela falava consigo mesma como se conversasse com outra pessoa) Aposto que esse relatório está perfeito, mas pra me irritar como tem que ser ele disse que não está. Só pra que eu tenha que ficar e refazer essa droga. Que saco!

Ela estava tão distraída falando sozinha que nem percebeu que da porta alguém a observava e ria dela que mais parecia uma velhinha resmungando.

SS: Eu não aguento mais esse cara! (dizia enquanto escrevia)

CW: Falando sozinha Sara? (entrou na sala e chamou a atenção da amiga)

Catherine tinha voltado pra buscar algo que tinha esquecido em seu armário e quando passava em frente à sala ouviu a voz da amiga e parou na porta pra ver o que ela fazia ainda ali.

Sara assim que ouviu a voz de Cath se assustou, pois pensava que estava sozinha.

SS: Catherine que susto! (pôs a mão no peito e olhou para a loira que ria dela)

CW: Perdão, mas o que faz aqui? O turno já acabou há vinte minutos. (olhou em seu relógio)

SS: Sei disso. (voltou a olhar para o papel a sua frente)

CW: Então?

Sara respira fundo e com a voz irritada despeja sua raiva pra amiga.

SS: A culpa é daquele limão azedo que temos como chefe. (ela tava uma fera)

Catherine revira os olhos, tinha que ser! Não mudava o disco era sempre Grissom o problema. A loira se senta ao lado de Sara pra tentar saber o que houve.

CW: Ok! O que foi dessa vez?

SS: Ele me mandou refazer o relatório do caso que fiquei com o Warrick só que pra mim não tem o que refazer está ótimo pra não dizer perfeito. Mas segundo aquele sujeito meu relatório não está coerente. (falou tentando imitar a voz de Grissom)

Catherine riu da imitação desastrosa que ela fez do chefe e depois balançou a cabeça aqueles dois não tinham jeito.

SS: (bufou de raiva) Sinceramente, eu não sei como vocês o aguentam há tanto tempo. Ele é chato, azedo, insuportável e muitas coisas mais. Nick me disse uma vez que vocês estão juntos como equipe há muito tempo.

CW: É verdade!(concordou)

SS: Eu estou aqui há o que? Cinco meses e não o suporto mais. Me diz como é que vocês conseguem aguenta-lo tanto tempo? (largou os relatórios na mesa e olhou pra loira)

CW: Grissom nem sempre foi assim Sara.

SS: Então ele era pior que isso?

CW: Não (riu da cara que Sara fez ao perguntar) Ele era totalmente o oposto desse que você conhece.

A morena franziu a testa ao ouvir isso de Cath.

SS: Me desculpe, mas eu não acredito muito nisso.

CW: Mesmo que não pareça, mas o que vou te dizer é verdade... Grissom antes era um homem diferente. Ele era alegre, sorridente, cheio de vida e que fazia brincadeiras e piadinhas com os meninos principalmente com o Greg vivia perturbando ele.

Sara ouvia quieta aquilo que Catherine dizia e por mais que quisesse não conseguia acreditar muito no que ouvia. Como aquele homem sério e ranzinza que ela viva as brigas poderia ter sido desse jeito que Cath acabara de descrever?

SS: Olha Catherine, tem certeza que estamos falando do mesmo Grissom?

CW: Tenho. (por segundos ela ficou calada pra depois falar de novo) Ele não era assim Sara, ele ficou assim. Você pode perguntar a qualquer um dos meninos que eles vão te dizer o mesmo que estou dizendo. Grissom se tornou esse depois que perdeu a esposa... Susan morreu e levou junto Grissom alegre. (faz uma pausa) Você tinha que conhece-lo antes, ele era tão diferente desse que você vive brigando. (dá um sorriso melancólico)

Sara só ouvia calada Catherine falar de um Grissom que pra ela era totalmente desconhecido.

CW: Sinto falta do meu amigo de antes Sara. Da alegria dele, das nossas conversas, de quando íamos todos da equipe juntos pra tomar café depois de um turno difícil na nossa lanchonete preferida e de varias outras coisas que ele fazia e que agora não faz mais. Os outros também sentem falta do chefe que nos chamava de crianças quando nos cumprimentava antes de dividir os casos e principalmente sentimos falta do amigo sempre presente que ele era. Depois da morte da Susan ele se afundou num buraco se tornando esse que você conhece. Um cara sério, fechado, às vezes chato e ate insuportável, que só vive para o trabalho é de casa para o lab e do lab pra casa. Ele não tem mais vida, pra fazê-lo sair de casa sem que seja pra trabalhar é uma dificuldade. (Catherine olha pra Sara com os olhos marejados só ela sabia o quanto seu amigo de antes fazia falta ali) Eu faria qualquer coisa que fosse preciso só pra ver o meu amigo recuperar sua alegria e o brilho nos olhos que ele tinha antes.

A loira abaixou a cabeça e ficou calada. Sara não deixou de ficar tocada com tudo que ouviu. Pelo que percebeu nas palavras de Catherine, Grissom era bem mais que um chefe pra eles era um amigo muito querido. E esse outro Grissom fazia muito falta pra eles.

Um longo silencio entre as duas se formou porem ele foi quebrado por Sara que estava meio surpresa com tudo aquilo que ouviu nunca passou por sua cabeça que Grissom tivesse sido assim tão diferente do que ele conhecia.

SS: Eu... Não sei nem o que dizer... Jamais pensei que ele tivesse sido assim.

CW: É mas ele foi. Me lembro que sempre que era começo de turno ele chegava animado, com um sorriso enorme e nos chamando de crianças o que eu particularmente não gostava muito só que era o jeito carinhoso que ele tinha de nos tratar. (sorri timidamente ao dizer isso) Quando algum de nós não estava bem ou tinha algum problema não precisava nem que disséssemos nada ele parecia que sabia quando algo conosco estava mau e vinha nos perguntava o que era que tínhamos. E sempre tentava nos ajudar, nos aconselhar de alguma forma, só que agora... Ele está tão distante da gente, se tentamos saber algo dele ou perguntamos alguma coisa sobre ele imediatamente ele desconversa e se fecha totalmente como se fosse um caracol dentro de sua concha.

SS: Nick me contou antes de vir trabalhar aqui, que ele se culpa pela morte da esposa. Por que isso?

CW: Porque ele a deixou sozinha por uns instantes na cena do crime, daí o suspeito que havia voltado a pegou de surpresa. Ele foi pra cima dela e os dois começaram a brigar no chão. Então num ato rápido ele pegou a arma dela e atirou bem no peito da Susan o que a levou a morte em pouco tempo.

SS: Ela não usava colete na hora?

CW: Usava só que ele estava aberto por isso o tiro acertou nela.

Sara se lembrou da briga que teve com Grissom por causa do colete aberto dela.

CW: Todo esse tempo nós da equipe e também o Jim cansamos de dizer a ele que o que houve não foi culpa dele, que foi uma terrível fatalidade só que o Grissom não acha isso. Ele se culpa e diz que se não tivesse a deixado sozinha isso não aconteceria e Susan ainda estaria viva.

SS: Talvez se ele tivesse com ela o suspeito até o matasse também.

CW: Foi o que dissemos só que ele disse que preferia ter morrido junto a ter ficado sem ela.

SS: Como ela era Catherine? (perguntou a morena meio hesitante)

Sara não pode deixar de sentir certa curiosidade em saber sobre a mulher de Grissom. A mulher por quem seu supervisor ainda era muito ligado pelo que ela pode perceber.

CW: (pensa um pouco pra responder) Susan era uma mulher incrível além de linda. Loira, olhos verdes e um jeito angelical. Ela era doce, calma, uma excelente pessoa e profissional. Pra ela não faltava elogios, todos aqui no lab gostávamos dela pela ótima pessoa que ela era. Sempre que possível ajudava alguém aqui dentro. Foi por causa dela que Greg entrou pra equipe.

SS: Ele me falou... Por isso o Grissom não consegue esquece-la ela pelo jeito era uma pessoa fora de serio.

CW: E era mesmo... Mas porque me perguntou sobre ela?

SS: Hãm... Só por... Curiosidade.

CW: Hum... Bom vou indo pra que você possa terminar de refazer seu relatório. Nos vemos a noite. Tchau!

SS: Tchau! E bom descanso.

CW: Obrigada e pra você também quando acabar disso. (sorriu pra ela e depois saiu da sala)

Sara ficou um tempo pensando e processando tudo que Catherine havia lhe dito sobre Grissom e depois voltou a sua atenção ao relatório.

X

Grissom entrou no elevador, enfim tinha terminado seu serviço e tinha entregado todos os relatórios a Ecklei.

A porta do elevador começava a se fechar quando o supervisor ouviu uma voz bem conhecida pedir ao longe.

SS: Segura o elevador que eu também vou descer!

Imediatamente ele apertou um botão fazendo com a porta que estava quase fechando se abrisse de novo.

Sara que vinha correndo e não sabia que era Grissom que estava ali dentro chegou ao elevador e ao ver que era seu chefe quem estava ali deu um sorriso sem graça e ficou em duvida se entrava ali ou não.

SS: Hum, é você?

GG: É, entra que eu não vou conseguir ficar segurando esse botão por muito tempo. (ele estava com as mãos ocupadas com algumas pastas)

Ela resolveu entrar e assim a porta se fechou.

SS: Como não te encontrei deixei o relatório na sua mesa. Espero que dessa vez tenha ficado coerente. (falou assim que a porta fechou)

GG: Ficou e já o entreguei ao Ecklei.

Eles falavam sem ao menos se olharem. Depois ficaram em silencio. Eis que de repente o elevador para do nada fazendo com que eles se olhassem na mesma hora.

GG: Não pode ser.

SS: Era só o que me faltava (fecha os olhos) Ficarmos presos aqui!


	21. Mostrando sua fragilidade

GG: E essa agora.

O supervisor se aproximou do painel de controle e começou a apertar os botões do elevador pra ver se ele voltava a pegar só que foi em vão, pois ele continuou parado.

GG: Como vamos sair? (olhou pra ela)

SS: Eu é que sei?

GG: (bufou de raiva pela resposta que ela lhe deu) Vou ligar para o Conrad ele ia ficar mais um pouco no lab quem sabe ele não seja útil pra ajudar e nos tirar daqui. (tateou seu bolso a procura do aparelho)

SS: Que ironia, dependemos da ajuda do careca pra nos ajudar a sairmos daqui.

GG: Não me agrada muito depender da ajuda dele pra sair daqui, mas é o jeito... Droga! (esbravejou)

SS: Que foi?

GG: Meu celular não está no meu bolso, devo tê-lo esquecido em minha mesa. Vire e mexe isso acontece.

SS: (revira os olhos) Olha deixa eu ligo do meu. Só não esquece a cabeça porque ela está pregada no corpo.

GG: Liga logo!

Sara abre a bolsa pega seu celular só que ao abri-lo teve uma surpresa nada agradável.

SS: Que ótimo! (falou alto) A bateria do meu celular acabou. (mostrou o aparelho desligado pra ele)

GG: Já ouviu falar em bateria reserva? Devia ter uma.

SS: Não enche! (diz sem paciência)

GG: Agora com isso só nos resta esperar pra ver se alguém percebe e logo que essa coisa parou pra chamar um técnico pra conserta-lo.

SS: Que maravilha! Enquanto isso vamos ter que ficar aqui um olhando pra cara do outro?

GG: (suspirou desgostoso com isso) É o jeito!

(...)

Meia hora se passou e eles continuavam presos ali. Cansados de ficar de pé eles agora se encontravam sentados no chão mesmo em paredes opostas o que fazia com que um ficasse de frente para o outro. Grissom estava de cabeça baixa lendo alguns papeis que tinha pra se distrair um pouco já que não estava muito afim de papo. O silencio ali dentro era mortal Grissom não fazia questão de puxar papo com Sara e nem ela com ele só que isso já estava ficando incomodo. Tudo bem que ela não gostava dele e que ele a irritava mais aquele silencio todo não ajudava muito pelo contrario fazia com que a espera ali dentro fosse pior e mais demorada. Então cansada daquilo e vendo que ele não falaria nada, ela resolveu tomar a iniciativa de puxar assunto com Grissom.

SS: Ei Grissom...

GG: O que é? (levantou a cabeça pra olha-la)

SS: Eles estão demorando pra perceber não acha?

GG: Pior que é.

Presos ali ela viu uma oportunidade de saber dele mesmo sobre o que Catherine havia lhe contado logo mais cedo.

SS: Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

GG: Você me pedindo alguma coisa?

SS: Posso ou não?

GG: Faz

SS: Eu tava conversando com a Catherine antes de entregar meu relatório e ... Hum (pigarreou antes de continuar falando) Ela me contou umas coisas a seu respeito. (Parou de falar pra ver a reação dele e percebeu uma expressão de confusão exposta na cara dele) Sinceramente na hora não acreditei nela, só que depois ela foi falando com tanta verdade que acabou me convencendo e não pude deixar de ficar surpresa com tudo que ouvi dela.

O que será que a Catherine contou a essa maluca? Pensou Grissom. O supervisor deixou os papeis de lado pra saber mais daquela historia.

GG: O que foi que ela te disse a meu respeito que te deixou surpresa? (perguntou desconfiado, pois conhecendo Catherine como ele conhecia ela podia ter dito varias coisas)

SS: Disse que você era diferente... Era alegre, sorridente, um amigo mais presente e que vivia brincando com os meninos... Era realmente assim?

Ele fitou por longos segundos que ela pensou que ele nem fosse responder, quando ela ia falar ele começou.

GG: Sim é verdade. Eu era exatamente como ela te disse, só que esse outro eu (falou fazendo aspas no eu) se foi.

SS: Porque não o faz voltar?

GG: Porque não posso, não consigo... Não tenho motivos pra isso, não tenho motivos pra ser alegre, sorrir e ser como antes.

SS: Claro que tem é ate egoísmo da sua parte dizer que não tem.

GG: Ah é? Então me diz pelo menos um, porque não encontro nenhum desde que minha esposa se foi.

Ela poderia dizer listar vários motivos como ele estar vivo, ter um trabalho ou outros do tipo, mas resolveu dizer o que naquele momento ela julgou ser o mais forte.

SS: Seus amigos, eles são motivos mais que importantes pra que faça esse Grissom voltar pelo menos à metade dele... Eles sentem falta dele pode não parecer, mas eles precisam de você só que como era antes. Me diz depois que sua esposa morreu e você ficou desse jeito quantas vezes chegou com um deles e perguntou como eles estavam? Quando foi que saiu com eles pra tomar café depois do turno por livre e espontânea vontade e não obrigado por eles? Quando se sentou pra conversar com eles sem que fosse sobre trabalho? E quando foi a ultima vez que os chamou do jeito que costumava chama-los?

Grissom não teve respostas pra aquelas perguntas. Puxando pela memoria não fazia ideia de quando foi a ultima vez que tinha feito tudo aquilo pelos amigos. E assim percebeu que enquanto sofria pela perda da esposa, seus amigos sofriam por vê-lo assim só que ele estava tão absorto em sua dor que nem percebia isso. Parando pra analisar ele estava sendo egoísta e ingrato com aqueles que durante esses dois anos só lhe deram força e aguentaram seu mal humor. Tinha que reconhecer não estava sendo nenhum pouco justo com eles que sempre estiveram a seu lado, como Sara disse pode não parecer mais eles precisam dele, ou melhor, do outro Grissom que ele não fazia questão alguma de trazer de volta por estar preso em seu mundinho de dor.

Sara vendo que ele não falara nada e que só encarava o chão decidiu continuar falando, não sabia ao certo porque fazia e dizia tudo àquilo só sentiu que tinha que fazer que tinha que ajudar de alguma forma. Viu que Catherine assim como os outros não gostavam de vê-lo assim só que estavam cansados de insistir por ver que ele não mostrava vontade e por isso quis tentar se bem que ela não era a pessoa mais indicada pra isso, pois não se dava bem com ele, mas quis arriscar pra ver no que dava.

SS: Pode parecer cruel e ate mesmo te machucar o que vou dizer só que é a realidade e tem que aceita-la... Sua esposa é que está morta e não você. (ele a olhou com uma expressão seria não gostando nada daquilo que ela disse) Não adianta me olhar assim só estou dizendo a verdade nua e crua, e por mais difícil e doloroso que seja tem que dar continuidade a sua vida. Mesmo não tendo oportunidade de conhecer sua esposa eu posso te garantir que onde ela estiver não deve está nada satisfeita por te ver assim tão triste, abatido e sem vontade de viver porque é isso que você aparenta um homem sem vida. Não é fácil, mas tenta buscar forças pra seguir em frente. Aposto que seus amigos não hesitariam em te ajudar, eles estão aí pra isso. Tenho que reconhecer que eles realmente gostam mesmo de você, pois te aturam desse jeito chato e ranzinza só gostando de verdade pra isso, então aproveita que os tem como amigos, porque amigos como eles que estão nas horas boas e ruins como percebi são bem raros de achar.

GG: Eu sei disso, eles têm sido pacientes demais comigo (falava e se mantinha de cabeça baixa) Só que não é fácil pra mim superar isso. Você não sabe o quão horrível é acordar e ver que a pessoa que você mais ama na vida, que costumava está ali sempre ao seu lado de uma hora pra outra não está mais e que tudo acabou de uma forma tão brutal... Ela era tudo pra mim Sara e por minha culpa ela não está mais aqui. (disse em um fio de voz)

Ela pode ver que quando ele parou de falar levou uma das mãos ao rosto pra enxugar suas lagrimas. Depois com o rosto ainda úmido ele levantou a cabeça e em um tom de voz estrangulado continuo a falar.

GG: Eu a amava mais que a mim mesmo... E aquele desgraçado a tirou de mim e a culpa disso foi minha!

Grissom levou sua mão ao rosto na tentativa de esconder sua lagrimas que vieram com toda força assim que acabou de falar e às lembranças daquela noite se fizeram presente em sua mente o fazendo chorar tudo o que guardava dentro de si. Era como se ele estivesse expulsando através daquelas lagrimas todos seus medos, suas angustias, sua dor e tudo mais que estava o sufocando durante todo esse tempo.

Sara se sentiu impotente diante daquilo tudo, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer agora, não pensou que ele desmoronaria em sua frente desse jeito. Ela via aquele homem diante de si tão frágil tão vulnerável que não deixou de ficar comovida com aquilo. Ele mais parecido um menino carente que precisava de colo e consolo. Esquecendo-se da antipatia que entre eles existia ela se levantou de onde estava e sentou-se ao lado dele que continuava chorando com a mão no rosto. Meio hesitante, pois não sabia qual seria a reação dele ela segurou a mão direita dele que pousa em sua coxa.

SS: Não foi sua culpa. (segurou firme na mão dele) Você não tinha como saber que o suspeito tinha voltado, foi uma fatalidade o que houve.

GG: Não a culpa foi minha eu nunca devia tê-la deixado sozinha.

SS: Para de se culpar isso não faz bem, ninguém merece ter um peso tão grande desses nas costas. Nessa historia não há culpados foi algo que não tinha como ser previsto aconteceu. Então não faz isso, não se culpa porque a culpa é a pior coisa que tem ela vai te matando aos poucos.

Tudo o que ela dizia parecia tão certo agora e ele ouvia calado e atentamente.

GG: Eu juro que tentei superar o que houve e seguir em frente só que não consigo sem a Susan eu não tenho vontade pra isso.

SS: Faz um esforço e tenta de novo... Por eles e principalmente por você, vai ver como vai ser bom e mesmo que não consiga ser por completo como antes, mas tenta pelo menos ser metade.

Ele já havia parado de chorar e seus olhos não deixaram de fitar a mão dela que estava segurando firme a dele. Grissom não pode negar que o toque era agradável, a mão dela era macia e aquele gesto foi reconfortante naquele momento em que se sentira tão fragilizado com todas aquelas lembranças dolorosas.

Era estranho pra ele aquilo que acontecia. Eles viviam brigando, não se gostavam e nem se suportavam, mas mesmo assim ele se sentiu tão à vontade e seguro em expor tudo o que o angustiava de tal maneira que não soube explicar como aquilo era possível. Era como se de alguma forma ela naquele momento fosse à pessoa mais confiável do mundo pra ele, como se ao contar tudo aquilo a ela lhe fizesse se sentir melhor e não deixou de ser assim ao expor todas aquelas coisas que o afligiam durante esses dois anos ele sentiu como se tivesse tirado um peso de dentro de si. Nem pra Catherine que era sua amiga de anos ele havia se mostrado tão vulnerável como havia feito diante de Sara e aquilo lhe fez bem desabafar com ela e ouvir aquelas palavras lhe deram uma nova visão dos fatos.

GG: Eu não sei se consigo.

SS: Se tentar de verdade e sem medo, vai conseguir.

Ele olhou pra ela e ela pode ver um sorriso tímido surgir no rosto dele.

SS: O que foi falei alguma coisa engraçada pra você sorri?

GG: Não, é que essa foi a primeira vez que conversamos sem brigar e se provocar um segundo.

Depois de dizer isso ele voltou seus olhos às mãos deles que ainda continuavam unidas. Só aí que Sara percebeu não havia largado a mão dele e ao ver que ele olhava insistentemente pra elas a morena ficou meio sem jeito e desfez o toque e em seguida se afastou dele já que havia se aproximado ate demais. Assim que ela fez isso ele a olhou.

SS: Pois é, mas não se anime muito porque isso foi só coisa do momento. Estávamos falando sobre algo serio então não cabiam brigas e muito menos provocações.

Sara se levantou e assim que fez isso o elevador voltou a funcionar fazendo com que amorena desse um sorriso e um suspiro aliviado.

SS: Graças a Deus pegou e vamos sair daqui.

Grissom pegou suas pastas do chão e também se levantou. Ate que ficar preso ali com ela não tinha sido tão ruim quanto ele achava que seria.

A porta do elevador se abriu e eles deram de cara com Ecklei parado ali.

CE: O que faziam ainda no lab? (ele estava confuso)

GG: Ficamos presos no elevador. (saiu de dentro do elevador seguido por Sara)

CE: Ficaram presos aí e não se mataram?

SS: Como pode ver não, estamos mais vivos do que pensa.

GG: O que houve que fez isso (apontou para o elevador atrás de si) parar?

CE: Uma queda de energia. Os geradores queimaram e não tínhamos como fazer o elevador pegar então tivemos que esperar a energia voltar pra ele pegar de novo.

GG: Quer dizer que se a energia só viesse amanha nós íamos ficar presos aí ate amanha?

CE: É, mas agora me deem licença que tenho que ir. (entrou no elevador)

SS: Tomara que essa droga pare ele fique ate amanha aí dentro. (disse quando a porta fechou) Como ele diz isso com a cara deslava desse jeito?

GG: É o Corand, nunca se preocupa com nada e nem ninguém.

SS: Bem eu também vou indo só que vou de escada não quero arriscar ficar presa de novo. Ate a noite!

Ela já ia descendo as escadas quando o ouviu chama-la.

GG: Sara!

SS: Que? (virou-se pra ele)

GG: Porque me disse todas aquelas coisas?

SS: (ela demora um pouco pra responder) Não sei, só achei que era o certo a te dizer. (deu de ombros) Agora deixa eu ir tchau... Limão! (sorriu de lado pra ele)

GG: Tchau! (devolveu o sorriso)


	22. Lembrando de uma promessa

Meu coração está encharcado de vinho

Mas você vai estar na minha mente

Pra sempre

Grissom continuou mais um tempo ali parado vendo Sara descer as escadas e depois sumir, logo em seguida foi à vez dele de descer as mesmas escadas pra ir pra casa. O supervisor chegou a seu apartamento e assim que entrou foi recepcionado por seu fiel companheiro Hank.

GG: Oi amigão, não fez bagunça aqui não é? – agachou-se e acariciou a cabeça do cão

Hank deu um latido como que respondendo a pergunta do dono fazendo com que Grissom esboçasse um discreto sorriso.

GG: Bom garoto!

Ele ficou mais um tempo dando atenção ao seu amigo de quatro patas e depois foi tomar um banho pra descansar.

...

Deitado em sua cama ele não conseguia pregar os olhos por conta da conversa que tivera com Sara. Pensava a todo instante em tudo o que ouvira dela, frases soltas da conversa pipocavam em sua mente e não queriam sair de lá. As coisas que ela disse mexeram com ele, era curioso porque tudo aquilo que foi lhe falado ele já tinha cansado de ouvir dos outros principalmente de Catherine. Porem só agora de uma forma que ele não sabia exatamente como explicar é que ele conseguia absorver e aceitar as palavras que lhe foram dirigidas. Só agora ele conseguia ver como estava sua vida e o que fez dela nos últimos tempos.

Ele percebeu que durante esses dois anos se afundou em um buraco e foi se tornando uma pessoa fria, seria, as vezes dura e arrogante com as outras pessoas ate mesmo com aqueles que o cercavam e queriam seu bem. Percebeu também que de uma forma inconsciente devido a sua mudança de comportamento acabou de certa forma meio que se afastando dos amigos virando mais chefe do que amigo deles. Passou a resumir sua vida única e exclusivamente ao trabalho. Trabalho esse que antes era feito com alegria e prazer passou a ser feito por obrigação e sem alegria.

Grissom sabia que Sara tinha toda razão no que lhe disse. Cada palavra, cada frase tudo o que ouviu dela estava certo e não havia o que contestar. Era duro aceitar, mas era sua realidade e fazia dois anos... Sua esposa estava morta e ele tinha que saber conviver com isso sem culpas e sofrimentos só que era difícil. Por mais que já tenham se passado um tempo considerável de sua morte ainda doía a ausência dela e seguir em frente como muitas vezes ele cansou de escutar dos outros se tornava uma tarefa difícil de realizar. Muitas vezes ele tentou recomeçar sua vida e dar continuidade a ela porem a culpa e outras coisas o atormentavam não deixando com que ele se livrasse das lembranças do que houve pra se dar uma chance de levar a vida de uma forma menos triste e melancólica.

Diante dos fatos de como vinha agindo atualmente ele pensou em sua esposa, com certeza ela não devia está nada satisfeita de vê-lo assim triste e abatido. Lembrou-se da promessa que fez á ela dias antes de sua morte ali mesmo naquela cama.

S: Gosto quando sorri... Fica ainda mais lindo!

Grissom que a olhava sorrindo aproximou seu rosto do de Susan e a beijou docemente. Era incrível como ela conseguia desarma-lo com poucas palavras e com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, bastava um elogia e ela o derrubava por completo. A amava muito e não conseguia nem imaginar como seria sua vida sem ela, sem seu sorriso tímido, seu jeito doce e sereno que lhe passava calma quando as coisas não iam bem e principalmente sem seu amor que era o que o mantinha vivo a cada dia.

S: Quero que me prometa uma coisa. – disse após o beijo

GG: O que?

S: Jamais vai perder esse sorriso lindo que tem. Não gosto de vê-lo triste. Sinto que algo dentro de mim se despedaça quando te vejo triste e cabisbaixo, prefiro você alegre e sorrindo. Por isso me prometa que mesmo que as circunstancias não sejam boas, mesmo que aconteça algo que possa tirar sua alegria, você vai superar toda tristeza e seguir em frente com esse mesmo sorriso que tanto amo.

Ela falou em um tom de voz serio, mas sereno. Grissom estranhou aquela conversa toda, ela jamais tinha falado daquele jeito. De repente uma dor no peito inexplicável o assolou por conta do que ela falou.

GG: Não estou gostando dessa conversa de promessa Susan!

S: Por favor, Grissom me prometa.

GG: Por que quer tanto quer eu prometa isso?

S: Porque é importante pra mim!

Ele a fitou por uns instantes, seus olhos verdes esmeralda não pareciam ter o mesmo brilho que ele estava acostumado a ver, estavam mais escuros que o habitual. Ela parecia angustiada por sua resposta e isso lhe deu uma estranha sensação, um medo de sem motivo e nem razão. Ele continuava calado só a olhando e sabendo que ela não o deixaria em paz enquanto ele não prometesse isso ele resolveu fazer o que ela lhe pedia mesmo não entendendo bem o motivo pra toda a aquela insistência dela.

GG: Tudo bem, se é importante pra você eu prometo!

Susan o abraçou carinhosamente e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido.

S: Amo você e te conhecer foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu! – ele ficou sem palavras diante do que ouviu

Uma lagrima escorreu do canto de seu olho traçando um caminho ate seu travesseiro, logo em seguida vieram outras que foram impossíveis de segurar ao recordar disso. Era como se ele pudesse vê-la vividamente bem ali a sua frente lhe fazendo prometer aquilo. Ele havia ficado tão abalado com sua morte que aquela lembrança tinha sido esquecida, mas agora de repente lá estava ela de volta lhe fazendo recordar que ele não estava cumprindo o que havia prometido. Quem sabe não fosse à hora de mudar aquilo.

GG: Perdoe-me – olhava para uma foto dela que havia pego na mesinha ao lado da cama- Não estou fazendo o que te prometi. Você não deve estar nada contente com isso não é? Já que não gostava de me ver assim do jeito que me encontro só que... Por você e por nossos amigos vou mudar essa situação. Vou tentar voltar a ser como costumava ser porque sei que onde estiver é assim que quer me ver sorrindo. Vou tentar dar um novo rumo a minha vida, mas sem te esquecer porque pra sempre você vai estar em minha mente e em meu coração.

Mudanças, ele estava disposto a isso, é claro que elas (as mudanças) viriam de forma lenta e sem forçar nada. Faria as coisas a seu modo e a seu tempo e esperava conseguir resgatar e trazer de volta o Grissom alegre que era antes.


	23. Começando a mudar

Inicio de mais um turno e em sua sala Grissom pensava em como seus amigos ficariam contentes com o fato dele dar um novo rumo em sua vida já que eles queriam tanto isso e viviam insistindo que ele devia seguir sua vida que lá estava ele pronto para fazer isso. O supervisor olhou em seu relógio e viu que já era hora de distribuir os casos, pois com certeza todos já estavam a sua espera. Sendo assim ele seguiu para a sala de descanso onde sabia que os encontraria. Assim que chegou a sala parou e ficou por uns instantes observando sua equipe que parecia bem animada hoje, eles riam e conversavam tão alegres que nem se deram conta que o chefe estava na porta os olhando. Mais uns segundos e Grissom se fez presente entrando na sala e cumprimentando todos, mas com uma diferença sem sua habitual seriedade e sua expressão tão fechada. Esse fato não passou despercebido por seus amigos e Greg não deixou por menos soltou uma de suas gracinhas para o chefe.

GS: Olha só gente, parece que o nosso chefe acordou com o pé direito hoje. – Greg riu e os outros também

GG: Pois é, cansei de acordar com o pé esquerdo e resolvi acordar com o direito hoje. – esboçou um sorriso

O pessoal estranhou o jeito mais leve dele, mas gostaram de vê-lo assim pelo menos lembrava um pouco o Grissom que eles conheciam. Como naquela noite só havia dois casos Grissom dividiu a equipe em dois grupos, em um ficou Cath Greg e Warrick e no outro o supervisor, Nick e Sara. Com as funções delegadas cada grupo foi ao trabalho.

No carro de Nick ia ele e Sara, os dois iam conversando enquanto o moreno dirigia, o papo era sobre diversas coisas e dependendo do assunto risadas eram dadas de ambas as partes. No carro a frente ia Grissom sozinho. Em vinte minutos eles chegaram a cena do crime deles. Assim que chegaram Grissom dividiu o que cada um ia fazer e então eles foram cuidar de suas tarefas.

...

Quase uma hora depois Nick foi o primeiro que acabou sua parte e foi atrás de Grissom pra lhe avisar.

NS: Grissom já terminei!

Ele se aproximou do chefe que se encontrava no jardim da casa procurando a suposta arma do crime que poderia estar por ali já que um dos vizinhos diz ter visto alguém jogar algo ali.

GG: Ótimo – virou-se pra Nick – Pra adiantar o serviço leve suas evidencias para o laboratório e depois vá ao hospital falar com a mulher que sobreviveu e traga as roupas que ela estava vestindo pra analisarmos.

NS: Certo, mas... E a Sara, ela veio comigo?

GG: Não se preocupe eu a levo. – falou como se não tivesse dito nada de mais.

NS: Tem certeza? – estranhou

GG: Tenho – voltou sua atenção ao que fazia

NS: Se é assim tudo bem, mas só um aviso – Grissom o olhou de novo – procurem não brigar muito e chegarem vivos ao lab. – provocou

Antes que o supervisor dissesse algo Nick saiu apressadamente e rindo da expressão incrédula que o chefe tinha feito. Um tempo depois que Nick já tinha ido, Grissom que já havia acabado sua parte falava ao celular escorado no carro quando viu Sara vindo em sua direção. O supervisor falou mais algumas coisas e depois encerrou a ligação.

SS: Já acabei cadê o Nick? – ela ainda não sabia que o amigo já tinha ido

GG: Já foi! – guardou o celular no bolso

A morena franziu a testa e olhou em direção a onde estava estacionado o carro do amigo e pode ver que ele não estava mais lá.

SS: Como ele foi e não me esperou? Eu vim com ele, me diz como vou voltar voando? Porque as viaturas não estão mais aqui – usou de sarcasmo

GG: Se souber voar pode ir, se não vai voltar comigo. – abriu a porta do carro pra ela

SS: Sério? – torceu a boca não muito a fim de ir com ele

GG: Muito, entra! – fez um sinal com a cabeça pra que ela entrasse.

...

Silencio era o que predominava dentro do carro. Sara ia olhando a noite iluminada de Vegas enquanto Grissom dirigia atento a pista, mas vez ou outra ele arriscava olhar de canto de olho pra Sara que nem o olhava e nem dizia nada. Ela estava estranha e ele percebeu parecia distante, não tinha dito nada desagradável a ele e nem ligou o radio como costuma fazer só pra implicar com ele. O sinal mais a frente ficou vermelho fazendo com que Grissom parasse o carro. O supervisor deu um longo e alto suspiro e em seguida olhou rápido pra Sara que continuava olhando pela janela do carro.

GG: Você tinha razão!- falou de repente

Os olhos dele agora fitavam o semáforo esperando que ficasse verde pra que voltasse a dirigir.

Sara o olhou sem entender nada.

SS: Do que está falando?

GG: Do que me disse no elevador!

A boca de Sara se abriu em surpresa. Sinceramente achava que ele nem a tivesse levado a serio. Pensou que ele só tivesse ouvido por ouvir, porem ele não só ouviu como ainda lhe deu razão.

Instantes de silencio e o sinal abriu e Grissom voltou a dirigir. Como não ouviu nada em resposta ao que disse fala o supervisor continuo falando sendo observado atentamente por Sara.

GG: Pensei em tudo que me disse e cheguei à conclusão que você está certa. Eu não posso ficar me culpando pelo que houve e nem passar o resto da minha vida me lamentando e chorando, ela se foi e não pode mais voltar e eu tenho que aceitar isso. Ate porque tenho uma vida pra dar continuidade e tenho amigos que como você mesma disse precisam de mim, então por isso resolvi fazer o que disse vou seguir em frente de verdade e sem medo e assim trazer de volta o antigo Grissom. – olhou pra ela

Sara meneou a cabeça com certa surpresa com que ouviu dele. Meio sem jeito com tudo aquilo ela disse.

SS: Que bom que resolveu fazer isso. Os outros vão gostar de saber que vão ter de volta o amigo e chefe deles.

GG: Acho que vão.

Eles chegaram ao estacionamento do lab e antes de descerem Grissom a surpreendeu de novo.

GG: Obrigado... Pelas palavras que me disse, elas me fizeram acordar e ver as coisas de outra forma.

SS: Não precisa me agradecer, não fiz nada de mais só disse o que achei que era certo.

GG: Mas mesmo assim obrigado.

SS: Tudo bem, não tem de quê. Vamos... Chefe? - sorriu

GG: Vamos!

...

Casos resolvidos e eles só esperavam por Grissom pra serem dispensados.

GS: Aí gente que tal irmos ao Frank's quando sairmos daqui. Tem um tempinho que não vamos lá todos juntos. Quem topa?

NS: Boa ideia eu topo.

WB: Tô dentro

SS: Liv já está na escola a essa hora mesmo então vou.

CW: Também vou. Sair com vocês é sempre bom.

GS: Então fecho, assim que o Grissom nos dispensar vamos pra lá.

GG: Pra onde vocês vão? – perguntou entrando na sala

CW: Ao Frank's, quer vir conosco? – perguntou

O supervisor olhou pra cada um de seus subordinados. Em outros tempos diria que não, mas como estava tentando mudar as coisas então...

GG: Adoraria ir! – disse pegando a todos de surpresa

GS: Sério que vai? – espantou-se

GG: Claro, assim aproveito pra conversar com vocês sobre uma coisa e como faz tempo que não os acompanho o café hoje é por minha conta.

NS: Puxa essa é primeira vez desde que a Sara trabalha aqui que vamos todos tomar café juntos. – comentou contente

WB: É mesmo, que bom que vai cara, só espero que não fiquem brigando lá.

CW: Isso é verdade.

SS: Hoje não estou a fim de brigar então não se preocupem que vou me comportar direito.

GG: Eu também não quero brigas.

CW: Otimo, então estamos dispensados pra ir?

GG: Sim, estão.

GS: Então vamos logo antes que o Grissom desista de ir.

Todos riram se levantaram e saíram animados da sala.


	24. Folga pra cumprir algo a uma garotinha

O café com o pessoal foi animado e divertido como não podia deixar de ser já que Greg a todo momento saia com uma de suas brincadeiras e piadinhas que faziam todos rirem. Estar ali com seus amigos fazia com que Grissom se sentisse bem como há tempos não se sentia. Entre uma conversa e outra o supervisor contou a eles a decisão que tinha tomado e que ate agora só Sara sabia. Nick, Greg e Warrick ficaram felizes e o parabenizaram por enfim te decidido superar o que aconteceu e assim começar a seguir sal vida em frente. Já Cath o pegou de surpresa com um abraço apertado e muito contente, ela era a que mais sofria de ver seu amigo no estado em que ele vinha se mostrando desde a morte da esposa e com certeza era a mais feliz por ouvir dele que tudo a partir de agora tendia a ser melhor.

Pra ser honesto seus amigos exceto Cath não acreditavam mais que Grissom pudesse ter uma atitude dessa de querer mudar, pois ele não mostrava vontade alguma pra isso. Mas que bom que ele resolveu acordar e estava decidido a não mais lamentar e se culpar pelo que houve. Enquanto ele fala eles puderam notar uma mudança sutil em seu semblante que estava mais leve sem a tristeza que costumava acompanha-lo, parecia mais confiante seguro e bem descontraído ali entre eles e aquilo era bom. Pelo visto as coisas a partir de agora tendem a serem as melhores possíveis.

Quando questionado por Warrick sobre o que ou quem tinha lhe feito enfim pensar e decidir sobre tentar mudar. Grissom apenas disse que alguém em uma conversa sincera e franca lhe falou coisas que o fizeram repensar o modo como vinha agindo desde a morte de sua esposa e contou também que outra coisa que o fez tomar essa decisão foi que se recordou de uma promessa que tinha feito a Susan antes dela morrer. Cath curiosa como sempre perguntou ao amigo quem tinha sido essa tal pessoa que havia conseguido a tal proeza de ter coloca-lo algo na cabeça de Gil Grissom que o fez acordar pra realidade. Os garotos riram e Grissom olhou rapidamente pela janela de vidro da lanchonete em direção a Sara que se encontrava do lado de fora da lanchonete falando em seu celular. Ela era a tal pessoa, mas ele não se sentiu a vontade pra escancarar isso ali na frente de todos, por isso limitou-se a dizer que tinha sido alguém que eles nem faziam ideia. Cath e os outros vendo que Grissom não diria mais nada sobre a pessoa misteriosa não quiseram insistir. Pouco importava quem tinha sido essa pessoa o importante era que daqui pra frente eles teriam o Grissom que eles conheciam e gostavam tanto e isso já bastava pra todos eles ficassem felizes e satisfeitos.

Após o assunto a cerca de quem era a pessoa que Grissom tinha conversado ser encerrado Sara voltou pra mesa e o assunto que rolava já era outro. E assim ente conversas, palhaçadas e muitas risadas os seis peritos permaneceram ali um bom tempo e depois cada um foi embora pra as casa descansar, pois à noite tinham trabalho de novo.

...

Aos poucos Grissom ia conseguindo deixar seu atual jeito carrancudo de lado e ia voltando ao seu seito antigo de ser, mas é claro que ainda estava longe de ser o Grissom alegre, sorridente e extrovertido que era porem já começava a chegar perto desse jeito. Isso deixava cada vez mais os amigos contentes, pois devagar eles viam seu o amigo e chefe conseguindo sair do buraco que tinha se enfiado. O supervisor ate sorria mais, seu humor estava mais agradável e suas constantes discussões com Sara ate diminuíram, não muito, mas já era um progresso pra quem não conseguia nem se entender direto. Com isso o clima na equipe ficava miais leve e descontraído o que fazia uma enorme diferença.

Uns dias se passaram e Grissom tinha dispensado sua equipe, ele estava em sua sala procurando uns papeis de uma pesquisa que tinha feito sobre o surgimento de uma nova e rara espécie de inseto que foi encontrada na Costa Rica, enquanto Ecklei não vinha falar com ele. No começo daquele turno Ecklei avisou que depois que o supervisor dispensasse as equipe era pra ele esperar mais um pouco que ele iria a sala de Grissom pra lhe dá um aviso importante que era pra depois ele repassar a seus subordinados.

Grissom procurava os papeis e não encontrava em canto algum, sua mesa estava toda revirada e nada deles. O supervisor já estava quase desistindo de procurar quando revirando um pouco mais a gaveta de sua mesa acabou enfim os encontrando lá dentro. Assim que pegou os papeis sob eles Grissom achou um livro de capa grossa muito conhecido por ele.

GG: "As mais belas e encantadoras borboletas do mundo" – sorriu ao ler o titulo impresso na capa.

Pegou o livro da gaveta e inevitavelmente se lembrou da ultima vez que tinha folheado aquele objeto cheio de belas figuras.

LS: Esse seu livro é bem legal! – olhava admirada por ver aquelas figuras impressa nas folhas do livro.

GG: É mesmo, por isso ele é meu livro preferido.

LS: Aqui tem ate algumas que eu não conhecia.

GG: Ele tem varias borboletas e de diversos lugares.

LS: Sabia que algumas dessas eu já vi de pertinho no borboletário lá onde eu morava antes?

GG: Serio?

LS: Hãham

GG: Aqui também tem um borboletário e muito bonito por sinal.

LS: É?

GG: Sim. Lá tem a maioria dessas borboletas do livro.

Grissom olhou pra ela que agora olhava a figura de uma borboleta azul e depois de forma natural e sem pensar ele disse a ela.

GG: Qualquer dia desses eu vou pedir pra sua mãe me deixar te levar pra conhece-lo, tenho certeza que vai gostar de lá.

No mesmo instante ela o olhou com sorriso enorme nos lábios.

LS: Verdade que você me leva Gil? – ele viu a alegria dela ao perguntar isso que não foi impossível não sorrir.

GG: Não prometo que vou te levar, mas quando tiver um tempo livre vou falar com sua mãe e tentar convence-la a te deixar ir comigo só não sei se vou consegui, porque você sabe que ela e eu não nos damos bem então é capaz que ela não deixe.

LS: Eu sei disso, mas eu convenço a mamãe a deixar. – sorriu pra ele

Assim que se lembrou disso uma ideia lhe veio à mente. Sábado era sua folga e estava disposto a tira-la já que há tempos não fazia isso. Então quem sabe essa não fosse à oportunidade perfeita pra fazer aquilo que disse a Liv já que ultimamente ele e Sara ate estavam começando a se entender então talvez agora fosse mais fácil ela deixar ele levar a menina. Grissom absorto pensando numa forma de convencer Sara caso ela não deixasse ele fazer esse passeio coma filha dela, quando Ecklei entra em sua sala o tirando de seus pensamentos.

GG: Não bate mais antes de entrar Conrad? – olhou serio para o homem a sua frente.

CE: Sei só que não é minha culpa se você não ouviu e eu tive que entrar. – sentou-se na cadeira a frente da mesa do supervisor.

Grissom guardou o livro de volta na gaveta e depois encarou Ecklei.

GG: Suponho que veio pra me dar o tal aviso importante.

CE: Exatamente.

GG: Então pode começar estou ouvindo.

CE: Certo. Sexta não haverá expediente para o seu turno, porque no sábado vocês trabalharão no diurno.

GG: Como é?

CE: Isso que ouviu, por um dia sua equipe ficara no turno da manhã enquanto que o pessoal desse turno ficara no turno de vocês.

GG: Pode me dizer por que dessa mudança e quem decretou isso?

CE: Essa mudança é pra dá um maior volume de trabalho ao pessoal do diurno e como no turno da noite tem mais casos essa é uma grande oportunidade pra eles terem, por isso o alto escalão optou por fazer essa inversão de turnos. E me disseram que dependendo do rendimento deles essas trocas podem ser feitas mais vezes.

GG: Esse pessoal não tem mais o que inventar não?

CE: Devia perguntar isso a eles não a mim.

GG: Bom vou logo avisando que sábado é minha folga e pretendo tira-la então não conte comigo porque não venho. Catherine que vai ficar de supervisora nesse dia. – falou sem delongas.

Ecklei quase não acreditou quando ouviu Grissom dizer isso.

CE: Você? Tirando folga?

GG: É algum problema nisso?

CE: Nenhum só que não pode tirar outro dia?

GG: Não tenho um compromisso inadiável. – mentiu.

CE: Faz tanto tempo que não escuto você fazer questão de uma folga que isso soa ate estranho.

GG: Pois vá se acostumando porque a partir de agora vou fazer questão de tirar as minhas folgas.

Ecklei olhava pra Grissom como se ele fosse um ser de outra galáxia ao ouvir essa ultima frase dele.

CE: Você me parece diferente, aconteceu alguma coisa?

GG: Apenas estou tentando retomar minha vida de antes só isso. Então é só isso que tinha pra me avisar?

CE: Sim e repasse isso aos seus subordinados o quanto antes.

GG: OK... Mas alguma coisa? – perguntou vendo que Ecklei ainda continuava sentado e o encarando de um jeito estranho.

CE: Não já estou indo. – levantou-se e saiu da sala ainda surpreso com o fato de Grissom ter dito tudo aquilo.

Assim que Ecklei saiu Grissom pegou suas coisas pra ir pra casa. A folga ele já tinha agora era no próximo turno só convencer Sara a deixar ele levar Liv a onde ele tinha dito a garotinha, esperava conseguir.


	25. Embarreirando um pouco, mas no fim

Após ter ido pra casa, descansado e passado o dia todo pensando no que diria a Sara para convencê-la a deixa-lo levar a filha dela pra dar um passeio com ele, Grissom já estava de volta ao lab assim como os outros da equipe pra mais um turno de trabalho intenso. Com dois casos difíceis naquela noite o turno foi um pouco puxado, mas depois de muito trabalho e investigações eles conseguiram fechar os casos encerrando assim o turno.

Com toda a equipe reunida Grissom aproveitou antes de dispensa-los pra lhes contar o que Ecklei havia lhe informado no turno anterior. As reações entre seus subordinados diante do que o supervisor falou foram distintas, Nick e Greg não gostaram nada da ideia de troca de turnos, Cath e Warrick ao contrario dos dois acharam uma boa e aceitaram a ideia sem reclamação. Já Sara não se importou muito com o que foi dito por que nesse dia ela assim como Grissom estaria de folga, então aquela mudança não lhe faria diferença alguma, porem senão tivesse a não teria problema algum em trabalhar no diurno já que em Chicago era nesse horário que costumava trabalhar.

Despois de ter dado esse aviso Grissom lhes deu o outro que se referia a sua folga e isso não deixou de pegar aos outros de surpresa.

_Pessoal e não é só isso.

_Ainda tem mais Grissom?

_Tem Nick. No sábado eu não virei porque será minha folga e resolvi tira-la, então a Cath que vai ser a supervisora de vocês nesse dia.

Ele falou como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais normal de acontecer, só que não era. Já tinha um bom tempo que ele não fazia isso. As folgas que costumava tirar eram só as coletivas e isso porque não tinha jeito, mas fora essas as outras ele nem tirava deixando com que elas se acumulassem aos montes.

_É serio isso que vai tirar folga mesmo? – Greg parecia não acreditar no que ouvia e com os outros não era diferente.

_Sim Greg.

_Cara então vai chover! – brincou Nick fazendo todos darem risadas

_Vai mesmo, porque o Grissom tirando folga que não seja a coletiva é quase um diluvio.

_Bota diluvio nisso Warrick. Sabe que eu nem me lembro quando foi a ultima vez que o chefinho tirou folga.

_Nem eu faço ideia de quando isso aconteceu Greg, mas eu disse a vocês que mudaria e é isso que estou fazendo.

_E que bom que aos poucos está conseguindo mudar.

_É...

_Fico feliz que resolveu tirar um descanso Gil, só vê se não vai ficar enfurnado o dia todo em casa. Sai pra dá uma volta, se distrair isso vai te fazer bem. – Aconselhou Catherine

_Pode deixar Cath. Eu já tenho um compromisso nesse dia então não vou ficar enfurnado como você disse.

Mesmo que Sara não deixe Liv ir com ele Grissom iria ao borboletário, pois há tempos não ia lá e também iria pra rever seu amigo Thomas que é diretor e responsável por tomar conta do lugar que também não via há tempos. O supervisor já havia ate ligado ao amigo avisando de sua ida ate lá.

Assim que Grissom disse sobre já ter um compromisso Cath olhou para os outros e curiosa como era a loira já ia perguntar sobre o tal compromisso do amigo, mas não teve tempo porque Grissom se antecipou e mudou de papo não deixando margem pra que alguém o questionasse sobre o que faria.

_Bem era isso que eu tinha pra avisar a vocês. Duvidas sobre o a troca de turnos? – deu ênfase ao final da pergunta delimitando sobre o que podiam questiona-lo.

_Não... – todos disseram em coro

_Então estão dispensados menos você Sara preciso que fique só mais uns instantes.

O pessoal olhou pra morena que ate então estava calada se perguntando o que tinha acontecido pra que Grissom pedisse que ela ficasse mais um pouco.

Sara não satisfeita com aquilo o questionou.

_Porque eu tenho que ficar?

_Você já vai saber.

_Bom já que nós – Greg fez um gesto com a mão indicando ele e os outros. _ Estamos dispensados então vou indo.

Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e saiu, em seguida foi à vez de Nick e logo depois foi à vez de Cath e Warrick irem embora restando por fim na sala apenas Grissom e Sara.

_Então pode me dizer por que eu tive que ficar? – encarava o supervisor nada contente com o fato de todos irem e ela ficar.

_Porque eu preciso conversar com você.

_Sobre?

_Queria te pedir uma coisa.

Sara franziu a testa se ajeitou melhor em sua cadeira e fez um gesto com a cabeça pra que ele prosseguisse com sua fala e assim ele fez.

_Então Sara eu... Queria que... Que – as palavras se perderam dele e ela ali a sua frente esperando que ele falasse o que queria e nada dele completar sua frase.

_Que o quê Grissom? – disse já impaciente

Ele tomou folego e sendo direto e sem rodeios pediu o que queria.

_Queria que deixasse sua filha dá um passeio comigo ao borboletário?

_Quê? – disse meio aparvalhada

_Isso que ouviu Sara. Gostaria que me deixasse levar a Lívia ao borboletário.

Um silencio e depois ela disparou sendo curta e grossa.

_Sinto muito, mas não!

_Por que não? – queria saber.

Ele a viu pensar um pouco pra responder parecia ate escolher as palavras que diria.

_Olha Grissom o fato de nós de uns dias pra cá termos meio que começado ainda que com passos de tartaruga a nos entendermos, não quer dizer que somos amigos o bastante pra que eu tenha a confiança necessária pra te deixar sair com minha filha pra dar passeios isso não, me desculpe.

_Eu sei que não somos amigos e que estamos longe de sermos isso, mas você já me conhece há certo tempo pra saber que pode confiar nem que seja um pouco em mim mesmo que a gente não se entenda... Me diz o que pensa que vou fazer com ela, sumir, sequestra-la é isso que acha?

Ela percebeu que ele ficou chateado com suas palavras e tentou consertar o que tinha dito.

_ Não me leve a mau Grissom eu não quis te chatear com o que disse, mas é que eu não gosto que ela saia sozinha com outras pessoas que não sejam tão próximas de mim.

Ele tentou um ultimo argumento e se ela não deixasse ele desistiria e não insistiria mais.

_Já que você disse que não somos tão próximos e que você não confia em mim ela não precisa ir sozinha comigo, você ou a Any podem vir junto não tem problema algum nisso, além do mais, vai ser ate melhor se uma de vocês duas forem porque eu não levo muito jeito com crianças ainda mais meninas. E então?

Ela não respondeu então ele apelou.

_Por favor, tenho certeza que ela vai gostar de ir lá. Quando ela ficou comigo daquela vez e eu sugeri isso vi que ela gostou da ideia e queria poder leva-la pra conhecer as borboletas que ela ainda não conhece.

Sara queria continuar negando, mas só de pensar na carinha alegre que Liv faria ao ir naquele lugar ela se viu vencida e mesmo a contragosto resolveu ceder ao pedido de Grissom e deixou que sua filha fosse com seu chefe, mas não sozinha.

_Tudo bem eu deixou ela ir, mas Any vai junto.

_Sem problemas. – deu um meio sorriso de satisfação pela resposta dela.

_ E quando pretende leva-la a esse lugar?

_Pode ser sábado de manha?

_Pode, mas não tem um compromisso nesse dia?

_Esse é meu compromisso!

_Oh! – surpreendeu-se com a resposta dele. _ Eu pensei que...

Ela parou e não completou sua fala e ele curioso a questionou.

_Pensou?

_Nada esquece. Era só isso que queria me pedir?

_Sim

_Então já posso ir?

_Sim e obrigado por deixar. – disse sinceramente

_De nada! – levantou-se pra ir embora. _ Tchau Grissom

_Tchau!

Ela saiu sendo acompanhada pelos olhos de Grissom que a fitavam enquanto ela ia corredor a fora ate entrar no elevador e sumir.

_Deu trabalho, mas consegui. – sorriu aliviado


	26. Surpresa

Os quatros dias que se seguiram passaram tão rápido que logo já era sábado pra alegria de Liv que estava ansiosa pra que esse dia chegasse logo. Desde que Sara contou a ela que havia deixado ela ir com Grissom ao borboletário a menina não parou de falar um dia sequer nesse tal passeio. Pouco mais das sete da manha Any e Sara já estavam de acordada, enquanto Any cuidava de preparar o café e as outras coisas pra comerem Sara ia ao quarto da filha pra acorda-la e arruma-la. Um tempo depois de café tomado e arrumada com um vestidinho florido e os cabelos presos em uma trança embutida Liv estava sentada na cozinha acompanhada por Any que tomava seu café esperando impaciente por Grissom que não chegava e já estava ate um pouco atrasado. A cada minuto que passava e Grissom não chegava Any via Liv suspirar agoniada e se mexer inquieta na cadeira como se nela tivesse formiga.

_Any ele tá demorando. – reclamou já cansada de esperar.

Any riu do bico engraçado que ela fez. A jovem achava incrível como à medida que Liv crescia ia se parecendo mais e mais com Sara ate suas expressões e trejeitos estavam se assemelhando aos da mãe é claro que ela tinha algumas coisas e costumes do pai, mas eram coisas pequenas em relação ao que tinha de parecido da mãe.

_Calma Liv deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto por isso ele está demorando.

_Será que ele não vem mais?

_Querida tenho certeza que se ele não viesse mais teria ligado pra sua mãe pra avisar. Tenha um pouco mais de paciência que logo ele está aí!

Any sabia que pedir paciência a Liv não adiantava muito, pois ao longo dos anos que convive com as duas Sidle descobriu que paciência não é o ponto forte de nenhuma delas.

Dez minutos depois a campainha tocou fazendo Liv se levantar da cadeira num pulo e correr feito um raio pra atender a porta.

_Liv espera!

Any chamou, mas a menina nem deu bola e saiu da cozinha com tudo.

_Mas que garota mais apressada! – disse rindo

_Oi Gil! – disse a menina após abrir a porta

_Oi!

_Vem! – o puxou pela mão pra que ele entrasse. _Puxa você demorou.

Ele sorriu pela cobrança de atraso.

_Pois é me desculpe, mas é que tive que passar num lugar antes de vir pra cá e por isso demorei um pouco.

_Pensei que não viesse mais.

_Só que eu vim e bom pelo que vejo você já está pronta.

_ Hãham. – diz sorrindo

_E cadê a Any e a sua mãe pra eu falar com elas?

Antes que a menina respondesse Any que os observava da porta da cozinha respondeu entrando na sala.

_Oi Grissom eu estou aqui!

Grissom que estava de costas virou-se pra ela cumprimentou-a e depois notou que ela ainda não estava arrumada.

_Ué ainda não está pronta? – ela vestia uma calça moletom e uma blusa de mangas.

_Não, eu não vou poder ir Grissom, me desculpe.

_Por quê? – perguntou sem entender

_Porque eu não acordei muito bem disposta. Estou com dor de cabeça insuportável e uma dor de garganta chata. Acho que é virose, sei lá.

_Oh!

A jovem fez uma cara de decepção poder dar aquela noticia, só que mal o supervisor e também Sara sabiam que aquele mal estar todo não passava de fingimento por parte de Any. Ela tinha feito isso só pra que Sara fosse em seu lugar, pois achava que aquela seria uma boa oportunidade pra que ambos se conhecessem melhor e assim depois de verem que como são de verdade parrassem com aquela implicância toda. Any achava que eles só precisavam de um tempo pra se entender e depois disso tinha quase que certeza que as coisas entre eles melhorassem.

_Que pena...

_Pois é!

_Mas a Lívia está isso quer dizer que a Sara a deixou ir sozinha comigo?

_Não, isso quer dizer que ela vai no meu lugar.

_Como?

Any se segurando pra não ri, pois a cara de surpresa que ele fez foi bem engraçada.

_É Gil a mamãe vai com a gente e vai ser legal. – ela dizia eufórica.

Legal ate podia ser desde que ela não agisse com ele como às vezes costumava fazer no lab. Se ela não agisse assim eles teriam ate um dia bem agradável porque da parte de Grissom era isso que ele queria.

_Eu vou lá em cima dizer pra ela que você já chegou pra ela descer logo. – ela subiu as escadas que davam acesso aos quartos.

_Algum problema em a Sara ir Grissom?

Any perguntou depois que Liv subiu.

_De forma alguma.

_Perguntei por que reparei que você fez uma cara quando eu disse que ela ia.

_Longe disso, mas é que não esperava que ela fosse só isso. Se for ela quem vai tudo bem só espero que as coisas corram sem problemas pra que o passeio não acabe antes mesmo de começar.

_Não se preocupe. Algo me diz que as coisas vão sair melhor do que pensa.

_Assim espero, não quero brigas ate porque a menina vai estar junto então...

_Te garanto que isso não vai acontecer. Sara não é de fazer isso quando está com a Liv por perto.

_Que bom! Se for assim fico mais aliviado. – sorriu pra Any que também sorriu.

Eles ficaram em silencio por segundos ate que Any falou de novo.

_Você se importa de ficar uns instantes sozinho?

_Não

_Então vou lá em cima porque a Liv foi chamar a Sara, mas ate agora não veio então vou lá cha...

Any nem teve nem tempo pra continuar sua fala porque foi interrompida pela voz de Sara.

_Não precisa me chamar já estou aqui.

Ela descia as escadas segurando a mão da filha.

_Oi Grissom! – cumprimentou o supervisor assim que acabou de descer as escadas.

_Oi Sara!

Eles ficaram se olhando por segundos ate que a perita desviou o olhar pra falar com Any.

_Any se precisar de algum remédio ou qualquer outra coisa me liga que quando eu vier trago.

_Acho que não será necessário, mas se precisar te ligo pode deixar.

_Tá bom... Então acho que podemos ir. – olhou pra Grissom

_Vamos então.

Eles se despediram de Any e saíram. Quando Sara fechou o portão de casa e eles começaram a andar em direção ao carro Liv se deu conta de que tinha esquecido uma coisa parou e chamou a atenção da mãe.

_Mamãe!

_Oi amor!

_Esqueci o Ted.

_Filha deixa ele ficar em casa.

_Não mãe ele vai ficar triste se não for.

_Não vai meu amor.

Grissom as olhava sem entender do que falavam.

_Vai sim. Por favor, mamãe deixa eu ir buscar ele pra ir com a gente?

Ela fez uma cara tão fofa que Sara não teve outra alternativa se não deixar , sabia o quanto a menina gostava e não se desgrudava do Ted. Antes de Liv ir buscar o Ted Sara olhou pra Grissom e lhe perguntou.

_Será que você pode esperar ate essa mocinha ir pegar o Ted?

Mesmo sem saber o que raios era esse tal de Ted o supervisor fez sinal de sim com a cabeça pra alegria de Liv.

_Então vá lá rápido pega-lo Liv.

Sara voltou e abriu de novo o portão e a menina correu, bateu na porta e quando Any a abriu ela entrou correndo. Assim que Liv sumiu das vista Grissom que tinha ficado curioso perguntou a Sara sobre esse Ted.

_Quem é Ted?

_É um bichinho de pelúcia que se parece com um tigre branco. Foi o pai quem deu de presente a ela uns meses antes de nós nos mudarmos pra cá e desde então ela não o larga. Vive pra cima e pra baixo com ele eu estava ate estranhando ela não ter trazido ele.

_Ah sim. Pensei que fosse outra coisa. – balançou a cabeça e riu

_O que?

_Um bicho de estimação tipo um gato, um cachorro ou outro bicho qualquer. – ela começou a rir

_Não é só um bicho de pelúcia mesmo.

Liv voltou com o seu querido Ted e o mostrou a Grissom.

_Olha Gil esse é o Ted ele não é bonito?

Ele se agachou pra ficar na altura dela.

_É sim muito bonito.

O bichinho era muito bonito tinha os olhos azuis como os dela e os dele, seu pelo branco como a neve e com suas listras pretas características. Era uma coisa fofa que parecia ate de verdade.

_Foi o meu pai que me deu! – disse toda contente

_Sua mãe me disse.

_Então mocinha agora podemos ir? - Sara a questionou

_Agora assim a gente pode ir o Ted tá aqui! – ela abraçou o bichinho fazendo Sara e Grissom rirem dela.


	27. Um lugar incrível

Tem vezes que você só precisa de uma oportunidade, uma chance perfeita pra conhecer uma pessoa melhor e ver que ela não é exatamente como você julgava ou achava ser. Que aquela impressão que teve dela a primeira vez não era verdadeira. E era isso que naquele passeio Sara e Grissom iriam perceber em ambos, iriam ver que nem sempre a primeira impressão é certa e que eles poderiam parar com aquela implicância e quem sabe de algum jeito começarem a se entender isso é claro se os dois quisessem.

Depois de vinte minutos de carro eles chegavam ao local do passeio pra alegria de Lívia que a todo instante enquanto Grissom dirigia perguntava a ele se já estavam chegando e ele com toda calma dizia que ainda não. Após estacionar o carro eles desceram e seguiram pra entrada do lugar, assim que chegaram lá Sara olhou pra Grissom sem entender bem o que via.

_Pensei que tivesse dito que o passeio seria a um borboletário e não a um Parque Ecológico.

Sara comentou enquanto eles haviam parado em frente ao portão central dali. Lívia que segurava a mão de Sara parecia encantada com o que via seus olhinhos encaravam aquela imensidão a sua frente com alegria.

_Mas é só que me esqueci de mencionar que o borboletário ficava aqui dentro do parque. – deu de ombro.

_Esqueceu?

_É... Além disso, aqui tem outras coisas bem interessantes que podemos ver além do borboletário e acho que a Lívia vai gostar de vê-las.

_E como sabe que minha filha vai gostar se você nem conhece bem o gosto dela?

_Talvez tenha razão, mas algo me diz que ela vai gostar sim.

_Ah é, e o que te faz falar esse sim tão certo? – Grissom revirou os olhos com aquela pergunta. Pelo visto estavam começando aquele passeio com o pé esquerdo e sem motivo algum pra isso.

Liv que estava louca pra entrar logo e via os dois só falando resolveu chamar atenção dos dois.

_Eu quero entrar, podemos?

Sara olhou pra filha que fazia um bico e estava agora com os braços cruzados encarando os dois adultos a sua frente e então resolveu parar aquilo que estava fazendo porque não queria estragar o passeio da filha com brigas e discussões bobas com Grissom.

_Podemos sim filha.

_Podemos Gil? – a pequena olhou para o supervisor.

_Podemos!

E assim passado esse pequeno atrito eles cruzaram a entrada daquele lindo lugar.

Com um terreno cercado de algumas vegetações e com um rio como plano de fundo o Parque Ecológico foi resultado da revitalização de uma área de 40.000 metros quadrados, onde seria construído um condomínio de luxo, mas por algum motivo desconhecido a obra não foi à frente. Então um grupo de empresários comprou o grande terreno que ate então estava abandonado e aproveitando a beleza do lugar o transformaram em um enorme Parque Ecológico o único de toda a região. As matas de várzea, alguns animais e mais de trezentas espécies de arvores nativas plantas estão presentes ali. Dentro do parque o visitante também encontra: o Paradise um dos melhores restaurantes da região. O viveiro dos pássaros, onde os visitantes têm contanto direto com uma impressionante quantidade de pássaros. O Farol Fênix com 47 metros de altura, a monumental Torre-mirante Sunset que oferece dois níveis de observação. O borboletário que fica numa área de 1.400 metros quadrados. Orquidário. O criatório e viveiro de plantas. Um charmoso Armazém, onde os visitantes podem comprar plantas, artesanatos, livros variados sobre natureza e animais e onde também se é possível saborear no local um requintado serviço de café. Ainda tinha o lago artificial, onde aves pernaltas, marrecos, quelônios e alguns peixes conviviam e um pequeno parque de diversão para as crianças brincarem.

Os três caminhavam em direção as placas de sinalização que apontavam aos visitantes onde eles encontrariam as opções que de distrações que o lugar oferecia quando um homem de cabelos grisalhos e altura mediana veio na direção deles.

_Quem é vivo sempre dá as caras não é Arthur? – falou em um tom zombeiro.

Grissom na mesma hora sorriu conhecendo o homem que se aproximou deles.

_Thomas! – o supervisor cumprimentou o amigo com abraço e recebeu uns tapas nas cosas de seu velho amigo.

Thomas Lewis foi um dos poucos amigos de faculdade que Grissom continuou a amizade e contato após se formarem. Um ano amis velho que o supervisor Thomas é um sujeito bem humorado. Casado e com dois filhos já adultos ele consegue fazer amizades facilmente por seu jeito brincalhão de ser.

_Ate que enfim resolveu sair da toca e dar as caras por aqui. Juro que quando me ligou dizendo que viria não levei muito a serio, mas fico contente que tenha vindo e pelo que vejo veio muito bem acompanhado não é velho amigo? – disse com um sorriso maroto notando a presença de Sara ao lado de Grissom.

O supervisor percebendo a intenção do amigo por trás daquele sorriso dele tratou logo de fazer as apresentações pra esclarecer as coisas.

_Thomas não é nada disso. Essa é a Sara ela trabalha comigo no lab. Sara esse é o Thomas um velho amigo meu ele é diretor do parque.

Thomas a cumprimentou educadamente com um aperto de mão e não deixou de notar como era bonita a mulher que acompanhava seu amigo. Depois de ter apresentado Sara Grissom apresentou Liv, o homem ficou surpreso quando o supervisor lhe contou que a menina apesar da pouca idade sabia bastante coisas sobre borboletas. Os dois homens trocaram mais algumas palavras e depois Thomas se despediu e foi embora porque um dos funcionários o avisou que alguém o esperava na administração.

...

Aquele parque era mesmo muito bonito um verdadeiro paraíso. Com um ar puro, as arvores, sem o habitual barulho de buzinas, pessoas falando alto e tudo mais contribuíam para fazer daquele local um encanto total. Os três já tinham passado pelo viveiro das aves e das plantas. Também pelo farol que fica perto do viveiro das aves. Foram ao orquidário onde Sara ficou admirada com a beleza das orquídeas. Foram também ao mirante onde puderam ter uma vista ampla do lugar ao redor do parque e depois foram ao lago artificial. A cada coisa nova que via e não sabia o que era Lívia perguntava a Grissom e ele lhe explicava prontamente. Sara às vezes só observava a interação entre sua filha e Grissom e tinha que reconhecer eles se entendiam e se davam muito bem, parecia ate que já se conheciam a anos. O supervisor mostrava uma paciência e um jeito todo especial pra explicar as coisas a sua filha que deixava a menina vidrada em tudo que ele dizia e isso não passou despercebido por Sara.

Assim que chegaram ao borboletário que era o ultimo lugar que faltava irem Sara viu a alegria estampada no rosto de Liv, não tinha como negar o quanto a menina era fascinada por aqueles seres. Dentro do borboletário que consistia numa estufa diferenciando-se dessa por ser envolta por telas e com vegetação propicia as espécies que ali habitavam Sara, Liv e Grissom viram varias espécies de cores, formas e tamanhos diferentes, todas elas sem distinção eram lindas ao seu modo. O supervisor como um bom conhecedor daqueles seres por sua formação e também por sua paixão por eles explicou nos mínimos detalhes tudo sobre as borboletas a Liv e também a Sara. Ali eles puderam ver as varias formas desde os ovos, larvas, pupas ate as borboletas em sua beleza. Sara viu o fascínio e o encantamento que Grissom demonstrava à medida que ia explicando cada coisa. Ela sabia sobre ele ser formado em Entomologia e constatou pelo modo como falava o quanto ele era apaixonado por aquele mundo de insetos.

Em dado momento quando Liv falou algo engraçado sobre uma determinada espécie que viam e isso fez os três rirem Sara olhou pra Grissom e o vendo tão descontraído ali podia jurar que aquele homem a sua frente nem em sombra se parecia com o que ela costuma implicar no lab. Depois daquele inicio de passeio meio desentendido por parte dela e à medida que o passeio ia avançando ela ia percebendo que ali ele parecia diferente, tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos e um sorriso de satisfação que mostrava que ele estava gostando de star ali e sem contar no jeito como ele tratava sua filha, tudo aquilo de alguma forma deu uma mexida de leve com ela. Tinha que ser honesta ele não era tão chato quanto pensava só às vezes e assim aos poucos ela começava a dissipar aquela má impressão que tinha dele.

Eles ficaram mais alguns minutos ali vendo aquelas maravilhas. Liv pode ver de perto sua borboleta preferida assim como outras que não conhecia e um pouco depois eles saíram dali.

...

_Tinha quase me esquecido o quão incrível é esse lugar.

Grissom e Sara estavam sentados em um banco conversando enquanto mais a frente Lívia brincava no parquinho que havia ali.

_Realmente é um lugar incrível e lindo.

_É... – suspirou

_Sempre vem aqui?

_Vinha... Há dois anos que não pisava aqui. Eu evitava vir nesse lugar por causa das lembranças que tenho, elas me machucavam.

Sara o olhou de soslaio e notou seu olhar distante e vazio.

_Sabe tive ótimos momentos aqui com minha esposa, foi aqui que eu a trouxe no nosso primeiro encontro e foi aqui também que a pedi em casamento então era difícil vir aqui sem ela. - Ele olhou pra Sara. _ Essa é a primeira vez que venho desde a morte dela e posso dizer que as lembranças que tenho já não me machucam mais. Eu consigo lembrar do vivemos aqui sem ficar triste, sem me sentir tão mal quanto antes por ela não está mais aqui comigo.

Sara ficou surpresa com aquelas revelações podia ver que eles estava sendo sincero em suas palavras.

_Que bom isso ostra que aos poucos está conseguindo superar a perda dela.

_É, talvez...

A conversa foi interrompida pela vinda de Lívia que se sentou no colo de Sara.

_Olha só como está suada parece ate que correu uma maratona.

Ela passava a mão no rosto suado da filha que ofegava cansada de tanto brincar e correr. Grissom olhava as duas admirado, percebeu que elas eram muito apegadas uma na outra. O carinho, a atenção e cuidado que Sara mostrava a todo instante com Lívia o deixou surpreso porque não imaginava que ela fosse uma mãe tão dedicada daquele jeito. Era curioso, mas ele notou que ela era bem diferente quando estava com a filha e ate mesmo ali apesar do pequeno conflito no começo ele podia ver ela estava diferente com ele não parecia tão azeda quanto era no lab.

_Mãe!

_Que foi filha? – ajeitava o cabelo da menina que estava todo bagunçado a trança já começava a se desfazer por ela ter corrido tanto.

_Eu tô com fome! – reclamou ponde as mãos na barriga

Sara olhou em seu relógio e com certa surpresa viu que horas era.

_Também pudera já são mais de meio dia.

_Bom aqui dentro tem um ótimo restaurante podemos almoçar lá e depois levo vocês pra casa já que acabamos de tudo que tem aqui. Aceitam meu convite?

Apesar de ter usado o verbo no plural a pergunta foi dirigida a Sara. Por segundos ela ficou muda então ele insistiu.

_Sara?

_Bom... Olha eu acho melhor deixarmos quem sabe para outra vez. Não quero abusar da sua generosidade e nem do seu dinheiro. Já gastou demais comprando coisas e fazendo as vontades da Lívia então é melhor não.

E era verdade ele já tinha comprado varias coisas dentre elas um balão no formato de uma borboleta que Liv havia ficado encantada, além de revistas pra colorir, pipoca e sorvete.

_Não será abuso nenhum se aceitar e sobre as coisas que comprei não querendo ser arrogante ou alguma coisa do tipo o que gastei aqui não vai me deixar pobre e nem vai me fazer falta alguma posso te garantir. Então vai aceitar meu convite?

Ela pareceu pensar, mas como demorava pra responder ele buscou uma aliada pra convencer Sara a aceitar.

_Liv você pode me ajudar a convencer sua mãe a aceitar que almocem comigo?

_Mãe aceita eu quero almoçar aqui!

_Isso foi golpe baixo Grissom. – o fuzilou com os olhos.

_Que seja então! – riu e deu de ombros.

_Hein mãe?

_Tudo bem filha nos almoçamos aqui está bem.

_Eba! – a menina comemorou dando um beijo estalado no rosto da mãe.

_Aceitei seu convite, satisfeito agora?

_Sim, vamos!


	28. Um pequeno enganoE uma mentira de Any

Com estrutura de madeira cobertura de palha e cadeiras de vime o restaurante de arquitetura única se integrava perfeitamente a paisagem do parque. O ambiente bem agradável e a ótima comida fazem do restaurante um dos mais visitados e movimentados.

Assim que chegaram ao local os três foram encaminhados e acomodados em uma mesa que dava vista ao rio que ficava aos fundos do parque. Logo o garçom veio e os pedidos foram feitos, depois que o garçom se foi Sara comentou sobre o local que estavam.

_Esse restaurante é diferente e bonito. Combinou muito bem com o ambiente do parque.

_Verdade, além disso, dá aos clientes uma bela vista do rio que tem aqui atrás.

_É mesmo!

_Eu queria ver de mais perto o rio. Não pode Gil? – da sua cadeira a menina esticava o pescoço pra ver melhor a paisagem.

_Pode, na parte de trás do restaurante tem uma área cercada onde os clientes podem ver de mais perto o rio e a paisagem toda.

_Eu queria ir lá. Me leva mãe?

_Agora Lívia?

_É rapidinho.

_Mas filha...

_Leva ela a vista é incrível e bem melhor do que essa que temos aqui. Eu ate iria com vocês, mas vai que nossos pedidos cheguem então é melhor que eu fique aqui.

_Por favor, por favor! – Liv pedia com fazendo sua carinha mais pidona possível.

_Ok, vamos lá mocinha, mas não vamos demorar.

_Tá bom!

Grissom mostrou por onde elas tinham que ir e depois as duas seguiram pra lá.

_Uau! Que bonito!

A menina que estava no colo da mãe fitava com seus olhinhos arregalados a paisagem linda que viam. Era uma vista maravilhosa de um rio com planícies ao fundo, se aquela paisagem fosse posta em uma tela daria uma bela obra de arte com certeza.

_Realmente é muito bonito!

_Até parece com aquele lugar que o papai levou a gente uma vez não é mãe?

_Parece mesmo.

Em uma primavera quando ainda era casada com Dylan os três foram passar um fim de semana numa chácara de um amigo deles e lá fizeram piquenique num lugar com uma vista tão linda quanto aquela que elas viam agora. Foi sem duvida um belo dia em família pra eles.

_Foi bem legal aquele dia... – Lívia disse sorrindo pra Sara que não resistiu e lhe sapecou um beijo na bochecha.

Sozinha enquanto Sara e Lívia não vinham Grissom apreciava de sua cadeira a visão que tinha daquele lugar e pensava em como estar ali depois de anos estava lhe fazendo muito bem. Seu dia estava sendo ótimo sem trabalho, relatórios e sem tristezas que há tempos já não o acompanham mais. Ali estava tendo só bons momentos com Liv e por incrível que pareça com Sara a pessoa com quem ele menos se entendia e só vivia discutindo. Tudo bem que no começo rolou um pequeno atrito entre eles, mas depois disso as coisas ficaram boas e não houve mais nem um momento de desentendimento apenas de entendimento com conversas francas e sorrisos sinceros sem a habitual ironia que os acompanhava. Com isso ele ate que estava gostando da companhia dela assim como gostava da de Liv. De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo seu celular que ele sentiu vibrar no bolso da calça, pegou o aparelho e viu que era Cath e pensou logo Será que aconteceu alguma coisa no lab? Torcia pra que a resposta fosse não porque não estava com a menor vontade de interromper o dia agradável que estava tendo pra se enfurnar no lab isso não. Por incrível que pareça o supervisor não queria nem saber de trabalho, não por hoje. Após o quarto toque ele atendeu a chamada.

_Alô!

_Oi Gil!

_Oi Cath. Tudo bem aí no lab?

_Tudo, está sendo um turno bem tranquilo só com um caso.

_Que bom, pensei que tivesse ligado porque tinha acontecido algo e precisasse de mim.

_Não, faz tempo que não tira uma folga e quando resolve enfim fazer isso eu iria te incomodar? Não, isso não. Liguei pra saber se não está enfurnado em casa como é do seu habitual.

Se sua amiga pudesse ver a cara de incrédulo que ele fez e que tinha sido hilária riria ate dizer chega. Os olhos semi fechados, a boca um pouco aberta e a testa enrugada ele parecia não acreditar no que ela tinha dito.

_Você não me ligou só pra saber isso, ligou?

_Claro que liguei. Então está ou não está? Lembro que disse que tinha um compromisso, mas sinceramente não acreditei muito disso.

_Quem não está acreditando muito aqui só eu nesse seu telefonema maluco.

Ela deu uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha enquanto ele só balançava a cabeça com aquela loucura da amiga.

_Catherine quem em sã consciência vai ligar para um amigo só pra saber se ele não está em casa?

_Alguém que se importa e se preocupa com ele e não quer vê-lo enfurnado em casa se lembrando de coisas do passado que o deixam triste.

Grissom ficou uns instantes em silencio tocado com as palavras da amiga.

_Gil? – chamou percebendo o silencio dele.

_Você não existe sabia?... Mas não se preocupe porque não estou enfurnado em casa e sim no meu compromisso. Vim naquele parque que costumava vir antes.

_Ótimo, fico feliz que tenha saído... Mas... Está sozinho aí? – disparou depois segundos de hesitação.

Querendo fazer uma brincadeira com a amiga ele simplesmente disse.

_Não tem um monte de gente aqui no parque então não estou sozinho!

_Engraçadinho quanto quer pela graça? – agora foi a vez dela o ouvir ri do outro lado da linha.

_Sério Gil você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer?

_Entendi sim, mas pra quê quer saber isso?

_Curiosidade ora!

Ele riu olhou pra frente e viu que Sara e Liv voltavam, então achou melhor encerrar a ligação antes que as duas chegassem e Cath as ouvissem. Não queria que sua amiga soubesse que ele tinha saído com elas porque com certeza a loira começaria a imaginar e insinuar coisas o que não seriam verdade.

_Grissom não vai me responder?

_Olha Cath vou ter que desligar o meu almoço acabou de chegar e não quero que a comida esfrie.

_Fugindo da minha pergunta não é? _ ele nada disse. _ Tudo bem, bom almoço pra você e pra quem quer que esteja aí porque tenho quase certeza que deve ter alguém com você. E deve ser alguém conhecido pra não querer dizer.

_Catherine tchau! – ela riu adorava perturba-lo.

_Tchau chato!

Ele desligou rindo de sua amiga que não lhe dava trégua.

_E aí gostaram do que viram? – perguntou as duas enquanto guardava seu celular de novo no bolso.

_Puxa eu gostei muito, é bem bonito lá. Sabe que eu vi uma ave linda que veio e pegou um peixe de dentro da agua?

_Mesmo?

_Huhum.

_Tinha razão à paisagem é bem melhor e mais bonita vista de perto.

_Eu disse...

Minutos depois os pedidos chegaram e o almoço não podia ser mais animado, Liv comentou sobre as coisas que mais tinha gostado de ver e também depois falou sobre outras coisas como a sua escola, os coleguinhas e tudo mais. Sara que já era acostumada com o jeito falante da filha só observava sua pequena falar com toda a desenvoltura. Já Grissom ouvia atentamente a menina e se divertia com seu jeito de falar e como falava minha nossa! Só ela fazia a conversa naquela mesa e assim eles seguiram o almoço. Quando já estavam na sobremesa um senhor que aparentava ter bem mais de 60 anos de idade se aproximou da mesa dos três.

_Olá me desculpem interrompe-los é que eu vendo essas rosas – mostrou as flores que carregava em um balde pequeno com agua. _ E senhor não gostaria de comprar uma pra sua bonita esposa. – disse o senhor sendo gentil.

Quando o homem disse isso Sara quase se engasgou com o pedaço de bolo que comia. Já Grissom fez uma cara de espanto e depois olhou pra ela totalmente sem graça com a situação que estavam. Enquanto isso Liv olhava os três adultos não gostando nada do que o homem tinha dito. Segundos se passaram ate que Grissom se pronunciasse pra desfazer aquele engano cometido pelo vendedor.

_Olha ela não é minha esposa é só uma... Uma... Amiga do trabalho. – gaguejou um pouco.

_Que pena! Estava observando vocês e formam um casal tão bonito...

Sara e Grissom se olharam, ela com a testa franzida e ele com a sobrancelha erguida, ambos não acreditando e nem compartilhando daquela opinião que o home tinha dado.

_Mas mesmo assim será que não poderia me dá uma ajuda comprando uma pra sua amiga então? São apenas três dólares.

_Tudo bem me veja uma.

O homem escolheu um lindo botão de rosa e o deu a Grissom que meio sem jeito o entregou a Sara.

_Pra você!

_Ou... Obrigada! – disse sem jeito igualmente ao supervisor.

Depois Grissom pagou o senhor que ao se abaixar pra pegar o balde com as flores e ir embora, falou algo só pra que Grissom ouvisse.

_Está perdendo tempo, ela é bonita demais pra ser só uma amiga! – após dizer isso ele se foi deixando o supervisor totalmente sem ação com aquilo que lhe foi dito.

...

_Chegamos!

Grissom estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Sara e como um bom cavalheiro desceu pra abrir a porta pra duas descerem.

_Eu vou contar agora pra Any tudo o que eu vi. – Liv disse assim que desceu do carro.

_Mas antes disso você vai agradecer ao Grissom pelo passeio e tudo mais que ele comprou não é? – Sara lembrou-a.

Lívia se virou para Grissom e fez um sinal com a mão pra que ele se abaixasse e assim ele fez ficando na altura da menina.

_Obrigada Gil por tudo. – deu um abraço nele o pegando de surpresa. Meio sem jeito pela segunda vez no mesmo dia ele retribuiu o abraço dela.

_De nada princesa.

Os dois desfizeram o abraço, Liv se despediu dele e depois correu pra casa deixando os dois adultos sozinho.

_Foi um dia bem agradável!

_Tenho que reconhecer que foi.

De repente ele desatou a rir fazendo com que Sara não entendesse o motivo daquela risada.

_O que foi? Ficou doido?

_Não, desculpa é que me lembrei agora de você quase engasgando quando o vendedor de rosas achou que fosse minha esposa. Foi bem engraçado. Na hora eu não consegui ri porque fui tão pego de surpresa quanto você, mas agora é impossível não rir do que aconteceu. – ainda ria.

_Agora virei motivo de risos pra você é?

_Perdão, mas foi engraçado.

_Engraçado foi à cara que fez quando ele disse isso.

_Não sei que cara que eu não nenhuma. – se defendeu

_Fez sim, mas deixa pra lá. Aquele senhor devia estar ficando míope ou coisa assim pra achar que formamos um casal bonito.

_Concordo plenamente. De longe se nota que não temos nada a ver.

_Exatamente... Somos como... Chocolate e peixe podre não tem como dar certo.

_Que comparação! _ ele fez uma careta pelo que ela disse. _Aposto que o peixe podre dessa comparação é eu!

_Evidente! Eu é que não vou ser. – disse com um sorriso de lado.

_Estava demorando pra não sair com uma das suas não é?

_É pra não perder o costume!

_Certo.

Ele olhou em seu relógio e viu que já tinha passado da hora de buscar Hank no pet então teria que ir agora.

_Bom tenho que ir.

_Claro... Obrigada pelo passeio Liv adorou tudo.

_Eu é que agradeço por tê-la deixado ir.

_Sabe de uma coisa? Você não é tão chato e insuportável quanto eu pensava.

_Minha nossa! – surpreendeu-se. _Devo encarar isso como um elogio?

_Deve...

_Então obrigado. Será que agora vai parar de implicar tanto comigo e vamos começar a quem sabe nos entendermos.

_Talvez!  
_Talvez?

_É também não vai ser de uma hora pra outra que isso vai acontecer, mas posso dizer que vou tentar implicar menos com você.

_Já é um começo! ... Tchau Sara!

_Tchau!

Ele entrou no carro e foi embora. E Sara entrou em sua casa.

_E então como foi o passeio com o Grissom? – Any nem deixou ela entrar direito e já foi logo perguntando.

_Foi... Bom... Divertido e interessante pelas coisas que foram vistas.

_Hum... E essa rosa aí na sua mão?

_Hãm... Foi o Grissom que me deu. – falou tão baixo que Any nem ouviu direito.

_Pode repetir porque não ouvi bem.

_Grissom me deu. – agora disse rápido demais que foi difícil de entender.

_Sara fala direito que não consigo te entender.

_Foi. O. Grissom. Quem. Me. Deu. Ouviu agora? – se jogou no sofá.

_Uau! Pra quem não se gosta como vocês dois ele te dá uma rosa já é um salto e tanto na questão começando a se entender.

_Nem vem que ele só comprou pra ajudar um senhor.

_Vou fingir que acredito Sara.

_Mas não é pra fingir é pra acreditar mesmo.

_Tá bom!

_E você melhorou da dor de cabeça e de garganta.

_Ah sim completamente.

Sara ficou encarando Any por segundos pra depois dizer.

_Tô vendo que sim mesmo, porque até sorvete você já está comendo não é? – disse apontando o pote que não deu pra jogar fora e que estava escondido em baixo da almofada no chão.

_Você me enganou direitinho não é? Fez isso só pra que eu fosse no seu lugar não é sua malandra.

Vendo que Sara já tinha entendido toda sua armação Any inventou um pretexto pra escapar daquela fria que tinha se metido com a patroa.

_Liv vem vou te dar banho! _ carregou a menina e saiu feito um raio para o quarto da pequena.

_Você me paga Any!... Ted o que eu faço com essa mentirosa? _ perguntou ao bichinho de pelúcia que estava em suas mãos.


	29. Estranhos

Dois dias depois da folga o trabalho estava de volta. Com um meio sorriso que não disfarçava seu bom humor ainda resultado da ótima folga que tivera, Grissom chegava a onde se encontrava sua equipe toda reunida para dividir os casos e assim que chegou à sala os cumprimentou de um jeito que há tempos não fazia.

_Boa noite crianças!

O termo usado por ele para cumprimenta-los pegou de surpresa aos que eram habituados a serem chamados assim já que tinha um bom tempo que não o ouviam chama-los desse jeito.

_Alguém hoje chegou de ótimo humor não é gente?

_É mesmo! Ate está nos chamando como antes.

_O que uma folga não faz hein?

_O chefinho parece bem melhor depois dessa folga não acham?

O supervisor de certa forma se divertia com os comentários feitos por quase todos seus subordinados exceto Sara que não dissera nada apenas escutava o falatório dos amigos enquanto folheava uma revista.

_Então cara como foi à folga? – Nick perguntou ao chefe

A curiosidade que Grissom viu estampada na cara de seus pupilos foi grande. Sara que estava de cabeça baixa levantou seus olhos de leve da revista assim que Nick perguntou isso só pra ver o que Grissom responderia. O supervisor sabia que se não dissesse nada eles não o deixariam em paz então resumiu sua resposta a duas palavras.

_Melhor impossível!

A resposta foi a mais sincera que poderia dar e diante dela ninguém ousou perguntar mais nada.

_Bom agora deixemos minha folga de lado e vamos ao trabalho. Warrick, você Nick e Greg ficam com um roubo em uma grande galeria de arte e quanto a vocês duas viram comigo, temos um duplo.

_Ah qual é Grissom, enquanto você vai com as duas mulheres eu tenho que ir com os dois pirralhos?

Warrick brincou fazendo todos exceto Nick e Greg rirem.

_Hahaha não vi graça nenhuma nisso Warrick! – Greg falou com uma cara descontente pela brincadeira do amigo.

_Nem eu, o único pirralho aqui é o Greg.

Greg olhou para Nick com uma cara como se quisesse mata-lo ali mesmo pela brincadeira feita e aí que as risadas foram maiores depois disso.

Um clima bom e alegre que teve que ser interrompido por Grissom que chamou a atenção de todos para o trabalho que tinham e assim eles levantaram pra seguirem para suas cenas de crime.

...

_Catherine pela ultima vez entre nesse carro, por favor! - O supervisor insistia pela decima vez.

_Que parte do eu não vou com vocês no mesmo carro que não entendeu?

Eles já estavam naquele impasse há quase cinco minutos. A loira se recusava a ir com Grissom e Sara no carro do supervisor já que na única vez que isso aconteceu quase sofreram um acidente por conta das brigas dos dois e então dessa vez ela não queria passar de novo por aquilo.

Sara que estava de braços cruzados e com o corpo escorado no carro só observava todo aquele cabo de guerra entre Grissom e Cath.

_Dá pra vocês acabarem logo com isso daqui a pouco o Brass liga pra saber por que ainda não chegamos.

A morena já estava quase pegando seu carro e indo sozinha pra cena do crime por conta de toda aquela enrolação dos dois.

_Pela primeira vez vou ter que concorda com a Sara. Cath por favor, vamos entre no carro pra irmos logo.

_Não, já disse que vou no meu carro.

_Pra que? Não tem necessidade de dois carros.

Sara que cansou de esperar tentou algo pra resolver logo aquele impasse todo.

_Olha Cath, entra aí que não vai acontecer nada ok? Grissom e eu vamos nos comportar como dois adultos e não vamos brigar não é? – ela olhou para o chefe esperando que ele confirmasse o que acabou de dizer a loira e foi isso que ele fez.

_Exatamente, agora entra, por favor, Catherine! – Abriu a porta pra amiga.

A loira ficou olhando uns segundos para os dois a sua frente e não estava levando muito a serio aquilo que foi dito. Aqueles dois se comportarem como dois adultos e não brigarem? Isso seria improvável demais, porem iria arriscar pra ver se aquilo podia ser possível mesmo, só esperava chegar viva ao local que eles deveriam estar.

_Ok eu vou, mas se começarem com as picuinhas de vocês, juro que faço vocês dois descerem e irem ate a cena do crime a pé.

Grissom e Sara arregalaram os olhos diante do que ela disse e Catherine quase riu da cara que de espanto que eles fizeram com o aviso dela.

...

_Ora, ora se não é o meu trio preferido, só não digam isso aos outros três. – Brincou o capitão.

_Vieram juntos?

_Sim Jim!

O capitão que não deixava passar uma não resistiu a fazer uma brincadeira com eles.

_Cath querida, é impressão minha ou você não está branca como da outra vez quando veio com esses dois. – ele provocou dando um sorriso cínico para Grissom e Sara.

_Sabe o que é Jim eles se comportaram não brigaram aí o caminho ate aqui foi tranquilo.

_Que progresso! Parece que as coisas estão melhorando não é? – cutucava ainda mais eles.

_Será que podemos cuidar do caso, acho que os mortos devem estar cansados de nos esperarem para analisa-los. – Sara usou de sua ironia pra acabar logo aquela conversa.

_Pois é, Jim pode nos por a par do caso?

Grissom pediu e foi atendido pelo capitão que deixou as brincadeiras de lado e logo assumiu sua postura profissional e começou a passar todas as informações que tinha aos três peritos. Quando ele acabou de falar Grissom delegou as funções de Catherine e Sara enquanto que ele se encarregaria dos corpos e falaria com algumas pessoas pra saber se tinham visto algo. Com as tarefas distribuídas as duas seguiram para a casa onde o crime tinha acontecido enquanto caminhavam em direção a ela Sara comentou com Catherine.

_Eu já te falei que tenho a impressão que conheço o Brass de algum lugar?

_Sim, já conseguiu lembrar-se de onde?

_Que nada! Mas ainda vou lembrar.

_E quando isso acontecer me fala.

_Por quê? – não entendeu pra que ela queria saber daquilo.

_Curiosidade ora!

Sara balançou a cabeça e riu da amiga e ainda completou dizendo:

_Seu sobrenome devia ser Curiosidade e não Willows. – as duas não aguentaram e riram juntas.

...

_Eu não sei vocês, mas pra mim tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa.

Sara comentou enquanto ela Cath e Grissom analisavam as fotos e evidencias do caso.

_O que não se encaixa?

_Prestem atenção, o casal foi morto e a casa só teve algumas poucas coisas levadas, nem se quer pegaram as joias do cofre. Repararam também que os bandidos nem desarrumaram a casa tanto parece que o foi jogado estava tipo montado pra simular um roubo e além disso entraram e saíram sem arrombar a porta como se tivessem a chave daqui. Pra mim quem fez isso tinha passe livre na casa, não acham?

_Estava pensando nisso agora mesmo e acho que tem sentido isso, mas não podemos nos precipitar, pois também não pode ser isso.

_Eu sei... Onde disse que o filho do casal falou que estava na hora do crime?

_Na casa de um amigo da escola e isso foi confirmado pelos pais do amigo. As empregadas da casa já tinham sido dispensadas na hora que ocorreu o crime e ambas deram álibis que batiam.

_Tá complicado... Cath o que você acha?

A loira que olhava os dois falarem sobre o caso de forma amistosa e sem aquela costumeira tensão não estava acreditando que aquilo estivesse acontecendo e o mais incrível é que eles ainda estavam concordando em algo o que era a coisa mais difícil de acontecer.

_O que acho é que o caso está um tanto confuso e vocês estão estranhos.

_Estranhos? – os dois disseram juntos.

_Isso! Que eu me lembre ainda não vi hoje uma discussão, provocação ou insulto sequer de ambas as partes nem no carro nem aqui no lab. E ainda por cima vocês estão concordando em alguma coisa, o que tá havendo com vocês hoje hein?

Vai entender não é? Se eles brigavam ela reclamava e dizia que eles pareciam duas crianças. Agora se não brigavam ela também reclamava do mesmo jeito, o que ela queria?

Grissom e Sara trocaram um rápido olhar e sinceramente nem eles tinham se dado conta de que em nenhum momento as implicâncias que costumava fazer parte quase que constante do convívio deles ainda não tinha dado o ar de sua graça ate aquele instante por incrível que pareça.

_Não vão me responder?

_Cath ninguém está estranho aqui.

_Ah não dona implicância? Então cadê todo aquele clima de picuinha de vocês?

_Olha se eu ainda não provoquei o limão é porque ainda não tive oportunidade esse caso está complicado sabia?

_E eu digo o mesmo que maluca aí. – Sara o olhou nada satisfeita com a maluca dito por ele.

_Engraçado vocês não precisavam de oportunidade pra implicar com o outro agora precisam?

_Cath vamos cuidar do caso que é melhor?

Depois disso nada mais foi dito e eles continuaram seu trabalho. De vez enquanto Cath os olhava desconfiada, pra ela eles estavam estranhos sim e não adiantava negarem. E aquilo de certa forma era uma meia verdade por incrível que pareça ambos nem estavam tão implicantes como era do feitio deles agora por quê? Talvez isso seja uma consequência do passeio que fizeram, lá viram que podem ter um bom entendimento e que não era preciso todo aquele arsenal de palavras tortas que um dizia ao outro toda vez que se encontravam no mesmo local ou no mesmo caso. E que apesar das diferenças eles podiam se entender. Puderam ver que um não era do jeito que o outro pensava que fosse então pra que continuar naquela mesma situação que se encontravam se podiam ao menos tentar melhora-la para um bom convívio que faria bem tanto a eles quanto a equipe? E com isso cada qual em seu entendimento resolveu agir com muita hostilidade com o outro talvez por isso estivessem agindo daquele jeito estranho, mas isso não quer dizer que as provocações cessariam não, mas quem sabe elas não diminuíssem.

...

Após muitas investigações eles solucionaram o caso, descobriram que o responsável pelo crime tinha sido o sócio do homem morto. John o sócio disse em depoimento que contratou dois caras pra assassinarem Mark pra que ele ficasse com a empresa só pra ele. Contou também que a intenção não era matar a esposa de seu sócio e que ela morreu porque entrou na frente do marido quando os bandidos atiraram.

Com o caso resolvido e faltando poucos minutos para o fim do turno Cath e Sara estavam na sala de descanso conversando sobre suas filhas enquanto os meninos não vinham e Grissom não aparecia pra dispensar a equipe porem Cath comentou algo que lhe perturbava com a amiga.

_Sara agora mudando completamente de assunto, sabe que estou encucada com uma coisa.

_O que?

_Sábado eu liguei para o Grissom - à morena se remexeu na cadeira. _Ele me contou que estava no parque que ele costumava ir com a esposa dele, aí eu brinquei com ele perguntando se ele estava sozinho porque aquele lugar é bom pra ir acompanhado. Sabe que ele desconversou e não me respondeu, para o Gil não querer responder é porque ele devia estar acompanhado não acha?

Sara foi salva de responder isso pela chegada dos meninos que entraram na sala e logo depois veio Grissom pra dispensa-los.

...

Dentro de seu carro ela revirava sua bolsa a procura de seu celular só que acabou não o encontrando, tateou os bolso da calça e do casaco e nada. Resolveu voltar ao lab e ver se não o tinha deixado dentro de seu armário como da ultima vez e não é que o aparelho estava lá mesmo, assim que abriu a porta do armário o encontrou lá dentro.

_Seu aparelho danado quem mandou ficar?

_Falando sozinha agora?

Ela tomou um susto não esperava o encontrar ainda por ali. Grissom passou por ela indo até seu armário pra guardar algumas coisas suas e depois ir pra casa.

_Qualquer dia eu ainda infarto com esses seus aparecimentos do nada ate parece um fantasma. – ele sorriu do susto dela. _E sim estava falando sozinha tenho esse péssimo habito por que algum problema?

_ Nenhum, mas sabia que esse é o primeiro indicio dos loucos? – agora ele exibia um sorriso sórdido ao provoca-la.

_Isso não teve graça. E quer saber, então você também tem indícios de louco porque já te vi falando sozinho varias vezes.

_Como sabe que falo sozinho? Anda me espionando? – resolveu provoca-la

_Não seja ridículo! Claro que não! É que você fala um tanto alto demais.

_Sei... E o que ainda faz aqui, pensei que já tivesse ido igual aos outros?

_Eu estava no meu carro quando dei falta do celular. Lembrei que da ultima vez que isso aconteceu o deixei dentro do armário então voltei pra pega-lo aqui. – fechou o armário. _Mas agora já estou de saída. Ate a noite... estranho!

_Ate a noite estranha! – devolveu o termo usado por ela.

Ele voltou à atenção a seu armário enquanto Sara se encaminhava pra ir embora só que chegando à porta ele parou. Lembrou-se do que Cath disse sobre ele não dizer se estava acompanhado no parque e ficou com certa curiosidade de saber por que ele não quis dizer que estava com ela e Liv, não que aquilo lhe interessasse de forma alguma. É que uma vozinha chata a perturbava pra que perguntasse isso a ele só que não queria fazer isso. Se ele não quis dizer é porque assim como ela ele também não quer que os outros saibam que estavam juntos então assim seria melhor pra todos, pois conhecia o pessoal e com toda certeza eles fariam piadinhas sem graça ao saberem que ela e o chefe tinham estado juntos e de quebra com a filha dela no meio. Enquanto ela estava parada pensando em tudo isso, nem percebeu que Grissom tinha fechado seu armário e a encarava.

_Algum problema? – aproximou-se dela pensando que talvez ela tivesse passando mal já que parou e não se mexeu.

Ao ouvi-lo foi que ela saiu de seus pensamentos e se deu conta que ele estava bem a sua frente a olhando.

_O que disse? – estava confusa e mal tinha o ouvido.

_Perguntei se tem algum problema porque parou aí como se tivesse sido congelada.

_Não tenho nada.

_Tem certeza?

_Absoluta... Ate mais! – saiu logo da sala

_Ate mais! – respondeu mas ela já tinha ido.


	30. Pedido de desculpas

Sabe aquele velho ditado que diz: "Há males que veem para o bem"? Pois bem, ele se aplicaria perfeitamente a Sara naquele fim de turno. Por quê? Vocês entenderam o porquê depois. Após ela se despedir do pessoal da equipe e eles irem embora Sara entrou em seu carro, pôs o cinto de segurança e quando deu partida no carro ele resolveu não pegar. Ela tentou mais duas vezes só que foi inútil porque ele não pegou. Que ótimo! Era só o que faltava! Não bastou o turno horrível que teve ainda acontece isso. Sara desceu do carro, abriu o capo e uma onda de fumaça saiu de lá de dentro e com isso ela teve quase certeza que o motor tinha ido para o brejo. Pegou seu celular e ligou pra um mecânico de sua confiança que disse que em quinze minutos estaria ali pronto agora era só esperar ele vir.

20 minutos depois...

_Que turno hein?

_Nem falei!

_Que tal um café no Frank's? Pago o seu só porque sou seu amigo.

Jim falou brincando a Grissom enquanto eles caminhavam para o estacionamento do lab. O supervisor esboçou um sorriso pela brincadeira do amigo e não deixou por menos.

_Acho que vou aceitar o café ate porque não toda vez que Jim Brass se oferece pra me pagar um café.

_Não seja mentiroso, já te paguei varias vezes café.

Continuaram a conversar ate chegarem ao estacionamento. Quando chegaram lá Jim logo viu que Sara ainda se encontrava ali, ela estava de costa pra eles e escorada em um carro ao lado do seu.

_Ei Gil, olha a Sara ali! – o supervisor só olhou e não disse nada. _Acho que aconteceu algo com o carro dela. Vamos lá pra ver se ela não precisa de alguma coisa.

_Te garanto que a ultima coisa que ela vai querer é minha ajuda.

_Por que o que houve?

_ Eu fui grosso com ela.

_Isso não é novidade! Vocês vivem sendo assim um com outro, se bem que ultimamente soube que estavam ate se entendendo.

_Estávamos só que acabei com a aparente trégua que exista e acho que dessa vez exagerei um pouco.

_Isso se resolve com um pedido de desculpas sabia? Agora vamos lá com ela.

Os dois seguiram até onde a perita se encontrava. Ela por sinal já estava cansada de ficar ali esperando.

_Sara!

_Jim ainda por aqui? – ignorou por completo o supervisor.

_Sim. Mas o que houve com seu carro?

_Acho que foi o motor.

_Conheço um ótimo mecânico se quiser te dou o numero dele. É ele quem conserta a maioria dos carros do pessoal do lab não é Gil? – o supervisor apenas concordou balançando a cabeça.

_Obrigada Jim, mas não será necessário eu já liguei pra um mecânico que conheço. Ele já deve estar chegando.

_Tudo bem então!

De repente o celular do capitão tocou e por alguns minutos ele ficou falando pra depois desligar com uma cara não muito boa.

_O foi Jim?

_Um assalto em um banco tenho que ir ate lá. Nosso café vai ficar pra uma próxima amigo.

_Sem problemas!

_Tchau pra vocês!

_Tchau! – responderam juntos.

Quando Jim se foi um mutismo se estabeleceu entre os dois que ficaram. Porem isso não durou muito, pois logo o mecânico chegou e acabou com aquele silencio todo.

_E aí Sara?

_Peter ate que enfim! Já estava quase te ligando de novo.

_Foi mal à demora é que peguei um engarrafamento.

Peter cumprimentou Grissom com um aceno de cabeça e depois voltou a falar com Sara perguntando-lhe o que tinha acontecido. Ela contou o que tinha ocorrido e sobre sua suspeita deter sido algo com o motor do carro. Peter deu uma avaliada no carro e comprovou que realmente o problema tinha sido no motor, além de um comprometimento na parte elétrica que teria que ser trocada. Deu um prazo de cinco dias pra o conserto ficar pronto. Sara não gostou muito de ficar todos esses dias sem carro, porem ele disse que era o tempo que dava já que havia muito serviço na oficina e ele ainda tava passando o carro na frente do de outros clientes. Ela aceitou o prazo dado por ele e acertaram o preço do serviço. Minutos após isso Peter prendia o carro dela na traseira de sua camionete e ia embora rebocando o carro de sara.

_Cinco dias sem carro que droga! – resmungou

_Ficar sem carro é uma droga mesmo.

_Você ainda está aqui? – virou-se pra ele

_Sim!

Ela espantou-se ao vê-lo ali atrás dela, jurava que ele tivesse ido já que não ouviu mais a voz dele.

_Pensei que não estivesse mais aqui.

_Mas como pode ver ainda estou!

_É, está...

Depois do de terem discutido feio durante a investigação do caso em que toda a equipe estava envolvida aquela era a primeira vez que trocavam alguma palavra. O problema durante o turno foi que Sara tinha uma teoria sobre a resolução do caso só que Grissom disse que o que ela achava não fazia sentido algum e ainda a acusou de querer mandar mais que ele sendo que ela era apenas uma subordinada. Tudo isso e mais os nervos a flor da pele culminaram em uma briga que há tempos que não acontecia. No fim de tudo Sara estava certa em suas teorias e a Grissom restou ouvir seus amigos dizerem o quanto que ele havia passado da conta com Sara.

_Vou ver se consigo um taxi pra ir para casa.

_Se quiser te dou uma carona.

_Não obrigada. Vou de taxi mesmo.

Ela nem queria muito papo com ele estava, pois estava bem irritada com ele pelo jeito autoritário e arrogante como tinha a tratado. Sara foi embora o deixando parado ali no meio do estacionamento. Só que Grissom não se deu por vencido lembrou-se do que Jim lhe disse e achou que poderia aproveitar a situação pra pedir desculpas a ela, pois tinha plena consciência de que tinha exagerado em suas palavras. Entrou no carro e dirigiu ate alcança-la já na saída do lab.

_Sara! Aceite a carona que estou te oferecendo como um pedido de desculpas pelo jeito como agi durante o turno. Fui injusto em não dar ouvidos ao que disse além de ter sido extremamente grosseiro. Mais uma vez estava certa sobre um caso e eu errado... Me desculpe aceite minha carona, por favor. – Ela parou de andar apos ele acabar de falar. Aquilo era surpreendente ele lhe pedindo desculpas e admitindo que foi grosso com ela? Só podia ser brincadeira.

...

_Não precisa me deixar em casa, pode me deixar no parque central que fica perto da minha casa assim aproveito pra tomar um café numa cafeteria que tem lá.

Sara disse enquanto Grissom dirigia depois do que ele disse ela resolveu aceitar a carona oferecida por ele.

_Tudo bem!

Aquelas foram às únicas palavras que trocaram durante o caminho parecia que os velhos tempos de silencio absoluto entre ambos tinha voltado. Cada um ia quieto em seu canto, algum tempo depois Grissom estacionou do outro lado da rua onde ficava a cafeteria dita por Sara. Ela agradeceu a carona, desceu do carro e quando ele pensou que ela fosse embora Sara o surpreende lhe perguntando se não queria acompanha-la em um café. Tinha feito aquilo pra meio que retribuir o pedido de desculpa. Diante daquele convite ele ficou estático e sem fala. Tinha ouvido bem mesmo? Sara Sidle que vivia dizendo que não o suportava estava lhe convidando pra um café? No pensamento dele ela só podia estar passando mal pra fazer aquilo... É parece que as coisas estavam melhorando!

Sara vendo que ele não respondia tratou logo de dizer que não ia ficar ali esperando ate ele se dignificar a responder e nem iria insistir por uma resposta, se ele quisesse aceitar ela estaria lá dentro e assim como fez no estacionamento foi embora sem dar chance pra Grissom falar algo. Era o jeito Sidle de ser sem paciência alguma de esperar por nada e nem por ninguém. Ele vendo que ela ir desceu do carro e a chamou.

_Ei! Espera! – atravessou a rua e a alcançou do outro lado.

_O que foi?

_Porque não esperou minha resposta?

_Porque estava demorando muito.

_Eu estava pensando e tentando assimilar o que me disse, me pegou de surpresa.

_O que decidiu? Vai aceitar ou não?

_Porque tem que ser assim grossa ate pra fazer um convite?

_Não me faça retirar o convite. Se me chamar de grossa de novo é isso que vou fazer.

Deus dei-lhe um pouco mais de paciência pra aturar um gênio desses!

_Olha não vamos começar a discutir por isso. Eu aceito seu convite, mas será que pode dar um tempo nesse seu gênio hostil, se não é capaz do café nos fazer mal depois? – brincou tentando melhorar a situação.

_Vou tentar então não me provoque. Agora vamos entrar logo.

Eles entraram e se acomodaram em uma mesa que dava vista pra praça quase localizava mais a frente da cafeteria. Uma garçonete veio atendê-los e eles fizeram seus pedidos. Ele quis um expresso com leite e um pão na chapa enquanto que ela pediu o mesmo expresso que ele só que ao invés do pão pediu uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.

_Reparei que gosta de bolo de chocolate. Lá no parque pediu agora aqui também. – comentou depois que a garçonete se foi.

_Culpa da Liv, na gravidez dela comi tanto bolo e tantas outras coisas de chocolate que acabei virando uma chocólatra. – confessou com um sorriso.

Os olhos dela brilharam ao relembrar daquele período, sem perceber Sara já estava contando a Grissom sobre sua gravidez, lhe confidenciando coisas e ele a ouvia com atenção e algumas vezes dizia algo. Era engraçado porque há minutos atrás o clima não era dos melhores porem agora tinha mudado completamente e se tornando outro. Era como se nem houvesse tido discussão alguma entre eles, como se fosse bons amigos dividindo uma conversa amigavelmente. Logo os pedidos chegaram a mesa e assim que a garçonete os deixou Sara quis saber dele.

_Você e sua esposa não quiseram ter filhos?

Grissom hesitou um pouco em responder porque aquele era um assunto delicado e ele não gostava muito de tocar nele, mas como estavam em uma conversa franca ele resolveu responder.

_Não foi porque não quisemos e sim porque não podemos. Susan não podia ter filhos, ela teve um problema quando era amis nova e ficou estéril.

_Sinto muito, eu não devia ter perguntado.

_Não tudo bem, não tinha como você saber. Talvez falar nisso me faça bem. Lembro que ela só me contou depois de um tempo que estávamos juntos. Pra mim foi um baque saber que não poderíamos ter um filho juntos. Mesmo não levando muito ou quase nenhum jeito com crianças eu gostaria de ter sido pai e ter formado uma família. Só que isso não foi possível e nem será mais. – deu um suspiro e tomou um gole de seu café.

Sara notou uma certa tristeza na voz dele ao lhe confessar aquilo. Mesmo que por amor tenha aceitado e entendido a condição de sua esposa em não poder lhe dar filhos, bem lá no fundo sem deixar que Susan percebesse Grissom se sentia triste e frustrado por não ter uma família completa.

_Sabe que ainda pode construir uma família só que com outra pessoa e não com sua esposa.

_Sei, só que acho que não consigo. Não sei se posso voltar a amar outra pessoa que não seja a Susan. A lembrança dela ainda está muito presente em minha cabeça. Sinto que se me envolver com outra pessoa estarei traindo a memoria da minha esposa.

_Claro que não. Deixa disso não estará traindo-a e sim se dando uma nova chance de tentar ser feliz. Aposto que onde quer que esteja é isso que ela deseja a você.

_Que me envolva com outra?

_Não, que seja feliz mesmo que seja ao lado de outro alguém. Pelo menos seria isso que desejaria ao meu marido se eu morresse primeiro que ele. Não gostaria que ele ficasse sofrendo pela minha ausência e preso a minha lembrança, e sim que ele seguisse sua vida e arranjasse alguém que o fizesse tão feliz quanto um dia o fiz.

Ela resolveu parar de falar pra apreciar seu café e seu bolo. E Grissom? Bom, ele ficou sem fala diante do que ela lhe disse. Sabia que havia um pingo de verdade no que ela dissera só que ainda não se sentia confortável e nem capaz de ter um relacionamento com outra pessoa. Não por enquanto!

Após uns minutos em total silencio eles voltaram a conversar, mas agora o assunto se restringia ao trabalho. Um tempo despois eles saiam da cafeteria.

_Bom daqui vou andando minha casa fica a duas quadras daqui.

_Ok...

_Valeu pela carona!

_Imagina, eu é que agradeço o convite para o café foi bom, mostra que aos poucos a gente vai se entendendo. Mesmo que aos trancos e barrancos e com algumas discussões.

_Verdade!

Um encarava o outro esperando por alguma coisa ou uma palavra que nem faziam ideia qual fosse, por fim se despediram e cada um seguiu seu rumo. No trajeto ate suas casas a conversa durante o café fazia parte do pensamento de ambos.


	31. Um reencontro desagradável

Sara chegou a sua casa em pouco mais de dez minutos, entrou e não encontrou Any. Lembrou-se que depois de deixar Lívia na escolinha ela iria aproveitar pra fazer compras no supermercado já que a dispensa estava quase vazia. Subiu para seu quarto, tomou um banho e depois se jogou na cama. Demorou um pouco pra dormir pensando na conversa que tivera agora pouco com Grissom. Não fazia ideia de onde conseguia tirar aquelas palavras que dizia a ele nos raros momentos em que estavam tendo uma conversa franca sem brigas, mas tinha certeza de que uma coisa elas (as palavras) eram sinceras. Porem ela achava incrivelmente estranho à naturalidade com que elas lhe surgiam quando ele lhe compartilhava algo dele. Foi assim na conversa que tiveram quando ficaram presos no elevador e ele lhe contou sobre a perda de sua esposa, depois no parque quando lhe contou dos momentos que viveu ali naquele lugar e agora na cafeteria quando lhe contou sobre seu desejo de ter sido pai. Não deixou de ficar tocada por ver a tristeza dele em não poder ter realizado aquilo. Sabia exatamente o que era desejar ter um filho e a importância dele na vida de alguém, sua filha era a prova disso tanto pra ela quanto pra Dylan que por varias vezes lhe confidenciou isso enquanto estavam casados. Ele lhe dissera certa vez que ser pai era o seu maior desejo e que era imensamente feliz de tê-lo realizado com ela. E ao lembrar-se disso Sara pode entender o desejo de Grissom, pois qual homem não deseja ter um filho com a mulher que ama? E talvez esse fosse o motivo todo daquela tristeza que havia visto nele. Mais alguns pensamentos e ela acabou vencida pelo sono e adormeceu.

Em um lugar distante da agitada Vegas no topo de uma colina onde a brisa do vento tocava seu rosto e o sol brilhava naquele céu imensamente azul Grissom viajava em pensamentos. Sempre ia aquele lugar quando se sentia sufocado e queria esquecer por um momento das coisas que viviam o cercando. Ali ele simplesmente pensava, raciocinava... Viajava essa era verdade. Viajava para além dos problemas, dos medos, dos assombros e das angustias. Era onde conseguia achar soluções e entender coisas que na barulhenta Vegas não entendia. Outra brisa e ele fechou os olhos e de novo aquelas palavras vieram. Elas se repetiram em sua cabeça o caminho todo ate chegar onde estava.

""... _Sinto que se me envolver com outra pessoa estarei traindo a memoria da minha esposa.

_Claro que não. Deixa disso não estará traindo-a e sim se dando uma nova chance de tentar ser feliz. Aposto que onde quer que esteja é isso que ela deseja a você.

_Que me envolva com outra?

_Não, que seja feliz mesmo que seja ao lado de outro alguém. Pelo menos seria isso que desejaria ao meu marido se eu morresse primeiro que ele. Não gostaria que ele ficasse sofrendo pela minha ausência e preso a minha lembrança, e sim que arranjasse alguém que o fizesse tão feliz quanto um dia o fiz."

Será que conseguiria aquilo? Será que poderia arranjar alguém que o fizesse tão feliz quanto Susan lhe fez? Será que poderia amar de novo alguém da mesma forma ou mais do que amou Susan? Talvez não porque o amor que julga sentir por Susan é grande demais, ela era sua vida. Mas mesmo assim será que existe um amor maior do que esse que ele sentiu e ainda senti por sua esposa? Se a resposta for sim, onde estará? Onde será que se encontra essa pessoa por quem ele pode sentir esse amor? Que o faça feliz e que o faça esquecer seu grande amor? Será que ele vai chegar a esse alguém? Poderá de verdade ama-la com a mesma força que amou Susan? Ouviu dizer por ai que quando Deus te toma algo é porque algo melhor ele reservou pra você será mesmo? Duvidava, pois não achava que existisse alguém que fosse melhor do Susan foi pra ele. Deus! Eram tantas perguntas e tantos serás em sua cabeça que estava confuso. Era um turbilhão de incertezas e um emaranhado de duvidas, mas apenas uma certeza ainda amava Susan e talvez esse sentimento que nutria por ela perdurasse por um tempo que ele não fazia ideia de quanto.

...

Sara dormia tranquilamente quando sentiu um pequeno movimento na cama, depois uma mãozinha tocou seu rosto e em seguida lábios gelados tipo de quem acaba de comer sorvete salpicaram um beijo em sua bochecha e sua testa. Devagar abriu os olhos e encontrou aquela criaturinha de olhos azuis e um sorriso travesso deitada com o rosto bem perto do seu a olhando de forma doce. Sorriu ao ter aquela imagem a sua frente.

_Bom dia meu amorzinho! – tocou o nariz da filha que era idêntico ao do pai.

_Não é mais bom-dia mamãe. É boa-tarde porque já está de tarde.

_Jura? – sorriu pra ela

_Huhum

Olhou no relógio em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado de sua cama e contatou que já eram três e meia da tarde.

_Nossa dormi muito.

O cansaço de um turno puxado a tinha derrubado mesmo e a feito dormir além do que costuma dormir.

_E a Any?- sentou-se na cama

_Na cozinha fazendo coockies. – disse sorrindo

_Aposto que pediu isso pra ela não foi? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. _Você não tem jeito mesmo!

A menina deu um sorriso enorme e tão bonito que sara não resistiu e deu vários beijos no rosto de sua pequena. Após a sessão de beijos e algumas cosquinhas que arrancaram gargalhadas de Liv, Sara foi ao banheiro jogou uma agua no rosto e desceu junto com Lívia encontrando Any na cozinha colocando os coockies no forno. Enquanto eles não aprontavam Sara comia algo e ao mesmo tempo perguntava a filha como tinha sido na escola, o que tinha feito o que havia aprendido, coisas de mãe cuidadosa e zelosa. A menina contou tudo com empolgação, ela adorava a escola e Sara ficava satisfeita com isso e também com o ensino que a filha estava tendo porque aquela escola era a melhor possível. Não muito tempo depois os coockies ficavam prontos e as três se deliciavam com eles.

...

_Filha a mamãe já vai. Cadê meu beijo?

Liv deu um pulo do sofá indo ate Sara e lhe deu um abraço apertado e um beijo estalado no rosto.

_Tchau mamãe!

_Tchau meu amor lindo. Comporte-se tá bom!

_Sim senhora.

_Any estou indo! – gritou pra ela que estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar de Lívia.

_Bom trabalho! – respondeu gritando.

_Obrigada.

Sara saiu pra pegar um taxi já que estava sem carro, não demorou nem cinco minutos e ela se encontrava dentro de um a caminho do trabalho sem sequer imaginar que naquele turno reencontraria alguém desagradável que tinha fazia parte do seu passado.

...

_Não acham que o limão está demorando muito pra vim distribuir os casos? – ela comentou vendo que o supervisor estava vinte minutos atrasados.

_Ouvi dizer que ele está em uma reunião a portas fechas com a alta cúpula e tem ate um agente do FBI nessa reunião.

_FBI? – ela ficou intrigada esperava que não fosse seu ex quem estivesse lá.

_E quem te disse isso Greg?

_Ouvi algumas conversas de pessoas comentando isso Nick.

_E depois dizem que nós mulheres é quem ouvimos conversa alheia não é Sara?

A perita mal ouviu isso pensando quem seria esse agente do FBI conhecia vários agentes por conta de Dylan que era um e tinha vários amigos e conhecidos no FBI.

_Sara?- chamou a loira um pouco mais alto e agora a perita ouviu.

_Que foi Cath?

_Te perguntei uma coisa e nem respondeu.

_Desculpa é que tava longe.

_Notei.

Catherine ia porque dela estar assim, mas não foi possível porque Grissom chegou a sala onde eles se encontravam e a cara dela não eradas melhores.

_Boa-noite pessoal!

_Boa-noite! – todos lhe responderam

_Grissom o que houve que está com essa cara?

_Teremos que trabalhar com o FBI. – disse meio desgostoso.

_Por que cara?

_Como notaram eu demorei um pouco pra vir porque estava numa reunião com Ecklei, Xerife, o Prefeito e um agente do FBI. Uma menina foi raptada há um mês em Los Angeles e algumas pistas e uma denuncia anônima dão quase como certo que os sequestrados a trouxeram pra cá pra Las Vegas. O pai dela é um grande amigo do prefeito então pediu ajuda a ele pra encontrar a menina e ele pediu a nossa equipe que ajudasse na investigação.

_E o tal agente onde entra nisso chefinho?

_Ele foi mandado pra nos auxiliar nas investigações já que lá em Los Angeles trabalhava no caso.

_E cadê ele Gil?

_Está vindo ali Cath.

Um homem loiro, alto, de porte forte e bem vestido em um terno e de gravata entrou na sala. Na mesma hora Sara arregalou os olhos mal podia acreditar que depois de seis anos reencontrava aquele sujeito desagradável.

_Pessoal esse é o agente David Scott.

Nick ao ouvir o nome do agente olhou imediatamente pra Sara. Só conhecia aquele homem de nome por isso quando o viu não imaginou quem fosse.

_Agente Scott essa é minha equipe Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown e...

Nem foi preciso que Grissom dissesse o nome de Sara porque assim que a viu David a reconheceu e um sorriso cínico apareceu no rosto daquele homem.

_Senhora Felton é um enorme prazer em revê-la. Quanto tempo? - Disse tão cínico quanto o sorriso que exibia.

Grissom e os outros exceto Nick olharam pra morena que mantinha uma expressão fechada. Ela respirou fundo e foi a mais ríspida possível com aquele ser a sua frente.

_Pra mim é um enorme desprazer revê-lo. Alias já tinha ate me esquecido da sua existência agente Scott. – as palavras saíram quase cuspidas.

_Pra que essa hostilidade? Saiba que nunca esqueci de você. E não sabe o quanto estou contente em reencontrar a esposa do meu velho amigo, a proposito como ele está?

_Não seja cínico que o Dylan não é mais seu amigo coisa alguma. E só pra esclarecer não sou mais a Senhora Felton, Dylan e eu nos separamos por tanto não me chame mais assim.

_Certo então devo chama-la de Sara.

_Não, pra você é Sidle.

O clima entre os dois era estranho enquanto Sara continuava seria olhando para o agente ele exibia uma cara de enorme satisfação e com aquele sorriso idiota que ela detestava. Gostaria de nunca mais cruzar com aquele sujeito em seu caminho mais foi impossível. Aí vocês devem está se perguntando quem é esse sujeito que a Sara tanto não gosta e que trata com tanto desprezo, vou explicar.

David Scott era um grande amigo do ex de Sara, Dylan e trabalhou com o amigo durante um tempo antes de Sara ir pra Chicago. Metido e um tanto esnobe, escondia uma grande do amigo, tudo que Dylan conquistava ou tinha David também queria e dava um jeito de conseguir sem deixar que o amigo percebesse que tinha armado pra ter a mesma coisa. E com Sara não foi diferente, quando a conheceu no dia do casamento dela com Dylan ele ficou fascinado por ela e a quis pra si. Pra ficar perto dela e conquista-la pediu transferência de onde trabalhava em Los Angeles e voltou pra Chicago alegando que queria voltar a trabalhar com seu velho amigo. Voltou e aos poucos começou a assedia-la jogando charme e lhe dando cantadas que Sara tratava de se esquivar e ignorar só que ele não dava trégua. Sara contou a Nick o que estava acontecendo e ele lhe aconselhou a contar a verdade a Dylan pra que ele tomasse uma providencia quanto aquilo, porem ela não fez isso por medo de o marido não acreditar já que Dylan considerava David como um irmão e além disso o sujeito na frente do amigo se fazia de bom moço. Com o passar dos meses os assédios se tornaram maiores ate que chegou um dia que ela cansou de ser rejeitado e partiu pra cima dela na ocasião Sara estava gravida de quase sete meses de Lívia. David a agarrou em uma das salas do lab onde ela trabalhava e lhe deu um beijo à força e bem na hora do beijo Dylan entrou na sala e pegou os dois naquela situação. A decepção pra ele foi grande ao flagrar aquilo se sentia duplamente traído e não contendo a raiva deu um soco no "amigo". David pra se vingar do soco e das rejeições que Sara lhe deu ele inventou que foi a próprio Sara quem o beijou e que aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez que se beijavam e deu a entender que os dois já tinham ido muito além de alguns beijos e pra acabar de vez chegou a insinuar se ele tinha certeza de que o filho que ela esperava era dele mesmo. Ao ouvir aquilo Dylan acabou dando mais alguns socos em David e terminou ali mesmo seu casamento com Sara.

Dias depois de ter saído de casa e de David ter sido transferido de novo pra Los Angeles a verdade vem pra Dylan. Uma funcionaria da faxina do lab que tinha visto quando David agarrou Sara contou como tudo tinha acontecido a também contou que algumas vezes viu David assediando Sara e ela se tentando fugir dele. Dyaln se sentiu um monstro por não ter dado uma oportunidade a esposa de se explicar e também por não ter acreditado nela. Foi ate a casa que deles e que era onde Sara morava, e lhe pediu perdão pro tudo e depois de ouvi-lo ela decidiu perdoa-lo porque se fosse ela talvez agisse da mesma forma que ele e foi exatamente isso que fez alguns anos depois quando o pegou traindo-a.

Grissom quebrou o silencio que reinava na sala desde que Sara e o agente Scott haviam parado de falar.

_Pelo que notei vocês se conhecem e

_Infelizmente sim Grissom, mas não acho que isso seja do interesse dos presentes aqui então acho melhor falarmos do caso. – Sara foi curta e grossa.

_Doutor Grissom Sara tem toda razão é um assunto que só diz respeito a mim e a ela não Sarinha?

_Não me chame assim porque não lhe dei intimidade.

Diante desse clima Grissom resolveu mudar o foco e começaram a falar sobre o caso. David algumas vezes enquanto explicava e detalhava coisas a respeito do caso olhava pra Sara. Depois de serem atualizados sobre o caso Grissom dividiu o que cada um tinha que fazer e assim eles seguiram. Durante o turno todo Sara fazia de tudo pra não cruzar com David e aquele sorrisinho que lhe dava nojo. Porem certo momento em que ela estava sozinha na sala de evidencias lendo mais uma vez os relatórios do caso David passou e a viu, sem que ela percebesse ele entrou na sala apegando de surpresa.

_Agora sim podemos conversar direito.

Ela virou-se pra ele e o viu se aproximar dela se ele tentasse algo ela não hesitaria em acabar com ele.

_Não devia ter sido tão hostil comigo Sara. – se aproximou mais dela.

_Scott me deixa em paz senão quiser problemas.

_Sabia que não esqueço o nosso beijo?

_Você é doente!

_Só se for por você. Agora que não está mais com o Dylan quem sabe nós não podemos tentar algo.

_Você seria o ultimo homem na fase da terra com quem eu teria alguma coisa. Você me dá nojo.

_Não diga isso. – a segurou pelos braços.

_Me larga Scott!

_O que está havendo aqui?_ Grissom perguntou da porta vendo a forma como David segurava Sara.


	32. Perdendo o controle

_Me larga Scott!

_O que está havendo aqui? – Grissom perguntou da porta vendo a forma como David segurava Sara.

David imediatamente largou Sara e se afastou um pouco dela quando ouviu a voz de Grissom.

_Não está havendo nada de mais doutor Grissom, estava apenas conversando com a Sara, ou melhor, Sidle como ela quis que eu a chamasse.

_Conversando?

O supervisor perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas não acreditando nada no que o agente havia dito.

_Sim, mas nossa conversa terminou já estou de saída. Tchau Sidle!

_Vai para o inferno! – falou baixo só pra David ouvir e ele ouviu. Sua resposta a isso foi um sorriso debochado.

David foi em direção à porta onde Grissom ainda se encontrava e parou em frente ao supervisor.

_Com licença! – disse antes de ir embora

Grissom ficou fitando o sujeito ate ele dobrar o corredor, não tinha ido muito com a cara dele. Depois entrou na sala indo ate Sara pra saber de fato o que estava acontecendo ali já que não tinha engolido aquela historia de que estavam apenas conversando.

_Sara o que realmente estava acontecendo aqui?

Ela por um momento pensou em lhe dizer a verdade só que achou melhor não aquilo era um assunto particular dela e não queria dividi-lo com ele e nem com mais ninguém ali do trabalho. Daria um jeito de manter David distante dela de algum jeito sem precisar escancarar o que aconteceu entre eles.

_Nada de mais Grissom.

_Como nada de mais? Ele me parecia que estava sendo inconveniente com você. O que ele queria te segurando daquele jeito?

_Me importunar sempre faz isso, mas sei me defender dele.

Sabe tão bem Sidle que ele quase arruinou seu casamento, pensou ela.

Grissom a encarou por segundos enquanto ela tinha voltado a folhear os relatórios. Sem nem ao menos pensar ele disparou.

_Qual o problema entre vocês?

_O que? – o olhou espantada se perguntando por que ele queria saber aquilo.

_Primeiro você o tratou daquela forma ríspida na frente de todos e agora o vejo te segurando pelos braços e me deu a impressão que estava discutindo com ele. Pode me explicar o que há entre vocês?

Ela respirou fundo e desviou o olhar dele fitando um canto qualquer da sala. Procurou responder sem contar toda a verdade senão fizesse isso tinha certeza que ele ficaria ali no seu pé.

_Olha, houve um problema há muitos anos atrás.

_Que problema?

Sara não estava entendendo todo aquele interesse dele em saber daquilo e foi curta e grossa o cortando de mais perguntas.

_Eu não vou dizer é um assunto particular então não insista.

O supervisor queria insistir, saber que problema era esse, mas diante dessa resposta dela e da cara que ela fez ao lhe responder resolveu não fazer isso.

_Ok, não vou insistir... Mas se ele voltar a te importunar ou te causar algum problema aqui me avise.

_Pra que? – estranhou o que ele lhe disse

_Pra que eu tome alguma providencia contra ele.

_Por que estava fazendo isso?

_Isso o que?

_Se preocupando... Não precisa.

_Só que não consigo evitar. Sei que não somos os melhores amigos e que temos nossas divergências, mas não deixo de me preocupar com você e não gostaria que ele te fizesse nada de mal.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando o ouviu e ele ao se dar conta do que havia dito ficou sem ação. Aquilo saiu de uma forma tão natural que nem ele percebeu as palavras que disse só notou depois de ver a reação dela.

_Bem... E-eu... Eu acho que vou... Pra minha sala... Qualquer coisa... – gagueja

E assim ele sal sem completar sua frase e deixou uma Sara um tanto atônica e surpresa com suas palavras. Em hipótese alguma imaginava que ele se preocupasse com ela já que implicava tanto com ele.

_Eu ouvi isso mesmo? – falou pra si mesma depois que ele se foi. Franziu a testa, balançou a cabeça e ainda sem acreditar muito no que tinha acontecido pegou os relatórios que lia e tentou focar de novo sua atenção a eles.

...

Sozinho em sua sala com um olhar distante ele se perguntava o que tinha lhe dado pra ter dito aquilo a ela?

"me preocupo com você..." De onde havia tirado isso? Com que proposito falou aquilo? Sinceramente? Não fazia ideia! Porem sabia que aquilo era verdade. De um jeito estranho ele se preocupava com ela e por se preocupar é que queria saber qual era o problema que envolvia ela e o agente Scott, pra de alguma forma ajuda-la caso ele volte a importuna-la ou queria lhe fazer algo. Mas se sentia de mãos atadas porque ele não queria lhe dizer o que tinha ocorrido. Então com faria? Quem podia lhe ajudar a ajuda-la? Eis que se lembrou de Nick, ele era amigo dela e com certeza devia saber. O bipou, minutos depois ele batia a porta da sala do supervisor.

_Quer falar comigo Grissom?

_Sim. Entre, tranque a porta e se sente.

Nick fez o que ele pediu, achou estranha aquela situação. Será que tinha feito algo de errado porque seu chefe o olhava serio. Enquanto andava ate cadeira tentou lembrar-se rápido de alguma coisa só que nada lhe veio.

_Grissom, o que houve? Fiz alguma coisa? – disse tenso. Dificilmente era chamado a sala do chefe.

_Não se preocupe que não fez nada. Só quero saber de uma coisa e tenho um palpite que você deve saber o que é.

Ele viu seu subordinado soltar o ar com certo aliviado.

_Cara que susto me deu. Pensei que tivesse feito algo de errado e que iria me dar uma bronca. Mas diz aí o que quer saber que acha que sei?

Talvez o que estivesse prestes a fazer não fosse o correto, mas de alguma forma sentia que devia fazer aquilo. Queria saber o que aconteceu, não gostou do jeito como David havia se portado e vai que ele tentasse de novo ou fizesse algo mais grave? Então ia fazer aquilo, sabia que era invasão a privacidade dela, só que ela não quis lhe dizer por isso ia procurar descobrir do seu jeito. Sendo direto ele perguntou.

_Você sabe o que houve entre a Sara e esse agente que está aqui?

Nick hesitou porem respondeu, mas não disse muito.

_Sei porem não posso dizer o que é por ser um assunto pessoal da Sara e também por se tratar de uma situação muito delicada.

_É tão serio assim?

Nick se sentia entre a cruz e a espada. Era desconfortável falar daquilo por se tratar de algo que era da vida particular da amiga. Conhecendo-a como a conhecia era capaz dela comer seu fígado e algo mais se contasse, então melhor não abri o bico.

_É, mas de verdade não posso te dizer o que é.

_Olha Nick, eu surpreendi o agente Scott a importunando. Ele a segurava pelos braços e

_O que? Eu não acredito! Aquele desgraçado teve a coragem de tocar nela. Eu vou agora mesmo atrás dele. – levantou-se pra sair só que Grissom o impediu segurando em seu braço.

_Você não vai a canto algum. Sente-se!

A contragosto ele fez o que o chefe disse.

_Diante dessa sua reação agora tenho certeza que devo saber o que houve. Então me diga Nick, pra que eu tome alguma atitude caso ele volte a ser impertinente com ela.

Sara que o desculpasse e comesse seu fígado, coração, rim e todos os seus outros órgãos, mas diante do que Grissom disse ele achou melhor contar ao chefe o que aconteceu ate pra evitar que David voltasse a ficar assediando-a ali no lab como tinha feito anos atrás em Chicago.

_Tudo bem eu te conto.

E assim ele começou contou tudo o que ocorreu a cada coisa que Nick dizia Grissom ficava estarrecido. Como aguem tinha coragem de fazer o que fez e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Se antes Grissom não ia com a cara desse agente agora que soube de tudo isso ia menos ainda. Ia cuidar pra que aqui ele não fizesse o mesmo.

_Então foi isso. – encerrou a historia.

_Eu não entendo Nick porque a Sara ou o marido dela quando soube a verdade não denunciaram esse sujeito?

_A Sara ficou tão abalada e nervosa com o que aconteceu que nem se lembrou disso. E depois quando ela e Dylan se reconciliaram resolveram não denuncia-lo porque ele nem estava mais perto deles e também pra evitar mais aborrecimentos o que faria mal a Sara que estava gravida e já tinha ate ido parar no hospital por conta do que David tinha feito.

_E o incrível é que ele ainda age como se não tivesse feito nada. Como pode?

_É um cínico mesmo isso sim. Mas ele vai se ver comigo por ter chegado perto dela. Vou quebrar a cara dele assim que o encontrar.

_Você não fazer isso.

_Sinto muito Grissom mas

_Deixa eu cuidar disso do meu jeito. – o interrompeu._ Eu vou tomar medidas pra que ele não volte a importuna-la eu prometo não se preocupe.

_Tudo bem só que se ele continuar eu não vou refrescar com ele.

_Não será preciso, mas caso não surta efeito o que eu fizer eu dou um jeito de manda-lo de volta e peço pra que mandem outro agente no lugar dele, certo?

_Certo!

_Agora já pode ir e não diga nada a ela sobre nossa conversa.

_Ok

...

Grissom andava pelos corredores do lab atrás do agente David como se fosse um caçador atrás de sua presa, aquilo que soube lhe deixou estupefato. Mais um pouco de procura e acabou o encontrando com Catherine e Warrick em uma sala. Os três falavam e tentavam cruzar informações sobre o caso.

_Gil nós... O que foi algum problema? – percebeu a cara seria e fechada que o amigo tinha.

_Sim Catherine. Preciso falar com o senhor agente Scott. Acompanhe-me ate minha sala agora!

Cath e Warrick ao ouvirem o tom de voz autoritário que Grissom havia usado se olharam. Algo de errado estava acontecendo e pelo andar da carruagem era sério.

David sem se deixar intimidar pelo tom que lhe foi dirigido por Grissom levantou-se da cadeira e foi ate o supervisor.

_Como queira doutor Grissom. – disse com certa arrogância.

...

_Então o quer falar comigo? – sentou-se enquanto que Grissom permaneceu de pé a sua frente.

_Vou falar só uma vez e não quero ter que repetir... Não quero vê-lo em hipótese alguma sozinho com a Sara. Me entendeu?

_Não, não entendi. Porque quer isso? – se fez de desentendido.

_Porque já sei o que fez a ela há alguns anos atrás.

David sem se importa muito com o fato de Grissom saber sorriu descaradamente e usando de sarcasmo disse.

_Quer dizer que a senhorita Sidle se fez de vitima e foi correndo contar ao chefe o que aconteceu. É uma

Grissom o segurou pela lapela do paletó e o fez se levanta com tudo da cadeira.

_Na minha frente não vai insulta-la!

Era como se o supervisor não fosse o mesmo e sim outro que era capaz de tomar aquelas atitudes impensadas, e por mais que ele fizesse todo o possível pra não perder o controle com um sujeito desprezível como aquele estava sendo difícil. Podia muito bem ao invés de estar ali falando com David ter tomado outra atitude como por exemplo ligar para o superior de David que era um conhecido dele e pedir que ele o tirasse do caso e mandasse outro em seu lugar, mas aí teria que contar o motivo de pedir isso expondo assim o ocorrido com Sara que nem fazia ideia que ele sabia de tudo. Então diante disso tomou a decisão de ele mesmo chamar e falar a Davi que ele não ficasse perto de Sara.

_Presta atenção David, mantenha distancia dela. Está aqui pra trabalhar e não pra ficar assediando-a, se eu souber ou te ver perto dela de novo vai se arrepender. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? – Grissom o largou.

David ajeitou seu paletó e olhando bem pra Grissom foi o mais baixo que podia em suas palavras.

_Entendi, entendi muito bem por sinal. Pelo visto há algo mais do que uma relação chefe e subordinada entre vocês não é doutor?

_O que está querendo insinuar com isso? - Grissom franziu a testa não entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

_Que pra estar defendendo-a com tanto afinco com certeza ela deve estar abrindo as pernas pra

Grissom não o deixou terminar, foi como se uma fúria o tomasse por completo ao ouvir aquela asneira que saia da boca de David. Ele não conseguiu se segurar e perdeu totalmente o controle dando um soco em David. Detestava bater nos outros, não era dado a brigas, mas aquele sujeito pediu por isso, não ia admitir que ele faltasse com respeito a ela na sua frente.

_Agrediu um agente do FBI vou denuncia-lo por isso e se dará muito mal sabia? – a boca de David sangrava.

_Isso, vá lá, me denuncie. Com o que sei de você arruíno sua carreia em dois tempos. Sou um homem muito influente, conheço muita gente inclusive seu chefe o Jeremy, então vai em frente e faça o que quiser porem arque com as consequências de seus atos porque também vou te denunciar por assedio a uma funcionaria minha.

Grissom o intimidou pra se precaver sabia que tinha passado da conta ao agredi-lo e que ao fazer isso podia sofre serias consequências por seu ato.

O agente pareceu recuar com aquela intimidação do supervisor. Se era uma coisa que prezava e muito era sua carreira, tinha demorado muito pra chegar aonde se encontrava agora e não iria coloca tudo a perder dessa forma. Só que aquele soco não ficaria de graça.

_Quer saber? Não vou denuncia-lo... Mas...

Ele se aproximou de Grissom e sem que o supervisor esperasse lhe deu um soco fazendo com que a boca de Grissom sangrasse igual a sua quando o supervisor lhe bater.

_Não apanho de graça. Agora estamos quites doutor ... E não se preocupe porque vou me manter distante de SUA subordinada. – saiu da sala.

_Infeliz!


	33. Ameaças e descobrindo sobre a briga

Assim que David se foi Grissom se sentou em sua cadeira, sua mão doía horrores como se ao invés de ter socado alguém tivesse socado uma parede e sem contar sua boca que sangrava mais do que a do agente havia sangrado. Ele limpava sua boca quando Catherine e Warrick entraram em sua sala. Os dois ao verem o agente sair apressadamente e extremamente nervoso de lá resolveram ir falar com Grissom pra saber se tinha acontecido algo porque na hora que o supervisor foi chamar David ele parecia bem serio e nervoso.

_Griss... Meu Deus o que aconteceu que a sua boca está sangrando?

Ela se apavorou ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Warrick que vinha logo atrás dela tratou logo de fechar a porta pra que ninguém visse o que acontecia lá dentro.

_Cara como aconteceu isso?

_Fui me abaixar pra pegar um papel Warrick e bati na quina da mesa. – mentiu descaradamente.

_Qual é Grissom? Isso tá mais pra um soco que pra uma batida na quina da mesa. – Warrick comentou e com isso que ele disse Cath começou a ligar os pontos e chegou à conclusão sem muito esforço.

_Grissom você e o agente David brigaram aqui dentro? – a loira perguntou mais pra ter certeza.

_Por que tá me perguntando isso?

_Por que ele saiu daqui estranho com a mão na boca escondendo alguma coisa e a nós te encontramos assim. O que houve você bateu nele e ele em você?

Era quase impossível esconder algo dela então sem ter outa saída ele confirmou.

_Sim.

_Por quê isso?

_Porque ofendeu a... – Parou de falar, pois já ia dizer o nome da Sara.

_A quem Grissom?

_Não interessa quem seja. Eu não aguentei ouvir o que ele disse e fiz o que fiz.

_Meu Deus Gil! E se esse agente for contar ao Ecklei ou ao Xerife que bateu nele? As coisas podem ficar feias pra você, pode ser demitido na hora e ainda enfrentar um processo administrativo depois.

_ Cara Cath tem razão isso pode te trazer consequências serias.

_Não me importo ele mereceu. – falou sem pensar

_Como não se importa?

_Fiquem tranquilos tenho certeza que ele não vai fazer nada e se fizer quem tem mais a perder é ele já que sei algo que pode destruir a carreira dele então... Ai droga! Minha mão está doendo.

_Me deixe ver sua mão Gil... Jesus! – a mão dele estava inchada. _Warrick leve o Grissom agora mesmo a um hospital pra ver se não aconteceu nada de grave com a mão dele e também pra cuidar do machucado da boca.

_Claro. Vem Grissom. Toma, põe esse lenço na boca pra disfarça. – Warrick tirou do bolso do casaco o lenço e o deu ao supervisor.

Grissom pegou da mão dele o lenço e se levantou da cadeira sem protestar. Olhou pra Catherine e aquele olhar que ele olhe deu a fez entender exatamente o que o amigo estava querendo lhe pedir. Às vezes não eram preciso palavras pra ela o entender, conhecia Grissom há anos e a cumplicidade e amizade sincera que criaram ao longo dos anos lhe deram a capacidade de algumas vezes conseguir saber pelo o olhar o que ele queria lhe dizer. O conhecia melhor do que qualquer um ali naquele lab e às vezes o conhecia melhor que do ele mesmo se conhecia.

_Não se preocupe que seguro as pontas por aqui e se perguntarem por você invento uma desculpa.

_Obrigada! – sorriu agradecido a ela.

_De nada! Agora vão antes que alguém apareça aqui e te veja assim Grissom.

...

_Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de bater em alguém?

Warrick falava enquanto saiam do hospital. Grissom teve um corte interno na boca e levou três pontos, sua mão foi enfaixada já que teve uma luxação no pulso nada muito grava, mas que requeria cuidados e alguns medicamentos pra dor.

_Pra falar a verdade nem eu!

_O que vai dizer aos outros quando te virem assim?

Os dois entraram no carro e Warrick deu partida pra irem para o lab.

_Sei lá, que tropecei e cai. – deu ombros

_E acha que eles vão acreditar?

_Não sei.

_Sabe eu fiquei pensando enquanto estava esperando que acabasse de fazer os curativos e... Essa pessoa que o David ofendeu deve ser importante pra você pra te fazer perder a calma e agredir alguém por ela, não é?

Ele olhou pra Warrick mas não disse nada voltou seus olhos pra vista que passava pela janela a medida que o carro ganhava as pistas de Vegas. E por segundos mergulhou em pensamentos, de novo um mar de perguntas que ele não sabia as respostas veio-lhe a mente.

Dizem que a gente só briga por quem se preocupa e que é importante pra gente não é? Então quer dizer que ela era importante pras ele?... Desde quando? E como isso era possível, se nem eram tão próximos assim? Nem se gostavam ou será que sim? A verdade é que estava confuso diante dessa situação. Não achava que fosse capaz de defendê-la dessa forma um tanto irracional, talvez lá no fundo ela fosse importante e nem ele soubesse disso já que viviam em pé de guerra.

_Não precisa responder se não quiser Grissom?

_Hãn? O que disse? – ele ate tinha se esquecido que Warrick estava ali ao seu lado.

_Deixa pra lá cara.

Mais alguns minutos e eles chegavam de volta ao lab, desceram e antes de entrarem Grissom pediu a Warrick pra dizer se caso alguém perguntasse por ele era pra dizer que estava ocupado em sua sala e não queria ser incomodado ao não ser que o assunto fosse sobre o caso que estavam trabalhando. O moreno disse que tudo bem e assim cada um seguiu um rumo ao saírem do elevador.

Enquanto isso em uma sala qualquer do lab...

_Não perdeu tempo não é Sidle?

Ela quase deixou a xicara de café que segurava cair no chão de susto ao ouvi-lo. De novo ele a pegava sozinha, ele havia espreitado e esperado o momento certo pra tirar satisfações do porque ela tinha contado a Grissom o que tinha ocorrido entre eles já que isso podia arruinar sua carreira se o supervisor resolvesse colocar a boca no mundo.

_O que você quer idiota e do que está falando?

_Não seja cínica Sara.

_Cínico é você que pousa de bom moço e não vale nada.

Ele se enfureceu e agarrou de uma forma que Sara não conseguia se soltar depois a encurralou em um canto da sala onde quem passasse por ali não os via.

_Escuta aqui porque foi contar ao seu chefe o que houve entre nós?

_Me larga! Eu não contei nada.

_Não seja mentirosa você contou. Porque ele me disse que sabia de tudo e ainda por cima veio todo valentão pra cima de mim me ameaçando e mandando que eu ficasse longe de você.

Sara não estava acreditando naquilo. Como Grissom sabia de tudo se ela não havia dito nada. Então se lembrou de Nick com certeza seu amigo tinha dito ao supervisor.

_Grissom não fez isso ele não sabia de nada!

_Fez e o doutorzinho ainda teve a coragem de me dar um soco. Anda dormindo com ele Sara pra ele está te defendendo assim?

Ela conseguiu se soltar dele e lhe deu tapa na cara pelo que disse.

_Seu estupido! Eu vou dar um jeito de te tirar daqui nem que eu tenha que contar a verdade pra todo mundo.

_Se fizer isso acuso seu chefe de agressão. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que agredir um agente federal é fim de carreira e ele ainda vai preso por isso não é?

E como ela sabia e apesar dos problemas que tem com seu chefe não iria colocar a carreira dele em risco mesmo que ele tenha se metido em seus assuntos e querendo ou não ele havia a defendido e ela não podia deixar que David arruinasse a carreira de Grissom.

_Você não presta David!

_Eu sei que não, mas não se preocupe vou te deixar em paz ate porque estou nas mãos do seu querido chefe se eu fizer algo ele acaba com minha carreira. Só que antes de te deixar em paz... – ele foi se aproximando dela e ela recuando ate que sentiu a parede em suas costas. _Eu tenho que fazer isso.

David a beijou a força como da primeira vez, por mais que Sara se debatesse pra sair dali ela não conseguia porque David era mais forte que ela e assim que ele a largou Sara lhe deu outro tapa agora deixando a marca de seus dedos no rosto dele.

_Seu porco imundo! – ela limpava a boca com as costas das mãos

Ele ostentava um sorriso enorme por seu feito.

_Seus lábios continuam deliciosos sabia?

_Sai daqui e me deixa em paz. – ela tremia de raiva pelo que tinha acontecido.

_Eu vou já consegui o que queria mesmo, mas nem pense em dizer ao seu defensor porque já sabe o que faço com ele.

_Vai embora!

David se foi deixando Sara sozinha e morrendo de ódio dele não podia fazer nada e teria que aguenta-lo ali senão ele acabaria com a carreira de Grissom e isso não era justo. Nick vinha andando pelo corredor do lab quando viu David saindo da sala que ele havia deixado Sara por uns instantes sozinha na mesma hora apressou o passo pra ver se sua amiga estava ali e viu que sim, e pelo jeito ela parecia nervosa já que andava de um lado para o outro.

_Sara o que aquele cara queria com você? Ele te fez alguma coisa? –perguntou preocupado.

Ela queria contar ao amigo o que houve mas conhecendo Nick como conhecia sabia que ele iria tirar satisfações com David e pra evitar mais uma confusão ignorou as perguntas dele e seria questionou o amigo a respeito do porque de ter dito a Grissom a verdade.

_Porque contou ao Grissom o que David me fez? Não podia ter feito isso Nick. Era um assunto particular meu, como pode?

_Sara me desculpe, ele me perguntou e a principio eu não quis dizer. Só que depois ele me disse que viu David te segurando pelos braços então eu achei que ele devia saber pra me ajudar a manter esse cara longe de você. Não queria que esse canalha se aproximasse de você e te assediasse como em Chicago. Me perdoe eu não fiz por mal só quis te dele.

Ela olhou pra ele e sabia que ele estava sendo sincero não podia brigar com ele por querer protege-la.

_Tudo bem eu sei que não fez por mal, mas não devia ter dito nada a ele. Sabia que o Grissom foi tirar satisfações com o David, o ameaçou e ainda deu um soco nele?

_Grissom fez isso? – se espantou.

_Pelo jeito fez porque David estava com um machucado na boca.

_Cara nunca pensei que o Grissom fosse capaz de bater em alguém. – falou com um meio sorriso  
_Nick isso não tem graça e se o David resolver contar isso aos superiores dele o Grissom tá ferrado.

_É impressão minha ou alguém está preocupada com o chefe?

Ela o olhou quase que o fuzilando podia não admitir, mas sim estava preocupada com ele como David disse bater em um agente federal era fim de carreira.

_Eu estou falando serio e você brincando. Sinceramente eu não sei se te mato por ter dito tudo ao Grissom, se mato o Grissom por ter se metido no que não era da conta dele ou se mato os dois de uma vez.

_Também não é pra tanto.

_Eu preciso falar agora mesmo com aquela criatura do Grissom, pra saber por que ele foi fazer isso?

Ela se encaminhou pra porta, mas Nick a chamou antes de sair.

_Sara? Não vai brigar com o Grissom, querendo ou não ele só estava te protegendo.

_Eu sei o que tenho que fazer.

Sara saiu da sala deixando Nick sozinho, no corredor mais a frente encontrou com Warrick e Catherine, perguntou se eles sabiam se Grissom estava na sala dele, Warrick disse que sim, mas antes que ele dissesse que o supervisor não queria ser incomodado Sara já estava longa. O caminho ate a sala dele ela ia pensando no que diria a ele. Com que direito ele se metia em um assunto particular dela?

Sara chegou à sala de Grissom e foi logo entrando sem bater.

_Eu disse que não queria ser incomodado. – ele disse de costas sem saber quem era. Olhava pela janela de sua sala o movimento na rua.

_Porque fez isso Grissom? – nem ligou para o que ele disse.

Ele ao ouvir a voz dela meio irritada deduziu que ela talvez tenha descoberto o que houve e não gostou nada nada disso. De costas mesmo se fez de desentendido e respondeu.

_Sara não sei do que está falando, por favor, pode sair estou com dor de cabeça e não quero discutir com você.

_Negativo você vai falar comigo. E quer fazer o favor de olhar pra mim não suporto falar com quem não me olha. – ela foi ate ele e o virou pra que olhasse pra ela e assim que viu seu machucado sua vontade de brigar com ele caiu toda por terra.

_O que houve com seu rosto?


	34. Isso iria acontecer mesmo?

_O que houve com seu rosto?

Sara chegou mais perto pra ver o estado da boca dele e levou um susto com o que viu.

_Não foi nada de mais. – usou a mesma desculpa que ela usou quando a questionou sobre David a estar segurando e depois de falar saiu de perto dela.

_Nada de mais?

Ela lembrou-se que David disse que Grissom lhe deu um soco e algo lhe dizia que aquilo na boca de seu supervisor tinha sido um revide do agente que não costumava deixar barato nada, mas pra ter certeza ela perguntou a ele.

_Foi o Scott quem te fez isso não foi?

_Porque seria ele? – se fez de desentendido

_Porque já sei que Nick te contou sobre o meu problema com Scott e que foi falar com aquele idiota sem que eu soubesse, e também que lhe deu um soco então não adianta se fazer de desentendido que não cola.

Pronto não tinha mais saída ela já sabia, mas como? Quem contou? Quis saber.

_Como sabe que fui falar com ele e que lhe dei um soco?

_Não interessa.

_Interessa sim. Foi ele quem te contou isso?

Ela não respondeu.

_Sara?

_Foi ele sim por quê?

_Porque eu disse a ele não chegasse perto de você.

_Como é que é?

_Ele te fez alguma coisa?

_Para! O quê que há com você hein?

_Eu estou tentando evitar que ele te faça alguma coisa.

_Não precisa sei me cuidar.

_Ok! Quer saber? Foi ele mesmo, agora que já confirmou o que aconteceu aposto que vai me brigar e soltar os cachorros em cima de mim, falar que eu não devia ter me metido em nada e tudo mais não é? Pois bem, vai em frente brigue o quanto quiser vou ficar calado e não se preocupe porque não vou mais me meter nos seus assuntos... Vai Sara sou todo ouvidos!

Ele se recostou em sua mesa e ficou fitando Sara esperando que ela começasse com seu sermão e seus xingamentos como achava que ela faria, só que...

_Olha... Eu devia mesmo te falar poucas e boas por ter sido enxerido e se metido em um assunto que não era seu, mas...

Sara passou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos por segundos e os abriu de novo. O que estava havendo que de sua boca não sai um xingamento ou qualquer outra coisa pra falar a ele? Parecia ate que tinha sumido tudo.

_Mas? – falou vendo que ela havia parado.

_Mas não consigo.

_Como? – espantou-se

_Por incrível que pareça não sai nada, não consigo brigar com você seu... Seu... Intrometido. – lhe deu um soco de leve no braço.

_Ai! Ei eu disse que podia me brigar não me agredir fisicamente. – ele alisou o lugar que ela bateu. _Além do mais já tive uma experiência de você me agredindo e não foi nada boa, sua mão é pesada então pode parar aí.

_Pois eu devia te bater mais. Porque foi falar com aquele idiota Grissom? E ainda por cima bate nele. Tudo bem que ele merece, mas não pensa nas consequências que isso pode te trazer se o Scott resolve contar ao Ecklei ou outro alguém que o agrediu? Pode acabar perdendo o seu emprego.

Espera aí, isso era preocupação da parte dela com ele? Grissom perguntou pra saber.

_Está preocupada comigo? – a encarou

Sara ficou sem ação com a pergunta dele.

_Hum... Eu? Preocupada com você?

_É.

_Hãm... Não... Eu... – ela se enrolava pra responder e ele se segurava.

Ela sabia que sim que estava, mas não queria era admitir isso. Não admitiu pra Nick quando ele a perguntou isso porque iria fazer isso a Grissom, não isso não. Talvez o fato de seu chefe ter se preocupado com ela tenha desencadeado em Sara a mesma preocupação por Grissom.

Como ela se enrolava toda pra falar ele a livrou de falar mais.

_Olha vou te dizer o mesmo que disse a Cath quando ela soube o que houve e me disse quase a mesma coisa que você. – ele se aproximou mais dela (ai Jesus!) _Não precisa se preocupar porque tenho certeza que ele não vai falar nada a ninguém. Ate porque eu o ameacei dizendo que acabaria com a carreira dele se ele fizesse algo contra mim, então... Se ele preza a carreira dele como acho que preza, vai pensar duas vezes antes de me denunciar.

Sara o encarava com olhos fixos ele parecia muito bem resolvido quanto a isso, tinha uma segurança de que David não faria nada que ate a convenceu.

_Não me respondeu por que foi falar com ele e o que ele te fez pra que batesse nele?

_Fui falar com ele porque achei que fosse o certo. Quando Nick me disse o que esse David te fez achei que devia fazer algo pra evitar que esse sujeito tentasse fazer de novo aqui o que te fez anos atrás. E quanto ao que ele me fez? Bem ele insinuou algo desagradável sobre nós por isso bati nele.

_O que ele insinuou?

_Deixa pra lá não vale a pena repetir.

_Ele disse que tínhamos algo não foi? – ela sabia que era isso porque ele lhe disse isso quando foi falar com ela.

_Foi só que não foi com essas palavras. E nem adianta me perguntar que eu não vou dizer que palavras foram.

Não deixou margem pra que ela perguntasse mais porque as palavras que David usou eram grotescas de mais pra se repetir .

O silencio veio depois disso e um olhava para o outro sem saber mais o que dizer ate que Sara falou de novo e o que disse o surpreendeu.

_Obrigada!

_Que disse?

_Obrigada!

_Por?

_Por estar me protegendo mesmo que não seja preciso.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça. Das duas uma ou ela achava que era a mulher maravilha que não precisava da ajuda de ninguém ou melhor a ajuda dele ou talvez fosse orgulhosa de mais pra aceitar que lhe protegessem ele achava que a segunda opção era a que mais se encaixava a ela.

_Não tem que me agradecer...

Ela começou a olha-lo como se quisesse perguntar algo, mas não tivesse coragem então ele resolveu perguntar.

_O que foi?

_É...Dói muito?

Apontou para o machucado em sua boca.

_Ah isso?...Um pouco o desgraçado tem mão de ferro, tive que levar três pontos por causa do corte que fez. – brincou._ Mas já tomei um remédio e a dor está amenizando.

_E isso na sua mão? – ela sem querer (ou querendo vai saber) segurou a mão machucada dele, só agora percebeu aquilo porque ele mantinha sua mão dentro do bolso do casaco.

_Isso foi uma luxação por causa do soco que dei nele, além de mão de ferro o idiota tem cara de ferro. – os dois sorriram, mas logo ela ficou seria.

_Olha só o que ele te fez. Não devia ter se metido com ele Grissom.

_Tudo bem pelo menos agora acho que ele não vai mais te importunar.

Ela ainda segurava a mão dele como quando ficaram presos no elevador e ele ao olha-la nos olhos viu aquele brilho que viu quando a prendeu entre ele e o carro. Não sabia por que, mas algo parecia empurra-lo pra ela como se fosse um imã o puxando. Ela o via se aproximar porem não conseguia se afastar, eis que quando ele já estava se aproximando mais alguém bate na porta e eles se afastam assustados e tão rápido quanto um trem desgovernado.

_En... Entre! - falou nervoso

_Grissom fizeram uma denuncia anônima de onde a menina pode estar.

Jim entrou anotando algo em um caderninho.

_O que foi? – ele levantou a cabeça e viu seu amigo e Sara com cara de quem tinha visto um fantasma.

_Nada! – os dois disseram juntos e sem coragem de se encarar.

Era um beijo que aconteceria mesmo se não batessem na porta? Como? Eles dois? Não, aquilo só podia ser loucura das mais loucas. Eles não fariam isso? Ou fariam? Era o que os dois pensavam.

_Grissom o que houve com sua mão e sua boca?

A pergunta de Jim o fez voltar a realidade.

_A minha mão foi porque dei um soco na mesa e a boca eu bati não sei a onde.

_Como não sabe a onde?

_Jim você veio me falar do caso o que houve?

O capitão resolveu nem insistir mais na pergunta por que conhecendo seu amigo ele não diria nada.

_Recebemos uma ligação anônima dizendo o possível paradeiro da menina.

_Então temos que agir antes que seja tarde demais. – Sara disse preocupada com a menina.

_Claro, reúna seu pessoal e chame o agente Scott pra vermos se essa pista é verdadeira.

_Ok!


	35. As maiores paixões nascem desse jeito

O turno teve que ser esticado por conta da pista do paradeiro da menina sequestrada. Com cautela e precaução uma ação foi montada após ser comprovado que a denuncia anônima era verdadeira e que a menina se encontrava mesmo onde disseram. O esquema de resgate foi complicado houve uma troca de tiros quando os sequestradores perceberam a presença da policia. Um dos bandidos foi alvejado e morreu na hora, assim que os policias perceberam que talvez a munição dos bandidos tivesse terminado já que eles não revidavam mais aos tiros. Jim ordenou que invadissem a casa, porem com cuidado pra não serem surpreendidos. Os dois sequestradores que ainda restavam tentaram fugir quando notaram que não havia mais saída pra eles só que foram presos e com isso a menina enfim foi resgatada. Como ela aparentava estar debilitada e fraca foi imediatamente levada para um hospital. Com um saldo bem positivo já que conseguiram encontrar e resgatar a garota sã e salva o mais rápido que o esperado e ainda prender os bandidos a operação feita por Jim, sua equipe e o agente David pôs fim ao caso do sequestro que já durava um mês. E por falar no agente David após a resolução do caso quando todos estavam na delegacia ainda falando sobre o fim caso ele ao se despedir já que teria que ir embora, pois não teria que fazer mais nada em Vegas teve a cara de pau, ou melhor, dizendo cinismo mesmo de ao se despedir se dirigir a Grissom dizendo que havia sido uma enorme satisfação trabalhar e conhece-lo e ainda foi mais longe na palhaçada lhe estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo com o maior descaramento como se fossem bons amigos e não tivessem brigado nem nada e isso diante de todos que se encontravam ali incluindo o xerife. O supervisor bancou o cínico assim como David estava fazendo, mas não totalmente. Grissom falou com o agente porem não aceitou o cumprimento que David lhe lançou o que deixou os que não sabiam da briga que houve mais cedo entre os dois homens sem entender nada. Assim que sua equipe e o agente David se foram, o xerife questionou Grissom sobre sua atitude de não cumprimentar o agente do FBI direito, o supervisor disse que não podia e mostrou sua mão machucada ao xerife que perguntou o que tinha sido aquilo e Grissom deu uma desculpa qualquer. Após a rápida conversa o supervisor se despediu do xerife e foi embora pra casa, pois não havia mais o que fazer ali já que o caso foi solucionado.

...

Ele fechou a porta de seu apartamento cansado e esgotado. Colocou as pasta que segurava na mesa de entrada assim como seu celular e suas chaves. Jogou o casaco que trazia nos braços sobre o sofá, abriu alguns botões de sua camisa e se encaminhou ao barzinho que possuía na sala de seu apartamento, sentou-se no banquinho que havia ali e se serviu de uma generosa dose de seu uísque favorito. Há semanas não bebia dele só que naquele momento precisava daquilo pra quem sabe tentar esquecer e apagar a loucura que quase cometeria. Mesmo com o caso do sequestro em andamento Grissom não deixou de lembrar-se do "quase" beijo que ia dando em Sara. Mas o que diabos passou em sua cabeça pra cogitar fazer aquilo? Insensatez? Só pode! Se Jim não entrasse e os interrompesse ele beijaria aquela que vivia lhe tirando do serio com seu jeito complicado, mas que ultimamente não vinha fazendo tanto isso.

Um misto de confusão lhe povoou a mente, porem uma coisa ele tinha quase certeza era que quando ela segurou sua mão e ele a olhou nos olhos algo o pegou. De uma forma estranha e esquisita era como se quando a olhasse aqueles olhos castanhos lhe chamassem, mas por quê? Porque aquilo? Porque que quando a olhava isso o atingia? Era a segunda vez que isso lhe acontecia e ele ficava atordoado. Tomou sua bebida em um só gole e se serviu de mais uma dose. Seu cão resolveu aparecer e sentou-se perto dele colocando sua cabeça na coxa de Grissom e pôs-se a encarar o dono.

_Ei amigão! – passou a mão sobre a cabeça do cão.

Grissom fitou seu fiel companheiro enquanto o acariciava e do nada resolveu se abrir, falar sobre o que havia acontecido com ele. Hank por ser um animal e não falar seria um ótimo ouvinte e além do mais não contaria nada do que seria dito ali a ninguém e muito menos o incomodaria com perguntas que talvez o supervisor nem soubesse responder. Uma conversa unilateral era o que Grissom queria e precisava naquele momento.

_ Eu ia cometendo uma loucura hoje Hank... Sem motivo algum ia beijando aquela maluca da Sara. – deu um gole em sua bebida e deu um suspiro. _Às vezes eu gostaria de me entender... De uns tempos pra cá parece que toda aquela raiva e antipatia que sentia por ela aos poucos está se esvaindo... E quando olho pra ela sinto que algo me chama. É algo estranho e sem explicação logica... Acho que estou ficando louco só pode. – deu um sorriso fraco e acabou de beber o resto do uísque que tinha em seu copo.

O supervisor ficou em silencio por um instante olhando fixo pra um ponto qualquer da sala que nem viu quando seu cão o deixou sozinho na sala. Saiu do transe que se encontrava quando ouviu a campainha tocar, estanhou um pouco porque não costumava receber visitas em sua casa desde que Susan morreu. Atendeu e era o entregador com um pacote pequeno, assinou o recibo de entrega e abriu a encomenda que chegou, um sorriso brincou em seus lábios ao ver o que era, ate que em fim aquilo havia chegado já estava quase ligando pra reclamar porque ainda não tinha recebido seu pedido. Rumou para seu quarto com aquele pacote nas mãos, o deixou em cima da cama e foi tomar um banho relaxante pra depois dormir.

...

_Sara aconteceu alguma coisa?

Any entrou no quarto de Sara e a encontrou sentada na cama com um livro nas mãos e um olhar longe como se estivesse pensando em algo e realmente estava. Pensava no que quase aconteceu entre ela e seu chefe.

_Não por quê?

Ela espantou-se com a voz de Any e a olhou.

_Porque você chegou estranha do trabalho e ainda por cima... – encostou-se no guarda-roupa perto da cama. _Está segurando o livro de cabeça pra baixo. – sorriu

Sara olhou para o livro em suas mãos e percebeu que realmente o segurava de forma errada. Sua atenção a leitura estava longe e bota longe nisso.

_Onde está a Liv? – desconversou

Any franziu a testa sem entender.

_Não se lembra que deixou ela ir brincar agora pouco na casa da Sylvia?- Sylvia era uma garotinha que morava ao lado da casa de Sara e que era uma coleguinha de Liv.

_ Ah é mesmo tinha esquecido. – deu um sorriso amarelo.

_Ih o que quê tá havendo com você hein Sara?

_Nada só esqueci não posso?

_Pode, mas aconteceu alguma coisa você não costuma esquecer. Vai fala o que houve?

_Não houve nada Any! – tentou focar sua atenção ao livro

_Fala serio Sara! Te conheço ha seis anos e não há seis dias. Sei quando não está bem como é o caso agora.

Sara bufou não tinha como esconder nada de Any.

_É chato quando alguém te conhece tão bem assim.

_Eu sei que é, mas vai conta o que tem?

A perita deixou o livro de lado e encarou Any por alguns instantes antes de lhe contar.

_ Acho que o Grissom ia me beijar hoje!

_Hein? – arregalou os olhos

_É, eu fui a sala dele tirar satisfações do porque dele ter ido falar com David sobre o que aquele idiota tinha me feito e

Ela falava rápido e Any a interrompeu porque não estava entendendo bulhufas de nada do que Sara dizia.

_Espera Sara! Rebobina tudo e começa devagar porque é muita informação e eu não estou entendendo nada. Quem é David e porque o Grissom foi falar com ele e você foi tirar satisfações com ele por ele ter ido falar com esse sujeito?

Sara devagar explicou tudo o que tinha ocorrido a Any que ouvia atentamente a perita falar. Any não deixou de ficar surpresa com o que Grissom fez e esboçou um sorriso quando Sara acabou de falar.

_Do que está rindo? – a olhava sem entender aquela atitude.

_Seu chefe, a quem você vive brigando te defendeu como se fosse mais que um chefe.

_ O que está insinuando?

_Nada, mas não é estranho?

_Estranho foi ele vir querer me beijar.

_E você o que fez?

_Eu?

_Não, eu Sara. É claro que é você!

_Bom eu... Eu... Não consegui fazer nada. – confessou. _Eu o via se aproximar de mim e não conseguia me mexer parecia ate que estava pregada ali no chão. – Any sorriu mais e provocou Sara.

_Hum... Ai ai... Você e o Grissom iam forma um belo casal já pensou nisso?

Sara a olhou incrédula.

_Você ficou doida. Eu e o Grissom? Não tem chance. Não sei o que me deu pra não ter me afastado ou dado um chega pra lá nele.

_Ah é?

_É. Nós dois não formamos casal nenhum. Pra mim ele é chato, ranzinza, grosso, mal educado, se bem que ultimamente ele ate que tem melhorado o azedume dele, mas não eu... Eu não o aguento. – aquilo saiu sem certeza e soou um tanto falso pra Any.

_Vou fingir que acredito!

_Não é pra fingir é pra acreditar mesmo. – retrucou Sara meio emburrada.

Any se desencostou do guarda-roupa balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e se encaminhou ate a porta, no entanto antes de sair se virou pra Sara e falou.

_Ah Sara, Cuidado! As maiores paixões nascem desse jeito. – ela piscou pra Sara e saiu sorrindo deixando uma Sara totalmente sem ação.


	36. Presente

Assim que Any se foi Sara ficou uns instantes pensando e se perguntando se havia algum sentido naquelas ultimas palavras proferidas pela jovem. Balançou a cabeça o que estava fazendo? Pra que ainda pensar e se perguntar sobre aquilo? Não tinha que fazer isso. Era obvio que a resposta era não. Porem mesmo dizendo não algo lá dentro dela lhe deixava na duvida com relação a esse não, lhe dando margens a possibilidade de talvez um sim que era claro que ela não admitia. Mas por que a duvida? Seria possível surgir algo entre ela e seu chefe?

Mesmo não querendo nesse tempo em que já convive com ele já conseguia vê-lo melhor a medida que ia o conhecendo mais. Podia afirmar agora que ele era diferente do que achava que fosse quando teve aquele primeiro encontro desastroso. Ele nesses meses lhe mostrou ser uma boa pessoa e aos poucos ela ia conseguindo ver isso. Tinha que admitir havia aprendido a compreendê-lo e às vezes conseguia se dar bem com ele, mas gostar? Era uma coisa que não sabia direito.

Um suspiro

Sem querer seus pensamentos voaram outra vez ao que aconteceu e o que quase ia acontecendo entre eles no turno que passou.

Um sorriso imperceptível

Ele havia lhe surpreendido o turno todo com suas atitudes que ela jamais esperou que ele tivesse para com ela. Foi tudo tão surreal que ela ainda custava a acreditar que tivesse acontecido. Primeiro ele veio lhe dizendo que se preocupava com ela o que a deixou sem ação. Depois veio a situação com David onde seu chefe foi tirar satisfações com o agente, mandou ele ficar longe dela e ainda o agrediu o que fez Sara se preocupar com Grissom ao pensar nas possíveis consequências que aquela agressão poderia lhe trazer caso David resolvesse leva-la a seus superiores e aos do supervisor. E por ultimo e o mais surpreendente de tudo foi ele se aproximar dela talvez com a intenção de beija-la... Se não fosse Jim chegar naquela hora ela teria mesmo deixado o limão azedo beija-la?

_Não!

Sara respondeu de súbito e em voz alta ao seu subconsciente que tinha lhe lançado àquela pergunta. Mas algo a perturbava naquilo que quase aconteceu.

_Porque que quando ele se aproximou de mim não consegui me afastar?

Massageou suas têmporas essa questão martelou sua cabeça o caminho todo em que vinha do trabalho pra casa e por mais que tentasse achar uma resposta pra essa pergunta não conseguia. Era algo que ela não entendia e isso tudo por algo que nem chegou a acontecer, imagina se tivesse acontecido de verdade como não estaria?

Cansada de tanto pensar e se questionar pelo ocorrido Sara deu um pulo da cama e foi ate a grande janela de vidro de seu quarto. Viu que estava uma tarde fresca e agradável. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e viu que ainda faltavam umas horas pra ir trabalhar o que lhe daria um tempo pra aproveitar aquela tarde do jeito que gostava de fazer, com suas corridas no parque. Adorava fazer isso era como um hobby, uma terapia que servia pra aliviar a tensão e espairecer sua mente. Fazia suas corridas pelo menos duas ou três vezes na semana. Como essa semana o trabalho a consumiu a ponto de não ter coragem de sair de tão cansada que acordava então ainda não tinha feito isso nem um dia. Achou que aquela tarde estava perfeita pra retomar sua terapia. Quem sabe com isso não conseguiria tirar um pouco o que havia acontecido e todas aquelas perguntas que lhe atormentavam da mente. Foi a seu guarda-roupa escolheu uma roupa apropriada e se dirigiu ao banheiro pra tomar um banho antes de ir.

...

Grissom se arrumava tinha conseguido dormir, porem não o tanto que estava acostumado. As lembranças do quase beijo entre ele e sua subordinada implicante veio em seus sonhos o fazendo despertar mais cedo e completamente atordoado já que no sonho eles não eram interrompidos e se beijavam de verdade. Com isso ele nem se quisesse conseguiria dormir. Aquilo não saia de sua cabeça.

Acabou de se arrumar, pegou suas chaves, seu celular e o pequeno pacote que havia chegado a sua casa horas antes e saiu mais cedo para o lab, pois tinha alguns papeis pra arrumar em sua sala.

Enquanto ele chegava ao lab Sara voltava de sua corrida, nada melhor que fazer sua terapia pra entreter a mente só que hoje ela não funcionou muito. Durante boa parte do tempo em que se fazia sua corrida não deixava de pensar em seu chefe se aproximando dela pra beija-la. Engraçado precisou apenas uma coisa que nem se concretizou pra desencadear nela um emaranhado de duvidas e incertezas.

Sara chegou em casa e foi direto a cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que ela entrava no cômodo pra beber agua Any também adentrava pela porta dos fundos que dava para o quintal e trazia consigo alguns lençóis que tinha lavado e que já estavam secos.

_Ei! Como foi a corrida? – perguntou enquanto Sara abria o armário pra pegar um copo pra se servir de agua.

_Foi ótima! – bebeu sua agua de uma vez sem parar assim que acabou falou de novo. _E a Liv já foi busca-la na casa da coleguinha dela?

_Nem foi preciso uns minutos depois que você saiu à mãe da Sylvia veio trazê-la.

_E onde ela está?

_No quarto dela.

_Vou lá ver o que a minha coisinha está aprontando lá no quarto dela. – deixou o copo em cima da pia.

Sara subiu ate o quarto da filha e ficou um tempo com ela. Depois foi tomar banho e quando deu a hora saiu para ir trabalhar. Chegou ao lab e quase todos já estavam lá apenas Warrick que faltava, mas minutos depois o moreno também chegou. Em seguida dele chegou Grissom pra distribuir os casos, assim que ele entrou na sala ele e Sara se olharam e foi inevitável não se lembrar de novo do ocorrido. Ficaram se fitando por segundos ate que seus olhares se desviarem um do outro. Mesmo não tendo se beijado eles se sentiam desconfortáveis em se olharem por muito tempo por isso depois dessa troca de olhares cada um evitou olhar para o outro.

Com dois casos naquele turno o supervisor dividiu a equipe em dois grupos sendo que ele não ficaria em nenhum caso então ficariam Nick e Warrick em um caso e Sara Cath e Greg em outro. Questionado por Catherine porque ele não iria a campo ele disse que tinha alguns relatórios pendentes pra revisar e outros pra arrumar depois disso o supervisor e a equipe seguiram pra fazerem sues serviços.

O turno ia passando e em sua sala Grissom enquanto lia aqueles relatórios pensava e ensaiava fazer um pedido de desculpas a Sara por sua atitude impensada. Decidiu que lhe pediria isso no fim do turno quando fosse lhe entregar o que tinha comprado a Lívia pra que ela entregasse a menina por ele.

...

Fim do turno...

Parada em frente à porta da sala de seu supervisor Sara hesitava em entrar ali e nem sabia por que, quer dizer sabia sim. Porem não havia outra saída tinha que fazer isso. Quem manda apostar com Greg quem era o assassino do caso deles? Acabou perdendo e agora sobrou pra ela entregar os relatórios dela e de seu amigo justo hoje que não queira fazer isso. Mas paciência aposta é aposta então tinha que pagar por sua derrota. Respirou fundo bateu na porta e quando o ouviu autorizar que entrasse fez isso.

_Vim entregar o meu relatório e o do Greg. – estendeu a pasta com os papeis pra ele.

Grissom estranhou aquilo Greg sempre entregava seus relatórios ele mesmo.

_Por que ele mesmo não veio entregar isso? – pegou os papeis da mão dela.

Sara cruzou os braços e nada satisfeita contou a ele o porquê daquilo.

_Porque nós fizemos uma aposta e como eu perdi tive que trazer o dele. – ela tinha uma cara amarrada ao dizer aquilo detestava perder por isso sua insatisfação.

Ele riu da cara que ela fez ao falar.

_Que foi? – o percebeu rindo

_Nada não! – ele pensou em dizer que ela ficava engraçada com aquela cara amarrada, mas resolveu não dizer.

_Já fiz o que tinha que fazer então vou voltar pra sala de descanso e esperar ir nos dispensar. – ela já ia se virar quando ele pediu.

_Não espera!

Sara o olhou. Grissom achou aquela à oportunidade perfeita pra conversarem e pra poder entregar o presente de Liv.

_Queria falar uns minutos com você.

Sara tinha quase certeza que sobre o que ele queria falar, mas mesmo assim perguntou.

_Sobre?

_Aquilo que quase ia acontecendo entre a gente. Olha eu não sei o que me deu não quero que pense que

_Grissom, Grissom – ela o interrompeu. _Vamos deixar isso quieto. E tentar esquecer que aquilo quase aconteceu.

Isso que ela disse podia soar um tanto frio, mas Sara estava confusa demais com a forma como aquilo havia lhe afetado e lhe deixado que talvez tentar esquecer fosse a melhor solução pra parar aquela confusão toda, só que é difícil esquecer de algo que parece ter impregnado na cabeça.

_Vai ser difícil esquecer!– murmurou o supervisor.

_O que disse?

_Nada demais. Você tem razão vamos tentar esquecer o que quase aconteceu.

Sem conseguir entender Grissom sentiu um pequeno desconforto dentro de si ao concordar com aquilo.

_Bem era só isso?

_Não

Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi ate a estante de sua sala e pegou uma sacola colorida e cheia de desenho de bichinhos sendo seguido por um par de olhos castanhos que não estava entendendo nada. Depois voltou ficando bem de frente para Sara.

_Gostaria que entregasse isso a sua filha. - estendeu a ela o que havia pegado. Era algo inexplicável como aquela garotinha havia lhe conquistado tanto que se pegava comprando presentes a ela. Sem que percebesse ou ao menos imaginasse ela pouco a pouco já estava se tornando especial pra ele.

Ela franziu a testa agora que não entendia nada mesmo.

_Pra minha filha?

_Isso mesmo. Espero que não se importe de eu ter comprado esse presente pra ela.

_O que é isso? – pegou a sacola da mão dele.

_É uma coleção de minilivros pra crianças da idade dela.

Navegando na internet em busca de novos livros para a sua vasta coleção o supervisor encontrou um relançamento de uma coleção de minilivros sobre animais de todas as espécies com uma linguagem de fácil entendimento para crianças, além dos livrinhos vinha junto um CD-ROM interativo e uma cartela de adesivos coloridos com os diversos bichinhos dos livros. De imediato se lembrou de Liv e não pensou duas vezes em compra-lo pra dar de presente à menina.

_Vi em um site e me lembrei dela. Reparei que o quanto ela que gosta de animais então achei esses livrinhos ótimos. Além do mais, livros são sempre uteis ainda mais na idade dela que esta começando a aprender.

Ela sorriu ao imaginar a festa que Liv faria ao ver aquilo. Não deixou de ficar surpresa com o gesto dele de se lembrar de sua filha. Pelo visto ele gostava de verdade de sua pequena pra fazer tal coisa.

_Puxa obrigada!

_Não precisa agradecer. Faço porque gosto dela. – confessou sem jeito.

Sara pensou um pouco no que estava prestes a fazer. Não era justo ela entregar aquilo então...

_Toma! – estendeu de volta a sacola pra ele que não entendeu nada.

_Por quê? - Ele pegou da mão dela já achando que ela não estivesse aceitando aquilo só que pra surpresa dele ela completou.

_Você quem deve entregar já que foi você quem comprou.

Ele arregalou os olhos estava aparvalhado com atitude dela e ela quase riu dele.

_Tem certeza? –parecia não acreditar que ela estivesse fazendo aquilo.

_Absoluta além do mais tenho certeza que a Liv vai gostar de te ver de novo. Vire e mexe ela me pergunta sobre Gil. – Grissom ao ouvir isso sorriu.

_Ok então daqui a pouco eu passo na sua casa pra entregar a ela isso.

_Não passar antes de vir para o lab é porque ela vai sair só de tardinha da escola porque vai ter um monte de atividades pra todas as crianças da escola então ela só vai chegar de tarde.

_Tudo bem então.

Eles ficaram em silencio se olhando ate que ela resolveu falar.

_Bom ainda quer me falar mais alguma coisa?

_Não acho que era só isso mesmo.

_Ok então. Vou indo.

_Não espera será que pode avisar aos outros que já estão dispensados?

_Claro! Ate mais tarde.

_Ate!


	37. Visita

À tarde mais cedo que o esperado Grissom tocava a campainhada casa de Sara. Ainda custava a crer que ela tivesse dito a ele que fosse a sua casa entregar pessoalmente o que tinha comprado de presente a Liv. Às vezes ela o confundia de verdade com certas atitudes que ele nem imaginava que ela fosse capaz de ter para com ele. Ela é uma caixinha de surpresas que sem querer querendo com suas surpresas começava a despertar algo inexplicável nele.

A porta foi aberta por Sara os dois se cumprimentaram meio sem jeito por quê? Resquício ainda do quase ocorrido mesmo não querendo aquilo ficou e não saia da cabeça. Por segundos eles ficaram se fitando ate que ela o convidou a entrar. Ele assim fez com passos vacilantes entrou sob o olhar atento dela, Liv que estava na sala quando o viu deu um pulo do sofá e correu ate o supervisoro lhe surpreendendo com um abraço. Sara viu que era nítido carinho que sua filha tinha por Grissom a menina gostava dele e ele dela como o próprio havia lhe confidenciado mais cedo em sua sala. Era meio incompreensivo pra ela que sua filha tenha se apegado tanto a ele. Como era possível isso? Talvez isso sejam coisas que acontecem e que não tem explicação por mais difícil que sejade acreditar. Elas só acontecem e pronto.

Desde o passeio que a menina não via seu "amigo Gil" e agora ele estava ali pra alegria dela que vivia perguntando pra mãesobre ele.

_Oi princesa! – falou após se desfazerem do abraço

_Oi Gil! – ela sorria deixando a mostra seus dentes miúdos.

_Tudo bem?

_Hãham

Um pouco afastada dos dois Sara os observava conversando não queria interrompe-los Liv ate se esqueceu do filme que assistia e nem dava mais atenção a tv. Sara viu os olhos da filha brilharem assim que Grissom lhe deu o que havia trazido de presente ,Liv ficou encantada com todos aqueles livrinhos e os adesivos então? Adorou tudo e veio toda sorridente lhe mostra.

_Olha mamãe o que o Gil me trouxe!

_É lindo filha!

O telefone da casa tocou e ela pediu licença a ele e disse que ia atender na cozinha deixando os dois sozinhos na sala conversando. Liv como sempre falava e falava fazendo com que Grissom só risse do seu jeito falante. Enquanto folheava as páginas coloridas do livro ela perguntava sobre os animais a ele que lhe respondia com uma paciência que só aquela menina conseguia o fazer ter.

Alguns segundo depois que Sara saiu Any que tinha ido ao mercado comprar algumas coisas chegou e ficou um tanto surpresa com a presença de Grissom ali.

_ Grissom? – disse entrando na sala.

Ele sorriu tímido, levantou-se do sofá e a cumprimentou.

_Olá!

_Oi...Nossa que surpresa você aqui!

_Pois é! Vim trazer um presente pra essa mocinha aqui. – tocou a cabeça de Liv que sorriu.

_Ah é? Deixe-me ver Liv?

A menina ficou de pé no sofá e mostrou a baba o que Grissom lhe deu.

_Não é bonito Any?

_É sim meu amor, é lindo!

_Tem um montão de bichinhos e o Gil disse que tem o Ted aqui também.

_É mesmo?

_Hãham

_Quando eu disse isso ela quis que eu mostrasse logo onde ele estava. – os dois sorriram

_ Depois vou querer que me mostre tá bom Liv?

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá de novo.

_E a Sara onde ela está? – Any perguntou a Grissom

_Foi pra cozinha atender uma ligação.

Liv chamou o supervisor pra se sentar ao seu lado pra lhe perguntar sobre um bicho que não conhecia e que tinha no livro. Any então resolveu deixar os dois e foi atrás de Sara a encontrou falando ainda ao telefone.

_Ok Peter!... Amanha umas dez horas da manha eu passo ai certo?... Obrigada!... Pra você também tchau! – ela encerrou a ligação.

_Seu carro já ficou pronto? – colocou as compras na mesa.

_ Sim! Amanha eu o pego na oficina. Não aguentava mais ir de taxi.

_Hum...– disse displicente e depois começou a olhar Sara que percebendo aquele olhar dela perguntou.

_O que foi? Porque está me olhando assim?

_Mal acreditei quando vi a visita que está lá na sala com a Liv. Pelo visto as coisas estão progredindo entre vocês. – não escondeu um pequeno sorriso ao perguntar isso.

_O que está querendo insinuar? – com esse sorriso

_Foi você quem o chamou? – ignorou a pergunta de Sara

Sara cruzou os braços e ficou olhando pra Any porque ela tinha que ser assim? Talvez conviver com Sara a tenha feito ficar assim.

_Não exatamente. – respondeu. _Ele me pediu que entregasse um presente que comprou pra Liv só que achei que ele quem tinha que entregar isso a ela então disse pra ele vir. Além do mais fiz isso porque Liv vive me perguntando dele então achei uma boa ideia deixa-lo vir aqui pra ela o ver. – ela se encaminhou ate a porta da cozinha que dava pra sala.

_Sei...

De onde estava Sara podia ver os dois rindo enquanto viam os livros que Grissom havia trazido. Liv parecia bem alegre com a presença dele ali, era clara a grande afeição entre os dois.

_Eles parecem se dar muito bem não acha? – Any perguntou a Sara. Ela havia ido ate onde Sara estava e parado ao seu lado e dali as duas os observavam.

_É. – ela sorriu ao responder. _Sabe o que ele me disse hoje?... Que gosta dela.

_Disso eu não duvido mesmo. Basta olhar pra ele pra perceber isso. E a Liv também gosta dele.

_Engraçado como ela se afeiçoou a ele tão rápido.

_E ele a ela.

_Também

...

Conversa vai, conversa vem às horas foram passando e pra Grissom elas simplesmente voaram. À tarde que ficou ali fora bem agradável se pudesse ficaria mais , porem ele precisava ir daqui a pouco começava o turno pra ele e pra Sara.

_Bem – olhou em seu relógio. _ Já tenho que ir.

Assim que disse que já iria Liv fez um bico que ele não deixou de reconhecer como sendo idêntico ao que Sara fazia quando ele a perturbava.

_Por quê? – Liv perguntou pra ele.

_Porque daqui a pouco tenho, ou melhor, temos sua mãe e eu que trabalhar não é Sara? – olhou pra perita

_Exatamente! Bem lembrado. – os dois se levantaram do sofá.

Uma mente brilhante que observava os dois teve uma ideia e em questão de segundos a pôs em pratica antes que fosse tarde demais.

_Grissom você está com muita pressa pra ir? – Any perguntou ao supervisor assim que ele se levantou.

Grissom nem teve tempo pra responder já que Sara apressou-se em questionar Any o porquê dela querer saber isso e a jovem respondeu.

_ É que como você ainda está sem seu carro eu pensei se ele não estiver com muita pressa podia te esperar pra vocês irem juntos já que vão para o mesmo lugar não é? Mas isso é claro se não for te iatrapalhar Grissom. – ela dizia aquilo como se fosse à coisa mais natural.

Sara pensou ter alucinado aquilo. Não! Ela não tinha feito aquilo. A perita não estava acreditando que Any tivesse praticamente lhe empurrado pra ir com Grissom. O que ela pensa que está fazendo? Como pode ter a cara de pau de fazer isso?

Depois que Any acabou de falar aquele disparate Sara lhe lançou um olhar reprovador que fuzilava a jovem pelo que acabara de fazer. Any pouco se importou com aquilo, pois sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Sua patroa e amiga podia falar brigar e fazer o que quisesse depois com ela que Any não estava nem aí já tinha feito o que queria mesmo. E tinha mais depois de juntar alguns acontecimentos, o que Sara contou sobre o quase beijo, ver o jeito como Grissom tinha com Lívia e lembrar-se do que Sara lhe disse uns meses atrás quando ela lhe perguntou que tipo de cara que ela queria.

_Alguém que me aceite com esse meu humor insuportável e instável, e que aceite e conquiste a Liv.

Pronto!

Any teve certeza. A personificação daquela resposta estava ali bem diante dos olhos de Sara só bastava ela abri-los bem e parar de implicar com ele pra se dar conta disso. Mas se ela não se der conta Any fará. Tinha se decidido, seria o cupido daquela historia, se bem que de certa forma já era, só que agora ia ser de verdade. Daria um jeito de juntar Sara com o supervisor bonitão, ah se ia mesmo que custasse um pouco. Só que o que ela não sabia é que não seria preciso muito esforço pra isso.

Passado uns segundos que Any acabou de falar Grissom que estava calado e tinha sido pego de surpresa assim como Sara pelo que foi dito por Any resolveu falar.

_Bom a mim não atrapalha nada. Se quiser posso te esperar e te dar carona Sara.

Ela se surpreendeu com a resposta dele e ele também por ter tido coragem sabe-se lá de onde de ter dito aquilo tão naturalmente.

Totalmente sem jeito ela respondeu.

_Não precisa Grissom. Any é uma inconveniente não devia ter feito isso– falou olhando pra loira que estava sentada no sofá com Liv em seu colo. _ Posso muito bem ir de taxi como tenho feito esses dias. Além disso, com certeza deve ter relatórios pra revisar antes do turno começar então não tem necessidade que fique me esperando pra me dar carona alguma.

Ele insistiu. O que tinha lhe dado pra fazer isso?

_Relatórios eu tenho mesmo, mas posso revisa-los durante o turno sem problemas sendo assim posso muito bem te esperar e te dar a carona.

_E enquanto ele te espera fica mais um pouco com a Liv não é querida? – Any completou.

"Você me paga depois pode ter certeza Any!"

_É mamãe vai!

Ah não aquilo era complô só pode! Duas contra uma era covardia. Pelo visto ela não tinha mais saída a não ser aceitar a carona de Grissom que ANY fez o favor de lhe arranjar.

_Tudo bem eu vou aceitar.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando com o que ela disse.

_Vou subir e me arrumar. Any você sobe comigo deixa a Liv com o Grissom que eu preciso te falar uma coisa. Vem!

_Já posso ate imaginar sobre o que é! – murmurou já se levantando.

As duas subiram ate o quarto de Sara quando chegaram lá à perita foi logo falando.

_Posso saber por que raio fez aquilo? Você praticamente me jogou pra ir com o Grissom.

_Eu não te joguei só dei um... Como eu posso dizer... Um, uma ajuda isso!

_Ajuda?

_É! O quê que tem ir com ele? Vocês trabalham juntos não ia custar nada ele te levar ia?

Sara bufou.

_Olha, sinceramente, sabe qual é a minha vontade? É de te estrangular agora mesmo pelo que fez. – estreitou os olhos bem na moça a sua frente.

_Então perca essa vontade porque se fizer isso quem vai cuidar da Liv? –sorriu descaradamente.

_Chega! Vou tomar meu banho antes que cometa um homicídio aqui no meu quarto. – foi para o banheiro que havia em seu quarto deixando Any ali rindo sozinha.

...

_Grissom eu não sei o que deu naquela desmiolada pra fazer aquilo. Ela praticamente me empurrou e fez com que você me trouxesse. Desculpa!

Ele riu dela.

_Não tem que se desculpar, foi engraçado. O que ela fez.

_Foi é inconveniente isso sim. Ela me paga por isso! – resmungou a ultima parte.

Alguns minutos eles chegaram ao laboratório.

_Valeu de novo pela carona. – falou antes descer.

_Sem problemas!

Os dois desceram e entraram no lab já lá dentro cada qual foi para uma parte. Ela pra sala onde os CSI'S ficavam esperando pelo supervisor e ele foi buscar os casos da noite.

...

Mesmo tendo acertado que o melhor era esquecer o "quase beijo" nenhum dos dois conseguia isso. Vire e mexe a lembrança vinha. Os dias iam passando e a proximidade entre eles ia fazendo as coisas começarem mudar de verdade. As respostas atravessadas, o desentendimento e os sorrisos irônicos iam dando lugar ao entendimento, aos sorrisos sinceros e a olhares diferentes. Cada vez mais iam se compreendendo e isso já era notado pelo resto da equipe.

_Vocês já perceberam que a nossa dupla brigona parece que começou a se entender? – Greg comentou com os outros assim que viu Grissom e Sara passarem pelo corredor falando normalmente sobre algo enquanto seguravam um papel.

_ Eu acho que já estava mais do que na hora disso acontecer porque ninguém merece aquele clima de guerra deles. – Nick falou enquanto tomava um gole de café.

_Concordo com o Nick. – foi à vez de Warrick falar.

_ Mas que eram engraçadas aquelas brigas eram. Vocês não concordam?

_Ah isso era! Mas às vezes elas passavam um pouco do limite.

_Se passavam! – riram os três.

Enquanto os três falavam uma certa loira estava quieta só ouvindo aquilo.

_Cath você foi à única que não disse nada sobre a dupla explosiva. O que acha?

_ O que eu acho é melhor ficar comigo. – se levantou e saiu deixando os três homens confusos com sua resposta.

O que ela achava e esperava estar certa?

É que talvez as coisas estivessem começando a mudar de verdade para aqueles dois!


	38. Confuso

Concentrado lendo um artigo de uma conceituada revista forense Grissom se assustou quando ouviu uma batida na porta de sua sala. Disse um "entre" e a pessoa que entrou foi Sara. Era curioso, mas nessas ultimas semanas em que tiveram uma proximidade bem grande e por conta disso começaram a se entender de verdade ele nas oportunidades em que a via começou a sentir algo indecifrável e diferente, e que lhe fazia bem dentro de si. Só que isso que sentia lhe intrigava por ser exatamente do jeito que era **indecifrável e diferente. **

Sara se aproximou da mesa dele e lhe estendeu uma pasta.

_Meu relatório! – disse simplesmente

Ele pegou o papel de sua mão.

_Quem era o culpado? – perguntou pra puxar assunto já que ela não disse mais nada.

Cansada e doida pra ir embora Sara pensou em dizer que era só ele ler o relatório que saberia, mas isso seria grosseria demais de sua parte então tratou de responder da forma que era certa sem grosserias.

_O marido

_Crime passional?

_Sim... Ele descobriu que a mulher

Ela parou de falar de repente e depois levou uma mão à testa havia sentido um mal estar do nada.

_Tá tudo bem?

A expressão de quem não estava passando bem foi percebida por ele.

Só após alguns segundos ela lhe respondeu um sim porem aquela resposta não era verdadeira ela não estava se sentindo nada bem só que não queria dizer a ele. Respirou fundo voltou a olha-lo e devagar retomou o que falava.

_Como eu ia dizendo... Ele descobriu que a mulher o traia com outro muito mais novo que ele e pra

De novo ela parou de falar por conta do mal estar que estava sentindo. Só que dessa vez o que sentiu foi mais forte e fez sua vista se escurecer totalmente que Sara teve que se apoiar no encosto da cadeira pra não cair no chão.

Grissom percebendo o que aconteceu na mesma hora se levantou indo socorrê-la.

_Ei você não está bem. Vem sente-se aqui!

Ele a ajudou a se sentar na cadeira em que havia se apoiado.

_O que tem? – falou se agachando a sua frente e segurando uma de suas mãos que por sinal estava fria.

_Não sei. De repente senti um mal estar e minha vista escureceu. Deve ter sido minha pressão que baixou. – ela dizia de olhos fechados

_Tem problemas de pressão?

_Não que eu saiba!

Sara não disse mais nada e o supervisor ouviu quando ela deu dar suspiro alto e depois levou sua outra mão que estava livre ate a testa. Ela estava visivelmente mal sua mão e sua expressão denunciavam isso.

_Quer que eu pegue algo tipo uma agua um suco ou qualquer outra coisa?

_Não, não é necessário já está passando. Só preciso de mais uns segundos pra conseguir me recuperar por completo pra poder me levantar sem passar mal de novo.

_Tudo bem! – sua mão continuava segura na dela.

Enquanto Sara permanecia de olhos fechados tentando se recuperar Grissom a fitava. Seus olhos passeavam admirando seu rosto delicado, tinha que reconhecer ela era uma mulher muito bonita mesmo com aquele gênio quase insuportável. Continuou olhando-a por mais alguns segundo ate que ela abriu seus olhos e se deparou com ele ali agachado a sua frente lhe olhando de uma forma doce, mas que não escondia um quê de preocupação.

_Melhorou? – conseguiu perguntar depois de ficarem se fitando em silencio por um tempo.

_Sim! – balançou a cabeça enquanto respondia

_Mesmo? – quis se certificar e ter certeza

_Sim – ela repetiu com firmeza a resposta que já havia dado anteriormente

Grissom se tranquilizou com a resposta dela. Tinha ficado realmente preocupado e acabou deixando isso escapar quando confessou sem querer a ela que no mesmo instante que ouviu isso ficou sem graça. Os dois se calaram por um breve momento ate que ela não resistiu e quebrou aquele silencio ao lhe fazer uma pergunta.

_Grissom porque se preocupa comigo?

Ele pensou um pouco pra depois dizer meio sem jeito.

_Gostaria de saber te responder isso com exatidão, mas não sei. A única coisa que sei é só que me preocupo de verdade com você!

Silencio.

Os olhos de ambos se fixaram um no outro. Depois os olhos se fixaram nos lábios. Uma vontade de senti-los colados um no outro e de saber qual seria o gosto deles os tomou tão forte e subitamente que sem pensar em nada a não ser naquela vontade, eles foram se aproximando lentamente ate que seus rosto estavam bem colados que era possível sentir a respiração um do outro.

**Seus olhos nos meus**

**Sua respiração na minha**

**E por fim**

**Seus lábios nos meus**

Logo os lábios se juntaram em um beijo que de primeira não passava deum toque de lábios macios. Depois ele foi ganhando forma quando suas bocas se abriram pra que suas línguas se encontrassem.

Foi intenso!

Explosivo!

E também magico e romântico!

O beijo era bom e diferente de qualquer outro que eles já tivessem trocado com outras pessoas com que se relacionaram. Ele a ouviu soltar um gemido e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo e sem interromper aquele momento Grissom devagar foi se levantando e trazendo Sara consigo ate que ficaram de pé ainda aos beijos. As mãos dela foram parar em seu rosto barbudo enquanto as deles se postaram em sua cintura fina. O gosto dos lábios que um sentia do outro era maravilhoso uma mistura de chocolate e morango, delicioso. Esplendido. Fora do comum. E Com isso eles não conseguiam se separar de forma alguma pra parar aquele beijo.

Os segundo iam passando e cada vez mais eles iam se entregavam mais e mais aquele momento que acontecia entre eles. Seus corações já batiam descompassados e acelerados feito um trem sem freio. Mais um pouco e eles chegariam as porta do paraíso apenas com aquele beijo. Grissom a trouxe mais junto a seu corpo e suas mãos foram subindo pelas costas dela ele já estava se perdendo naquele beijo quando ouviu uma voz ao longe chama-lo, não ligou. Depois a voz foi ficando mais perto e mais perto ate que ele ouviu um grito.

_GRISSOM!

Abriu os olhos assustado e pode ver bem a sua frente uma loira já irritada.

_Catherine?!

_Não Madonna! – disse irônica

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto e esfregou seus olhos pra ter certeza de que sua amiga estava ali e realmente ela estava. Então tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho? Mas parecia tão real. Como pode? Ele encarou sua amiga confuso.

_Já estava quase te jogando essa jarra de agua. Estava te chamando desde que tempo, mas você não acordava de jeito nenhum. Toma, vim trazer os meus relatórios e os da Sara.

A menção do nome da morena fez com que ele se lembrasse do que pensou que estava de verdade acontecendo.

_Ela já foi porque não estava se sentindo muito bem. Então me pediu pra te entregar.

Catherine percebeu que ele parecia aéreo e confuso.

_Grissom ainda está dormindo?

_Não. – disse serio

_Bom então vou indo os rapazes também já foram. Também devia ir pra descansar melhor aqui não é lugar pra ficar dormindo. Tchau!

Ela se foi o deixando ainda perdido e completamente confuso.

...

Deitado em sua cama ele não conseguia entender o que fora aquilo. Em momento algum imaginou que fosse um sonho. O que sentiu foi tão forte que o fez acreditar que realmente aquilo estava acontecendo. De certa forma se sentiu frustrado por ver que aquilo não era real.

Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Susan lhe veio à mente e depois ela se transformou na de Sara.

Duas mulheres, Susan e Sara, dois "S" em sua vida sendo que ele podia jurar que a primeira já não mexiam mais tanto com ele quanto a segunda começava a mexer.

Senhor! O estava acontecendo? Sentia-se confuso quanto aos sentimentos dentro de si.

Era conflitante demais, confuso demais e intenso demais.

As coisas pareciam se embaralhar era um emaranhado de sentimentos tão controversos que estavam o deixando louco.

Como faria para encara-la depois daquele sonho tão intenso?

Abriu os olhos fitando o teto.

_Porque essa mulher está mexendo tanto comigo? Ela não sai da minha cabeça ate sonhar com ela eu sonho.

Aquilo o perturbava de tal forma que lhe dava certo medo de descobrir a resposta para aquela pergunta que acabou de se fazer.


	39. Incomodada e conversa tensa

Depois do sonho que teve Grissom passou a evitar ter tanto contato com Sara, pois sempre que isso acontecia aquele sonho vinha a sua cabeça lhe deixando totalmente sem rumo. O supervisor apenas falava o necessário com ela e evitava encará-la quando falava porque tinha medo deque se fizesse isso acabasse se perdendo e não resistindo, fazendo assim com que aquele sonho que vinha lhe tirando o sono e o juízo nos últimos dias se tornasse a mais pura realidade.

"Eu queria ter um pouco mais de coragem pra tentar descobrir e enfrentar o que acontece dentro de mim, mas o medo me priva disso!"

...

Olhando da janela de seu quarto a chuva fina que começava a cair naquela tarde Sara se questionava sobre o que devia estar acontecendo com seu chefe que há uma semana vinha se portando de uma maneira estranha com ela. A perita tinha certeza de que o problema que ele tinha era com ela porque com os outros ele não estava sendo assim só com ela que ele agia diferente. Ela sentia que ele a evitava, se falava com ela era apenas sobre o trabalho nem perguntar por Liv como ele costumava fazer de vez enquando não fez em nenhum desses dias e o mais estranho ainda nem lhe olhava na cara, esse comportamento dele estava lhe deixando incomodada e não sabia por quê. Aquilo tudo estava esquisito pra ela porque eles estavam ate se dando bem aí de uma hora pra outra ele mudou de tal forma que ela não entendeu foi é nada. Podia muito bem deixar aquela situação pra lá e nem ligar afinal pouco lhe importava se ele falava ou não com ela, porem não conseguia deixar isso pra lá aquele "gelo" dele estava lhe incomodando demais parecia ate que ele tinha voltado a ser com ela aquele Grissom de antes que vivia lhe evitando a todo custo assim como ela o evitava também. Buscou em suas lembranças mais recentes algo que tenha feito e que justificasse aquele tratamento que estava recebendo só que não se lembrou de nada relevante apenas de tê-lo chamado de limão azedo como costumava fazer,mas isso foi só uma vez e na ocasião ele ate riu disso então aquilo era o motivo. Pois então o que seria? O que ela tinha feito a ele?

Por mais que buscasse respostas não as encontrava e ainda por cima tinha que conviver com uma estranha sensação que não lhe deixava em paz só por está sendo tratada daquele jeito por ele. O que era aquilo afinal? Orgulho ferido por está sendo ignorada por seu chefe? Claro que não onde já se viu!Pouco lhe importava se ele a ignorava ou não só não queria ficar recebendo um tratamento que tinha certeza que não merecia porque não havia feito nada de errado.

Uma batida na porta à fez sair de seus devaneios. Era Any dizendo que tinha acabado de fazer um café e perguntou se ela não queria. Sara respondeu que sim então as duas desceram pra cozinha.

Aproveitando que Lívia estava dormindo Any resolveu usar do nome da menina pra fazer uma de suas armações. Enquanto se servia de café ela começou a falar.

_Sara, a Liv me falou ontem que gostaria de ver o Grissom de novo já que faz um tempo desde que ele veio aqui que ela não o vê. Bem que você podia dizer pra ele vir aqui de novo não é?

A morena nem respondeu estava com o pensamento longe que sequer tinha ouvido o que Any havia dito. A jovem percebendo isso a cutucou de leve chamando assim a atenção de Sara que a olhou no mesmo instante.

_O que foi? – perguntou assim que olhou pra Any

_Sara está com algum problema? – ela tinha um olhar distante quando olhou pra Any por isso a loira perguntou a ela.

_Não.

Essa resposta não convenceu muito Any. Tava na cara que ela tinha algo.

_Desculpa, mas não acredito. Sei que tem algum problema, você está muito quieta e pensativa. O que foi? Não quer me contar talvez eu possa te ajudar.

_Não tenho problema algum Any!

_É claro que tem Sara.

_Any me deixa em paz ok? – disse sendo um pouco ríspida.

Com isso Any teve certeza que tinha algo de errado com Sara e resolveu não insistir mais uma hora ou outra ela ia acabar dizendo sempre era sim. Só que não deixou de ficar um pouco sentida com aquela resposta de Sara.

_Ok, não está mais aqui quem perguntou.

Ela se levantou indo ate a pia pra lavar sua xícara. Sara percebeu que tinha ríspida demais e se sentiu mal por ter agido assim com Any então resolveu pedir desculpas a ela.

_Any, desculpa, não devia ter falado assim com você.

_Tá tudo bem. – disse de costas pra Sara. _Eu fiquei preocupada e por isso perguntei, porque queira saber pra quem sabe poder te ajudar só isso.

_Eu sei, não duvido disso... Serio! Desculpe-me de verdade.

_Tá bom! – disse se virando pra Sara. _Vou acordar a Liv já está na hora do lanche dela.

Any enxugou as mãos e depois foi em direção a porta, porem antes que ela se fosse Sara falou de uma só vez qual era o problema.

_O problema é aquele limão azedo do Grissom!

Any parou no meio do caminho voltou e sentou-se em frente a Sara.

_Qual é o problema com o Grissom? Vocês brigaram de novo?

_Não, ele... Ele... – ela buscava palavras pra completar sua frase.

_Ele o que Sara?

_Ele anda estranho comigo.

_ E isso tá te incomodando?

_Não devia, mas está. Eu não fiz nada a ele pra que me trate da forma como vem me tratando Any.

_Tem certeza Sara?

_Absoluta! Nós ate estávamos nos dando muito bem aí ele passou a me evitar, mal fala comigo e nem me olha... Não sei qual é problema dele.

_Fala com ele ora pra saber.

_Eu não! Ele mal fala comigo pra que vou falar com ele?

_Ai Senhor! – Any bufou e revirou os olhos. _Sara se não for falar com o Grissom como vai saber por que ele tá te tratando assim? A não ser que você seja telepata e eu não saiba é isso?– diz com certa ironia

A morena a encarou com os olhos quase fechados não gostando nada daquela ironia da amiga. Como ela não disse nada Any prosseguiu.

_Serio Sara, fala com ele e tira essa situação a limpo ou vai deixar ele continuar te tratando do jeito que está se você não fez nada pra isso?

Com essas palavras Any deu uma cutucada que surtiram efeito em Sara.

_Tudo bem! Você me convenceu. No final do turno eu vou falar com o Grissom e perguntar qual é o problema dele comigo se não fiz nada a ele. E ele vai ter que me dizer! – disse firme.

_É, mas pergunta com jeito!

Jeito era o que ela menos tinha quando se tratava de seu chefe.

...

O turno começou um pouco mais cedo que o normal. Assim que chegou ao lab Grissom foi avisado por Judy que era pra ele passar na sala de Ecklei por que ele queria falar com o supervisor e também pra pegar os casos daquele inicio de noite. Grissom foi a sua sala deixar sua pasta e de lá foi à sala de Ecklei nada contente. Chegou à sala de Ecklei e ele lhe entregou os casos e lhe informou que havia um caso que era em uma cidade vizinha. E por ordens do xerife o supervisor é que iria investiga-lo. Na sua ausência naquele turno Conrad disse que Catherine faria às vezes de supervisora no lugar dele.

Pensando em irritar e provocar o supervisor ele disse que Grissom levasse Sara junto porque o caso se tratava de estupro então com certeza a vitima que era uma garota se sentiria mais a vontade em revelar o que aconteceu a perita do que ao supervisor mal sabia Ecklei que isso que fez seria a chance de Grissom se entregar e viver aquilo que viveu em seu sonho.

Quando Conrad lhe disse que era pra levar Sara Grissom gelou. Que ótimo! Disse ironicamente em seus pensamentos. Ele que passou uma semana evitando ter um contato maior com Sara agora teria que dividir um caso em uma cidade vizinha junto com ela. Alguém lá em cima queria ver o circo pegar fogo e faze-lo ficar mais confuso perto dela só pode!

Depois de sair da sala de Ecklei Grissom seguiu pra sala onde a equipe geralmente costumava espera-lo. Chegou lá e todos já se encontravam ali. Dividiu os casos em seguida informou que ele iria à cidade vizinha investigar um caso por ordens do xerife. Olhou pra Sara e lhe disse que ela iria com ele, a morena o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, mas não fez nenhuma objeção. Depois de avisar Sara Grissom falou a Catherine que ela seria a supervisora naquele turno. Desejou um bom trabalho a todos e logo em seguida saiu com Sara em seu encalço.

...

Rápido o céu se escureceu, as nuvens cinza escondiam as estrelas dando indícios fortes de que logo mais tardar uma chuva cairia pra esfriar mais ainda aquela noite.

Eles já estavam há quinze minutos dentro daquele carro a caminho da tal cidade. A estrada estava com pouquíssimo movimento, poucas eram as vezes que cruzavam com outro carro pelo caminho. O silencio ali dentro era enorme as poucas palavras trocadas entre eles foram relacionadas ao caso.

Grissom dirigia quieto e atento à pista, porem vez ou outra ele olhava de soslaio para Sara que nem percebia os olhares dele porque lia os relatórios do caso.

Em meio a leitura Sara lembrou-se do que Any lhe disse mais cedo na conversa que tiveram:

"Serio Sara, fala com ele e tira essa situação a limpo ou vai deixar ele continuar te tratando do jeito que está se você não fez nada pra isso?"

Quer momento melhor que aquele em que está só os dois ali pra tirar aquela situação a limpo? Impossível!

Sem tirar os olhos do relatório ela primeiro questionou Grissom a respeito de quanto tempo ainda faltava pra eles chegarem à tal cidade ele respondeu.

_Uma hora e meia no máximo duas. Por quê? – olhou-a rápido enquanto perguntou.

Ela fechou os relatórios em suas mãos, descansou-os em suas coxas e encarando ele respondeu:

_Porque é tempo suficiente pra me dizer por que está me tratando tão estranhamente?

Ele engoliu seco. Suas palavras o pegaram desprevenido. Arriscou olha-la de canto de olho agora e pode ver que ela mantinha um olhar firme em cima dele. Naquele momento Grissom desejou que seu carro andasse tão rápido quanto um trem bala pra que chegassem logo ao lugar que estavam indo e assim poderia encerrar aquele assunto que o levava a certo sonho que não lhe dava trégua há uma semana. Sem saber como explicar o comportamento que vinha tendo com ela nesses últimos dias ele então dissimulou.

_Não estou te tratando estranhamente coisa alguma Sara!

_Ah não?!... Hum...

Sara entortou um pouco a boca fazendo um bico e balançou a cabeça de leve. Por instante ela desviou os olhos dele pra encarar a estrada deserta e o céu que cada vez se tornava gris.

Com o que ela disse ele pensou que o assunto tinha sido encerrado ali.

Ledo engano!

Logo ela voltou a encara-lo e lhe perguntou.

_Então mal olhar na minha cara e mal falar direito comigo é o que?

Ele nada disse.

_Há uma semana vem fazendo isso... Qual é o seu problema comigo hein Grissom?

Tentando não transparecer que havia algo ele disse.

_Nenhum Sara!

_Então o que eu te fiz? Porque tenho certeza que não foi nada pra que me trate desse jeito.

Ela o pressionava queria saber a todo custo qual era o problema. Só que Grissom não diria o porquê de agir do jeito que vinha agindo.

Como o movimento de carros era pouco ou quase nenhum no trecho que estavam ele resolveu parar no acostamento pra que pudessem conversar melhor.

_Olha Sara, de fato você não me fez nada, então gostaria que me desculpasse pelo

_Guarde suas desculpas pra você. – o interrompeu o pegando de surpresa com suas palavras.

Não era desculpas que queria e sim motivos que justificassem todo aquele tratamento repentino. E como ele não disse ela se irritou.

_Quer saber? Pra mim esse assunto termina aqui! Foi uma péssima ideia dá ouvidos a Any.

_Any? O que ela tem haver com isso?

_Não quero mais falar. Agora faz o favor de ligar esse carro pra irmos porque ainda temos um caso pra investigar.

Sua paciência tinha ido para o espaço.

Ela acabou de falar e virou o rosto se pondo a fitar pela janela do carro a noite nublada colocando um ponto final naquela conversa. Se ele não queria dizer qual era o problema ótimo não dissesse, porem não inventasse mentiras porque era evidente que havia algo e ele não queira lhe dizer. E como ficar insistindo não era seu forte resolveu parar por ali já que já estava perdendo a paciência com aquela conversa.

Maldita hora que resolveu ter aquela conversa! Mas antes não ter aberto a boca e ter deixado as coisas como estavam que era melhor!

Ele a chamou uma vez, mas ela nem respondeu e muito menos se virou. Com isso não restou a ele outra opção se não ligar o carro e seguir viagem. O restante do caminho ate chegar a cidadezinha foi feito em total silencio.

...

O caso foi resolvido sem muitos problemas e ate mais rápido que o esperado. Conseguiram descobrir que o estuprador da garota tinha sido um vizinho que a espreitava há uma semana. Durante as investigações se ela lhe dirigiu cinco ou seis frases com mais de dez palavras foi muito. E agora o incomodado com o tratamento que recebia era ele!

...

Eram quase duas horas da manha quando eles pegavam a estrada de volta pra Vegas. O clima dentro do carro era o mesmo que instaurou depois da conversa que tiveram, silencio absoluto. Ela vinha de cara fechada e ainda irritada, enquanto isso ele não ousava dizer nada apesar de quer.

E pensar que eles estavam indo tão bem ate que aquele sonho aconteceu e mudou tudo pra ele. Viu-se no meio de uma confusão enorme de sentimentos que surgiram de repente. Não se sentia preparado pra eles que a melhor solução que achou pra não ficar mais confuso foi fazer o que vinha fazendo, evita-la e manter distancia dela.

Porem aquela situação que se formou fez Grissom ver a boa relação que eles haviam começado a ter antes de evita-la ir por ladeira abaixo os fazendo voltar aparentemente a estaca zero.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair enquanto Grissom dirigia atento a pista. Alguns instantes depois os dois se assustaram ao ouvir um estrondo alto vir do lado direito do carro que era onde Sara estava. Ele parou no acostamento e desceu. Sara o viu dar a volta em frente ao carro e parar na direção do pneu dianteiro direito. Baixou o vidro e perguntou a ele o tinha sido isso.

_Foi o pneu, ele estourou... Vou troca-lo antes que essa chuva fique mais forte.

Ela o acompanhou com os olhos dar a volta de novo e ir ate a janela do motorista. Ele tirou o caso pesado e o jogou sob o banco que estava sentado. Depois foi ate a traseira da suv e logo depois voltou com o macaco e o step. Por não ser muito bom naquela tarefa Grissom demorava pra acabar de trocar o pneu. À chuva foi ficando cada vez mais forte e ele não terminava.

De dentro do carro Sara mesmo irritada com seu chefe não deixou de se preocupar com ele por estar sob aquela forte chuva. Baixou o vidro o suficiente pra não molha-la e falou com ele.

_Grissom entra no carro! Deixa essa chuva passar um pouco pra acabar de trocar isso! – falou alto pra ele ouvir.

_Essa chuva não vai passar agora Sara. Além do mais já estou acabando.

_Vai acabar pegando um resfriado nessa chuva forte.

_Se ficar resfriado tomo um remédio.

_Então fica aí teimoso! – levantou o vidro.

Minutos depois ele acabou de trocar o pneu e entrou no carro sentando-se diante do volante totalmente ensopado. O revestimento impermeável do banco não deixou que seu estado encharcado molhasse o acento.

Ele tremia de frio e ela percebeu isso.

_Viu o que dá pegar essa chuva? Tá tremendo de frio. Passa pro banco detrás e procura algo pra se aquecer enquanto eu dirijo. Teimoso!

Ele fez o que ela disse sem protestar feito um garoto obediente e ela foi pra frente do volante. A chuva piorou mais ainda tornando a visibilidade quase pouca.

Sara lembrou-se de ter visto uma pequena pousada há dois quilometro atrás. Então deu a ideia deles voltarem devagar e ficarem hospedado no lugar já que aquela chuva não tava com cara alguma que ia passar tão cedo. E quando fosse de manha cedo eles voltavam pra Vegas. Grissom concordou com ela.

Sara aproveitou que não passava carro naquele momento e fez o retorno na pista e assim eles seguiram de volta em direção a pousada.


	40. Susto, alivio e Ô beijo!

Sabe, quando a gente tem vontade de encontrar**  
**A novidade de uma pessoa**  
**Quando o tempo passa rápido**  
**Quando você está ao lado dessa pessoa**  
**Quando dá vontade de ficar nos braços dela**  
**E nunca mais sair…

(Nado Reis – Sei)

~~o~~

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram à pousada que ficava ao lado de uma loja de conveniência que funcionava 24h. Antes de descer Grissom pegou uma pequena mochila e Sara perguntou pra que ele estava levando aquilo. Ele respondeu que era porque ali dentro tinha uma muda de roupa pra ele trocar. Após isso os dois saíram do carro e sob a chuva forte correram ate a porta da pousada. Entraram e foram ate o balcão onde uma senhora escrevia algo em um caderninho. Grissom a cumprimentou e perguntou se ali teria dois quartos vagos pra alugar ate de manhã. Só que para o azar dos dois ela respondeu que não, só havia um com suíte e ainda por cima era de casal. Os dois se olharam imediatamente.

_E agora, o que fazemos? – Grissom conseguiu dizer segundos depois.

Ele a viu fazer um bico, desviar o olhar pra janela onde a chuva continuava a cair sem dar trégua e em seguida o olhou de novo. O que ouviu dela depois foi o que menos esperava dada a situação que estavam ate aquele momento.

_Não temos outra opção se não ficar. Veja os quartos, por favor! - dirigiu-se a senhora que ate aquele momento só os observava.

Sinceramente já não tentava mais entende-la ate poucos minutos atrás nem lhe dirigia a palavra e nem lhe olhava agora tinha acabado de aceitar ficar ali e dividir quarto com ele. Ela atordoava com essas inconstâncias de atitudes para com ele. Aproveitando que a senhora saiu um instante pra atender um telefone lá dentro supervisor questionou Sara.

_Vai querer mesmo ficar aqui?

_Não é questão de querer e sim de precisar.

_Vamos dividir o quarto!

_É o jeito. Está chovendo muito pra dirigirmos a procura de outro lugar pra ficarmos. Além disso, você precisa trocar logo essa roupa se não vai ficar doente e como só tem esse quarto portanto não temos outra escolha se não essa. A não ser que tenha uma melhor que a minha?

_Não, não tenho.

_Então pronto! E vou logo avisando a cama é minha e você se arranja no chão. Porque não vou dividir a cama com você limão azedo. – sorriu com ironia.

Ouvi-la chamá-lo daquele jeito e dar aquele sorriso mesmo sendo irônico fez parecer pra ele que aquela raiva de quando ela estava no carro havia se esvaído e ela tinha voltado a ser a mesma com aquele humor irônico de sempre. Grissom já ia responder aquilo que ela disse, mas a senhora voltou o impedindo disso. Acertaram tudo e ela lhes deu a chave do quarto.

...

O quarto em tom bege possuía uma cama grande de casal, uma cômoda com colchas e lençóis dentro. Dois criados mudos um em cada lado da cama, um guarda roupa pequeno de duas portas e uma TV presa em um suporte na parede. Da janela do quarto era possível ver a estrada que eles pegariam de volta a Vegas.

Grissom a seguia com o olhar enquanto Sara fazia uma pequena "investigação" no quarto. Ao ver dele ela estava normal demais com aquela situação toda de dividir o quarto com ele o contrario dele que estava se sentindo desconfortável, nervoso e mais um montão de coisas que ele não conseguia distinguir. Só que mal o supervisor sabia que toda aquela normalidade não passava de fachada e que Sara estava se sentindo do mesmo jeito que ele, porem conseguia mascarar tão bem que ele nem desconfiava.

Após sua pequena investigação ela se voltou pra ele.

_Acho melhor ir logo tomar um banho quente e trocar essa roupa se não daqui a pouco está espirrando.

_Tem razão.

Sob o olhar dela ele tirava de dentro da mochila a roupa que havia ali dentro.

_Ainda bem que tinha deixado uma mochila com roupa no seu carro.

_Pois é, costumo fazer isso. No nosso trabalho é sempre bom ter uma roupa de reserva, pois situações adversas como essas podem acontecer.

_Verdade. Também costumo fazer isso, mas infelizmente como não vim no meu carro vou ter que ficar com essa mesma que estou.

Grissom puxou outra camisa de dentro da mochila, pois havia duas e estendeu a Sara.

_Toma! Assim não fica com essa roupa úmida que está.

Sara o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas depois olhou pra camisa na mão dele.

_Obrigada, mas não precisa eu fico com a minha assim mesmo.

_Deixa de ser orgulhosa Sara aceita.

_Eu não sou orgulhosa! – defendeu-se

_Então aceita a camisa que estou te oferecendo. Assim como eu você também pode ficar resfriada com essa roupa que está.

_Tomo um remédio se ficar resfriada. Não foi isso que me disse quando trocava o pneu na chuva e eu disse pra entrar no carro.

_Tá parecendo criança mimada com isso, sabia?

_Orgulhosa, criança mimada, do quê mais vai me chamar hein? – perguntou sarcástica.

_De teimosa serve?

_Olha só que fala! O teimoso de nós dois aqui é você! – disse cruzando os braços emburrada

_ E você não é teimosa? – imitou-a cruzando os braços.

_Eu não! – foi firme em sua resposta

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

_Então quem é que está teimando comigo porque não quer aceitar a camisa que estou oferecendo hein? – ela nada disse.

Um pouco mais de insistência e o supervisor acabou conseguindo fazê-la aceitar a sua camisa. Depois foi ao banheiro tomar banho bem quente porque seu corpo estava mais frio que uma pedra de gelo, passou uns dez minutos sob a água do chuveiro. Enxugou-se vestiu sua roupa e saiu. Em seguida foi à vez de Sara que demorou bem mais que o supervisor pra sair do banheiro. Na verdade aquela demora toda era mais enrolação da parte dela que não queria que ele a visse só com aquela camisa que mais parecia um vestido nela. Quando enfim decidiu sair o encontrou já dormindo aos pés da cama em uma cama improvisada no chão que tinha feito ao jogar vários lençóis e colchas ali. Sara sentiu um pouco de dó de vê-lo dormindo ali, mas era o único jeito. Mentira não era! Podia muito bem dividir a cama com ele já que ela era bem espaçosa só que ela não quis fazer isso. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que isso não era uma boa ideia. Acomodou-se na cama e em questão de minutos adormeceu.

...

Sara dormia quando ouviu um barulho estranho que jurava que vinha de Grissom. " Que ótimo ele ronca!" pensou a morena. Pegou o travesseiro ao seu lado e colocou sobre a cabeça pra não ouvir aquele som, mas não deu certo. Outro barulho que agora ela identificou como um gemido. Ligou o abajur e sentou-se na cama. A chuva parecia bem fraquinha pelo que ela viu pela janela. Olhou em seu celular que estava sobre o criado mudo que ainda eram 04h30min da madrugada só fazia uma hora e meia que havia dormido. Mais uma vez aquele gemido abafado.

_Que droga!

Ela praguejou. Detestava ter seu sono interrompido porque quase sempre depois demorava pra dormir de novo. Resolveu chamá-lo pra pedir que parasse com aquilo, pois estava lhe incomodando. Chamou baixo uma vez e ele não respondeu duas e nada. Então foi ate a ponta da cama pra chamá-lo mais de perto, assim que seus olhos o viram ela gelou. Grissom estava com o rosto vermelho, molhado de suor e contraído em uma expressão de dor, além disso tremia bastante. Imediatamente ela saiu da cama se agachou perto dele, tocou sua testa suada e se assustou mais ainda.

_Meu Deus, você está queimando de febre Grissom!

Começou a chamá-lo lhe dando pequenas chacoalhadas logo ele acordou e foi abrindo os olhos devagar.

_Sara! – sua voz saiu em um sussurro. _Tá tudo rodando! – fechou os olhos de novo.

_Você não pode ficar nesse chão, vem! Se apoie em mim que vou te levar pra cama que é melhor pra você.

Com certa dificuldade eles ficaram de pé. Ela o amparava lhe segurando pela cintura enquanto um dos braços dele estava sobre o ombro dela. Caminharam ate a cama onde Sara o fez se sentar ajeitou os travesseiros na cabeceira e o acomodou ali.

_Eu tô com muito frio e minha cabeça parece que vai explodir Sara. – ele reclamava de olhos fechados.

_Tá vendo o que dá Grissom. Eu te falei pra não ficar naquela chuva, olha o que aconteceu. – se sentava de frente pra ele.

_Por favor, não brigue comigo porque não estou em condições pra revidar. – seus olhos avermelhados a fitavam.

_Eu não... Deixa pra lá. Você está com muita febre e tem que tomar um banho rápido pra baixar sua temperatura.

_Não quero banho nenhum. Estou com frio demais. – reclamou

_Grissom me escuta, faz o que estou dizendo pelo menos dessa vez, por favor!

Mesmo não querendo ele aceitou fazer o que ela estava dizendo. Pediu a ela que o ajudasse a chegar à porta do banheiro porque estava um pouco tonto e com a vista embaçada então não conseguiria chegar sozinho. Ela o ajudou e chegando a porta Grissom disse que dali se virava sozinho então ela o deixou ir. Enquanto o supervisor estava o banheiro Sara trocou rápido a camisa que vestia por suas roupas de antes e ficou o aguardando sair. Após uns longos minutos ele saiu vestindo a mesma calça que estava, mas sem a camisa porque ela estava molhada de suor inevitavelmente ela o olhou dando uma rápida analisada nele. Ele tinha ombros largos, o peito forte e sem quase pelos e o abdômen não era um tanquinho, mas estava em boa forma pra alguém de sua idade. Parou de olhá-lo se não era capaz dele perceber e foi lhe ajudar a sentar na cama. O fez vestir a camisa que antes ela usava depois o acomodou e pegou uns cobertores que tinha dentro da cômoda.

_Vou descer e ver se consigo com a senhora que nos atendeu algum remédio. – dizia enquanto o cobria.

_Não precisa incomodá-la. No porta-malas do meu carro tem uma caixa de remédios que sempre deixo lá. Dentro dela têm antitérmicos.

_Ótimo, então vou lá pega-los. Onde deixou as chaves do carro?

_Em cima da cômoda junto do meu celular.

Sara foi ate o móvel pegou a chave disse que já ia e não demoraria o supervisor só murmurou um hãham e assim ela saiu do quarto. Uns quinze minutos depois ela voltava ao quarto trazendo os remédios e uma garrafa de água que havia comprado na loja de conveniência ao lado. Entrou e o encontrou cochilando tão sereno que dava ate pena de acordá-lo, mas tinha que fazer isso pra que ele pudesse tomar os remédios. Aproximou-se da cama e o chamou de leve pra não o assustar, ele acordou e ela lhe deu o remédio que ele tomou sem reclamar.

_Agora volta a dormir. Logo esse remédio faz efeito e você vai melhorar. – sentou-se ao seu lado.

_E você onde vai dormir se eu estou aqui na cama e você disse que não a dividiria comigo?

_Eu me viro Grissom agora trata de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Ele fez o que Ela disse, mas antes de pegar no sono falou:

_ Se você mudar de ideia e quiser deitar aqui eu não me importo.

_Mas eu sim, agora faz o favor de ficar calado e dormir de uma vez limão azedo! – ralhou com ele, mas não séria isso fez com que ele esboçasse um sorriso de leve pelo que ela disse.

_Tá, já me calei então.

Agora foi a vez dela de sorrir dele. Passado um tempo Sara ouviu a respiração de ele ficar regular denunciando que havia pegado no sono. Sentada ali ao seu lado ela velava seu sono. Vê-lo daquele jeito vulnerável fez despertar dentro dela um sentimento, uma vontade de não sair do seu lado enquanto ele no ficasse completamente bom. Lembrou-se de como seu comportamento com ele tinha mudado em poucas horas. Ate pouco tempo atrás estava irritada com ele por conta da conversa que tiveram no carro durante o trajeto ate a cena do crime e desde então nem lhe dirigia a palavra direito. Agora ela estava ali do seu lado sem aquela irritação e toda preocupada com seu estado. Ele conseguia levar seu humor e suas atitudes com ele de um extremo a outro em frações de tempo, tinham seus momentos de brigas, mas também tinham bons momentos juntos. Era uma montanha-russa de comportamentos e sentimentos.

Ele se mexeu um pouco deixando seu rosto na direção em que ela estava. Seus olhos percorreram seu rosto que começava a ficar suado por conta do remédio. Sua mão pareceu ganhar vida própria e tocou seus cabelos e sua testa com certo cuidado pra não acordá-lo. Depois foram seus dedos que desenharam suas sobrancelhas, o nariz, contornou o queixo e por fim voltou a tocar seu cabelo. Naquele momento por mais que quisesse não conseguia se afastar dele, era como se ele tivesse um imã que lhe atraia. O que estava lhe acontecendo? Parecia hipnotizada por ele e por seu rosto, não parava de olhá-lo e nem de tocá-lo.

Ali, olhando-o de perto Sara podia ver como ele era bonito, de repente ele se mexeu de novo e murmurou algo que Sara não conseguiu entender, imediatamente ela tirou sua mão dos cabelos dele. O supervisor se aquietou e Sara ficou velando seu sono por mais um tempo ate que acabou adormecendo.

...

Grissom abriu os olhos devagar sua cabeça doía levemente assim como seu corpo. Foi tentar se mexer para o lado, mas parou ao sentir um peso em seu braço esquerdo e uma mão agarrada a sua e outra em seu braço. Olhou para o lado e quase não acreditou no que via. Ali deitada ao seu lado Sara dormia tranquilamente e segura nele como se ele fosse um travesseiro. Pensando estar imaginando aquilo ele fechou os olhos, abriu-os de novo e pode comprovar que ela realmente estava ali a seu lado.

Ela dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu braço e uma mecha de seu cabelo cobria uma parte do seu rosto. Delicadamente o supervisor tirou a mecha dali e pode admirar seu rosto direito. Como ela era bonita parecia um anjo dormindo, um anjo que quando estava acordado adorava provocá-lo ate tira-lo do serio. Sendo sincero cada vez mais ela vinha povoando sua mente e mexendo com ele fazendo assim uma bagunça em sua cabeça e também em seu coração.

_Você não sai da minha cabeça sabia sua maluca irritante! – murmurou sorrindo ao chamá-la daquele jeito enquanto ela continuava dormindo.

Não resistiu e com sua mão livre tocou seu rosto de leve. A pele dela era macia, o perfume que exalava de seu cabelo o inebriava de tão delicioso que era aquele cheiro que se assemelhava as flores do campo. Resolveu tirar sua mão antes que ela acordasse e ficou ali a admirando ate que ela se mexeu e foi acordando.

_Bom-dia! – falou docemente.

_Bom-dia! – ela respondeu meio sonolenta e piscando bem devagar.

Assim que se deu conta de que estava na cama agarrada em Grissom, Sara acordou de uma vez e se afastou dele pedindo desculpas. Ele falou que não precisava se desculpar por isso. Sara então tentou se levantar pra sair o mais rápido possível dali só que ele a segurou pelo pulso a impedindo que fizesse isso.

_Não vai, fica! – pediu com seus olhos quase suplicantes.

Ela o olhou sem entender.

A vontade de tê-la por mais um tempo ali perto dele gritou tão forte dentro de si que o supervisor não pensou duas vezes em pedir a ela que ficasse ali nem que fosse só por mais uns segundos. Mesmo que no começo tenha levado um susto por vê-la ali agora ele não queria que ela saísse dali, estava gostando daquele contato.

Ainda que quisesse muito sair dali de perto dele porque aquela proximidade estava lhe atordoando as ideias e os sentimentos Sara não consegui sair. Não sabia porque mas aqueles olhos dele pedindo aquilo quebrou suas forças e ela se rendeu em ficar mais um tempo ali com ele.

Deitados um de frente para o outro ela demonstrou preocupação e o questionou se ele já se sentia melhor.

_Sim, graças a você que cuidou de mim. Obrigado!

_Não foi nada! – disse meio sem jeito

Eles ficaram em silencio se olhando ate que Grissom brincou dizendo.

_Acabou dividindo a cama comigo!

Ela tratou logo de justificar aquilo.

_Foi sem querer. Fiquei vendo se não passava mal e acabei pegando no sono aqui

_E agarrada a mim. – completou a deixando mais sem graça. _Pelo jeito gostou de dormir assim porque não me largou ate acordar não é? – provocou mais.

Sara o olhou com uma expressão incrédula e ele quase riu dela.

_Não vai me dizer nada?

_Acho que a chuva que pegou de madrugada além de te deixar resfriado te deixou sequelado das ideias Grissom! É claro que não gostei.

Aquilo era mentira. A verdade é que tinha gostado sim só não queria admitir.

Grissom agora não aguentou e riu do que ela disse e da cara que ela fez que mais parecia a de uma menininha emburrada. Depois já serio, ele não se conteve e acabou confessando pra surpresa dela.

_Que pena que não gostou!... Porque gostei de ter você agarrada em mim!

Seus olhos azuis então se fixaram nos castanhos dela e dali Grissom se perdeu naqueles olhos que sempre que fitava pareciam chamá-lo.

Quando olho em seus olhos

É como observar o céu de noite

Ou um belo amanhecer

Eles carregam tanta coisa...

Com toda força aquele sonho lhe veio à mente. O desejo de fazê-lo real, de sentir seus lábios no dele, saber qual era o gosto e a textura deles o tomou de uma forma tão descomunal que sem pensar em nada a não ser em satisfazer aquele desejo louco que o consumia e que já durava uma semana desde aquele sonho, o supervisor foi chegando seu rosto próximo do de Sara. Ela o via se aproximar dela e sentiu um frio na barriga e do nada seu coração acelerou.

_Grissom?! – o chamou e tentou se afastar, mas ele percebendo isso não deixou a segurou e ficou com o rosto bem perto do dela. Ambos podiam sentir a respiração quente um do outro.

_Sara me deixa fazer o que em sonho eu já fiz?

Ela ficou sem ação ao ouvi-lo e sem dizer mais nada Grissom colou seus lábios nos de Sara. Ela arregalou os olhos assustada ao sentir seus lábios no dela. Iria empurrá-lo pra longe dela só que faltou coragem e assim fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelos lábios de seu supervisor. Timidamente e devagar as bocas foram se abrindo ate que se encaixaram perfeitamente como se tivessem sido feitas exatamente uma para a outra. As línguas se tocaram e foi como um BOOM de sensações que estremeceu seus corpos na hora. A mão esquerda dele segurou sua cintura enquanto a direita dela pousou em seu ombro o apertando por cima da camisa.

Enfim estava sentindo seus lábios nos dele pode sentir como eles eram macios e tinham um gosto doce maravilhoso, diferente de qualquer outro que já tenha provado, aquele beijo era mil vezes melhor que o do seu sonho. Não tinha vontade alguma de pará-lo ao contrario ia se entregando cada vez mais nele.

Sara estava ali completamente entregue aos lábios de Grissom. Ele beijava de uma forma que ela podia jurar que estava quase flutuando. Sentiu a mão de ele subir por sua costa e segurar sua nuca aprofundando mais o beijo. Ela soltou um gemido com aquilo o levando às portas do céu. Sem que se dessem conta Grissom já estava deitado sobre Sara apoiando-se em um dos braços pra que seu peso não ficasse todo em cima dela. Sua mão acariciava seu rosto sem cessar o beijo enquanto isso as mãos dela deslizavam por sua costa coberta pela camisa que antes era usada por ela. Por instantes se esqueceram do mundo lá fora, se perdiam completamente um no outro , era como se só existissem eles e nada mais.

Lábios que se tocam com doçura.

Mãos que exploram o ate então desconhecido.

Corpos que clamam por ir mais além.

Desejo!

Vontade!

Sentimentos escondido vindo à tona em um único beijo.

Um beijo intenso e profundo...

Ô beijo!

Aquele que te tira toda a razão e te leva as portas do paraíso.

Já estavam ali se beijando há minutos que mais pareciam horas e se pudessem não parar não parariam, mas a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto que a vontade de continuar então eles pararam. Suas respirações estavam descompassadas e seus corações batendo freneticamente, de olhos ainda fechados Grissom uniu suas testas e acabou confessando o que naquele momento sentia.

_Acho que estou gostando de você Sara!


	41. Um começo

**Quis evitar teus olhos****  
****Mas não pude reagir****  
****Fico à vontade então****  
****Acho que é bobagem****  
****A mania de fingir****  
****Negando a intenção**

**(..)**

**E quando um certo alguém****  
****Desperta o sentimento****  
****É melhor não resistir****  
****E se entregar**

**Me dê a mão****  
****Vem ser a minha estrela****  
****Complicação****  
****Tão fácil de entender****  
****Vamos dançar****  
****Luzir a madrugada****  
****Inspiração****  
****Pra tudo que eu viver****  
****Que eu viver, uoh, uoh**

**(Lulu Santos – Um certo alguém)**

_O que disse? – ela abriu os olhos o encarando confusa pensando ter ouvido errado.

Ainda sobre ela, ele então abriu seus olhos e encarou-a.

_Eu disse que acho... Não, acho não, eu estou gostando de você Sara! - corrigiu sua frase antes soando duvida pra fazê-la soar agora como uma certeza.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo estava?

_Você, gostando de mim? Isso é brincadeira sua não é Grissom? – perguntou sem acreditar no que ele disse.

_Não, Sara.

Ele abandou seus questionamentos, medos, a lembrança de sua esposa e as duvidas que eram muitas e reafirmou o que sentia. Na tentativa de tirar aquela duvida dela.

_Como assim não?

Sara sentiu seu coração vir ate a goela e depois descer com tudo quando engoliu a seco. Tentou raciocinar direito após o que ele disse, mas isso estava difícil.

_Olha, eu não sei como isso foi acontecer. Sinceramente não esperava que fosse voltar a gostar de outra que não fosse a minha esposa e ainda mais que essa outra fosse você já que temos uma relação um tanto difícil, mas aconteceu e... Não posso negar que estou um pouco assustado com isso porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Te olho nos olhos como agora e sinto como se me perdesse e me encontrasse ao mesmo tempo Sara. Nunca havia sentido isso.

Uma coragem desvairada se apossou dele e o fez dizer o que ate então estava ali dentro de si e ele não via. De uma hora pra outra as palavras foram saindo naturalmente sem que ao menos ele as tivesse escolhido ou planejado que saíssem. Simplesmente elas saíram!

Em silencio Sara o olhava e não conseguia falar nada ao contrario dele as palavras pra ela haviam evaporado como fumaça. Estava muda e completamente desconcertada com suas declarações. Em hipótese alguma pensou que fosse ouvir algo parecido sair da boca de seu supervisor ate porque viviam as turras com uma relação montanha-russa onde hora se entendiam hora brigavam. E agora de repente ele sai com uma dessas, dentro dela uma confusão doida fazia festa.

Um celular tocou, era o dele. Grissom ouviu seu aparelho, mas não fez menção alguma de se levantar de cima de Sara pra atender a ligação.

_Não vai atender? – ela perguntou após o segundo toque do celular.

_Não!

_Pode ser do laboratório.

_Depois retorno.

_Atende Grissom!

Ela queria naquele momento que ele saísse de cima dela pra que pudesse sair dali. Precisava ter um tempo sozinha pra assimilar melhor todas aquelas coisas que ele lhe disse. Fora pega de surpresa com aquele tsunami de palavras e por aquele beijo que lhe fez viajar pra além da estratosfera literalmente. O que ocorreu ali entre eles havia mexido com ela de tal forma que não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer.

Grissom não queria, mas acatou o pedido de Sara. Levantou-se da cama saindo dos braços dela e foi atender o celular que tocava insistentemente em cima da cômoda.

_Grissom! – falou ao atender

Do outro lado da linha era Ecklei querendo saber sobre o caso que o supervisor foi investigar. Os dois ficaram falando por poucos minutos que para Grissom pareceram ate horas. Assim que desligou e virou-se Sara não estava mais ali deitada, se perguntou onde ela estava e teve sua resposta ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado. Caminhou ate a cama sentando-se nela e se pondo a pensar no beijo e no que disse. O que faria agora? Não podia deixar as coisas assim. Esperaria ela sair pra conversarem.

Sob a agua abundante do chuveiro Sara tentava agora organizar sua mente ainda atordoada pelos fatos ocorridos há poucos instantes. Relembrou cada palavra que ele lhe disse e honestamente seu coração ficou balançado demais com aquelas declarações e principalmente com o beijo trocado. Céus e que beijo! Fez seu coração bater forte, seu corpo estremecer e sentiu como se borboletas voassem dentro de sua barriga no momento em que estava ali presa em seus lábios. Pelo que se lembre nunca havia sentido isso com ninguém antes, nem com seu ex-marido que foi ate agora o único homem que amou de verdade. Tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, ainda podia sentir os lábios dele ali sobre os seus. Uma pergunta lhe veio à mente, tudo o que sentiu ao beija-lo queria dizer que ela também gostava dele? Já que foi só com ele que sentiu isso talvez sim, mas e agora com ia ser as coisas entre eles depois daquilo? Só havia um meio de saber conversando e era isso que faria.

Acabou seu banho e saiu já arrumada do banheiro. O encontrou sentado na cama de frente pra porta como que a esperando.

_Precisamos conversar sobre... O que aconteceu. – ele adiantou-se em dizer não queria esperar, tinha que ser ali e agora.

Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça. Mesmo disposta a conversar uma insegurança surgiu do nada lhe deixando receosa quanto essa conversa.

Sara sentou-se na cama com certa distancia de Grissom. Então ele começou.

_Sara... – deu um suspiro nervoso. _Quero que saiba que... O que disse agora pouco é tudo verdade. Sei que pode soar estranho eu ter te dito todas aquelas coisas por conta do nosso relacionamento instável, mas acredite em mim. Eu não diria o que disse se não fosse à verdade.

_Eu, acredito em você! – balbuciou a frase.

_Mesmo?

_Sim!

Ele a encarou por segundos ate desviar os olhos dela. Uma questão lhe ocorreu à mente. Ao longo desse tempo após a morte de sua esposa sempre ouviu seus amigos e principalmente Catherine, disserem que ele deveria tentar encontrar outra pessoa pra refazer sua vida. Só que ele não queria não se imaginava com outra e nem gostando de outra que não fosse Susan, mas lá estava ele gostando da mulher mais complicada que já conheceu e que jamais esperava que fosse gostar. Então se gostava dela, porque não tentar? Quem sabe ela não o fizesse se sentir completo de novo? E assim meio se embolando nas palavras Grissom foi falando.

_Você, acha que nós dois... Poderíamos sei lá, dar certo se tentássemos ter algo?

Se era pra tentar algo com alguém despois da morte de sua esposa que fosse com Sara já que nenhuma outra havia despertado nele o que ela havia despertado agora ele sabia e tinha certeza disso.

_Que? Nós dois juntos? Como um casal? – arregalou os olhos castanhos.

Por essa ela não esperava! Melhor dizendo, nada ali era esperado por ela.

_Isso, como um casal. O que acha?

Que coisa!

Quando iria se imaginar naquela situação com ele, nunca essa era a verdade!

Parecia ate que estava em um sonho bem louco quis se beliscar pra ter certeza se estava acordada, mas o que ele iria achar? Provavelmente que ela estivesse amalucada. Em pensar que ate pouco tempo atrás, antes dele ficar doente ela mal lhe dirigia a palavra, e agora não só já havia feito isso como também havia trocado um beijo ardente e incrivelmente bom com ele, e mais ainda ouvia dele declarações que nem imaginava ouvir. Era quase surreal o que acontecia pra ela.

Em silencio Sara o olhava e Grissom se agoniava com aquilo, já fazia segundos que ela estava assim calada o olhando. Cansado daquilo ele resolveu falar de novo.

_Sara, fala alguma coisa. Mesmo que seja pra me xingar de louco ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo por ter dito o que disse, mas diz algo. Não fica aí calada e me olhando desse jeito.

Ela tirou os olhos dele se pondo a fitar suas mãos. Seus dedos batiam rápido em suas coxas como se elas fossem um tambor. Um suspiro ele ouviu dela e sem olha-lo Sara começou a falar pausadamente.

_Você é louco, maluco, sequelado e com um parafuso a menos limão azedo.

Ao final de sua frase ela o olhou e um sorriso tímido escapou de sus lábios fazendo com que dos de Grissom escapasse um tão tímido quanto o dela.

_Sou tudo isso?

_É e mais outras coisas.

_Puxa, pelo jeito você morre de amores por mim não é? – brincou

Ela riu, mas depois seu semblante ficou serio.

_Grissom... – começou devagar. _Tudo isso que disse me pegou de surpresa. Não esperava ouvir essas coisas de você. Estou confusa com essa situação... É tudo tão surpreendentemente louco que minha ficha tá demorando pra cair totalmente.

_Eu te entendo. Nós vivemos discutindo aí do nada te beijo e te digo essas coisas era de se admirar que não estivesse confusa. E eu também estou assim, mas mesmo assim não resistir, o beijo que trocamos me deu um empurrão pra falar sobre o que sinto e que ate então não imaginava que estava dentro de mim.

_Quando começou a sentir isso por mim? Se eu nunca fiz nada pra despertar isso em você, pelo contrario só fiz coisas pra te irritar.

_Isso é verdade, você fez tanta coisa pra me irritar, mas se eu disser que não faço ideia de quando isso começou acreditaria?

_Hum... Não!

_Mas é verdade. Pode parecer loucura, mas isso aconteceu sem que ao menos percebesse. – suspirou. _Você é a primeira mulher despois da morte da Susan que despertou o meu interesse e que gosto mesmo com nossos constantes desentendimentos.

Senhor! Cada vez amis ela ouvia o inesperado.

_Se algum tempo atrás me perguntassem se eu achava possível você e eu juntos, na mesma hora diria que não, que não haveria possibilidade nenhuma disso acontecer. Mas agora não descarto mais isso e gostaria de tentar pra ver se nós daríamos certo. Só que pra isso preciso saber de você se sente algo por mim ou se estou nessa sozinho?

A pergunta veio à queima roupa. E agora? Tinha que dizer algo, mas o que? A verdade? Qual era a verdade então? Dentro dela um furação varria tudo.

_Sara? – chamou vendo que ela não falava.

_É, bom... – apertou os lábios um no outro e respirou fundo antes de continuar. _Sinceramente eu não sei o que sinto de verdade por você, mas admito que você vem mexendo comigo e agora, depois de todas essas declarações que fez mexe ainda mais. Só que, nós dois juntos não vai dar certo.

_Por que não?

_Porque vivemos brigando e discutindo quase o tempo todo um com o outro.

_Correção, você vive brigando e discutindo comigo por qualquer coisa moça.

_Claro que não Grissom!

_Claro que sim Sara!

_Não!

_Sim!

_Já disse que não!

_E eu digo que sim. E só pra constar você já está discutindo comigo.

Os dois riram do que ele disse. Era verdade ela já estava começando uma discussãozinha com ele.

_Culpa sua que me provoca.

_Não vou discutir com você. Vamos voltar ao nosso assunto de antes?

Ela fez o que ele pediu e com certo cuidado falou.

_Olha Grissom eu acho que tentar algo seria complicado.

_Vamos fazer assim então. Antes de tentar algo vamos nos conhecer.

_Mas nós já nos conhecemos Grissom.

_Não de verdade. E é isso que quero te conhecer de verdade sem ironias, sarcasmo e sem que tenha quatro pedras na mão quando se dirigir a mim, assim como quero que me conheça de verdade também. E se não der certo, não deu, mas pelo menos ao final de tudo vamos ter mudado nossas opiniões um sobre o outro e nos daremos bem melhor do que agora pode ter certeza. Então o que me diz aceita?

Ela ponderou o que ele disse e achou que talvez fosse um bom jeito de tentar.

_Eu não sei se dará certo, mas vou aceitar. – sorriu sem jeito e ele retribui o sorriso com outro. Depois devagar se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto quase perto da sua boca. Ela estremeceu assim como ele.

Aquele era o começo! Com certeza!

...

Na estrada de volta pra Vegas eles iam conversando. Quando saíram da pousada pararam em um lugar pra tomar café e ali trocaram confidencias ele lhe contou coisas dele que ela não sabia. Disse que tinha um cachorro, que gostava de andar de montanha-russa, que adorava Shakespeare e com surpresa ouviu dela que também gostava dos poemas dele. Contou que adorava cozinhar, que não era muito fã de fazer exercícios físicos e muitas outras coisas. Ela também fez o mesmo lhe confidenciou coisas, disse que ao contrario dele não gostava muito de cozinhar, que adora correr à tarde no parque perto de sua casa. Contou também que gosta muito de ir ao cinema, de ler, que tinha um pouco de dificuldade de acordar e mais outras coisas. Estavam se conhecendo de verdade sem brigas e sem provocações, e estavam gostando de descobrirem como eram de verdade.

...

_Sua casa! – desligou o carro ao estacionar em frente à casa dela.

Ela tirou o cinto que a prendia e depois o encarou.

_Nos vemos a noite? – ele perguntou enquanto ela o olhava

_Não!

_Por que não? – não entendeu aquela resposta dela

_Porque é minha folga hoje. Esqueceu?

_Esqueci. Então só nos veremos amanha?

_Exatamente!

_Posso te ligar mais tarde?

_Pra que?

_Pra falar com você, pra que mais seria? Então posso?

Ela fez fechou um olho fazendo uma careta engraçada. Como que pensando na resposta.

_Hum... Tudo bem pode!

_Então eu te ligo.

_Ok. Agora deixa eu ir pra que possa ir também . Tchau Grissom! – lhe deu um beijo no rosto como ele havia feito quando aceito seu pedido.

_Tchau Sara!

Ela desceu do carro e antes de ir se apoiou na janela do passageiro e lhe disse.

_Se cuida... Limão azedo! – riu e se foi e ele ficou a observando ate que ela entrou em casa.

_Sua maluca! – riu e deu a partida no carro.


	42. Confessando

_Você pode repetir isso que disse pra eu ter certeza que foi exatamente isso que ouvi?

Any pediu sem conseguir esconder um sorriso de satisfação pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir de Sara. A perita havia lhe contado tudo o que tinha acontecido entre Grissom e ela enquanto as duas colocavam a mesa do jantar e Liv estava na sala assistindo TV.

_Grissom e eu nos beijamos e ele disse que gosta de mim. - a morena resumidamente repetiu o que havia dito antes.

_Uau! – exclamou Any sorrindo. _Puxa, ate que enfim aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês! Só é uma pena que não pude bancar o cupido de verdade. Eu tinha ate umas ideias legais pra juntar vocês dois, sabia? Mas paciência!

Sara a olhou com a testa franzida.

_Não acredito que faria isso?

_ Claro que faria! Eu não ia sossegar enquanto não juntasse vocês. – contou pegando os pratos do armário.

_Só que pra sua informação cupido de araque. – Any riu. _Nós não estamos juntos só estamos nos conhecendo melhor.

_Ah, Sara, vocês não estão juntos AINDA, mas eu sei que logo estarão. Não dou uma semana ou ate menos pra isso acontecer. Escreve o que estou dizendo!

Foi impossível Sara não esboçar um sorriso com aquilo, pelo jeito Any tinha mais certeza que ela de que eles ficariam juntos.

_Você acha que Grissom e eu podemos dar certo Any?

Aquela duvida parecia não sair de sua cabeça.

_É logico que podem Sara! E tem mais, acho que não tem um homem que seja mais certo pra você que o Grissom.

_Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

_Basta olhar pra vocês. Ao longo desses meses eu ficava ouvindo e analisando tudo o que me dizia que acontecia entre vocês. E logo fui percebendo que apesar dessa implicância toda vocês poderiam se entender e assim vir a ter algo só que precisavam abrir os olhos pra isso. Algumas vezes eu tentei fazer isso com você, mas você parecia que não me ouvia. Lembra-se de quando eu te disse que **"as maiores paixões nascem desse jeito"?** – Sara fez que sim com a cabeça. _Então, foi pra te abrir os olhos. Geralmente é assim que começa as grandes paixões o casal começa se "odiando" e acaba se "amando". E é exatamente isso que aos poucos está acontecendo com vocês.

_Acho que você voou um pouco alto no que disse. Porque eu não amo o Grissom!

_Talvez ainda seja cedo pra isso, mas seja sincera o que sente por ele?

_Ele também me perguntou isso?

_E o que disse?

_Disse que não sabia exatamente, mas

Any a interrompeu indignada com aquela resposta.

_Sara eu não acredito! Depois de todas as coisas que ele te disse você diz isso?

_Você não me deixou completar, posso?

_Vai completa.

_Então, como eu ia dizendo. Eu disse que não sabia exatamente, mas que ele mexia comigo. Porem quando voltávamos pra Vegas ele foi me contando coisas sobre ele que eu não sabia, assim como eu também lhe contava coisas sobre mim. E quer saber? A medida que ia ouvindo-o e descobrindo mais sobre ele fui passando a vê-lo com outros olhos.

_Resumindo isso quer dizer que..?

_Que acabei descobrindo que gosto dele também! – confessou por fim.

Não tinha como negar. O dia todo não parou de pensar nele, de relembrar o que tinha acontecido, de se questionar sobre seus sentimentos. Mesmo que não tivesse certeza na hora em que ele lhe perguntou, agora ela sabia e estava certa do que sentia por ele. Talvez só precisasse pôr sua mente e seu coração confuso em sintonia pra descobrir a verdade que não queria admitir a si mesma. Gostava dele e agora não tinha jeito e nem como ignorar isso!

_Enfim consegui fazer confessar isso! – falou vitoriosa e rindo muito. Fazendo Sara rir também, não tinha como esconder nada de Any.

_Você é terrível, sabia? – jogou o pano de prato em Any que continuava a rir. _Agora que já conseguiu me fazer falar, vamos pôr um fim nessa conversa antes que Lívia apareça e escute o que não deve.

_Ah está com medo que sua filhinha ciumenta descubra é? - Zombou dela.

_Não, apenas não quero que ela saiba. Você a conhece tanto quanto eu e sabe perfeitamente o quanto é difícil pra ela me ver com outro que não seja o pai dela. Então vamos deixar as coisas como estão, ate porque como eu disse antes Grissom e eu não estamos juntos de verdade.

_Você tem razão. Só fico pensando como vai fazer pra amansar a ferinha ciumenta da sua filha quando estiver com o Grissom e quiser contar pra ela isso. – disse rindo sabia que Liv ia implicar com isso apesar de gostar de Grissom.

_Pois eu não quero nem pensar nisso agora!

Ela sabia bem o problema que teria pela frente com Liv caso seu envolvimento com Grissom desse certo.

...

_Cath assim que os resultados saírem me avise, vou estar na minha sala.

_Está bem faço isso.

Ele se foi e a loira ficou o observando ela não sabia precisar, mas ele parecia diferente naquele dia estava mais leve, com um ar mais confiante e às vezes enquanto analisavam a cena do crime o pegou esboçando um sorriso alguma coisa ele tinha só que ela não fazia ideia do que era.

Grissom entrou em sua sala. Pegou o telefone discou uns números e aguardou.

_Mas que chefe folgado, não devia estar trabalhando não?

Sara falou brincando ao atender ao telefone fazendo o supervisor rir dele.

_Devia, mas como disse que ligaria então arranjei um tempo pra fazer isso. Não é de muito bom tom você dizer que vai fazer algo e não cumprir sua palavra depois.

_Quer dizer que é um homem de palavras?

_Com certeza!

_Então muito trabalho por aí homem de palavra? – ela o ouviu dar um sorriso.

_Nem tanto!

E por uns minutos eles ficaram conversando. Depois que desligou ainda rindo ele ficou encarando o telefone em sua mão sem perceber que da porta alguém o observava.

_Minha nossa que sorriso é esse! Faz tempo que não te via rindo desse jeito. Posso saber o motivo disso?

Catherine se aproximou da mesa dele. Veio lhe trazer os resultados da analise de uma substancia encontrada no estomago da vitima do caso deles e se deparou com seu amigo com um largo sorriso que por segundos ficou da porta lhe olhando ate se fazer presente.

_Então, não vai me dizer por que ria desse jeito?

_Os resultados já saíram? – desconversou

Cath se pôs a encara-lo por poucos segundos.

_Entendi, não vai me falar não é?

_Os resultados Catherine.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu. Ele não ia falar mesmo e por hora ela não insistiria sabia como ele era.

_Ok, estão aqui. - lhe entregou os papeis.

Com os papeis em mãos ele começou a discutir com ela sobre o caso.

E assim horas mais tarde com o turno encerrado ele foi pra casa descansar.

...

_E aí garotos sentiram minha falta?

Sara perguntou entrando na sala de conveniência pra trabalhar e encontrando Nick Greg e Warrick ali sentados.

_Eu senti com toda certeza. – Greg foi o primeiro que falou.

_Mas é um puxa saco mesmo não é Warrick? – Nick disse rindo para o amigo.

_Vai ver se eu tô lá na esquina Nick!

Greg disse fazendo os outros rirem. Enquanto eles riam Grissom e Cath chegaram a sala.

_Qual o motivo da risada que eu também quero rir?

_O Greg , Cath.

_O que fez Greg?

_Eu nada Cath, é esse mane que fica me enchendo. Me chamando de puxa saco da Sara. Só porque ela perguntou se sentimos a falta dela e eu disse que EU com toda certeza senti.

_Nick não fique chamando o Greg de puxa saco, ele não precisa ficar ouvindo a verdade. – falou provocando.

Warrick e Nick riram mais ainda.

Enquanto os outros ficavam zoando Greg, Sara e Grissom riam daquilo e trocavam olhares. Ate que...

_Agora chega de ficar perturbando o Greg e vamos trabalhar que é melhor.

O supervisor falou e em seguida dividiu os casos. Durante o turno ele mal trocou uma palavra com Sara porque ambos estavam em casos diferentes. Achou melhor coloca-los separados pra não misturar as coisas.

...

_Que tal irmos tomar café todos juntos? Soube que inaugurou semana passada uma cafeteria na Wall Street e dizem que lá tem um excelente café. Topam ir lá agora?

Nick deu a ideia no final do turno e todos aceitaram. Pouco tempo depois eles se encontravam reunidos na tal cafeteria conversando em um clima animado sobre assuntos que nada tinham haver com o trabalho enquanto tomavam café. Após uma hora que já estavam ali Warrick anunciou que já iria, aproveitando a deixa do amigo Greg Cath e Nick também disseram a mesma coisa e assim ficaram só Sara e Grissom na mesa.

_E só restamos nós!

_Pois é!

A perita segundos depois se deu conta de algo e comentou com Grissom.

_Ei, aqueles quatro folgados foram embora e nem pagaram as coisas que pediram, reparou?

O supervisor agora se tocou que era verdade, eles saíram um atrás do outro e com presa.

_Agora que falou que reparei. São uns folgados mesmo!

_Bota folgados nisso!

Os dois riram e se olharam sem jeito.

Havia um clima diferente e novo entre eles. Algo leve e que agora os deixava assim sem jeito quando ficavam perto um do outro. O fato de estarem tentando se conhecer melhor tornava as coisas melhores e a companhia antes desagradável pra ambos agora era a mais agradável possível.

_Eu

De repente o celular de Sara toca interrompendo o que Grissom diria.

_Só um minuto. Deve ser lá de casa. – Sara disse pegando sua bolsa.

_Fique a vontade.

Grissom esboçou um sorriso e em seguida tomou um gole de seu café. Sara tirou o aparelho de dentro de sua bolsa. Ao abrir o celular ela viu no visor que não era de sua casa o nome que aparecia ali era de Dylan, por segundos fitou o nome de seu ex-marido ate que rejeitou a ligação e colocou o celular de volta na bolsa. Voltando sua atenção a Grissom.

_Então, o que ia me dizer?

Ele achou estranha a atitude dela, mas achou melhor não dizer nada.

_Que eu

De novo o celular tocou.

_Que droga! – murmurou Sara

Mais uma vez ela pegou o aparelho e rejeitou a ligação. Não estava com a menor vontade de falar com Dylan naquele momento, com certeza ele ia dizer as mesmas coisas de sempre, que sentia falta dela, que a amava e todo o texto de sempre então que ficasse sem ouvi-lo e quando chegasse em casa retornaria a ligação.

A curiosidade de Grissom se aguçou pra saber quem era que ligava, pois tinha quase certeza que da casa dela não era porque se fosse ela atenderia. Então quem seria?

_Desculpa pela interrupção, pode continuar.

_Como ia dizendo, eu

E lá vinha o celular o interrompendo.

_Mas que inferno!

_Acho melhor atender.

_Não, acho melhor desligar esse celular isso sim... Pronto! A gora pode continuar que não será interrompido.

_Quer saber, essa interrupção toda me fez esquecer o que ia dizer.

_Tem certeza?

_Sim!

Mentira! O que ia dizer ainda estava perfeitamente em sua cabeça: **Não esqueço o nosso beijo! **Era isso que diria só que perdeu a coragem diante de toda aquela interrupção.

_Se não se importa podemos ir embora?

_Como quiser!

Ela achou estranho aquilo, mas deixou por isso mesmo. Ele fez questão de pagar a conta toda inclusive o que ela consumiu. Depois saíram pra irem pegar seus carros que estavam estacionados um pouco mais a frente da entrada da cafeteria. Caminhavam lado a lado trocando poucas palavras. Ele não podia negar que se sentiu um tanto incomodado com os telefonemas rejeitados por ela. Será que era alguém importante e ela não queria atender em sua frente? Quem sabe!

Chegaram em frente ao carro dela e ficaram um de frente para o outro pra se despedirem. No momento em que estavam assim um rapaz em uma bicicleta passou bem perto de Grissom e sem querer o empurrou pra frente fazendo com que o supervisor chegasse mais perto de Sara, tanto que seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de distancia. Seus olhos se encontraram e por iniciativa de Sara seus lábios acabaram se juntando em um beijo doce e delicado. Foram poucos segundos que seus lábios ficaram juntos, mas pareceu que foi bem mais. Após o fim do beijo eles continuaram ali se fitando bem próximos um do outro. A mão de Sara delicadamente tocou o rosto de Grissom o fazendo fechar os olhos. E sem pensar ela acabou confessando.

_Eu descobri que também gosto de você!

Ele abriu os olhos ao ouvi-la e pela segunda vez seus lábios se colaram agora de forma profunda e intensa.


	43. Estreitando as coisas E um convite

**(...)**

**Ainda lembro o gosto **

**Do beijo que você me deu **

**Mar, se o céu for você**

**E se você for pra mim **

**Entrego tudo a Deus **

**Eu digo que sim **

**Mar, se o céu for você **

**E se você for pra mim **

**Entrego tudo a Deus **

**Eu digo: **

**Bem-vindo amor **

**Pequeno eu vou **

**Cair nos seus braços **

**Quero enlouquecer **

**Deixa acontecer **

**Bem-vindo meu amor... **

**Pequeno eu vou... **

**Sorrindo! **

**~~0~~ **

Seguindo pelas ruas em direções opostas cada um em seu carro Sara e Grissom iam rumo a suas casas. Durante o percurso era difícil conter o sorriso bobo que aparecia no rosto de ambos. Ele vinha fácil só de lembrarem-se dos beijos trocados há instantes atrás. Sentimentos novos que devagar ganhavam força. Todos esses sentimentos que iam sendo descobertos eram um tanto assustadores pra quem ate pouco tempo atrás se detestava e não se entendia de jeito nenhum, mas aos poucos eles iam se acostumando com a novidade de serem um futuro casal.

...

Uns dias se passaram e no decorrer desse tempo às coisas entre Grissom e Sara melhoravam e assim eles ficavam mais próximos. Eles se falavam por telefone quando não estavam no laboratório. Saíram algumas vezes depois do trabalho pra se encontrarem e tomarem café juntos na cafeteria que ficava na praça perto da casa dela assim não corriam o risco dos outros os verem juntos. Enquanto estavam ali tomando café conversavam sobre eles e sobre varias outras coisas. É claro que esses "encontros" não ficavam só na conversa, eles também trocavam alguns beijos. A cada novo encontro ficava mais evidente a intimidade que começavam a criar. Beijos. Carinhos. Confidencias. E assim eles iam cada vez mais se descobrindo, se entendendo e estreitando os laços desse relacionamento que surgia entre eles.

Devagar Sara via aquela duvida de que talvez eles não pudessem dar certo juntos ir se esvaindo feito areia entre os dedos. Mais e mais se acertavam e assim ela se deixava levar pelos sentimentos que cresciam dentro de si e a viver aquilo que começava entre eles. Decidiu que se ele era o homem certo pra ela como Any lhe afirmou então não colocaria empecilhos entre ambos, deixaria acontecer o que tivesse que ser. Ele era uma pessoa incrível e agora ela sabia e podia afirmar depois de tê-lo conhecido melhor. Nesses dias em que passaram a se encontrar ela descobriu um Grissom totalmente diferente do que julgava conhecer. Ele era atencioso, carinhoso, gentil coisa que ela vivia dizendo que ele não era e muitas outras coisas que em nada lembrava aquele homem grosso que conheceu no supermercado e que durante uns bons meses travou varias discussões com ela. Todas essas novas descobertas a respeito dele fizeram seu coração se encantar por ele.

Com Grissom acontecia o mesmo, seus pensamentos e sentimentos se igualavam com os de Sara. Estava vivendo tudo aquilo que ocorria entre os dois da melhor forma possível. Percebia que estar com ela era a melhor coisa e que lhe fazia muito bem. Os lábios doces dela, seu sorriso sincero sem ironia, seus olhos brilhantes e tudo mais nela o deixavam fascinado de um jeito que não tinha como explicar. Sem que percebesse sua historia de amor com Susan ia lentamente ficando pra trás e se tornando apenas uma boa lembrança. É claro que aquele amor que tinha por sua esposa falecida ainda continuava ali, mas já não era mais tão intenso como antes. Ele sentia que seu envolvimento com Sara estava fazendo com ele conseguisse se desprender das amarras que ainda mantinha com a mulher do seu passado com quem havia vivido momentos felizes.

No trabalho o clima era outro não havia aquelas brigas e implicâncias de antes. O pessoal da equipe via a boa convivência dos dois e achavam que enfim eles tinham dado fim naquele clima de guerra constante e se entendido de vez. Mal sabiam eles que os dois não só haviam se entendido como também estavam se relacionando amorosamente.

...

_Eu acho que esse cara entrou pela janela que estava aberta, estuprou a Melissa, matou ela e depois saiu pelo mesmo lugar que entrou. O que acha Grissom?

Sara o questionou enquanto fotografava o quarto em que estavam analisando.

Grissom mesmo coletando evidencias nem ouviu o que ela perguntou. Como ele não respondeu ela insistiu.

_Hein Grissom?

Nada ele respondeu então ela o olhou. O encontrou com uma evidencia na mão olhando pro nada.

_Ou! Grissom! GRISSOM! – falou alto e agora ele olhou.

_Que foi? – disse assustado

_O que há com você hein? Parece disperso.

_Desculpe é que estava pensando em uma coisa e acabei me desligando.

_Sei – disse o olhando desconfiada.

_O que queria?

_Nada deixa pra lá. – voltou a fazer o que fazia.

Ele voltou a pensar no convite que queira fazer a ela. Estava querendo chama-la pra um jantar, só que não tinha certeza se ela aceitaria já que ela era tão imprevisível que ficava na duvida se fazia ou não convite. Há dois dias ensaiava isso, mas não conseguia. Olhou para os lados e viu que só tinha eles dois ali então como quem não quer nada lançou a questão pra ver no que dava.

_Sara

_Que!

_Bem que nós podíamos jantar juntos na sexta. É folga coletiva então... Podíamos aproveitar o que me diz?

Ela parou de fotografar e o olhou. Ele empacotava uma evidencia sem olha-la, mas sentia os olhos dela pousando nele.

_Isso foi um convite?

_Foi! – olhou agora pra ela.

Ela fez um bico e balançou a cabeça.

_Então vai ter que melhora-lo se quiser minha doce e agradável companhia nesse jantar porque desse jeito eu não aceito.

_Não?

_Não, a forma como convidou foi horrível. Sou uma mulher bem exigente só pra você saber viu? Então achou bom fazer isso direito senão vai comer sozinho, Grissom! – o encarou se segurando pra não rir da cara que ele fez.

Depois que se recuperou da resposta dela ele riu e se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

_Então me diz como quer que eu te convide exigente? Talvez de joelhos? – disse brincando.

_Olha ate que não seria uma má ideia. – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. _Só fico pensando o que o Warrick o Jim ou um dos policias lá em baixo iam achar se chegassem aqui e te vissem ajoelhado na minha frente? - seu sorriso sórdido não passou despercebido por ele.

_Você é má sabia?

Riu dele. Estava se divertindo com aquilo.

_Eu não. – se defendeu apontando a maquina de fotografar na direção dele.

_Não vou ficar de joelhos, mas vou reformular meu pedido. Também acho que não fui muito bem nele.

_Que bom que reconhece.

_Então... – fez uma pausa antes de continuar. Enquanto isso Sara o olhava esperando ele falar. _ Sara, você aceitaria jantar comigo... Na sexta, ás nove?

A fala pausada, o olhar penetrante e voz em tom baixo e sedutor fizeram à perita se arrepiar e sentir um frio na espinha com aquele pedido. Deu uma olhada pra ver se ninguém estava por ali e não só estavam os dois ali

_Uau! Agora sim foi um convite feito direito! – exclamou rindo o fazendo rir também.

_Sendo assim mereço um sim não acha? – seu sorriso continuava ali.

Engraçado que desde que começaram a se "entender" o sorriso dele aparecia mais fácil quando estavam juntos.

Diante daquele pedido era impossível dizer não. Ela o olhou bem fez um bico sorriu e quando lhe diria sua resposta Warrick entrou onde eles estavam.

_Grissom precisa ver uma coisa que encontrei no quarto de baixo... Interrompo alguma coisa? – perguntou vendo os dois próximos e sorrindo um para o outro.

Eles se olharam.

_Não! – Sara se apressou em responder.

Warrick olhou do chefe pra Sara meio desconfiado.

_O que foi que encontrou lá Warrick? - Grissom tratou logo de perguntar.

Ele demora um pouco, mas responde.

_Bem, acho que melhor que falar é mostrar. Pode descer comigo? – ainda os olhava com certa desconfiança e curiosidade.

_Claro. Você vai descendo que vou só recolher as evidencias que coletei e já desço pra ver o que foi.

_Está bem!

Ele saiu deixando os dois sozinhos de novo.

_Percebeu que ele ficou nos olhando estranho?

_Não sei por que se não estávamos fazendo nada de mais. – o supervisor falava enquanto recolhia suas evidencias.

_Será que ele ouviu o que falávamos?

_Acho que não.

_Não mesmo?

_Com certeza!

_Se está dizendo... Bom, já acabei com as fotos por aqui. Podemos ir!

_Não tão rápido assim. – ele se pôs na frente dela a impedindo de sair. _Você ainda me deve uma resposta Sara.

_Que resposta? – fingiu não saber do que se tratava.

_Não se faça de desentendida. – ela riu. _Você sabe o convite que te fiz agora pouco.

_Ah é mesmo! – disse em tom divertido. _Ok. Eu aceito seu convite Grissom. – lhe deu um sorriso aberto que foi correspondido por ele.

Depois disso eles saíram pra cuidar dos seus trabalhos.

...

Quando o fim do turno chegou lá estavam eles na cafeteria perto da casa dela tomando café juntos.

_Às vezes eu me pergunto se isso – apontou pra eles dois. _Está mesmo acontecendo ou se é só alguma ilusão de ótica minha! – ela tomou um gole do seu café.

_Eu também me pergunto isso às vezes!

_Eu e você. Você e eu. Sinceramente não me passava pela cabeça que isso fosse possível. – confessou esboçando um sorriso.

_Nem na minha. Mas aconteceu.

_Pois é não é!

Ele esticou seu braço por cima da mesa e sua mão tocou a dela que pousava em cima da mesa.

_Quero que saiba que... Eu quero muito que essa relação que estamos começando a construir dê certo cada vez mais.

Ela o fitou. A cada dia ia se sentindo mais envolvida com ele.

_Eu digo o mesmo!

Ambos sorriram.

Ficaram ali uns bons minutos depois pagaram a conta e saíram.

_Eu ainda tô encucado com aquele jeito que o Warrick ficou nos olhando.

Ela estava escorada em seu carro com Grissom a sua frente e enquanto falava com ele brincava com os botões do casaco dele.

_Esquece isso! Ele não deve ter escutado nada.

Ele percebeu um Q de preocupação na cara dela. Ela havia lhe dito que por enquanto queria que as coisas entre eles ficassem só entre eles ate porque aquilo que estavam começando era novo e com um futuro um pouco incerto ainda. Então melhor ficar em segredo e depois, eles resolveriam as coisas.

_Ok. Vou esquecer certo?

_Certo! – se aproximou mais dela e a beijou bem devagar.


	44. Fica comigo!

Os dias que antecederam a sexta pareciam passar tão devagar que faziam Grissom ficar impaciente pra que esse dia chegasse o mais rápido possível. E logo a sexta chegou e diante do espelho o supervisor dava um ultima olhada em si antes de sair. Seus cabelos estavam bem penteado e a barba aparada. Usava uma camisa esporte fina azul em um tom mais escuro que seus olhos e uma calça escura assim como seu cinto e seus sapatos. Não se considerava um homem vaidoso, mas naquela noite se arrumou com mais esmero e cuidado. Depois de se ver ele passou um perfume, pegou sua chave e seu celular e saiu do quarto. Deu uma ultima conferida na cozinha e na sala, tudo certo e arrumado. Após isso saiu de casa pra buscar Sara.

Enquanto isso na casa da perita ela ainda terminava de se arrumar.

_Esse vestido fica tão bem em você Sara. Parece que foi feito exatamente pra você. - Any comentava enquanto fechava o grande zíper que ficava na parte de trás do vestido de Sara.

O vestido que ela usava era na cor roxa, um pouco justo em seu corpo. Seu comprimento ia um pouco acima dos joelhos, tinha um discreto decote na parte da frente e umas pedrarias na parte do busto. Era um vestido muito bonito e que evidenciava seu corpo curvilíneo.

_Você acha? – perguntou enquanto colocava os brincos.

_Acho! Lembro-me que quando Dylan te viu nele ficou babando feito bobo, como a Lívia disse na ocasião. – sorriu ao falar.

_É também me lembro desse dia. Íamos à festa de aniversario da mãe dele...

_Ele não tirava os olhos de você.

_Foi a nossa ultima saída juntos antes de eu vê-lo com outra e consequentemente nos separarmos. – ela deu um suspiro desgostoso ao fim do que disse.

Por mais que não sentisse mais nada por seu ex e o tivesse perdoado, ainda lhe incomodava lembrar que seu casamento tenha acabado de uma forma tão ruim como tinha sido. Se pudesse esquecer que o fim foi por causa de uma traição esqueceria.

_Sara? – Any a chamou vendo que ela pareceu ficar seria e com um olhar distante.

_Oi

_Que foi?

_Nada, não. – deu um sorriso fraco.

_Você ficou seria depois que falou.

_É que às vezes eu queria esquecer as lembranças ruins do meu casamento e ficar apenas com as boas, mas é difícil isso.

Any então percebeu que talvez tivesse sido um pouco infeliz em seu comentário. Pra que tinha que ter falado em Dylan numa hora dessas? Péssima ideia!

_Ai que mancada minha! Sara me desculpa. Eu e minha boca grande. Não devia ter comentado nada sobre o Dylan.

_Não se preocupe Any, está tudo bem!

_Olha não foi minha intenção falar nele ainda mais nesse momento que você vai sair com o Grissom, mas saiu sem querer. Foi mal mesmo!

_Any, já disse que está tudo bem. Esquece isso! Agora me diz se está bom mesmo esse vestido? – virou-se pra que Any a visse.

_Está sim!

_Mesmo?

_Mesmo Sara! Em que restaurante vocês vão?

_Não faço ideia, ele não quis me dizer. Disse só que era um lugar bem reservado!

_Olha só, o Grissom está me saindo melhor que a encomenda. – brincou Any fazendo Sara rir.

_É, ele tem se mostrado melhor do que eu pensava que fosse. – confidenciou sem medir as palavras.

_Hum... Pelo jeito alguém está se apaixonando pelo limão azedo, isso se já não estiver não é? - Any olhava pra Sara com uma expressão divertida.

_Vou ignorar isso que disse ok?

Any só riu dela.

_E a Lívia onde está?

_Na sala com uma tromba maior que a de um elefante.

_Vem, vamos descer! – Sara falou pegando sua bolsa.

Quando chegaram à sala a campainha toco e Sara foi atender. Assim que abriu a porta viu Grissom olhá-la de cima abaixo. Ela não pode evitar olhá-lo da mesma forma que ele havia feito com ela.

_Oi! – disse sorrindo após olhá-la.

_Oi! Entra! – fez um gesto com a cabeça pra que ele entrasse.

Ao entrar Grissom falou com Any e depois com Lívia que nem respondeu. Foi preciso que Sara chamasse sua atenção pra que a menina respondesse ao supervisor. Lívia disse um oi seco ao supervisor que logo olhou pra Any e Sara. Pelo visto hoje sua "amiga" princesinha estava mais pra bruxinha inimiga e enfezada, que não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar com ele e Grissom sabia bem o porquê dela está daquele jeito. Sara já havia lhe avisado que sua filha podia se comportar daquela forma com ele por conta do ciúme que ela tinha da mãe sair com outro homem que não fosse o pai. Quando Sara lhe disse Grissom achou que isso não fosse acontecer já que ele e Liv se davam bem, mas pelo jeito Sara estava certa de novo.

Any pra amenizar e descontrair brincou.

_Ih Grissom, não liga que isso é birra porque a Sara vai sair.

Ele esboçou um sorriso enquanto observava a menina que estava sentada no sofá olhando pra TV. A cena dela de braços cruzados e uma cara emburrada chegava a ser engraçada na visão de Grissom que quis rir daquilo, mas não fez isso se não era capaz de piorar ainda mais a situação. Pra não alongar mais a birra da filha Sara chamou a menina pra que viesse lhe dar um beijo que já iria sair. Lívia a contra gosto se levantou e foi ate a mãe fazendo o que ela pediu.

_Se comporte e daqui a pouco cama mocinha ouviu?

Lívia apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação e depois deu outro beijo na mãe.

_Tchau!

_Tchau mãe!

_Vamos? – disse para Grissom que desde que falou com Lívia e recebeu uma resposta seca da menina havia ficado calado só observando o que acontecia.

_Claro. Tchau Liv!

_Tchau – Liv respondeu se sentando de novo no sofá e emburrando a cara fazendo Grissom balançar a cabeça e rir.

É pelo jeito tinha uma pedrinha no caminho!

Any acompanhou os dois ate a porta. Antes de eles saírem ela disse em um tom de voz que soou com certa malicia.

_Divirtam-se viu!

Sara lhe deu um olhar que dizia não começa. E depois eles saíram.

_Me desculpe pela Lívia. – Sara falou já dentro do carro.

_Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Só fico me perguntando se depois disso eu não perdi minha aliada e ganhei uma inimiga. – brincou colocando o cinto antes de dar a partida.

_Também não seja exagerado! – ele riu.

_Talvez seja exagero meu mesmo, mas mudando de assunto... Você está linda! Eu não tive oportunidade de dizer antes, mas agora estou dizendo. – seus olhos a fitavam.

Ela sorriu sem graça pelo elogio e pela profundidade de seu olhar sobre ela.

_Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal.

_Devo considerar isso como um elogio não é?

_Sim

_Então obrigado. – eles ficaram se fitando por uns instantes ate que Sara falou.

_Acho melhor você ligar o carro pra irmos.

_Você tem razão!

Durante o caminho eles conversaram e ela perguntou onde ele estava levando-a, mas ele disse que não diria enquanto não chegassem lá. Quinze minutos depois eles chegavam ao lugar.

_É aqui que vamos jantar? – ela olhou pra ele confusa pelo local que ele havia estacionado.

_Sim! – ele tirava o cinto de segurança.

_Isso não me parece um restaurante.

_E não é. Esse é o prédio onde moro. É no meu apartamento que vamos jantar.

Após dizer isso Grissom desceu do carro e foi abrir a porta pra Sara.

_Por que no seu apartamento? – perguntou ao descer do carro com a ajuda de Grissom.

_Porque eu queria um lugar reservado onde nós dois pudéssemos conversar e ficarmos juntos sem sermos interrompidos por garçons ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Enquanto ele falava eles iam caminhando pra entrarem no prédio. O porteiro os cumprimentou na entrada e eles seguiram para pegar o elevador. Minutos depois eles já estavam no apartamento dele que por sinal Sara achou bonito. Pra surpresa dela ele lhe presenteou com um bonito buque de flores. Ela agradeceu a gentileza lhe dando um beijo e depois lhe disse que fazia um tempo que não ganhava flores tão bonitas quanto aquelas.

Cada gesto e gentileza dele a fazia ficar encantada assim como cada descoberta dele a respeito dela também o encantava! Um romance que ia começando a tomar forma e se desenvolver a cada novo contato.

Se ela ficou surpresa com as flores o que dizer da linda mesa que ele havia preparado pra eles. Não perdia nada pra um restaurante estava perfeita e muito bem arrumada com direito a velas e tudo.

Sem duvida alguma ele sabia como impressionar uma mulher!

E assim em um clima romântico eles jantavam e conversavam sobre assuntos diversos. Durante o jantar entre uma conversa e outra eles trocavam olhares sugestivos e sorrisos insinuantes. Tinham que admitir ficar perto um do outro estava se tornando cada vez melhor e mais necessário. Os gestos de carinhos típicos de um casal faziam com que eles fossem ficando mais e mais íntimos um do outro. Depois de acabarem de jantar Grissom a levou pra sala.

_Olha, você é um excelente cozinheiro. Meus parabéns! Tudo estava muito bom de verdade.

Ela falava se sentando no sofá com ele sentando-se bem ao lado dela fazendo com que suas pernas se tocavam.

_Muito obrigado pelo elogio. Saiba que fiz especialmente pra você!

Ele disse com o rosto bem próximo ao dela e antes que ela dissesse algo seus lábios foram tomados pelos dele em um beijo lascivo e profundo que a fez soltar um gemido de leve e se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés só com aquele beijo. Verdade seja dita, pra ela ele beijava muito bem, tanto que nem se lembrava de ter sentido sensações tão intensas enquanto beijava outro homem como acontecia quando era beijada por Grissom. Ele tinha um jeito diferente um gosto diferente que fazia com que ela não tivesse a menor vontade de abandonar seus lábios quando estavam se beijando.

Ficaram se beijando por uns instantes ate que Grissom separou seus lábios dos de Sara.

_Minha nossa! – ela exclamou ofegante. _Se me beijar assim de novo vou precisar de um balão de oxigênio!

Ele riu e a abraçou depois beijou sua testa e fez a cabeça dela pousar em seu ombro.

_Sabe, eu pensei que não fosse mais me sentir assim.

_Assim como? – a mão acariciava a dele.

_Completo, feliz e... – parou de falar.

_E...? – olhou-o esperando que completasse sua fala.

_Apaixonado de novo! – confessou em um sussurro.

Sua boca se abriu em surpresa a terceira naquela noite. Ela ficou uns segundos paralisada e sem ação. Seu cérebro pareceu parar e não raciocinar diante daquela declaração.

Que loucura!

E pensar que quando o conheceu ele parecia tão ligado a esposa dele, mas agora estava ali totalmente desprendido da lembrança de Susan e dizendo que se encontrava apaixonado por ela, Sara. Ela que o atropelou com um carrinho de supermercado e dias depois bateu com seu carro no dele. Como o as coisas mudam! Não duvidava de suas palavras pelo contrario podia ver em seus olhos azuis que ele estava sendo sincero de verdade. Aprendeu a ler seus olhos nesse pouco tempo em que estavam se conhecendo e descobriu que bastava olhar bem em seus olhos pra saber quando ele falava a verdade.

_Quer dizer que está apaixonado? Posso saber por quem? – ela perguntou brincando após se restabelecer da declaração dele.

_Hum... Pode, é por uma mulher bem geniosa que trabalha junto comigo.

Ela lhe deu um soco de leve no peito por ele a ter chamado de geniosa.

_Ai! – gemeu de dor.

_Isso é pra você não me chamar assim de novo, engraçadinho!

_Mas eu não falei nenhuma mentira falei? – ele dizia rindo só pra provocá-la.

_Grissom você quer levar mais um soco só que mais forte?

_Não obrigado, sua mão é muito pesada!

_Sábia decisão!

_Também acho!

Eles ficaram em silencio se olhando ate que ele lhe fez um convite.

_Quer dançar?

_Dançar? Não sabia que fazia isso!

_Não sou muito disso, só que estamos sozinhos ninguém vai ver e além do mais acho que a ocasião merece. Não acha?

_É pode ser!

_Então aceita? – se levantou estendendo a mão pra ela.

_Aceito!

Ele foi ate o som e ligou-o na hora em que uma musica começava a tocar. Eles juntaram seus corpos e as primeiras letras da musica ia começando a ser ditas.

**Quando a noite chegar**

**E a terra ficar escura**

**E o luar for a única Luz que se vê**

**Não, não vou ter medo Não, não vou ter medo**

**Enquanto você ficar Ficar Comigo**

**E querida, querida, Fique comigo, fique comigo**

**Fique comigo, fique comigo**

Seus corpos bailavam lentamente no meio da sala do apartamento de Grissom. Os braços dela em torno do pescoço dele e os dele ao redor da cintura dela. As testas unidas, os olhos fechados apenas se deixando levar pelo som e pela magia do momento.

**Se o céu que contemplamos**

**Despencar e cair**

**E a montanha Se desmoronar para o mar**

**Não vou chorar, não vou chorar Não, não vou derramar uma lágrima**

**Enquanto você ficar Ficar comigo**

**E querida, querida, Fique comigo, fique agora**

**Fique comigo, fique comigo**

****  
Em determinado momento enquanto dançavam Grissom juntou mais ainda seus corpos. O perfume dela e seu corpo perto do dele estavam despertando seu desejo de forma forte e difícil de resistir.

**Enquanto tiveres problemas Não terás, se estiveres comigo**

**Fique comigo, fique comigo, fique comigo**

**E querida, querida, Fique comigo, fique comigo**

**Fique comigo, fique comigo**

**Enquanto tiveres problemas Não terás, se estiveres comigo**

**Fique comigo, fique comigo, fique comigo**

Quando a musica chegava quase a seu fim ele não pode mais aguentar, tê-la ali tão junto o fez pedir por ela.

_Sara, eu te desejo, quero você... Fica comigo!– as mãos dele seguraram a cintura dela com mais firmeza.

Seus olhos se abriram e se encontraram. O desejo estampado nos olhos de ambos era visível e latente. Não havia só desejo, não havia muitos outros sentimentos e sensações em seus corpos e seus corações. Havia chegado o momento de um se entregar ao outro de vez.

_Me diz que sim. Eu quero fazer amor com você!

A voz em um sussurro desesperado a fez deseja-lo mais que tudo naquele momento.

_Sim... Eu fico com você Gil! – sussurrou em tom rouco e sensual.

Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava assim e ele sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao ouvi-la chama-lo nesse tom de voz e dessa forma tão intima.

...

De pé ao lado da cama Grissom lentamente virou-a de costas pra ele e foi descendo o zíper de seu vestido bem devagar. À medida que fazia isso ia beijando sua costa sentindo a maciez de sua pele em seus lábios. Ela se arrepiava de sentir seus lábios e sua barba roçando em sua pele. Depois de abrir o zíper ele desceu as alças do vestido e o fez escorrer pelo corpo dela deixando-o se amontoar em seus pés. Beijou seus ombros com delicadeza e cuidado. O gosto da pele dela era doce e maravilhoso não havia gosto igual. Depois que tirou seu vestido a fez virar de frente pra ele e assim pode vislumbrar aquele corpo branco como a neve ornado apenas por um lindo conjunto de lingerie de cor negra como a noite. Deus como ela podia ser tão linda assim? Ele se sentia um bobo por tê-la ali diante de si. Tomou-a em um abraço e beijou seus lábios com uma extrema sutileza. Apos o beijo foi à vez dela de despi-lo com o mesmo carinho e cuidado que ele havia feito com ela. Devagar Sara foi abrindo os pequenos botões da camisa de Grissom, assim que acabou de fazer isso ela tirou a camisa dele por completo e jogou-a em um canto qualquer do quarto. Logo em seguida foi à vez da calça e dos sapatos dele ganharem o mesmo destino que a camisa. E assim ela pode contempla-lo usando apenas uma boxer amarela clara que lhe deixava uma tentação. Os dedos finos dela deslizavam pelo peito e abdômen dele ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos analisavam detalhadamente cada parte de seu corpo e as mãos dele passeavam pelas curvas dela.

Novamente eles se beijaram agora com demasiada luxuria e urgência. Logo o lençol macio que cobria a cama estava sob as costas de Sara. Ela podia sentir a virilidade de Grissom quando seus centros se tocaram no momento em que o ele cobriu o corpo dela com o seu grande e quente. Deitado sobre ela Grissom interrompeu o beijo que trocavam e olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos tanto que Sara podia dizer que naquele momento ele seria capaz de ler sua alma de tão profundo que era seu olhar pra ela. Segundos apos ficar olhando-a ele lhe disse com a voz carregada de desejo:

_Quero que essa nossa primeira noite juntos seja especial e inesquecível. – acariciou seu rosto com as costas de uma das mãos.

_Ela já está sendo pode ter certeza!

_Eu te desejo tanto, tanto Sara... Quero que você seja minha, só minha, só minha e minha!

A cada vez que falava ele lhe dava um beijo rápido nos lábios. Quando ele parou os beijos Sara segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos finas e delicadas e com os olhos e a voz flamejante de desejo pediu-lhe.

_Então me faça sua Gil!

Naquele momento ondas de um prazer indescritível se apoderaram dele e dela. Os lábios dele foram passeando e descobrindo cada parte do corpo dela. A sensação da barba dele passando em cada canto dela lhe davam arrepios e espasmos de prazer, jamais havia sentido a maravilha de uma barba roçando seu corpo. Seu ex- marido assim como os outros que não chagaram a serem muitos, com quem se envolvera não tinham barba então aquela era primeira vez que sentia uma em sua pele. Algum tempo depois as ultimas peças que restavam em seus corpos foram lançadas ao chão do quarto. De forma lenta quase que torturante Grissom uniu seus corpos e começando assim a dança erótica do vai e vem que compunha o ato de amor deles. Aos poucos eles sucumbiam ao desejo que os consumia e iam se entregando um ao outro sem quaisquer reservas. Enquanto ele a presenteava com palavras desconexas ao pé do ouvido e com seus movimentos vigorosos que iam ficando mais acelerados, ela se agarrava a ele como quem se agarra a um bote salvas vidas. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram as deles e suas unhas arranhavam as costas largas e fortes dele à medida que o prazer ficava mais próximo.

Quando o clímax estava por vir ele procurou pela boca dela e lhe beijou com força, mas sem machuca-la, instantes depois se derramava dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava seu nome por varias vezes assim como ela sussurrava pelo dele também. Abandonou-se por segundos em cima dela e quando se recuperou deitou-se ao seu lado e a puxou pra se deitar em seu peito bem sobre seu coração que batia completamente descompassado. Nenhuma palavra foi ate porque nenhum dos dois conseguia proferir nenhuma naquele momento tão... Tão... Magico!

Ele acariciava os braços dela enquanto a mão dela pousava sobre o peito dele. Ele sentia-se imensamente completo. Ficar com ela tinha superado suas expectativas, ela era incrível e o fez se encontrar e renascer de novo. Ele não soube precisar quando mais ao olha-la viu que ela dormia com uma expressão tranquila e um sorriso discreto. Fitou-a por um tempo ate que seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados pelo sono. E assim antes de sucumbir à vontade de dormir ele lhe sussurrou já de olhos fechados.

_Você esta me trazendo a vida de novo!


	45. Namorados enamorados

Uns raios tímidos de sol entravam pela fresta da janela do quarto. Deitada de bruços com o lençol lhe cobrindo da cintura pra baixo deixando a mostra sua costa desnuda, Sara foi despertando devagar. Ainda sonolenta ela não reconheceu onde estava ao abrir os olhos, foi só depois que lhe veio à lembrança do que tinha acontecido na noite passada que a morena lembrou-se exatamente de onde se encontrava e esboçou um sorriso. Como o mundo dava voltas e pregava peças! Ela tinha tido uma noite incrivelmente maravilhosa com aquele que por um longo tempo vivia as turras e não se entendia de jeito algum. Só de relembrar o romantismo dos gestos e caricias dele, o jeito carinhoso e cuidadoso que ele a fez sua ela sentia um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo todo. A forma como tinham se amado na cama, tinha sido esplendida. A sintonia de seus corpos quando estavam unidos em um só foi de uma grandiosidade que ela não fazia ideia que pudesse ter com alguém. Tudo o que houve ali entre eles somado com o que ela sentia dentro de si lhe fez ver a realidade de que estava apaixonada por Grissom e isso não tinha mais como negar. É, o tal limão azedo conseguiu conquistar e roubar seu coração mesmo!

De olhos agora fechados ela tateou devagar o outro lado da cama a procura de Grissom, mas não o encontrou. Abriu os olhos, levantou a cabeça do travesseiro olhou para o lugar em que tateou e só achou o vazio. Onde ele estaria?

Na cozinha Grissom terminava de preparar um suco e em seus lábios podia se ver um sorriso discreto, mas muito bonito. Havia acordado bem cedo as seis, não costumava dormir muito e ao despertar ficou por longos minutos ali deitado só observando Sara que dormia calmamente ao seu lado. Depois decidiu se levantar com cuidado pra não acorda-la e foi pra cozinha preparar um café da manha pra eles dois. Perdido em pensamentos enquanto fazia o suco ele suspirou às vezes ainda lhe custava a crer que havia se entregado de novo a alguém e que estivesse sentindo e vivendo outra vez a maravilha que era estar apaixonado.

Quando sua esposa falecera seu coração se fechou completamente. Não queira nenhuma outra mulher em sua vida porque em seu coração só haveria lugar pra Susan e mais ninguém. Mas aí, eis que lhe aparece, ou melhor, lhe atropela uma mulher sarcástica e de gênio difícil a quem ele apelidara de maluca e bagunça tudo. E pensar que ele desejou não vê-la nunca mais só que... Surpresa! Dois dias depois do primeiro encontro no supermercado ele a reencontra quando ela bate em seu carro causando um novo acidente entre eles. E como se não bastasse duas vezes ele ainda a encontra uma terceira vez agora no laboratório e lá acaba descobrindo pra sua infelicidade (naquela ocasião) que aquela mesma mulher que ele queria nunca mais ver na sua frente seria a nova integrante de sua equipe. Por meses ele não se entendeu com ela, travou varia discussões e trocou muitos apelidos e xingamentos de todos os tipos, pra agora, no fim das contas, se ver entregue e apaixonado pela mesma mulher que lhe atropelara com um carrinho de supermercado. Como eram as coisas!

Grissom teve seus pensamentos interrompidos ao sentir-se sendo agarrado pela cintura por dois braços fins e delicados.

_Ei! Alguém pelo visto já acordou! – sorriu ao falar.

Ele que já tinha terminado de fazer o suco virou de frente pra Sara sem desfazer o abraço dela em seguida também lhe abraçou.

_Bom-dia! – beijou o topo de sua cabeça enquanto ela encostava o rosto em seu peito desnudo.

Como era bom ter novamente alguém ali naquele apartamento que por um longo tempo havia se tornado triste e vazio assim como Grissom. Agora o apartamento e ele não seriam mais assim porque havia um novo alguém ali e em sua vida, e que estava trazendo a alegria que lhe fora tirada há mais de dois anos.

_Bom-dia! – ela respondeu lhe dando um beijo em seu peito e depois o olhou. _O que estava fazendo?

_Um suco pro nosso café da manha.

_Café da manha?

_É, fiz pra nós dois. Vem!

Grissom pegou a jarra de suco de cima da bancada e com a outra mão segurou na de Sara levando-a em direção a mesa que por sinal tina varias coisas. Sara sentou-se na cadeira que gentilmente Grissom lhe puxou. A cafeteira apitou indicando que o café já estava pronto, enquanto ele foi pega-la Sara brincou observando a mesa do café.

_Seu café da manha é geralmente assim bem farto ou isso é pra me impressionar?

Ele que já voltava pra mesa não deixou de rir. Acomodou-se na cadeira ao lado dela e depois lhe respondeu.

_Confesso... É pra te impressionar mesmo! – sorriu pra ela.

_Pois saiba que não é preciso já me deixou assim só com a noite que tivemos.

_Serio? – falou enquanto os servia de café.

_Tenho cara de mentirosa?

_De forma alguma!

_Então porque duvida do que eu disse?

_Não duvidei, só queria ter certeza!

_Sei

_É verdade. E a proposito, minha camisa ficou muito bem em você.

Como não encontrou seu vestido quando se levantou Sara pegou a camisa dele que estava jogada no chão e vestiu-a. A camisa por ser grande ficou igual a um vestido nela, mas mesmo assim não deixou de ficar bonito.

_Achou mesmo?

_Sim!

_Então acho que vou passar a ir trabalhar assim o que acha? – provocou-o

_Acho que se for assim vai ficar sem supervisor por um tempo porque ele vai ser suspenso.

_Suspenso? Por quê?

_Porque ele vai acabar brigando com os homens daquele laboratório que com certeza vão ficar te olhando.

Ela não aguentou e caiu na risada com ele a acompanhando.

_Minha nossa! Você é tão ciumento assim?

_Não, isso foi só uma brincadeira. É claro que não faria isso sei me controlar.

_Isso quer dizer que é ciumento?

_Não, sou cuidadoso.

_Cuidadoso em homem é sinônimo de ciumento sabia?

_Não no meu caso.

_Vai me dizer que não sente nenhum pouco de ciúmes, eu não acredito!

Ele suspirou vencido e acabou confessando derrotado.

_Ok sou ciumento, mas só um pouco. E você?

_Eu o que? – se fez de desentendida.

_ É ciumenta?

Se ela era? Sim, só que não admitiria isso a ele assim como nunca admitiu a quem quer que lhe pergunte isso.

_Bom isso vai ter que descobrir porque não vou te dizer.

Ele balançou a cabeça e não disse nada apenas sorriu. Algo lhe dizia que ela era mais ciumenta que ele e que admitir aquilo estava fora de cogitação pra ela.

Depois dessa conversa eles mudaram de assunto e em um clima divertido e leve eles tomavam café. Juntos, ali, eles eram a visão clara do típico casal no inicio do relacionamento. Trocavam carinhos, olhares e sorrisos aos montes. A intimidade que criaram e os sentimentos que cresceram em tão pouco tempo em que começaram a se entender era algo impressionante dado o clima nada amistoso que antes havia entre eles. Talvez tudo isso que sentiam um pelo o outro e que agora demonstravam já estivesse dentro deles a muito mais tempo que pensavam só que esses sentimentos eram mascarados pelas constantes implicâncias e pelo orgulho de ambas as partes de não querer admitir o obvio, que por baixo daquela aversão toda havia um sentimento bonito, forte e verdadeiro crescendo e querendo ser vivido.

Eles se gostavam só precisavam enxergar isso como enxergavam agora!

Os dois já haviam terminado de tomar café, mas ainda permaneciam sentados a mesa.

_Gil

Ele sorriu gostando de ouvi-la chama-lo daquela forma carinhosa assim como tinha feito ontem à noite.

_Você disse que tinha um cão, Hank não é?

_Isso

_Onde ele está?

_Na área de serviço. Quer conhece-lo?

_Ele não vai me morder?

_Não. Venha!

Levantou-se e tomou sua mão levando-a ate onde seu cão ficava. No caminho foi lhe falando sobre ele.

_Hank é um cão adestrado e muito dócil Sara. Mais parece uma criança que adora brincar.

_Há quanto tempo o têm?

_Vai fazer cinco anos.

Grissom abriu a porta que dava pra área de serviço e assim Sara pode ver um bonito cão de cor avelã e porte médio levantar rapidamente a cabeça do chão e os encarar de onde estava deitado.

_Vem cá garoto!

Obediente ele atendeu ao pedido do dono. Levantou-se e veio ate eles abanando o rabo. Todo bobo o supervisor apresentou seu fiel amigo a Sara dizendo que ele era seu filho de quatro patas o que fez a morena dá um sorriso. Depois Grissom a pegou de surpresa ao apresenta-la ao cachorro dizendo que ela era sua namorada.

_Como é que é? Namorada? – olhou-o no mesmo instante com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. _Desde quando que eu não sei?

Diante dessa reação dela ele se embolou com as palavras ao tentar responder a pergunta de Sara.

_Bom... Eu pensei que... Que depois do que houve nós... Você... – parou de falar não completando sua frase.

_Como vai dizendo que sou sua namorada se nem me pediu isso?

_Pedir? Tenho que fazer isso?

_Logico! Geralmente é assim que se faz! Ou esqueceu-se disso?

_Não esqueci só que pensei que não fosse necessário pedir, mas se quer eu peço... Sara você quer ser minha namorada? – pediu de uma só vez.

Ela o encarou com os olhos quase fechando e apertando os lábios.

_Hum... Deixa eu pensar... – fez uma pausa olhando bem pra ele. _É, acho que posso fazer esse esforço e ser sua namorada limão azedo!

Sorrindo ele se aproximou mais dela e lhe beijou calmamente. Segundos depois eles ouviram Hank latir sem parar enquanto se beijavam então pararam.

_Acho que não sou só eu que tenho uma filha ciumenta. Pelo visto seu filho de quatro patas tem ciúmes de você.

Eles olharam pra Hank que havia parado de latir e os encarava com as orelhas em pé.

_É... – olhou de novo pra ela. _Nossos filhos são ciumentos!

...

Na porta do apartamento eles se despediam. Após lhe dar um beijo Sara o surpreendeu lhe convidando.

_Almoça lá em casa amanha?

_Almoçar na sua casa?

_É!

_E a Lívia? Depois de ontem acho que ela não quer me ver tão cedo lá na casa de vocês.

_Vou conversar com ela quando chegar em casa.

_Vai contar a ela sobre nós?

_Não, ainda não... Você viu como ela reagiu e te tratou ontem só porque saímos, imagine se eu conto que estamos juntos? Melhor não contar nada por enquanto, depois aos poucos vou tocando no assunto com ela.

_Você tem razão melhor não contar nada por enquanto mesmo.

_Mas e então, posso contar que vai aparecer amanha lá em casa pra almoçarmos juntos?

_Pode sim!

_Então te espero às onze e meia.

_Combinado!

Eles trocaram um ultimo beijo e depois Sara foi pegar o elevador. Assim que ela entrou nele Grissom entrou em seu apartamento.


	46. Almoço indigesto - pt 1

Sara chegou em casa e encontrou-a vazia. Ao se aproximar da mesa da sala pra depositar suas chaves a morena viu um bilhete ali em cima.

"**Sara, fui levar a Lívia pra brincar um pouco no parque. Voltamos logo."**

Ao terminar de ler o bilhete Sara pegou o lindo vaso de porcelana que estava sobre a mesa e ajeitou as flores que ganhou ontem a noite de Grissom dentro dele, em seguida subiu para seu quarto. Chegando lá ela tirou toda sua roupa e rumou para o banheiro. Por uns bons minutos ela ficou aproveitando a agua morna que caia do chuveiro enquanto sua mente relembrava toda a noite incrível e a manha maravilhosa que teve com aquele que agora era seu namorado. Namorado? Sorriu disso. Ele, seu namorado. Quem diria!

Assim que acabou de tomar seu banho saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha. Foi ate seu guarda roupa escolheu uma roupa confortável e a vestiu. Quando estava sentada na cama terminando de pentear os cabelos ouviu seu celular tocar em cima do criado mudo. Pegou o aparelho e ao ver quem era que ligava fez um leve bico, mas mesmo assim atendeu a ligação.

_Alô!

_Oi Sara!... Tudo bem?

Era impressão dela ou a voz de seu ex parecia triste?

_Tudo e com você Dylan?

_Bem, mas estaria melhor se você e Liv estivessem aqui do meu lado... Sinto falta de vocês Sara!

Ela o ouviu suspirar triste do outro lado da linha. Houve um breve instante de silencio entre eles. Depois Sara pigarreou e resolveu dizer algo.

_Liv também sente sua falta Dylan!

Ele sorriu de leve por saber que sua borboletinha como costuma chamar Lívia, sentia falta dele. Só que gostaria de ter ouvido da mulher que ainda amava que assim como a filha deles, ela também sentia sua falta e não foi isso que aconteceu. Mas mesmo assim resolveu arriscar perguntando.

_Só ela? Você não? - ela podia sentir um tom esperançoso na voz dele ao perguntar isso.

Sara se calou por segundos pra depois começar devagar a falar.

_Dylan...

_Não sente nenhum pouco a minha falta Sara? – ele perguntou sem deixa-la completar o que falaria.

Ela foi salva de responder aquilo pela chegada de sua filha e de Any em seu quarto.

_Mãe! – Liv falou se jogando na cama de Sara que olhou pra garota que lhe sorria.

_Dylan a Liv acabou de chegar fala com ela. - disse sem dar tempo a ele de protestar por sua resposta. _Filha seu pai.

Ela estendeu o telefone à filha que o pegou no mesmo instante. A menina ficou falando com o pai por cerca de uns dez minutos e assim que desligou ela entregou o aparelho pra mãe.

_O papai mandou dizer que te ama muito mãe! – dizia com um sorriso. Queria tanto seus pais juntos de novo, mas sua mãe já havia lhe explicado que aquilo não era mais possível. Só que criança é criança e sempre os pais juntos.

Sara olhou rápido pra Any com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Seu ex-marido era incansável em demonstrar que ainda tinha sentimentos fortes por ela e pra piorar ainda metia a filha deles no meio de suas demonstrações.

_Ele mandou foi?

_Hãham.

_Hum... E como foi lá no parque, brincou muito? - resolveu mudar de assunto.

_Um montão! – ela exibia uma carinha alegre e sorridente, bem diferente da emburrada de ontem à noite.

_Que bom!

_Sara, você chegou há muito tempo?

_Não muito Any. E a proposito nós duas temos que conversar sobre ontem mocinha. – falou pra filha que num instante perdeu o sorriso que exibia.

Sara decidiu falar logo com a filha sobre seu comportamento de ontem já que estavam ali mesmo.

Any disse que desceria pra preparar o almoço deixando assim mãe e filha sozinhas no quarto.

_Venha cá Liv, sente-se aqui.- ela fez sinal pra que a menina senta-se bem a sua frente e assim ela fez. _ Filha, ontem você se comportou muito feio com o Grissom. Não devia tê-lo tratado daquele jeito. Ele gosta de você e ficou triste porque não falou direito com ele.

Sara falava em um tom suave, porem firme com Liv.

_Acha que foi certo o que fez se gosta tanto dele?

A menina que estava de cabeça baixa olhando para as suas mãos apenas respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

_Não é a primeira vez que você faz isso com alguém que vai sair com a mamãe querida. Da outra vez foi com o tio Greg e ontem foi com o Grissom que você vive dizendo que é seu amigo. Não pode ficar fazendo isso. Sabe que terá que pedir desculpas a ele pelo que fez não sabe?

Mais uma vez ela só balançou a cabeça agora positivamente.

_Ótimo! E fará isso amanha quando ele vier aqui tá bom?

_Vocês vão sair amanha de novo?

_Não, nós não vamos.

_Então o que ele vem fazer aqui amanha?

_Ele vem almoçar com a gente. Eu o convidei pra que você pudesse se desculpar com ele. Vai fazer isso não vai?

Ela respondeu fazendo outra pergunta a mãe.

_Vocês tão namorando? – olhou bem pra mãe esperando pela resposta dela.

Por uns instantes Sara pensou em dizer a verdade de uma vez ao invés de protela-la como era o que tinha em mente, mas não teve coragem ao ver aqueles olhinhos murchos lhe fitarem após a pergunta feita.

_Não querida. Nós não estamos. – sentiu-se mal por mentir a filha, mas era o melhor a se fazer no momento.

_Então porque vocês saíram juntos ontem se vocês nem se gostam?

Ela era esperta e muito!

_Porque agora nós ficamos amigos. Você não queria que eu fosse amiga dele?

_Mas você disse que nunca seria amiga dele porque ele é um limão azedo e chato.

Por que ela tinha que ter uma memoria tão boa e lembrar-se das coisas que havia dito sobre Grissom?

_Eu sei que disse isso do Grissom, mas só que agora não acho mais isso. Vi que ele não é tão chato assim e resolvi ser amiga dele, assim como ele resolveu ser meu amigo também. Você devia ficar contente por isso. Porque agora que somos amigos posso deixa-lo vim aqui pra te ver e conversar com você mais vezes como queria. Não é legal?

Lívia fez que sim com a cabeça só que sem um pingo de empolgação. Sara percebeu isso, mas resolveu não dizer nada a respeito disso. Sabia que logo, logo sua filha deixaria essa birra com Grissom de lado já que gostava do supervisor.

_Bom, espero que amanha você peça desculpas e se comporte direitinho com ele, sem birra Liv. Combinado?

_Combinado mamãe! – disse depois de segundos.

_Não tem porque trata-lo como ontem, ok?

Liv fez que sim com a cabeça. Despois disso, assunto encerrado e Sara pediu a ela que desse um sorriso pra ela e a menina fez isso. As duas se abraçaram e desceram pra cozinha.

Aparentemente as coisas haviam sido resolvidas, agora era ver se no almoço seriam assim que aconteceriam mesmo!

...

No dia seguinte e no horário combinado Grissom tocava a campainha da casa de Sara. Após alguns segundos a porta foi aberta por Any. Os dois se cumprimentaram e ela deu passagem pra que ele entrasse. Logo em seguida Sara e Lívia apareceram na sala.

_Ei! Você é pontual mesmo! – Sara brincou com ele por conta do horário certo em que ele chegou.

_Sou mesmo! – sorriu pra ela.

Eles ficaram por alguns segundos em uma troca de olhares que ate esqueceram que não estavam sozinhos na sala.

Enquanto isso Lívia só prestava atenção nos dois e Any prestava atenção nela. Depois de alguns minutos Any se lembrou da comida e voltou pra cozinha deixando só os três na sala ao chegar na cozinha ficou pensando que se Sara não tomasse cuidado Liv descobriria naquele almoço mesmo que ela e Grissom estavam juntos.

_Oi Lívia! – ele falou pra menina. Achou melhor não chama-la como costumava chamar.

Liv olhou pra mãe antes de responder pra ele um "oi" sem muita empolgação. Depois como foi combinado com a mãe ontem, a menina pediu desculpas ao supervisor.

_Tudo bem, vamos esquecer o que houve ontem tá bom! – ele falou pra ela que deu um meio sorriso pra ele.

_Você quer beber alguma coisa Grissom? – Sara lhe perguntou enquanto lhe fazia sinal pra que se sentasse no sofá

_Por enquanto não, obrigado Sara. – agradeceu se sentando.

_Eu vou só terminar de ajudar a Any a preparar o almoço. Você se importa de ficar só uns instantes na companhia da Liv?

_De forma alguma!

_Ok então. Filha fique aí com o Grissom pra ele não ficar sozinho tá bom? – deu um beijo na cabeça dela. _Não demoro! – sorriu pra ele sem deixar Liv ver.

Assim que Sara saiu houve uns segundos de silencio entre Grissom e Lívia.

_ A mamãe disse que vocês não tão namorando é verdade? – ela perguntou quebrando aquele silencio.

_Se ela disse é verdade. Não acredita na sua mãe?

_Acredito!

_Então por que me perguntou isso?

_Pra saber! - respondeu sem olha-lo.

Ela ainda não havia se convencido disso. Viu a forma que eles se olharam na hora que ele chegou e ficou com um pé atrás. Só que por enquanto ficaria quieta ate porque tinha combinado com a mãe que se comportaria.

Um tempo depois todos eles estavam à mesa almoçando. Liv estava quieta, pouco falou e isso era de se estranhar já que a menina era de falar pelos cotovelos. Mal sabia Sara que quando sua filhinha resolvesse abrir a boca ela não ia gostar muito do que ela diria. Passaram-se mais uns minutos e Lívia falou se dirigindo a Grissom.

_Sabia que eu falei com o meu pai ontem? – seu sorriso apareceu imediatamente ao falar do pai.

Sara estranhou aquela conversa repentina da filha.

_Foi mesmo?! – ele disse a ela.

_Foi. Ele disse que quando eu tiver de férias é pra eu ir lá com ele.

Grissom assim como as duas mulheres a mesa não estava entendo onde Liv queria chegar com aquela conversa.

_Liv você não me disse isso filha!

_É que eu esqueci. Ele disse que vai pedir pra você mamãe. Você vai deixar não é?

_Claro que sim. Assim você vê seus avos que assim como seu pai devem estar morrendo de saudades de você.

A menina sorriu. Adorava os avos.

_O meu pai é bem legal Gil!

Gil? Bom, pelo jeito ela tinha voltado às boas com ele.

_Quem bom! – sorriu pra ela.

_Sabia que ele disse ontem que ama muito a mamãe?


	47. Almoço indigesto - pt 2

Sara ao ouvir o que a filha disse quase teve um troço e colocou pra fora a ultima garfada de comida que havia levado a boca segundos atrás, mas sabe-se como ela se conteve e não fez isso. Já Grissom a primeira vista ficou sem ação com o que Liv disse e depois se sentiu totalmente desconfortável com aquilo. Saber que o ex de Sara ainda nutria por ela um sentimento tão forte como aquele dito por Lívia não havia sido nada bom de ouvir. Ao contrario dos dois peritos que disfarçaram o mal estar que foi ouvir aquilo, Any não consegui. A loira assim que Liv acabou de soltar aquela frase se engasgou com o suco que bebia. O engasgo foi tão grande que ela levou alguns segundos para parar de tossir. Depois que ela conseguiu se restabelecer o clima pesou um pouco e o silencio imperou na mesa, mas logo ele foi quebrado quando Sara resolveu chamar a atenção da filha pelo que ela disse.

_Lívia, não tinha necessidade alguma de dizer isso ao Grissom.

_Por que não? – se fez de inocente.

_Porque acho que o que seu pai diz o Grissom não quer ficar sabendo. – disse seria.

Não havia gostado de Lívia ter dito isso. Foi inconveniente demais!

_Desculpa mamãe! – pediu vendo que a mãe a olhava muito seria.

Desculpa? Agora que a bomba tinha sido acionada e explodida? Um pouco tarde!

A perita não estava acreditando que sua filha tinha sido capaz de ter dito aquilo ali. Arriscou olhar de canto de olho para Grissom e viu que a expressão dele era de quem não havia gostado nada do que ouviu. E quem iria gostar de ouvir uma coisa dessas? Ninguém!

Depois do que houve o clima do almoço não foi mais o mesmo. Grissom havia ficado serio e pouco falava. Sara ficou totalmente sem graça por seu namorado saber daquilo daquela forma. Any queria dizer algo só que pela primeira vez não sabia o que dizer. E já Lívia estava quieta e demonstrava arrependimento pelo que tinha dito por ver que Sara a olhava seria. Conhecia sua mãe e quando ela lhe olhava daquele jeito era porque ela havia passado da conta. E realmente ela havia, não tinha nada que dizer aquilo ali!

Sara tentava supor em sua mente o quanto aquilo que sua adorável filhinha disse afetaria seu recém-relacionamento com Grissom. A julgar pela expressão que ele demonstrava e pelo fato de que desde que Liv disse aquilo ele poucas vezes lhe dirigiu o olhar, certamente aquilo havia afetado sim. Agora era saber o quanto.

...

Após o almoço um tanto indigesto Sara pediu a Any enquanto elas estavam acabando de arrumar as coisas na cozinha que assim que terminasse ali ela subisse com Liv para o quarto da garota e ficasse com ela por lá porque ela precisava conversar com Grissom sobre o que a filha disse a ele e tentar desfazer algum inconveniente que aquilo pudesse ter causado. A loira na mesma hora disse que faria isso e também falou que mesmo que ela não pedisse isso ela daria um jeito de tirar Liv dali pra que eles dois pudessem ficar sozinhos por uns instantes.

Passado uns minutos as duas terminaram de fazer as coisas e foram pra sala onde Grissom e Lívia se encontravam calados e sentados um distante do outro. Era tão estranho vê-los assim já que ambos se davam tão bem juntos. Porem as duas mulheres sabiam que a culpa de eles estarem assim era daquele pingo de gente que achou de encasquetar agora com Grissom. Logo agora que ele e Sara tinham se entendido e estavam juntos.

É, quando Grissom se entendia com uma Sidle se desentendia com a outra!

_Liv se despeça do Grissom porque nós vamos subir pra você fazer seus deveres da escola e depois dormir um pouquinho como costuma fazer toda tarde.

A menina se levantou do sofá e de onde estava mesmo deu um tchau meio sem jeito ao supervisor que lhe deu também tchau. Depois Liv subiu com Any deixando assim Sara e Grissom sozinhos na sala.

_Acho que ela está arrependida pelo que fez.

_É eu acho que sim! – olhou pra Sara.

_Acredito que temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu há pouco. – ele fez devagar que sim com a cabeça.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele no sofá.

_Sobre o que a Liv disse Grissom eu

_Olha Sara... – ele a interrompeu. _Vou ser bem franco com você. Não foi muito agradável ouvir aquilo da Liv.

_Eu faço ideia. E te peço desculpas por isso. Eu não sei o que deu na Liv pra ela dizer aquilo, mas pode ter certeza que vou brigar com ela pelo que fez.

_Não brigue com ela, por favor! – pediu.

Por mais que não tenha sido bom aquilo que a menina fez não queria que Sara brigasse com ela. Viu que depois do que houve ela ficou sem jeito e arrependida daquilo.

_Grissom não adianta interceder por ela. O que Liv fez foi desagradável demais. Você não era obrigado a ouvir o que ouviu.

Ele balançou levemente a cabeça.

_Eu sei que o que ela fez não foi bom, mas vamos tentar passar uma borracha no que houve aqui está bem? Não brigue com ela Sara. Pode fazer isso?

Ela suspirou e acabou aceitando seu pedido. A verdade é que não brigaria com ela de fato só iria chamar sua atenção por aquilo, mas dessa vez deixaria passar e não faria isso porque ele estava pedindo porem se Liv aprontasse mais uma ela não ia deixar passar e chamaria a atenção de sua ferinha. Detestava quando tinha que fazer isso só que às vezes era preciso.

_Tudo bem, eu não vou brigar com ela dessa vez ok?

_Ok... Agora só pra encerrar esse assunto quero que saiba que mesmo não tendo sido agradável saber daquilo, quero deixa claro a você que... O que o seu ex-marido sente ou deixa de sentir por você não me importa nenhum pouco e sabe por quê? – ela fez que não com a cabeça. _Porque agora você está comigo e não mais com ele então não tenho o que me preocupar com isso não estou certo?

_Completamente!

Sara lhe deu um leve sorriso e ele não resistiu e lhe deu um beijo demorado. Estava querendo fazer isso desde que chegara, mas com Liv ali por perto teve que se controlar.

_Mas tem uma coisa. – ele disse interrompendo o beijo que trocavam. _É bom que seu ex não resolva aparecer e dizer isso bem na minha frente pra evitar problemas pra ele.

Sara o olhou sem entende direito aquilo que ele disse.

_Problemas? Que tipo de problemas?

Ele fez fechou um dos olhos entortou um pouco a boca fazendo uma careta engraçada e depois lhe respondeu.

_Talvez um olho roxo, um nariz quebrado ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Depois do que disse um sorriso discreto apareceu em seus lábios fazendo Sara sorrir também.

_Teria coragem de fazer isso?

_Mesmo detestando brigas teria sim.

_E depois você ainda diz que é ciumento só um pouco não é? – perguntou divertida.

Agora ele deu um sorriso mais aberto. Não tinha jeito havia acabado de se denunciar um completo ciumento com aquela declaração.

_Mas olhe pelo lado bom.

_E tem?

_Claro que tem. Uma pessoa só é ciumenta desse jeito quando gosta de verdade da outra e eu... Gosto de verdade de você Sara! –disse com os lábios bem perto dos dela.

Ela deu sorriso tímido ante aquela declaração e depois retribui aquelas palavras dele.

_E eu também gosto de você Grissom!

Depois disso foi inevitável seus lábios não se juntaram em um beijo que deixava explicito que realmente o sentimento entre eles era de verdade como haviam acabado de dizer um ao outro.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Liv...

_Liv por que disse aquilo ao Grissom querida? - Any perguntou.

As duas estavam deitadas na cama da menina e Any tinha decidido ter uma conversa com a menina assim como quem não quer nada pra saber o motivo que a levou a dizer aquilo.

Liv demorou pra responder, mas acabou respondendo a pergunta de sua baba.

_Porque ele gosta dela e eu não quero que ele namore com a minha mãe. – havia certa birra em seu tom de voz.

Any se ajeitou melhor na cama de forma que ela e Liv ficassem uma de frente pra outra.

_Querida porque acha que ele gosta da sua mãe?

_Porque quando ele chegou ficou olhando pra ela do mesmo jeito que o papai fazia.

_Mas meu amor

_Eu não quero que a mamãe namore com ele e com ninguém.

_Liv não pode ser assim. Sua mãe tem o direito de ter um namorado. Ela não está mais com seu pai.

_Mas eu não quero. Quero que ela volte para o papai. – disse emburrada.

_Só que você sabe que isso não vai acontecer porque sua mãe já lhe explicou não é?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Sabia daquilo, mas não entendia bem só queria era seus pais juntos de novo.

_Me diz uma coisa, você não gosta do Grissom?

_Gosto! – falou depois de uns segundos de silencio.

Por mais que sua birra pelo supervisor fosse grande por ele ter saído com sua mãe e por ter percebido que ele gosta dela. Seu carinho por ele era enorme e ela sabia reconhecer isso só que mesmo com isso Liv não aceitava que ele ficasse com sua mãe.

_Então, não seria bom ela namorar alguém legal, que goste de você e que você também goste dele assim como é com o Grissom?

De novo ela só fez que sim com a cabeça agora bem devagar.

_Pois então. Deixa-a, não fique se metendo na vida da sua mãe. Ela merece arranjar alguém legal ou quer que ela fique sozinha e triste.

_Não, não quero. – falou rápido. Não queria ver sua mãe triste.

_Ótimo! Isso quer dizer que vai deixá-la namorar quando ela assim quiser?

Ela deu um suspiro e cruzou os bracinhos miúdos sobre o peito.

_Liv? – chamou vendo que ela não respondia.

_Tudo bem! Eu deixo! – disse sem vontade.

Não queria outro com sua mãe que não fosse seu pai, mas pra sua mãe não ficar triste como Any disse ela deixaria.

_E vai parar de fazer birra com o Grissom também não é?

De novo a menina suspirou meio desgostosa.

_Também! – disse meio emburrada e depois fez um bico ao dizer isso.

Any sorriu da cara que a menina fez e depois deu um beijo no rosto dela.

Ela havia conseguido dobrar a ferinha agora era ver como as coisas seriam daqui pra frente.

De volta à sala...

Sentados no sofá bem pertos um do outro Sara e Grissom trocavam beijos e carinhos aproveitando que estavam sozinhos ali na sala.

_Quero só ver a cara do pessoal quando souber que estamos juntos. – Grissom dizia depois de trocarem um beijo. _Acho que vão ficar surpresos e

Ele parou de falar ao ver a cara que Sara fez quando ele disse isso.

_Que foi? Por que essa cara?

Porque não queria que os outros soubessem por enquanto deles, mas precisava de jeito pra dizer isso a ele só que jeito não muito seu forte.

_Sabe o que é Gil... Eu não quero que eles saibam da gente, não agora.

Ele enrugou a testa não entendendo bem aquilo.

_Por que não? Eles são nossos amigos e tenho certeza que vão gostar de saber disso, apesar de que eu acho que de primeira eles vão levar um susto com a notícia – ele deu um sorriso ao dizer isso. _ Mas depois ficarão contentes por nós estarmos juntos depois de tantas implicâncias.

_Eu não duvido que fiquem contentes só que eu acho um pouco cedo pra contar isso. Além do mais isso pode acabar chegando aos ouvidos do Ecklei e você sabe que ele vai fazer valer as regras que aquele laboratório tem não é chefe?

Ele riu e tombou um pouco a cabeça de lado ao olhá-la. Depois segurou sua mão de forma que seus dedos ficaram entrelaçados.

_Regras! – repetiu balançando de leve a cabeça. _Elas também existiam quando me relacionei e me casei com a Susan que também era minha subordinada e, no entanto não tive o menor problema pra contar aos outros sobre meu relacionamento com ela.

_Eu sei, mas aposto que seu superior antes não era o chato do Ecklei era?

_Não, não era. Era alguém mais flexível que ele. Mas não se preocupe que eu dou um jeito nisso.

_Grissom escuta se contarmos vamos mudar de turno e mal vamos nos ver direito só em folgas ou quanto um de nós dobrarmos o turno. E isso não seria bom porque tenho a impressão que essa falta de tempo pra se vê pode acabar esfriando o relacionamento que estamos começando.

_Esfriando?

_Exatamente! Me de um pouco de tempo pra que eu possa primeiro contar pra Lívia e depois contamos aos outros e vemos como ajeitamos as coisas. Por enquanto vamos manter essa relação em segredo pode ser?

Ele fez um bico descontente com aquilo queria contar logo para os amigos que tanto deram força pra ele voltar a se relacionar com alguém. Além disso, namorar escondido era coisa de adolescente e não era mais um a um bom tempo.

_Grissom ainda não ouvi sua resposta. – apertou de leve a mão dele chamando assim sua atenção pra ela.

_Ok, pode fazer o que!

Ela riu do jeito emburrado que ele falou.

_Prometo que é só por um tempo está bem?

_Está!

A expressão dele ainda não parecia muito contente com aquela situação e ela percebendo isso chamou sua atenção.

_Ei, agora bem que podia desfaz essa cara de limão azedo porque ela te deixa horrível!

Foi inevitável pra ele não rir daquilo.

_Agora sim melhorou! – disse vendo o sorriso dele.

_Você não faz ideia do quanto estar com você me faz bem! – disse depois de ficar olhando bem pra ela. _Cada vez mais você me afasta do meu passado Sara! Um passado que eu estava preso e me recusava a sair. Obrigado!

Sem dar tempo pra que ela dissesse algo ele lhe beijou querendo gravar pra sempre aquele ressurgimento pra vida que ela estava lhe proporcionando.

Por mais um tempo ele ficou ali com ela conversando, namorando, aproveitando o bem que aquele relacionamento estava lhe fazendo. Sinceramente? Não esperava que em tão pouco tempo que estava com ela ia se vê tão ligado daquele jeito. Se pudesse não sairia do seu lado! Estava descobrindo de novo o quanto era bom ter alguém ao seu lado! Se lhe perguntassem há uns meses atrás se ainda se via tendo um relacionamento com outra pessoa que não fosse a Susan e mais ainda apaixonado de verdade por outro alguém a resposta ia ser um enorme NÃO. Porem as coisas mudaram e lá estava ele em um relacionamento e apaixonado pela mais complicada das mulheres que já cruzou seu caminho.

Depois ela o acompanhou ate o carro dele e ainda ficaram alguns minutos ali trocando mais alguns beijos e em seguida Grissom foi pra casa com um sorriso enorme.


End file.
